Imperdoável paixão
by Nine Potter
Summary: Se passaram 7 anos desde q Tiago fugiu da pequena cidade de Landing, mais agora ele ta de volta como xerife da cidade decido a mostrar q ele ñ é mais o arruaceiro q era. Mais será q poderá perdoa a mulher q tanto amara e q o desprezou? U.A! NC17
1. capitulo I

**N/A: Olá meus amores eu sei q ainda ñ atualizei as minhas outras fics, mais ñ resisti fazer uma adaptação desse livro q pertence a autora Susan Mallery, espero q gostem! Até pq acho q depois dessas minhas três fics..."anjo negro", "amor e confiança" e "mperdoável paixão" eu talvez encerre minha carreira, por isso to fazendo tudo de uma vez pode ser q ñ tenha uma próxima, pelo menos ñ uma song, mais aqueles q gostam do q eu faço ñ se preocupem q as fics estão todas no começo e a maioria são grandes.**

**Vamos lá ela tem NC, portanto como sempre advirto " se vcs ñ gostam ou seus pais ñ permitem ñ prossigam"**

**Essa ficc passa nos anos 50 e em uma cidade do interior de Londres por isso as coisas lá são um tanto... sei lá ñ da pra explicar é melhor vcs lerem!!!!!!!**

**Capitulo I**

Tiago Potter voltara. Esse era o assunto do dia na Evans General Store, a única loja da pequena cidade de Landing, onde se podia comprar de tudo, desde mantimentos, ferramentas e implementos agrí­colas até roupas finas e calçados elegantes. Lílian Evans, a jovem proprietária, ouvia as vozes animadas em meio ao ruído dos pregos sendo pesados na balança ao fundo do estabelecimento e às passadas dos fregueses no chão de tábuas. Os fazendeiros e os rancheiros, que tinham vindo à cidade em busca de suprimentos, comentavam a grande novidade: a volta de Tiago Potter que veio ocupar o lugar do xerife recentemente falecido. Os moradores mais antigos acreditavam não se tratar do mesmo rapaz que abandonara a cidade há sete anos. Ele não se atreveria a mostrar a cara em Landing, depois do que acontecera. Os mais novos queriam saber o que Tiago tinha feito. Vagas referências a travessuras infantis e farras de juventude não os impres­sionaram. Afinal, a cidade necessitava de um xerife, e se o sujeito fosse capaz de protegê-los e manter a ordem, seu passado não vinha ao caso.

As mulheres, reunidas ao redor dos rolos de tecidos e dos figurinos com a última moda de Paris, comentavam que nunca tinham visto rapaz mais bonito do que Tiago Potter.

— Bonito e criador de problemas — afirmou a viúva Dobson. Depois, afastando-se do grupo, voltou para a frente da loja, onde ficava sua mesa de trabalho, que servia como agência do correio local.

As palavras da viúva atraíram a atenção de Lílian, que levantou os olhos da relação de estoque que conferia. O primeiro grande carregamento de mercadorias do Leste acabara de chegar, e era preciso verificar item por item.

— Quem está criando problemas? — perguntou. A von­tade de falar a respeito de Tiago venceu sua costumeira reserva. Perguntas sem fim giravam-lhe na mente: Ele es­taria mudado? Lembraria dela? Que bobagem, censurou-se em seguida. Claro que Tiago não esqueceria a cruel despedida de sete anos atrás... Mas quem iria imaginar que ele voltaria um dia?

A sra. Dobson interrompeu a contagem de seu pequeno estoque de selos e ergueu a cabeça, ajeitando o corpete do vestido... Passados dez anos da morte do marido, ela conti­nuava de luto. Na opinião de Lílian, apenas porque a cor a favorecia, contrastando com os cabelos de um loiro agora desbotado.

— No momento, ninguém — respondeu a viúva. — Es­távamos falando de Tiago Potter. Aquele rapaz sempre foi mais bonito do que um homem tem o direito de ser, mas também esteve sempre envolvido em confusões. É do tipo a quem as mulheres e os problemas perseguem o tempo todo.

Lílian enxugou a palma das mãos subitamente suadas na saia.

— Talvez esteja mudado.

Voltando-se, a sra. Dobson estreitou os olhos azuis e encarou Lílian com atenção.

— Você não era uma daquelas desmioladas que viviam atrás do rapaz, era, Lílian?

A jovem ergueu o queixo com altivez. Sua risada soou confiante a seus próprios ouvidos.

— Alguma vez me viu com ele? Pode imaginá-lo vindo à minha casa para me cortejar?

A viúva reclinou-se para trás na cadeira e sorriu.

— Claro que não, Lílian. Você sempre foi uma boa garota. Respeitável. — Ela voltou a lidar com os selos. — Eu não a culparia se também se encantasse por ele. Seria impossível censurá-la por isso. E Tiago não era de todo mau, sou obrigada a reconhecer. Ainda assim, provocará problemas. Estou com um pressentimento.

Disfarçando a perturbação, Lílian foi refugiar-se nos fundos da loja. Atrás de uma cortina havia dois aposentos. À esquerda, o maior era usado como depósito para o estoque. À direita, uma pequena sala servia-lhe de escritório. Fe­chando a porta, ela apoiou os quadris na escrivaninha.

Como o restante do estabelecimento, o lugar era limpo e organizado. Lutando contra a agitação que a dominava, Lílian colocou os papéis que trouxera numa pilha à di­reita, sobre a escrivaninha e foi até uma mesinha auxiliar, no fundo do pequeno escritório. Lá havia uma bacia e uma jarra de água. Depois de arregaçar as mangas, tratou de jogar um pouco de água fresca nas faces afogueadas.

Não adiantou. O espelho oval colocado na parede mos­trou-lhe o rubor de seu rosto. Seus olhos brilhavam, se era de excitação ou medo, ela não saberia dizer. Os lábios rosados e carnudos tremiam.

Tiago Potter voltara.

Talvez não fosse ele, tentou acalmar-se enquanto descia as mangas. O nome era relativamente comum. Pelo menos, era uma vaga esperança.

Ajeitando os cabelos, Lílian voltou para a loja. Andrew, seu assistente, estava embrulhando um corte de musselina para uma jovem freguesa. Sem dúvida ela confeccionaria um belo vestido para o baile de Quatro de Julho. A come­moração da Independência ainda estava a meses de distân­cia, mas as pessoas se preparavam para a data com muita antecedência. Pensar na festa contribuiu ainda mais para lhe despertar lembranças de Tiago. Trouxe-lhe à memória as ocasiões em que ficava dançando com os rapazes que seu pai aprovava, enquanto observava Tiago pelo canto do olho. Ele dançava com quase todas as garotas, menos com ela. Fazia-as rir com suas brincadeiras e as fascinava com seu charme.

Uma vez, porém, numa dessas festas, numa noite mágica de céu estrelado, Tiago a encontrara fora do salão, cami­nhando por entre o arvoredo. Não havia mais ninguém ao redor, embora a música das rabecas e sanfonas ainda se fizesse ouvir. Sem dizer uma palavra, ele a tomara nos braços e começara a dançar, segurando-a mais próximo do que os outros rapazes costumavam fazer. Tão perto que Lílian sentiu o calor do corpo jovem e másculo, e a res­piração quente em sua face. Dançaram pelo que lhe pareceu uma eternidade, girando, olhos nos olhos. As mãos dele quei­mavam em suas costas. Depois, enquanto aguardavam no intervalo entre as duas músicas, Tiago inclinou-se e, por um breve instante, seus lábios roçaram os dela. Então ele a fitou e...

— Ei, Lílian. — Uma voz de mulher veio interromper-lhe as recordações. — Preciso de alguns metros de seda.

Piscando, um tanto confusa, ela descobriu-se de pé atrás de um dos balcões da loja. A mulher à sua frente falava a respeito do próximo casamento da filha e da necessidade de fazer alguma coisa bonita para a jovem usar na noite de núpcias.

Lílian voltou a devanear. Nunca tivera uma noite de núpcias. Nem um casamento. Aos vinte e quatro anos, já era considerada solteirona. Mas era também uma mu­lher de negócios, lembrou a si mesma, apressando-se a servir a freguesa. E daí se Tiago tivesse voltado? Não ligava a mínima. Não tinha tempo para preocupar-se com isso. Durante toda aquela tarde, porém, enquanto traba­lhava, sua mente reproduzia a música daquela noite a tanto tempo passada, e seus lábios tremiam com a lem­brança do beijo de Tiago.

Às três e meia, Lílian não agüentava mais. Se outra pessoa entrasse na loja falando sobre a volta de Tiago Potter, ela gritaria. Todos comentavam sobre a tal possibili­dade, mas ninguém parecia disposto a averiguar a veraci­dade da informação.

Não suportando o falatório nem por mais um minuto, Lílian marchou para seu pequeno escritório nos fundos da loja. Lá, colocou o chapéu, fazendo uma pausa diante do es­pelho para verificar se estava direito e se nenhum fio de cabelo escapava do penteado. Depois, pegando o manto, ajeitou-o so­bre os ombros e prendeu o fecho na altura do pescoço. Luvas e bolsa na mão, voltou para o interior da loja.

— Andrew, tome conta de tudo para mim — determinou, enquanto encaminhava-se para a porta.

— Aonde você vai? — perguntou a viúva Dobson. Detendo-se à soleira, Lílian calçou as luvas.

— Vou descobrir se é verdade.

A mulher mais velha ficou de boca aberta.

— Está querendo dizer...

— Que estou indo até o escritório do xerife.

— Mas você não pode. Minha querida menina, se for ele... Bem, Tiago é "aquele" tipo de homem. O que as pes­soas vão pensar?

A pergunta fez com que Lílian hesitasse. Conhecia o poder "do que o povo pensava". Tinha vivido toda a vida na dependência do que os outros pensariam ou não de seus atos. Entre as regras de comportamento de seu falecido pai e tendo como cunhado o pastor da igreja local, ela sempre fora obrigada a levar em consideração as opiniões alheias.

Por outro lado, tinha de saber se era verdade. Se não fosse o mesmo Tiago Potter que conhecera, simplesmente se apresentaria e sairia de lá. Se fosse ele... bem, pensaria no que fazer quando o visse.

— Estamos em plena luz do dia — falou, enquanto abria a porta. — O escritório do xerife é um lugar público. Não é como se eu estivesse indo ao quarto de um homem, sra. Dobson. Por que alguém pensaria mal?

E antes que perdesse a pouca coragem que reunira, saiu para a calçada, dirigindo-se à delegacia.

Os saltos de suas delicadas botinas batiam nas tábuas de madeira da calçada em frente à loja. O calçamento con­tinuava até a cocheira onde as diligências paravam, termi­nando abruptamente em frente ao açougue. Dali em diante havia um trecho de terra, até a calçada de madeira reco­meçar diante da delegacia.

Sem hesitar, Lílian levantou a barra das saias até os tornozelos. Depois de observar com atenção o barro, a fim de evitar os piores trechos, e de fazer uma prece pelo bem-estar de suas botinas, atravessou corajosamente o lamaçal, alcançando de novo o calçamento. Batendo os pés para li­vrar-se do barro nas solas, ela cumprimentou alguns co­nhecidos, rezando para que não parassem para conversar e perguntar o que ela ia fazer. Seu coração batia disparado no peito e as mãos estavam suadas dentro das luvas de pelica. Erguendo o queixo, tentou ignorar o medo e aproxi­mou-se da entrada do edifício de dois andares que abrigava a delegacia e a cadeia local. Duas janelas flanqueavam a porta. Não eram lavadas havia meses, o que a impedia de apenas espiar o interior e ver a cara do novo xerife. Mas, afinal, não ficava bem uma dama espreitar pelas janelas dos outros. Não, o que tinha a fazer era simplesmente abrir a porta e entrar, como qualquer cidadão decente. Veria por si mesma e depois sairia.

Fácil falar, mas difícil fazer. A indecisão a mantinha pa­ralisada. "Ora, vamos acabar logo com isso!", ordenou-se com firmeza. Tinha de agir antes que algum outro conhecido aparecesse. Além do mais, o que de pior aconteceria?

Sem fazer ruído, abriu a porta e entrou. Naquele mo­mento, Lílian se deu conta de que era a primeira vez que entrava na delegacia. Nunca tivera motivos para ir até lá.

Parada à soleira, inspecionou o ambiente. As paredes rústicas não eram empapeladas e vários cartazes de crimi­nosos procurados estavam pregados nelas. Um pálido raio de sol infiltrando-se pelas janelas empoeiradas ilumi­nava o chão riscado pelos saltos de botas e esporas dos homens que por ali transitavam. Três escrivaninhas ocu­pavam quase todo o espaço. Duas portas conduziam aos fundos da delegacia, onde ficavam as celas. Ambas encon­travam-se fechadas, e com exceção dela própria, a sala es­tava deserta.

Aliviada, avançou alguns passos. Não haveria ninguém para testemunhar sua potencial humilhação em face de Tiago Potter. Claro, também não havia nenhum Tiago potter.

Devagar, ela aproximou-se da mesa maior, onde se via uma grande caixa de madeira. A tampa havia sido retirada, e era possível ver o conteúdo: lápis e papéis, juntamente com um par de algemas. No fundo, Lílian avistou o cabo de uma faca, com as iniciais gravadas. Não dava para ler as letras, naquela posição, mas nem era preciso. Tiago potter tinha o hábito de gravar suas iniciais nas facas que possuía. Com certeza tratava-se de um T e um P, idênticos aos que estavam gravados na faca que ela ainda guardava no fundo de sua caixa de jóias.

Era ele. O Tiago Potter que conhecera tinha voltado.

— Ora, que bela surpresa!

A agradável voz masculina, soando de repente às suas costas, fez Lílian virar-se sobressaltada. Ele encontrava-se parado à porta dos fundos, e a luz que vinha de trás tornava difícil para Lílian distinguir-lhe as feições. Mesmo assim, ela o reconheceu de imediato. A largura dos ombros, a in­clinação da cabeça e a graça felina do andar ao avançar na direção dela eram inconfundíveis. Lílian não percebeu que recuara até a escrivaninha ficar entre eles. Ao se dar conta disso, achou que o fato devia lhe dar mais segu­rança, mas tal não ocorria. Nesse momento, Tiago alcançou o meio da sala e a luz iluminou-o por inteiro. Ela quase desejou que tivesse continuado na sombra.

Os sete anos decorridos haviam-lhe acrescentado matu­ridade à beleza. Os cabelos continuavam tão escuros quanto antes, o comprimento atingindo a altura do colarinho da camisa branca. Os olhos igualmente escuros percorriam o rosto e o corpo dela com a apreciação impessoal de um comprador de cavalos examinando uma égua de raça. Lílian, porém, estava concentrada demais em estudá-lo para ofender-se. Havia pequeninas rugas ao redor dos olhos dele. Seriam devidas à exposição ao sol, ou Tiago teria tido motivos para rir e sorrir naqueles sete anos? As linhas em torno da boca faziam com que esta parecesse ainda mais sensual. O queixo quadrado e voluntarioso ainda se projetava em teimoso desafio. Uma vez Lílian lhe dissera isso, e eles haviam rido. A risada conduzira a beijos, e ele a abraçara pela cintura. Em seguida, suas mãos tinham su­bido até os seios dela e...

— Então resolveu me dar as boas-vindas — Tiago falou, pegando a cadeira e virando-a, de forma a sentar como se a cavalgasse. Dobrando os braços, encarou-a. — É uma hon­ra. Fez isso apenas por mim, ou costuma receber assim todos os recém-chegados?

Lílian continuou a fitá-lo em silêncio, incapaz de acre­ditar que ele havia tomado um assento, sem antes convidá-la a sentar. Depois, sacudindo a cabeça, perguntou-se por que estava tão chocada. Afinal, Tiago estava se comportando exatamente como ela esperava.

— Vamos, Lílian, não me diga que veio até aqui só para ficar olhando para mim. Não me lembro de você como uma pessoa calada.

Ela lançou-lhe seu melhor olhar de desprezo.

— Seja bem-vindo, Tiago. Obrigada pelo gentil ofereci­mento de uma cadeira, mas prefiro ficar de pé.

As sobrancelhas escuras ergueram-se, irônicas.

— Ah... uma exibição de temperamento. Também não me lembrava disso em você. Quer que eu pegue uma cadeira? Perdoe-me, mas sendo o bastardo da cidade, costumo es­quecer as boas maneiras.

Lílian estremeceu como se ele tivesse lhe dado uma bofetada. Antes que pudesse recuperar-se o bastante, Tiago levantou-se e, pegando a cadeira da escrivaninha à sua di­reita, foi colocá-la ao lado de Lílian.

— Por favor. — Com uma leve curvatura, carregada de zombaria, convidou-a a sentar-se.

Estavam muito próximos, agora. Próximos o suficiente para que ela distinguisse a total ausência de verde ou dou­rado nos profundos olhos castanhos. Nunca fora capaz de perceber o que ele pensava, e aquele momento não era exceção. A proximidade também lhe permitia estudar a leve cicatriz no queixo firme. Apertando os punhos, lembrou-se de como era delicioso tocar aquele rosto másculo. O contraste de texturas. A aspereza da barba começando a despontar, a linha mais saliente da cicatriz e a umidade quente do macio lábio inferior.

O odor masculino envolveu-a, despertando-lhe os sentidos e amolecendo-lhe os joelhos. Aquele homem sempre fora uma tentação. E fazia tanto tempo... Ela oscilou sobre os próprios pés, aproximando-se dele. Tempo demais. Os olha­res de ambos se encontraram e se prenderam. O medo aban­donou Lílian, substituído por uma deliciosa fraqueza. A respiração ficou suspensa em sua garganta.

— Sente-se, Lílian — ele insistiu, em tom brusco, se­gurando a cadeira com uma das mãos. — Sente-se e diga que diabos veio fazer em meu escritório.

A zanga de Tiago completou o trabalho que a proximi­dade dele havia iniciado. Os joelhos de Lílian cederam e ela desabou na cadeira.

— Desculpe. — Sua voz soou tremula. Um embaraço sub­jugou-a, fazendo-a baixar a cabeça, envergonhada. Como pudera reagir a ele daquela maneira? Aflita, pôs-se a torcer as mãos, pousadas no colo, sem se atrever a erguer os olhos.

Não o ouviu afastar-se, mas, ao criar coragem para encará-lo outra vez, encontrou-o sentado do outro lado da es­crivaninha, do mesmo modo descontraído de antes. Nada em sua expressão denunciava o que estava sentindo, mas a irritação anterior permanecia no ar, entre ambos.

— Foi um erro ter vindo aqui — ela continuou, a voz um pouco mais firme.

— E, afinal, por que veio? — Tiago usava um casaco preto sobre a camisa branca. As convenções locais exigiam que os homens a trouxessem sempre abotoada até o pescoço, mesmo nos dias mais quentes do verão. Ainda fazia um pouco de frio, mas ele usava a camisa aberta até o início do peito bronzeado. Lílian podia ver até alguns dos pêlos escuros que cobriam a pele bronzeada. Certa vez, sentados à beira do riacho numa noite quente de verão, ela se atrevera a beijá-lo bem naquele ponto, que agora se oferecia a seu olhar ávido. Tinha sentido o gosto e o calor da pele máscula. E ele gemera de prazer em seus braços.

Tolas lembranças, disse então a si mesma. Melhor es­quecê-las. Tiago estava zangado com ela, e, claro, não podia culpá-lo. Ele tinha esse direito, com toda a razão. Devia odiá-la, agora.

— Vim para descobrir se era você mesmo que estava de volta. — Desabotoando o manto, deixou-o escorregar para o encosto da cadeira.

Os olhos escuros se estreitaram.

— Não me venha com essa, Lílian. Podia ter pergun­tado a qualquer um. O que quer de mim, de verdade?

— Ah, mas eu não poderia perguntar sobre você. As pes­soas iriam querer saber o motivo. Eu não suportaria que pensassem...

Ela engoliu o resto da frase, mas era tarde demais. Pela segunda vez, Tiago levantou-se da cadeira, sem se preocu­par em disfarçar a raiva, visível na rigidez do maxilar e na linha apertada da boca. Encolhendo-se toda, Lílian observou-o aproximar-se.

— Não suportaria que pensassem o quê? — perguntou, detendo-se bem na frente dela.

— Eu não quis dizer o que está pensando.

— E o que você quis dizer "exatamente"?

Lílian não conseguiu encará-lo. Não suportaria o desprezo presente em seu olhar. Tiago realmente a odiava. Enxergava isso tão claramente como via o ho­mem à sua frente.

Enterrando o rosto nas mãos, murmurou:

— Sinto muito, sinto muito por todas as coisas que eu lhe disse há sete anos.

— Mas não sente pelo que me fez.

O tom de Tiago foi tão suave que Lílian quase pensou ter imaginado as palavras. Erguendo o olhar interrogativo, viu-o sentado na ponta da escrivaninha.

— Você lamenta ter me chamado de "bastardo da cidade", mas não lamenta não ter ido embora comigo. De ter rompido uma promessa.

As palavras soaram inexpressivas, como se não signifi­cassem coisa alguma. Lílian fitou-o, em busca de uma pista dos sentimentos dele, mas não havia expressão nos profundos olhos escuros.

— Desculpe-me por tê-lo magoado — repetiu, esperando que as desculpas fossem aceitas dessa vez.

— Oh, não, Lílian. As coisas não são assim tão simples. — Movendo-se com agilidade felina, ele foi agachar-se, bem junto dela. — As palavras que você falou aquele dia lhe pesam na consciência, mas sua atitude para comigo, não.

— Pare com isso — ela ordenou, mas sua voz saiu fraca, sem a menor autoridade. Não podia sequer fugir, já que para isso teria que empurrá-lo. O que significava tocar em Tiago. E isso seria sua perdição. — O que quer que eu diga? — perguntou, então, abatida.

— Apenas a verdade, Lílian. Por uma única vez, em sua vidinha miserável, diga-me a verdade. Se fizer isso, aceito seu pedido de desculpas.

O temperamento de Lílian começou a esquentar, apesar de sua confusão interior. Não reconhecia aquele estranho furioso. Nada tinha a ver com o Tiago de sua infância, ou com o rapaz encantador por quem se apaixonara naquele verão, sete anos antes. O Tiago atual era duro e assustador, irônico e frio. Queria fugir e esquecer que estivera na de­legacia. Esquecer o calor daquele olhar, o cheiro másculo e a força das mãos que agora apertavam as suas.

— A verdade, vamos — ele exigiu entre os dentes.

As mãos de Tiago sempre haviam sido ásperas devido às longas horas de trabalho duro na cocheira da cidade. O tempo não alterara isso. Ele apertou as mãos que Lílian conservava fechadas até as unhas dela se enterrarem nas palmas. A dor aguda libertou-a da paralisia que a acome­tera. Esquivando-se do toque, ela levantou-se de um pulo e avançou pisando duro, para o outro lado da sala. Respi­rando fundo, encarou-o:

— Está bem. — Sua voz soou alta e zangada. — Sinto muito pelo que lhe disse há sete anos, mas não me arrependo de ter ficado aqui. De não ter ido com você.

Tiago levantou-se também, sorrindo para ela. Contudo, não havia alegria ou gentileza naquele sorriso. Sentindo um calafrio, Lílian cruzou os braços na frente dos seios.

—E agora, está satisfeito?—perguntou, num tom de bravata.

O sorriso desapareceu enquanto ele voltava para sua cadeira.

— Não — disse, sem olhar para ela. — Mas finalmente falou a verdade. Seu marido conhece esse hábito de omitir tudo o que não lhe agrada?

Marido? Oh, céus, Tiago pensava que era casada. Lílian agradeceu o fato de estar de luvas, o que o impedia de ver que não usava aliança. Casada... Quando descobrisse que continuava solteira, presumiria que estivera esperando por ele? Não, ele não podia pensar assim. Claro que isso não era verdade. Havia inúmeras razões para não ter se casado e nenhuma se relacionava com Tiago Potter.

— Eu não costumo omitir coisas desagradáveis — limitou-se a responder, mantendo a distância que os separava. — E quanto à sua mulher? Ela sabe que você assedia mu­lheres, em seu escritório?

Dessa vez, o sorriso foi genuíno. Lílian tinha se esquecido da covinha que se formava na face esquerda de Tiago e da maneira como seus olhos brilhavam quando algo o divertia. Contra a vontade, seus próprios lábios curvaram-se nos cantos. Ele sempre tivera a capacidade de amansá-la com seu charme, por mais zangada ou magoada que estivesse.

—Dificilmente você poderia considerar-se assediada, Lílian.

— Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. — Cautelosamente ela voltou a sentar-se na cadeira em frente a ele. Dessa vez ajeitou-se na beirada, preparada para fugir à menor provocação.

— Não, ela não sabe que assedio mulheres em meu escritório.

As palavras não deveriam tê-la surpreendido, mas Lílian ficou abalada. Quem iria supor que Tiago Potter tivesse se casado? Lembrou-se da preocupação que a devo­rara pelo decorrer de todo o dia. Estivera dividida entre a esperança de que ele tivesse perdoado o que acontecera entre ambos e o receio de que quisesse continuar o relacionamento. Agora, nada disso importava. Tiago havia se casado.

— Quem é ela? — perguntou, rezando para que ele não percebesse o quanto se encontrava perturbada.

Apoiando os braços dobrados no encosto, Tiago pergun­tou, fingindo inocência.

— Quem?

— Sua esposa.

— Qual esposa? — Um sorriso preguiçoso curvou a boca máscula e atraente.

Ela suspirou.

— Tiago Potter, nem mesmo você tem o direito de tratar sua esposa com tanto desrespeito. Quem é a mulher com quem se casou?

De novo, Lílian viu o sorriso dele desaparecer, e o bom humor ser substituído pela raiva fria de antes.

— Você quer dizer que mesmo o bastardo da cidade de­veria saber como tratar uma dama? E o que a faz pensar que casei com uma dama?

— O tempo que passou longe daqui deu-lhe uma acuidade mental que não consigo acompanhar. — Pegando o manto, Lílian ajeitou-o sobre os ombros. — Peço perdão por qual­quer insulto que tenha falado. Asseguro-lhe que não foi in­tencional. Desejo muitas felicidades a você e à sua esposa.

— Não há nenhuma esposa, Lílian. Uma viúva quase me agarrou, mas consegui escapar.

A zanga de Lílian desvaneceu-se, sobrepujada pela pre­sença arrasadora de Tiago. Não receava mais, não com meia sala e uma escrivaninha a separá-los. Seus joelhos ainda tremiam diante da beleza máscula e do vigor daquele homem, mas de alguma forma dominara a fraqueza. Con­tudo, a confusão permanecia. Por que ele jogava com as suas emoções? Seria um castigo pelo modo como o tratara sete anos antes?

Não. Castigar seria o mesmo que reconhecer que ainda se importava com ela. E isso não podia ser verdade. E, mesmo que fosse, nada mudara, mudara? Ele ainda era Tiago Potter e ela...

A porta foi aberta com força, sobressaltando-os.

— Lílian Evans, pode me explicar o que faz aqui com... com esse homem?

A irmã de Lílian, Petúnia entrou no aposento com a determinação de um arcanjo vingador invadindo os domínios do demônio. Lílian desejou poder esconder-se debaixo da mesa, mas não havia tempo.

— Ah, srta. Evans — disse Tiago, com um sorriso. — Que prazer vê-la de novo.

— Sou a sra. Dusley agora, senhor. O que pensa que está fazendo com minha irmã?

— Estávamos só... conversando.

Lílian deixou escapar um gemido. A pausa entre as palavras "só" e "conversando" tinha demorado o bastante para despertar a desconfiança de Petúnia. O que, combinado com o sorriso sugestivo e a piscadela que ele deu em sua direção, com toda a certeza selaria seu destino. Petúnia ia fazer-lhe sermões pelas próximas três semanas, no mínimo. Lílian sempre lamentara ser a cunhada do pastor da ci­dade, mas nunca tanto quanto naquele momento.

Para piorar ainda mais a situação, Tiago tomou uma das mãos enluvadas de Petúnia e levou-a aos lábios com galanteria. A irmã deu um grito.

— Solte-me, senhor. Sabe quem eu sou? Lílian, diga a... a esse sujeito quem sou eu.

Lílian olhou para Tiago. Atrás da fachada zombeteira, do sorriso charmoso, ocultava-se a fúria. Podia captá-la na rigidez do corpo másculo e nas linhas ao redor da boca bem-feita. A qualquer momento, e sem o menor aviso, ele explodiria.

Sim, Tiago Potter estava de volta. E nada seria o mes­mo daí em diante.

**N/A: E ai gostaram do primeiro capitulo, espero q sim! E para me dar essa resposta vcs poderiam me deixar algumas reviews, sabe como é importante saber a opinião de vcs!!!!!!**

**Muitos beijos**


	2. capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

Tiago correu os olhos de uma irmã para a outra. No passado, as garotas Evans eram tão pare­cidas que os estranhos as confundiam. O tempo alterara esse fato. Petúnia adquirira um aspecto matronal. Seu rosto, antes bonito e risonho, apresentava agora uma expressão azeda, como se o mundo fosse um lugar que não lhe agradasse.

Quanto a Lílian, tornara-se ainda mais bonita. Tiago devia odiá-la por isso, mas, ao contrário, descobriu que odia­va era a si mesmo por ainda se sentir afetado pela beleza daquela mulher. Por que ela não se tornara feia e gorda naqueles sete anos? Ou ao menos por que não se casara e fora morar em outro lugar?

Olhando para o objeto de seus pensamentos, verificou que Lílian o encarava. Piscou então um olho maliciosa­mente para ela que, corando, mordeu o lábio inferior.

Pela expressão de pânico no olhar dela, Tiago sabia que estava rezando para que não tivesse percebido que Petúnia a tratara por Lílian Evans, e não pelo sobrenome de um possível marido. Isso significava que ela não se casara desde que ele partira de Landing. Devagar, seus olhos per­correram o corpo esbelto, mas de curvas voluptuosas, vol­tando depois a pousar no rostinho encantador. Com certeza não era a aparência que mantinha os homens desinteres­sados. Além disso, Tiago lembrava-se muito bem do gosto daquela boca carnuda e da sensualidade que ela não conseguira controlar. Fatores que não deviam ter contribuído para seu estado de celibato, também. Sete anos antes, Lílian não sabia o que se passava entre um homem e uma mulher, mas estivera ansiosa para experimentar o máximo que as convenções permitiam a um casal fora do matrimonio. E, como ele bem lembrava, mostrara-se disposta a ir até mais longe. O pensamento provocou uma onda de desejo em Tiago, fazendo-o praguejar mentalmente. Mas, então, qual a razão de estar ainda solteira?

A voz aguda de Petúnia veio arrancá-lo da divagação.

— Então, o senhor sabe quem sou? — ela perguntou pela segunda vez.

Tiago, porém, não tinha mais paciência para aquele tipo de jogo. Voltando para sua escrivaninha, endireitou a ca­deira e sentou-se, pondo-se a examinar alguns papéis.

— Lembro-me de tudo a seu respeito, Petúnia, inclusive aquela vez que você saiu correndo da igreja, tão aflita que não viu o esterco no caminho. Escorregou, caiu e seu vestido ficou imundo. Depois você ficou chorando porque ninguém queria sentar-se a seu lado, por causa do mau cheiro.

Petúnia ficou roxa. Pelo canto do olho, Tiago captou a expressão chocada de Lílian e suspirou, pensando se não teria sido por demais estúpido. Mas, afinal, que importância tinha isso? Petúnia era mais nova do que as outras crianças de quem fora colega na escola, mas a pouca idade não a impedira de juntar-se à turma que gostava de provocá-lo. Aos cinco anos, ela havia cantado o refrão com que o ator­mentavam: "Tiago é um bastardo!" Lílian, ao contrário, fora uma das poucas a nunca compactuara da brincadeira cruel, voltando as costas aos demais.

A caçoada tinha perdurado até Tiago ficar forte o bas­tante para surrar qualquer garoto idiota demais para não manter a boca fechada, e até tornar-se tão bonito que as garotas simplesmente se derretiam por ele. Mas nunca apa­gou da memória a triste lembrança.

Empertigando-se toda, Petúnia aproximou-se da escrivaninha. A raiva que sentia era quase palpável, mas não im­pressionou Tiago, que se manteve impassível. Lílian, po­rém, parecia abalada.

— Pois fique sabendo que meu marido é uma pessoa muito influente nesta cidade.

— Por que será que isso não me surpreende? — Tiago sorriu, expondo a charmosa covinha.

— Você não vai durar muito como xerife, Tiago Potter. Vou cuidar disso pessoalmente. — Ela apontou para a caixa sobre a mesa: — Não se preocupe em desencaixotar suas coisas. Vai estar de partida antes do pôr-do-sol. — Em se­guida, voltou-se para Lílian — Quanto a você, fico feliz por papai ter morrido e não estar aqui para vê-la cobrir a família de vergonha.

Com essas palavras, Petúnia girou nos calcanhares e re­tirou-se. Observando-lhe a partida, Tiago ficou pensando nas mudanças que tinham acontecido em Landing desde que ele se fora. Novas construções haviam surgido na rua principal. A maioria das pessoas que encontrara até então era estranha para ele. Mas algumas coisas havia contado como certas: encontrar problemas, e o velho Evans estar presente para infernizar-lhe a vida. Tinha passado muitos anos tentando odiar o homem, mas acabara descobrindo que isso era impossível. Afinal, era o pai de Lílian. E Tiago sabia que, no lugar do outro, tendo uma filha como Lílian, ele próprio não permitiria que alguém como o ra­paz que fora um dia se aproximasse dela.

— Sinto muito pelo seu pai — falou então. — Não sabia que tinha falecido.

Lílian ficou surpresa.

— Obrigada — respondeu. — Ele faleceu há cinco anos.

— Quem toma conta da loja, agora? O marido de Petúnia?

Dessa vez Lílian deu risada. O riso dela sempre fizera Tiago pensar em dias lindos de verão. Não sabia por que, mas naquele momento, veio à sua lembrança a imagem dos dois sentados na relva à margem do pequeno rio que corria a leste da cidade. De Lílian com os cabelos dourados soltos sobre os ombros, os olhos esverdeados olhando-o com ado­ração. Tiago afastou a recordação inoportuna. Não tinha tempo nem interesse para relembrar o passado, e se o fi­zesse, seria melhor recordar a última hora passada ao lado dela, antes de deixar a cidade. Aquilo seria o bastante para impedir qualquer homem de ficar alimentando sonhos.

— Petúnia casou-se com um pastor — estava explicando Lílian. — Um religioso, Walter Dusley. Acho que já estava por aqui antes de você partir. É mais ou menos da sua altura, mas gordo feito um leitão. — Ela deu uma risadinha. — Bem, acho que naquela época não devia ser tanto.

Tiago retribuiu o sorriso.

— Um ministro? Combina com ela. Estou surpreso por você também não ter se casado com um, Lílian Evans.

Um forte rubor assomou às faces aveludadas de Lílian, e ela engoliu em seco. Contra a vontade, o olhar de Tiago foi atraído para a boca sensual, cujo lábio inferior era bem mais cheio do que o superior. Lembrou-se de que costumava provocá-la, dizendo que isso lhe dava a aparência de estar sempre a fazer "beicinho", e das coisas deliciosas que aquele "beicinho" lhe dava vontade de fazer.

"Pare com isso!", censurou-se. Não podia ficar rebuscando o passado e encontrando boas lembranças. Tinha de agar­rar-se à raiva diante do que ela lhe fizera, pelo menos até acostumar-se à idéia de vê-la outra vez.

— Eu nunca falei que era casada — defendeu-se Lílian, nervosa. — Foi você quem presumiu isso.

— Então nenhum de nós dois se casou.

— O que não quer dizer que fiquei esperando por você — ela apressou-se a esclarecer, altiva.

Essas palavras provocaram uma nova descoberta. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, Lílian ainda tinha o poder de ma­goá-lo. Evidente que não o havia esquecido. Tinha deixado muito claro o que pensava de sua proposta de casamento, naquela última vez. A dolorosa lembrança fez com que ele apertasse os punhos com força. Respirando fundo, obrigou-se a relaxar. Algum dia, nada disso importaria mais.

— Nunca me passou pela cabeça que estivesse esperando por mim — falou, em tom agradável. — Até você mencionar o fato.

— Tiago. — Lílian sacudiu a cabeça. — Decididamente você não mudou nada.

— Oh, mas eu mudei sim, docinho. Sou um homem di­ferente. Muito mais perigoso.

— Talvez tenha razão. Em alguns aspectos parece o mes­mo, mas em outros está muito diferente. — Ela ficou a estudá-lo durante algum tempo, e Tiago apreciou a maneira como aquele olhar se demorou em seu rosto, focalizando-lhe a boca. Era quase como se ela o acariciasse. Então, de re­pente, ela ficou em pânico ao perceber que o estivera en­carando quase gulosamente. Desviou rápido o olhar, apenas para voltar, de novo atraída, a fitar o rosto dele.

— Em que mudei? — perguntou Tiago, adorando a per­turbação que provocava em Lílian. Ela podia não tê-lo esperado, mas não se tornara imune à atração que sempre existira entre ambos.

— Você costumava ser mais gentil.

Jogando a cabeça para trás, Tiago desatou a rir.

— Gentil? Eu nunca fui gentil.

— Comigo você era.

De repente o bom humor desapareceu...

— Isso a surpreende? Depois do que aconteceu entre nós?

— Você ainda está zangado comigo?

O que adiantaria negar?, ele pensou. Ambos sabiam que era verdade.

— Sim. Ainda estou zangado. Já se passaram sete anos, e sei que já deveria ter esquecido, mas não esqueci. Afinal, mesmo que nada mais houvesse, Lílian, supunha-se que ao menos você fosse minha amiga.

— Eu era. — Mas sua atitude na ocasião tinha desmentido essas palavras. Consciente disso, ela baixou os olhos para o colo, torcendo as mão nervosamente.

— Nesse caso, devia ter acreditado em mim.

— Eu não tinha certeza. Todos diziam que você era o culpado.

— Eu afirmei que não era.

Lílian ergueu o olhar para ele.

— Eu sei — falou baixinho. — Mais tarde, quando soube que você era inocente, quis lhe escrever para pedir descul­pas, mas não sabia onde você estava morando.

Levantando-se, Tiago foi para junto dela e, estendendo-lhe a mão, ajudou-a a levantar-se também. Lílian era alta, mas o topo da sua cabeça mal chegava ao queixo dele. Seu perfume de flores era embriagador. Com os ruivos ca­belos puxados para trás, nada havia para esconder a per­feição absoluta de suas feições, da pele acetinada, dos olhos levemente amendoados ou da boca carnuda... e tremula. Quan­tas noites ele permanecera acordado visualizando aquele rosto lindo, tentando esquecer... desesperado por lembrar?

Quantas vezes havia implorado a Deus para permitir-lhe ouvir as palavras que ela acabara de pronunciar? O reco­nhecimento de sua inocência!

— É tarde demais agora — falou. — Nada disso im­porta mais.

Lílian fechou os olhos um segundo, perturbada.

— Oh, Tiago, não pode ser! Como você disse, o que quer que tivesse acontecido, nós éramos amigos.

— Não somos mais. — Ele não podia perdoá-la nem con­fiar nela nunca mais. E sem confiança não existia amizade... ou amor. — Você não quer ser minha amiga, Lílian. Afi­nal, continuo o "bastardo da cidade".

— Perdoe-me por ter dito isso. Mas você me deixou apa­vorada naquele dia. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

— Podia ter se limitado a dizer que tinha mudado de idéia.

— Fiquei com medo de que me convencesse. — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. — Você sempre teve esse poder sobre mim.

Teria ainda?, perguntou-se Tiago. Não. Não importava mais. Tinha regressado a Landing para ficar em paz consigo mesmo. Para provar a si mesmo e aos moradores que era muito mais do que um "desordeiro". Quando seu contrato de um ano terminasse, iria embora para sempre e procuraria um outro lugar para criar raízes. Até lá trataria de ficar o mais longe possível de Lílian Evans. Ela sempre fora sua maior fraqueza. E, ao que tudo estava indicando, isso não mudara.

— Vá para casa, Lílian — aconselhou. — Vá para sua vida respeitável. Não voltei para causar problemas para você.

— Mas já causou, e sabe disso. Achou que podia sim­plesmente voltar aqui e ser o xerife? Que as pessoas não iam lembrar?

— Ao contrário. Estou contando com que se lembrem de mim.

— Nesse caso, por que voltou? — ela perguntou, intrigada.

— Você não entenderia.

— Entenderia, sim. Por que não me explica? — Aproxi­mando-se, Lílian colocou uma das mãos enluvadas sobre o braço dele. Mesmo através do tecido o contato queimou a pele masculina. Afastando o braço com brusquidão, avan­çou para a escrivaninha, de onde pegou uma folha de papel.

— Aqui está tudo o que você precisa saber, srta. Evans — falou em tom ríspido, mostrando o papel. — O Conselho Municipal de Landing assinou esse contrato comigo. A não ser que eu cometa um crime, serei o xerife desta cidade durante um ano. Não preciso de sua amizade nem de qual­quer coisa que venha de você.

— Ótimo. — Pegando o manto que ficara sobre a cadeira, Lílian colocou-o sobre os ombros. Depois ergueu o queixo, altiva. — Guarde seus segredos e sua amizade. Vou dizer a todos da cidade que você voltou e que, se mudou, foi para pior.

— Por que não diz o resto também? — Tiago sabia que estava forçando a situação, mas desejava magoá-la do mesmo modo como fora magoado. — Por que não conta a todos o verdadeiro motivo de estar com tanto medo de mim?

Pegando a bolsa, Lílian respondeu, fingindo indiferença:

— Não sei do que está falando.

Começou a dirigir-se para a porta, mas ele foi mais rápido e impediu-a de sair.

— Estou falando sobre seu segredinho sujo. Ninguém jamais soube, não? Sobre nossos momentos de paixão à beira do rio?

— Pare! — Ela tentou abrir a maçaneta, mas esta resistiu a seus esforços desajeitados.

Tiago, por sua vez, apoiou-se na porta cruzando os braços.

— Conte a todos como você gostava dos meus beijos, Lílian. Como delirava de paixão quando eu acariciava seu corpo.

— Tiago, por favor... — Lágrimas brilhavam nos olhos verdes. Mas a prova visual de seu sofrimento não alterou a raiva de Tiago. Ao contrário, fez com que ele desejasse feri-la ainda mais.

— Eu era bom o bastante para trocar carícias proibidas, mas não para ser convidado à sua casa.

— Você não entende. Nunca me entendeu. Há coisas em minha vida que você ignora. Nunca pude lhe contar. Nem a pessoa alguma.

— Típico de sua parte, Lílian Evans. Sempre guar­dando seus segredinhos sujos. Acaso alguém ficou sabendo que prometeu casar-se comigo?

Ela sufocou um soluço.

— Deixe-me sair. — Desesperada, forçou a maçaneta. — Eu não queria que acontecesse assim. Sinto muito.

— Sente muito por ter concordado em casar comigo, ou por ter jogado a proposta de volta na minha cara? Sente por não ter podido casar-se com o "bastardo da cidade"?

Tiago afastou-se para o lado, permitindo que Lílian abrisse a porta. Ela o encarou pela última vez e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e de dor. De repente, a raiva de Tiago desapareceu, substituída por uma certa vergonha de si mesmo.

— Sinto muito por você ter voltado para cá — murmurou Lílian, saindo para a calçada. — Era o que queria ouvir, não era? Queria que eu sofresse, não queria? Pois fique sabendo que conseguiu. — Com isso, Lílian bateu a porta atrás de si.

Tiago pensou em segui-la, mas depois desistiu. Era tarde demais. Num rompante, deu um soco na parede de madeira. A dor aguda não foi suficiente para aplacá-lo. Lílian tinha razão. Ele não era mais uma pessoa gentil. "Com todos os diabos, não fui nada gentil com ela", pensou.

— Volte para Landing e faça as pazes com o passado — ele resmungou consigo mesmo. — Tiago Potter, você co­meçou muito mal!

Precisava pedir desculpas a Lílian. O que quer que tivesse acontecido entre ambos sete anos antes, nada tinha a ver com o fato de que agora era o xerife, e ela uma das cidadãs de Landing. Não tinha o direito de tratá-la com tanta grosseria. Williams ficaria desapontado com ele.

Claro que era culpa de Williams o seu retorno a Landing.

— Velho intrometido — murmurou com afeição.

Seu grande amigo e anterior chefe, Williams, tinha ela­borado a idéia de que Tiago precisava fazer as pazes com o passado. Fora ele quem vira o anúncio solicitando inte­ressados para o cargo de xerife em Landing. E não sossegara até convencer Tiago a inscrever-se.

Percorrendo com o olhar seu pequeno escritório, Tiago pensava que talvez tivesse cometido um erro. Devia ter pro­curado outro emprego. De preferência no Oeste, ou no Texas. Mas não. Como um idiota, tinha que voltar para Landing e provar que todos haviam estado enganados a seu respeito. Uma grande idéia, com apenas um ponto fraco.

E se eles não tivessem se enganado? Talvez não passasse mesmo de um desordeiro...

Tiago pegou o contrato e olhou-o fixamente. Tinha um ano inteiro para descobrir a verdade.

Uma hora depois, Tiago agarrou o casaco e o chapéu que estavam pendurados num gancho na parede e saiu. De repente, a delegacia lhe parecia abafada demais.

A tarde começava a cair. Uma brisa gelada inflou as abas abertas do casaco de Tiago, fazendo-o estremecer. Ain­da poderiam ocorrer algumas nevascas naquele início de primavera, mas o céu claro e sem nuvens afastava essa possibilidade.

Ao passar em frente à cocheira, ele parou e ficou olhando para o prédio. Alguém lhe contara que pegara fogo três anos antes, queimando por completo. A nova construção era maior. Tinha trabalhado lá desde os treze anos até partir de Landing, com vinte e um. Seu trabalho anterior como auxiliar de xerife o agradara e estava certo de que ia gostar de suas funções atuais como xerife. Mas sentia falta de cuidar de cavalos. Talvez quando terminasse o contrato e partisse de Landing pudesse encontrar um pedaço de terra em algum lugar e iniciar uma criação de cavalos de raça.

Dando de ombros, retomou a caminhada. Planos para o futuro, por enquanto, eram perda de tempo.

Em seguida à cocheira vinha um pequeno prédio de tijolinhos. O térreo era ocupado pelo consultório do único mé­dico da cidade, e o andar superior pelo advogado. Enquanto Tiago passava, a porta da frente se abriu e uma mulher de certa idade apareceu, carregando uma grande cesta de vime. Seus sapatos enlameados escorregaram no degrau de pedra, e ela, com um grito, lutou para recuperar o equilíbrio.

Correndo escada acima, Tiago agarrou a cesta com uma das mãos, enquanto amparava a mulher com a outra. Se­gurou-a pelo braço até ela voltar a equilibrar-se sobre os próprios pés.

— Obrigada, senhor. Quase rolei escada abaixo. Na minha idade, isso seria o bastante para me levar à presença do Criador. — Endireitando-se, ela o encarou, os olhos azuis focalizando o rosto másculo à sua frente. — Ora, ora. Se não é Tiago Potter!

Fitando-a também, Tiago reconheceu a viúva Dobson e gemeu em silêncio. De todas as pessoas daquela cidade... Dominando-se, forçou um sorriso.

— Boa tarde, senhora. Se já está firme de novo, seria melhor eu...

— Fique parado aí e me deixe dar uma boa olhada em você. — O tom não admitia discussão. — Ouvi dizer que estava de volta, mas não acreditei.

A sra. Dobson nunca tivera papas na língua, e pelo jeito isso não mudara. Entretanto, fora a única pessoa daquela cidade que se preocupara com a mãe dele, quando esta ficara doente. Tinha levado remédios e tigelas de sopa ao quarto pequeno e escuro em que eles viviam e ficara ao lado da mãe de Tiago até ela morrer. Por mais que preferisse entregar-lhe a cesta e seguir seu caminho, Tiago sabia que não podia fazer isso. A viúva nunca quisera ouvir uma palavra de agra­decimento, nem aceitara o dinheiro que Tiago quisera lhe pagar. Ouvir agora seus comentários áridos era um pagamento insignificante por tamanha dívida de gratidão.

A aparência dela era exatamente como se lembrava. Pe­quena e rechonchuda, com um colo generoso, e vestida de preto da cabeça aos pés. Ele não se recordava de tê-la visto tão apegada ao marido, em vida, como parecia apegar-se à sua memória, depois de morto.

— Sou o novo xerife, senhora — ele explicou. — Por um ano.

— Ouvi dizer. — Ela o olhou com interesse. — Vamos, tire esse chapéu e deixe-me ver seu rosto.

Com um suspiro abafado, Tiago obedeceu.

— As mulheres sempre disseram que você era bonito como o demônio. E vejo que ficou ainda mais atraente. Pelo que me recordo, você estava sempre metido em alguma con­fusão, quisesse ou não. Os problemas pareciam persegui-lo.

— Não voltei para criar problemas, senhora, e sim para manter a lei e a ordem.

— Espero que esteja certo. — Ela deu uma risadinha. — As más línguas estão ocupadas nesta cidade, desde que você voltou. Foi um choque. Agora, trate de me ajudar a descer estas escadas. — As palavras foram suavizadas com um sorriso.

No passado, Tiago Potter havia considerado a mulher como uma das guardiãs da moral e da decência da cidade, sempre prontos a julgar e condenar. Mas depois dos cuidados que ela ministrara à sua mãe agonizante, percebera que as palavras ríspidas ocultavam um coração repleto de ternura.

Estendendo a mão, ajudou-a a descer os degraus, até vê-la a salvo na calçada.

— Há pessoas aqui que não ficarão satisfeitas em vê-lo de volta — a sra. Dobson falou.

— Eu já imaginava. Pretendo fazer com que passem para o meu lado, com o tempo.

— Foi por isso que voltou?

Tiago já não queria satisfazer-lhe a curiosidade. Esten­dendo-lhe a cesta, recomendou:

— Preste atenção no caminho, senhora. Não quero que tropece. Posso não estar por perto da próxima, vez.

Quando ela pegou a cesta, o conteúdo se mexeu de re­pente. Um ruído fraco saiu dê dentro.

— Quietinhos, queridos — disse a viúva. — Logo esta­remos em casa. — Ela olhou para Tiago, que parecia in­trigado. — São filhotes de gato. O dr. Ramsey me deu. Disse que a mãe é uma excelente caçadora de ratos. ,

Afastando o pano xadrez que cobria a cesta, expôs três gatinhos enovelados bem junto uns dos outros. Dois eram malhados de preto e branco e o terceiro cinzento, com enor­mes olhos verdes.

— Eu só queria os dois malhados, mas o dr. Ramsey enfiou o outro na cesta. É fêmea. — A sra. Dobson acariciou os animaizinhos. — Não parece ser grande coisa. É muito pequena. Mas o doutor disse que se eu não a levasse, iria afogá-la. — Ela tornou a cobrir a cesta. — Sabe, nunca tive gatos. Meu cachorro dava conta dos ratos, mas morreu no último inverno. A cerca lá de casa está arrebentada em alguns trechos e, sendo assim, seria problemático ter outro cão. Por isso pensei em gatos.

De repente a viúva se deu conta do tempo que passara conversando.

— Céus, tenho de ir para casa. Além do mais, não fica bem eu ser vista na companhia de um rapaz tão lindo e com metade da minha idade. O que as pessoas vão dizer? — Com um sorriso, começou a andar. — Obrigada pela ajuda.

— Não tem de que. — Tiago observou-a afastar-se. A cesta balançava-se loucamente, como se os filhotes tivessem resolvido começar a brincar. Eram engraçadinhos. Princi­palmente a gatinha cinza.

A idéia assomou-lhe à mente quando já ia se pôr a andar. Era uma tolice, pensou. Ou não?

— Sra. Dobson—chamou, apressando o passo para alcançá-la. A mulher parou e voltou-se para ele.

— Se não quer a gatinha, posso ficar com ela?

A viúva não ficaria mais chocada se ele lhe tivesse pedido um beijo.

— Para que quer a gatinha? Não vão deixar que fique com ela no hotel.

Tiago não se preocupou em perguntar como ela sabia onde ele estava morando. A sra. Dobson sempre tivera meios de saber tudo sobre todos. O único segredo que não fora capaz de descobrir fora o relacionamento entre ele e Lílian. Ninguém ficara sabendo que a pedira em casamento e que ela aceitara. Assim como ninguém sabia o que Lílian lhe dissera naquele dia, quando lhe pedira que partisse da cidade com ele.

Desgostoso com as recordações, Tiago tratou de afastá-las.

— Não é para mim. É um presente para uma pessoa. — explicou.

— Ah... Alguma namorada que deixou no lugar de onde veio?

— Não deixei namorada alguma. Nem sequer sou casado, sra. Dobson, se é o que quer saber.

A viúva nem mesmo fez o favor de corar. Tirando a co­berta, pegou a gatinha cinzenta.

— Aqui está. Deve estar faminta.

Agradecendo, Tiago tocou a aba do chapéu em saudação e apressou-se a seguir em direção à Evans General Store.

A gatinha aninhou-se em seu peito, trêmula de frio. O vento soprava com força, e a temperatura caíra vários graus. Abrindo o casaco, ele colocou a terna criaturinha num bolso interno. Convencido de que ela estava confortável, fechou com cuidado as abas do casaco de forma a impedir a pas­sagem do frio, mas não de impedi-la de respirar.

Preocupado com sua carga, só percebeu que havia chegado à loja quando já ia passando por ela. As grandes janelas brilhavam de tão limpas. Cortinas de renda podiam ser vistas através do vidro da porta e entre o vidro e a renda um cartaz dizendo: "Fechado".

Tiago praguejou baixinho. Tinha esquecido que o comér­cio de Landing mantinha os horários de fechamento do in­verno até terminar o degelo do inverno. Tempestades de neve podiam desabar sem aviso, prendendo as pessoas numa armadilha durante toda a noite. Dessa forma as lojas fe­chavam cedo para permitir que todos chegassem nas casas à luz do dia. Não devia ter se demorado a conversar com a sra. Dobson. Ou melhor, não devia ter ofendido Lílian. Assim não precisaria perder tempo desculpando-se.

Estava a ponto de voltar para o escritório, quando ouviu uma porta sendo fechada. Olhando pela passagem lateral do edifício, viu Lílian afastando-se em passos rápidos pe­los fundos. Estava a caminho de casa.

Sem hesitar, Tiago apressou-se a segui-la. Se a irmã estava casada e o pai havia falecido, Lílian devia morar sozinha na casa da família, nos limites da cidade. Com o vestido comprido e os sapatos delicados que usava, com cer­teza permaneceria na estrada comunal, usada pelos mora­dores. Se ele se apressasse, podia cortar caminho pelo bos­que situado atrás da cocheira e chegar à casa dela primeiro.

Segurando as abas do casaco de modo a firmar a gatinha, pôs-se a correr pela trilha.

Ao desembocar do outro lado avistou a casa dos Evans. Localizada no topo de uma pequena elevação, era constituída por três andares e tinha uma aparência de graça e nobreza. Carvalhos a ladeavam, ultrapassando a altura do telhado pontiagudo. O sol poente refletia-se nas vidraças. Uma es­paçosa varanda a circundava, e Tiago pôde ver que as ca­deiras e mesas de junco haviam sido cobertas de lado, como proteção contra o mau tempo.

Ele foi se aproximando, lutando contra as recordações. Quantas vezes, no passado, havia permanecido à beira do bosque, olhando para aquela casa? Sempre desejando que Lílian saísse e viesse ao encontro dele? Muitas vezes, durante o dia, ela o fizera. E uma noite tinha se esgueirado pela porta dos fundos e fora encontrá-lo junto ao riacho. Tinham conversado e rido até quase o nascer do sol. Até mandá-la de volta para casa, com receio de cometer uma loucura. Ele a desejava com tanta intensidade que chegava a doer. Mas, mesmo sendo muito jovem, sabia que Lílian Evans não era o tipo de garota de quem um homem podia se aproveitar. Era um tipo com quem um homem se casava. E, assim, ele a pedira em casamento.

A conhecida dor que lhe confrangeu o peito obrigou-o a afastar as lembranças. Não queria recordar o passado. Que­ria apenas pedir desculpas pela rudeza com que a tratara e depois seguir seu caminho.

Subindo os degraus da varanda, sentou-se num deles para esperá-la. Lílian chegaria a qualquer momento. O cami­nho que ela tomara era mais demorado, mas apenas cerca de cinco minutos. Verificou a gatinha e encontrou-a entregue ao sono, dentro do bolso. Com delicadeza, acariciou-lhe a cabecinha peluda e macia.

O som de passos no cascalho do caminho levou-o a erguer o olhar. Lílian vinha se aproximando. Assim que o avistou, porém, interrompeu a caminhada bruscamente.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, seca. .

— Vim pedir desculpas.

— Por que será que não acredito?

— Não sei. Mas é verdade.

Ela recomeçou a andar rapidamente.

— Sabe o tipo de comentários que vão circular por aí se alguém o avistar? — Subindo depressa os degraus, ela apres­sou-se a abrir a porta da frente. — Vamos. Entre logo, antes que alguém o veja. Você pode não se incomodar com o falatório, mas eu me incomodo.

Tiago levantou-se devagar e atravessou a varanda. Pela primeira vez na vida ia entrar naquela casa. Devia sentir-se feliz, mas não estava. Fora um idiota em voltar, a Landing. Nada havia mudado. Lílian Evans ainda se preocupava com sua preciosa reputação, mais do que tudo no mundo. Ele ainda era o "bastardo Tiago Potter".

**N/A: Hello pessoas, ai, eu to adorando escrever essa ficc, quase tanto como anjo negro, talvez até tanto quanto. Como disse a minha amiga lilan ela da um quê de velho oeste, fico imaginando o Tiago de xerife, uma imagem tentadora sem duvidas!!!!!!!!desculpem se eu demorei mais é q com três fics...**

**As respostas das reviews estarão nos e-mails, menos os anônimos. Ok**

_Patty black Potter: obrigado por tudo o q disse e quanto ao fato de parar com as fics, é q eu acho q quando eu acabar com essas a minha vida vai ta muito corrido e ñ é bom começar algo se ñ sabe se vai terminar, mais q bom q vc gostou, continue lendo e comentando. bjs_

**Espero q vcs tenham gostado e q deixem muitos reviews**

**Mil beijos**


	3. capitulo III

**Capitulo III**

Lílian segurou a porta aberta esperando impaciente que Tiago entrasse. Podia jurar que ele estava se demorando propositadamente. Na certa para castigá-la, pensou. Tinha visto a expressão zangada nos belos olhos escuros quando o acusara de não ligar para sua reputação.

Tão logo ele entrou, Lílian fechou a porta com força e puxou as cortinas da janela lateral. O pai tinha construído a casa afastada do centro e na região oposta àquela em que novas edificações vinham sendo erguidas. Também, adqui­rira as terras adjacentes e uma parte do bosque para ga­rantir uma certa privacidade. Lílian não recebia muitos visitantes, mas bastaria uma única pessoa ver Tiago sen­tado nos degraus da varanda para o falatório começar. Em questão de horas, toda a cidade saberia do fato, e sua re­putação estaria arruinada. Não que ele se importasse com isso, claro.

Ela o encarou. Os olhos escuros encontraram os dela, esverdeados, com igual intensidade. A tensão era quase palpável, a ponto de Lílian desejar bater os pés, de tanta irritação.

— Não vai me convidar para sentar na sala de visitas? — O tom displicente de Tiago contrastava com a rigidez de seus ombros e a linha apertada da boca.

— Não — ela respondeu bruscamente, apesar de as boas maneiras desde cedo incutidas em seu íntimo lhe propor­cionarem uma sensação de culpa. Não era correto manter um hóspede no hall de entrada. Só que Tiago não era um hóspede, na acepção da palavra. Graças a Deus o pai não vivera para ver aquele momento. Na certa teria um ataque.

Seus olhos tornaram a cruzar-se e ela engoliu em seco. A tensão preenchia o ambiente, como uma tempestade elétrica de verão, quando os raios riscavam o céu e os trovões sacudiam a casa, sem que uma gota de chuva viesse aliviar a fúria da natureza.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Lílian. Seu olhar foi atraído para a boca bem-feita de Tiago, depois para os ombros largos, o peito vigoroso. O grosso casaco contribuía para aumentar a impressão de força, poder e masculinidade transmitida por ele.

Tiago era um homem como poucos. Sempre fora capaz de fazê-la esquecer de suas melhores intenções.

Nesse instante, o soar do relógio-carrilhão da sala veio arrancá-la daquela espécie de fascinação. De repente, caindo em si, percebeu-se completamente sozinha com Tiago. Não havia ninguém para ajudá-la em caso de necessidade.

— O que você quer? — perguntou então, com voz baixa e tremula.

Tiago não respondeu de imediato. Através da cortina de renda entrava um resto de claridade, mas logo mais estaria escuro. Sem se dar ao trabalho de pedir permissão, Tiago avançou até a lamparina colocada num suporte ao lado da porta e a acendeu. Regulou então a chama até que esta brilhasse com força, iluminando o hall. Num gesto casual, desabotoou o casaco.

A respiração de Lílian ficou presa na garganta. Tiago nada fizera de condenável, mas de repente ela se viu tomada de enorme perturbação, como se ele tivesse co­meçado a se despir.

"Ora", procurou convencer-se, "trata-se apenas de um ca­saco. Muitos homens os tiram dentro de casa."

Só que outros homens nunca a haviam beijado em noites de verão, nem lhe acariciado os seios...

O que acontecera entre ela e Tiago não passava de uma loucura de juventude, auxiliada pela magia do luar. Fora como um sonho, do qual se arrependera à luz do dia, en­vergonhada da própria sensualidade. "Mentirosa", sussur­rou uma vozinha interior. "Você não se arrependeu de nada. Foi a sensação mais maravilhosa de sua vida, isso, sim." Lílian, porém, tratou de ignorar a voz traiçoeira.

Avançando até o pé da graciosa escadaria que conduzia ao andar superior, Tiago voltou-se para ela.

— Como já lhe disse, vim para lhe pedir desculpas. Mas só Deus sabe por que me dei a esse trabalho. Devia ter lembrado que nada é mais importante para a srta. Evans do que sua preciosa reputação.

A discussão era conhecida, já a haviam travado inúmeras vezes no passado.

— Nem todas as pessoas gostam de passar por cima das convenções sociais — ela retrucou.

— Só que ao menos uma vez na vida você podia pensar por si mesma, e não pela cabeça dos outros. Do que tem tanto medo afinal, Lílian?

— De arruinar minha reputação — replicou ela, soltando o fecho que lhe prendia o manto ao pescoço e dependurando-o num dos ganchos do mancebo. Olhando no espelho para retirar o chapéu, percebeu que tinha as faces coradas de raiva. — Acontece que sou uma mulher solteira, que vive sozinha numa cidade pequena, onde todos se conhecem. Se quiser manter minha posição na comunidade, tenho que me preocupar com as opiniões dos outros. Mesmo não concordando comigo, podia ao menos esforçar-se para entender-me. Afinal, sua mãe tinha má reputação e olhe o que aconteceu a você.

No mesmo instante Lílian desejou retirar as últimas palavras. Mas era tarde demais.

Tiago ficou paralisado. A chama da lamparina, tremu­lando devido a alguma corrente de ar, colocava sombras no belo rosto viril. A boca estreitou-se numa linha fina, en­quanto um músculo tremia-lhe na face direita. Uma expres­são sombria surgiu-lhe no olhar.

Instintivamente, Lílian recuou. Não por medo, e sim por vergonha de si mesma.

— D-d-desculpe — balbuciou. — Eu não queria dizer o que disse. Sei o quanto amava sua mãe e sempre soube que ela era uma boa mulher. Mas você me fez ficar com raiva. — Vendo-o erguer uma sobrancelha, ela abaixou o olhar, dando de ombros. — Tem razão. Não fica bem querer jogar a culpa em você. O erro foi meu. Só espero que me desculpe.

As feições atraentes de Tiago voltaram a assumir a cos­tumeira expressão de zombaria.

— Não precisa se preocupar por minha causa. Já ouvi insultos muito piores. Além do que não me importo com você o bastante para ficar magoado com as coisas que diz.

Sim, Tiago estava mudado, O rapaz que a ensinara a beijar e a deliciar-se com a paixão entre um homem e uma mulher fora substituído por aquele estranho cínico e desi­ludido. Era melhor assim, Lílian tentou convencer-se. O antigo Tiago seria uma tentação grande demais.

Com um suspiro, ela passou por ele, entrando na sala de visitas. Avançando até uma mesinha lateral, Lílian acendeu outra lamparina e voltou-se depois para a porta.

Como supunha, Tiago a havia seguido até lá e agora examinava o ambiente. Acompanhando-lhe o olhar, Lílian pôs-se a cogitar que impressão ele estaria tendo.

De atravancamento, com certeza, concluiu, observando os três enormes sofás, as várias mesas, banquetas e cadeiras estofadas. Sem falar na grande quantidade de enfeites caros, das mais variadas procedências. O papel de parede cor de creme e os pesados reposteiros azul-marinho formavam o pano de fundo da ostentatória exibição.

— Quem diria que Tiago Potter seria um dia abençoado com a visão do interior da suntuosa mansão dos Evans? — ele ironizou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

— Pare com isso, Tiago! — Lílian avançou até se pôr na frente dele. — Por favor, já disse que estou arrependida do que falei sobre sua mãe. Foi maldoso de minha parte. E não tenho outra desculpa a não ser... — Baixando a cabeça, ela fixou o olhar no peito largo.

— A não ser?

Tiago voltara havia apenas um dia, e já virava sua vida bem organizada de cabeça para baixo.

— É que quando fico com medo — Lílian explicou quase num sussurro — costumo falar coisas que na verdade não penso. Trata-se de um ataque em autodefesa. Um grave defeito. Suplico-lhe que me perdoe.

"Suplico" tinha sido uma infeliz escolha na vã tentativa de distrair a atenção das palavras. O fogo havia retornado aos olhos escuros, mas dessa vez não era alimentado pela raiva.

Tiago tinha os olhos mais lindos do mundo, Lílian pensou, fitando-lhe as profundezas aveludadas. Fartos cílios escuros os, emolduravam, por vezes ocultando-lhe a expres­são. As sobrancelhas escuras sobre o nariz reto acentua­vam-lhe a beleza máscula.

Perturbada, Lílian desviou o olhar. Sim, a raiva se fora, substituída por algo ainda mais perigoso.

— Do que está com medo agora? — ele perguntou com voz suave, insinuante.

— Da sua volta.

Dando-lhe as costas, ela foi para junto da lareira. Toras e gravetos achavam-se empilhados num grande tacho de cobre. Agachando-se, Lílian apressou-se a acender o fogo, na vã tentativa de distrair a atenção de Tiago da pergunta que fizera. Depois, levantando-se, indicou um dos sofás, con­vidando-o a sentar-se.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não vou ficar tanto tempo. Mas responda, por que tem medo de mim?

— Não tenho medo de você. — O problema não estava em Tiago, e sim nela mesma. O simples fato de ficar ao lado dele, e até de pensar nele, fazia-a comportar-se de modo diferente, como se a dama respeitável que sempre se esforçara para ser não passasse de uma fachada. — Quer dizer que pretende mesmo ficar aqui? Por um ano?

Os belos olhos escuros moveram-se do rosto de Lílian para os seios, demorando-se na contemplação das deliciosas curvas femininas. Ela pensou em mostrar-se insultada com a atrevida apreciação, mas, ao contrário, foi tomada por uma onda de calor e de excitação.

— Sim — respondeu Tiago afinal, em tom zombeteiro. — Como já tive ocasião de dizer, tenho um contrato de um ano a cumprir perante os bons cidadãos de Landing.

Pegando uma caixinha de música de cima de uma me­sinha, Lílian fingiu examiná-la.

— Deve saber que haverá pessoas que lhe farão oposição.

— Sua irmã, por exemplo?

— Não apenas ela. O marido de Petúnia é ainda pior. É metido a santarrão, sempre pronto a julgar e condenar. Além disso, tenho ouvido comentários a seu respeito, na loja. Os moradores recentes estão satisfeitos com a sua con­tratação. Mas os antigos, aqueles que já moravam aqui quando... — Lílian ergueu as mãos, num mudo pedido de desculpas. Não queria falar daquela ocasião, quando seu mundo tinha desmoronado. Nem recordar as terríveis palavras que jogara na cara de Tiago, ou a dor nos olhos dele. Não queria descobrir o quanto o ferira, nem a si mes­ma. Tomara a decisão correta ao não partir com Tiago, mas cometera um erro na maneira como transmitira a ele essa decisão. Apavorada, com medo de que, como sempre, ele acabasse por convencê-la a acompanhá-lo, não medira as palavras, dizendo coisas terríveis, que na realidade não pensava. Palavras que nunca poderiam ser perdoadas. — Bem... — prosseguiu falando, pouco à vontade, — os mo­radores antigos não vão aceitá-lo.

— Nem precisam. Agradeço sua preocupação, mas ela é desnecessária. O contrato que assinei é irrevogável: por um ano, sou o xerife de Landing.

— E depois?

O olhar dele foi pousar nas chamas da lareira.

— Deixarei este lugar para nunca mais voltar. Nessa altura espero ter realizado o que vim fazer: ficar em paz com o povo de Landing e comigo mesmo.

— Nesse caso seria melhor para nós dois se nos manti­véssemos afastados durante esse tempo, não acha?

Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Tiago. Um sorriso cujo charme conhecia bem demais. Fazia seus joelhos amolecerem e as mãos ficarem trêmulas. Trazia lembranças dos beijos e carícias à margem do riacho. E o que era pior, fazia-a sonhar com o que aconteceria se tivesse partido com ele.

— Por quê? — Tiago perguntou, o brilho perigoso de volta ao olhar. — Qual o problema de nos vermos ocasionalmente? — Ele não conseguiu resistir à tentação de provocá-la,

Essa pergunta Lílian não queria responder. Não per­mitiria que ele adquirisse a certeza do poder que ainda exercia sobre ela.

— Afinal — ela tentou fugir à resposta —, posso saber o motivo que o trouxe à minha casa?

— Primeiro tem que responder à minha pergunta.

Lílian não o vira mover-se, mas de alguma forma acha­vam-se mais próximos. O silêncio súbito só era rompido pelo crepitar das chamas na lareira e pelo tique-taque do relógio de pêndulo. O cheiro acre da lenha queimando mis­turava-se aos perfumes da noite e ao cheiro másculo e limpo de Tiago, numa combinação embriagadora. Nervosa, ela pôs-se a torcer as mãos.

De repente ele fez um gesto em sua direção. Lílian pensou em recuar, mas seus pés não lhe obedeceram. Tiago ia tocá-la e ela não ia impedir. Precisava descobrir até que ponto ele ainda a afetava. Uma experiência científica e nada mais.

Os dedos dele puseram-se a deslizar-lhe pela face, des­cendo lentamente em direção ao queixo. A sensação que a invadiu assemelhava-se ao calor do sol derretendo a neve. O ar ao redor ficou mais quente, quase abafado, e os nervos de Lílian ainda mais tensos.

— Por que não se casou? — A pergunta inesperada apa­nhou-a de surpresa.

— Ninguém me pediu. — A mentira escapou de modo tão automático que a própria Lílian ficou chocada. Por que não lhe contara a verdade? Que estivera noiva durante algum tempo, certa vez? Seria até melhor que Tiago soubesse disso, mas naquele momento não conseguiria falar a respeito. Tudo em que podia pensar era na proximidade dele.

— Acho difícil acreditar que nunca tenha tentado algum homem, a ponto de levá-lo a pensar em casamento. Estão todos cegos nesta cidade?

Lílian deveria ficar lisonjeada com o comentário, mas isso não ocorreu. Estava abalada demais com a expressão usada por Tiago. "Tentado". Ele teria lido seus pensamentos anteriores? Saberia a tentação que representava para ela?

Em tom virtuoso, porém, respondeu:

— Não estou interessada em tentar nem em ser tentada por ninguém. — Sua voz soou rouca. Tentou engolir, mas a garganta achava-se seca demais. Sem perceber viu-se fi­tando os olhos dele, observando os reflexos dourados que as chamas da lareira colocavam nas escuras profundezas. A luz pareceu dançar ao redor e depois extinguir-se. Tudo dava a impressão de se desvanecer, com exceção da poderosa presença masculina. Era como um sonho, onde ela não podia mover-se, nem gritar. Só podia aceitar o próprio destino.

— Pois eu estou. — Tiago segurou-lhe o queixo com delicadeza.

— Está o quê? — Ela mal sabia o que estava dizendo.

— Interessado em tentação.

O rosto másculo aproximou-se, a chama no olhar ainda mais intensa. Quando os lábios dele tocaram a boca trêmula, todo pensamento consciente desapareceu da mente de Lílian. Só existia aquele momento, carregado de lembranças doce-amargas do passado.

A boca masculina era firme e macia ao mesmo tempo. Mas a paixão ardente estava agora cuidadosamente mantida sob controle. Com suavidade Tiago lhe roçava os lábios, como que se familiarizando de novo com os delicados con­tornos. Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, Lílian ajustou seu corpo ao dele. O lado convencional e reprimido de sua per­sonalidade começou a protestar, mas o outro lado, sensual e desinibido, levou a melhor.

Envolvendo-lhe os ombros, Tiago atraiu-a ainda mais perto. Do peito aos joelhos, eles estavam intimamente colados. Devido às camadas de anáguas e à saia pesada, ela mal podia sentir a rigidez do membro masculino em seu ventre. Mas era tudo como no passado. A sensação ma­ravilhosa fez brotarem lágrimas de felicidade dos olhos de Lílian.

Desejava abraçá-lo, mas não se atrevia, com receio de expor demais seus sentimentos. Manteve então os braços ao longo do corpo, as mãos apertadas com força.

Os dedos compridos e fortes de Tiago foram deslizando para a nuca macia, escorregando depois para as costas. Aca­riciando, apalpando, ele ia moldando as curvas voluptuosas cada vez mais de encontro às suas formas viris. O beijo apro­fundou-se, tornando-se exigente, desafiador em sua paixão.

Um simples beijo não podia ser assim tão devastador, pensou Lílian, perdida num turbilhão de sensações. Ou­tros homens já a haviam beijado. Não muitos. Por que tinha que ser Tiago o único a fazê-la experimentar tais sensações? O único a levá-la ao êxtase, ao delírio?

As mãos fortes e quentes agora lhe rodeavam a cintura estreita, subindo numa carícia ousada até a parte lateral dos seios firmes e fartos. A respiração de Lílian tornava-se ofegante. Afastando os lábios da boca carnuda e aquiescente, ele pôs-se a percorrer-lhe a pele acetinada do pescoço com beijos leves, mas nem por isso menos excitantes. Num mudo oferecimento, Lílian arqueou o corpo, sem se importar com a pressão do apertado espartilho em sua carne delicada. A dor não tinha importância, nem a dificuldade para res­pirar. O que importava era o fogo que lhe percorria o corpo trêmulo, enrijecendo-lhe os mamilos, e provocando uma quente umidade entre as coxas. Quando afinal a boca mas­culina retornou a seus lábios, a língua traçando contornos da pele sensível, Lílian perdeu o pouco juízo que lhe res­tava. Sua boca abriu-se para receber a invasão da língua ávida, e seus braços se ergueram, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço vigoroso.

A medida que a mútua exploração se intensificava, as línguas se enlaçando num duelo de volúpia, Lílian ren­deu-se ao inevitável. Tiago estava prestes a fazê-la esque­cer-se de si mesma, das convenções, das conseqüências. E o pior era que ela não se importava. O desejo comprimindo-a em suas chamas falava mais alto do que tudo.

Com as mãos espalmadas entregou-se à vontade de ex­plorar o peito amplo, sentindo a força dos músculos fortes, cobertos apenas pela camisa de lã. Havia rigidez onde ela era suave, ângulos e planos em contraste com suas curvas e maciez. Introduzindo os braços por debaixo do grosso ca­saco de Tiago, abraçou-o com força, enquanto saboreava-lhe os beijos ardentes. Moveu as mãos ao longo do flanco musculoso e, nesse instante, seu braço atingiu algo macio dentro de um bolso.

O "algo macio" se mexeu e um suave miado se fez ouvir com clareza. Imediatamente, Tiago afastou-se interrompen­do o beijo.

— O que foi isso? — perguntou Lílian, assim que con­seguiu falar.

Enfiando a mão no bolso, ele tirou uma gatinha cinzenta e exibiu-a a uma atônita Lílian.

— Achei que você gostaria. É um presente para me des­culpar pelas grosserias que lhe disse hoje à tarde. Nossos desentendimentos do passado não alteram o fato de que, como xerife, assumi responsabilidades para com os cidadãos de Landing. E você é um deles. Portanto, peço desculpas pelo modo como a tratei.

Ele entregou então o animalzinho, que coube por inteiro nas duas mãos de Lílian. Brilhantes olhos verdes pisca­ram, sonolentos, para ela, Um focinho minúsculo esfregou-se no pescoço da jovem, quando esta estreitou a bolinha de pêlos de encontro ao peito. Enovelando-se toda, a gatinha começou a ronronar, satisfeita.

— Que meiga — comentou Lílian, erguendo o olhar para Tiago. A boca máscula, ainda úmida dos beijos, e o olhar carregado de sensualidade fizeram-na lembrar-se do que aca­bara de acontecer entre ambos. Estavam ainda muito próxi­mos. Próximos demais para sua segurança. Ela recuou alguns passos. O que nada adiantou. O ar permanecia repleto de sexualidade. O pedido de desculpas, a lembrança dos beijos, tudo contribuía para enfraquecer-lhe as resoluções. Devia pe­dir a ele para sair, antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Gostaria de jantar comigo? — foi no entanto o que lhe escapou da boca, num impulso.

Tiago, porém, sacudiu a cabeça e começou a abotoar o casaco.

— Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Você tem razão. Não podemos ser amigos. É melhor ficarmos longe um do outro. Sei que Landing não é muito grande, mas se nos esforçarmos...

Ela desejaria perguntar a razão da súbita mudança de opinião, mas não se atrevia. Tiago teria ficado desapontado com o beijo? Achara-a inexperiente demais? Ou, ao contrário, teria ficado chocado com a forma como se entregara? Pen­saria que ela era uma mulher permissiva?

Com as perguntas na mente, acompanhou-o até a porta. Trazia a gatinha junto ao peito, como que para receber algum conforto.

Pegando o chapéu que deixara dependurado no hall, Tiago abriu a porta e saiu para a varanda.

— Obrigada pelo presente — Lílian conseguiu dizer, com voz trêmula.

Ele voltou-se e seus olhos escuros encontraram e prenderam os dela. Mas Lílian não conseguiu ler-lhes a expressão.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

— Sinto muito pelo que falei de sua mãe.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Até logo, Lílian. — E preparou-se para partir.

Instintivamente, ela inspecionou os arredores e aliviada constatou que não havia ninguém. Nem queria pensar no que aconteceria se Tiago fosse visto saindo de sua casa. De repente, um novo receio veio atormentá-la.

— Você não vai comentar o que houve aqui, vai? — A pergunta saiu antes que ela pudesse evitar.

O olhar que Tiago lhe atirou foi do mais absoluto desprezo.

— Fique tranqüila. Sua preciosa reputação vai continuar a salvo, comigo.

Com passadas duras, Tiago afastou-se, sem olhar para trás.

Por um instante, Lílian pensou em correr atrás dele e justificar-se. Sabia que ele jamais a entenderia. Tiago não conhecia os fatos que haviam marcado seu passado. Nem o perigo de cair em ostracismo. Muitas vezes, quando namoravam, tinha desejado abrir-se com ele, contando-lhe tudo, mas não fora capaz. A vergonha era grande demais.

Com um suspiro, fechou a porta e foi para a cozinha cuidar da gatinha. Talvez a pequena criatura a ajudasse a exorcizar os fantasmas do passado.

----------------------------------------------

Tiago ergueu a gola do casaco para proteger-se do gelado ar noturno. Na volta para o centro de Landing ia se xingando mentalmente pela própria estupidez. Maldita Lílian, sempre colocando sua preciosa reputação acima dos sentimentos dele, acima do amor que dissera no passado sentir por ele. Quando ele iria aprender e deixar de se incomodar com ela? Desgostoso, apressou o passo. Que a reputação lhe fizesse companhia na cama fria e solitária, desejou. Fora um erro ir até lá, e fora um erro beijá-la, atiçando uma paixão impossível de ser saciada.

De repente, desatou a rir. Não, beijar Lílian não fora um erro, fora um enorme, incrível prazer. Nesse ponto pu­dera constatar, nada mudara entre eles. O fogo da paixão ardia tão forte quanto antes, e Lílian continuava tão sen­sual quanto se lembrava.

O simples fato de pensar no corpo macio, voluptuoso, apertado contra o seu, provocou um recrudescimento do de­sejo, enrijecendo-lhe o membro. Droga! Nem o frio conseguia acalmar-lhe o ardor. Só esperava que a lembrança dos beijos e carícias a estivesse perturbando tanto quanto a ele. Um sorriso assomou-lhe aos lábios. Apesar de tudo, tinha valido a pena.

Passando pelos fundos da cocheira, atravessou o pequeno trecho enlameado, em direção à delegacia. Ainda precisava trancar tudo para a noite. Só então poderia dirigir-se aos seus aposentos no hotel. Do outro lado da rua, as luzes do saloon brilhavam. O ruído de vozes e risadas chegou até ele. O jogo e as bebidas deviam estar correndo soltos. Pensou em fazer uma aparição no local, em nome do cargo que exercia, mas suas funções como xerife só começariam ofi­cialmente na manhã seguinte.

Algo porém o deteve e observou a fachada do prédio de madeira, de dois andares. O Golden Landing não sofrera grandes alterações externas. O cartaz com o nome conti­nuava precisando de uma nova pintura. No andar superior, as janelas mostravam-se às escuras: as mulheres ainda não haviam começado a entreter os fregueses. Era cedo para isso. A maioria não devia ter chegado para a diversão noturna. A música do piano chegou até ele, abafada. No fim da noite a algazarra seria tanta que o pianista acabaria desistindo. Tiago conhecia o ambiente, a rotina e os cheiros do saloon. A mãe dele havia trabalhado lá, desde que ele nascera. Tinham morado lá, num pequeno quarto nos fundos do andar superior, longe dos quartos das prostitutas.

Ainda hoje podia recordar os sons dos passos cansados escada acima, quando, terminado o trabalho, a mãe subia para o aposento que compartilhava com o seu filho. Ano após ano ela havia se desgastado, lavando copos, servindo as mesas, limpando a sujeira depois que todos iam embora. Muitas e muitas vezes, quando ainda era bonita, recebera oferecimento de dinheiro para ir para a cama com algum homem. Tendo um filho para criar, a tentação do dinheiro fácil devia ser grande. Mas não. Mantivera-se firme em sua dignidade. Conservava o pequeno quarto que lhes servia de moradia imaculadamente limpo, e Tiago vestido e alimen­tado, através do trabalho árduo. A cada dia, ele a via ficar mais fraca e abatida, toda beleza desvanecendo. Para ajudá-la, começou a trabalhar na cocheira depois da escola, mas nem o dinheiro extra fora suficiente para curar a mãe da tosse crônica que lhe consumia os pulmões, nem para mudar a coloração de cera da sua pele.

Engolindo com dificuldade, devido ao nó na garganta, Tiago lutou contra a emoção que as lembranças lhe traziam. A mãe fora uma mulher heróica, decente e trabalhadora. Mas ninguém em Landing lhe reconhecera o valor. Tudo o que importava aos olhos hipócritas da comunidade era o fato de que trabalhava num lugar de má fama e tivera um filho sem ser casada.

Decidido, ele voltou as costas ao saloon e ao passado. Como já fizera várias vezes no decorrer do dia, perguntou-se de novo se não cometera um erro voltando a Landing. De longe, a idéia tinha lhe parecido boa, e não muito difícil de realizar. Mas começara a desejar poder esquecer aquela ci­dade e seus moradores para sempre. Principalmente Lílian Evans.

A lembrança do corpo escultural entregue às suas carícias veio atormentá-lo. Maldição! Nunca resistira àquela mulher. Por que ela não se casara e fora viver noutro lugar? Agora teria de enfrentar o fato de que, certa vez, com a ilusão da juventude, oferecera-lhe seu coração, e fora rejeitado de for­ma cruel. Lílian o fizera ver que não passava do bastardo Tiago Potter, e que fora um idiota ao acreditar que alguém na posição dela pudesse aceitar o que ele lhe oferecia.

A raiva era antiga, mas ainda queimava em seu íntimo. Gostaria de poder fazê-la pagar por seus atos, mas sabia que isso era impossível. Nunca poderia ferir Lílian como esta o ferira. Portanto, o melhor a fazer era ficar bem longe dela.

Ao chegar perto da delegacia, percebeu que havia luz no interior. Como deixara as lamparinas apagadas, devia haver visitantes.

Pela janela, pôde ver que dois homens achavam-se de pé à frente de sua escrivaninha. Um deles estava voltado para a janela. Os maxilares de Tiago apertaram-se. Apesar dos anos reconheceu perfeitamente o homem de cabelos claros e grosso bigode. Lembrava-se ainda dos muitos meses que haviam sido necessários para o bigode de Matt Parker atingir aquela espessura. O rapaz ao lado dele era-lhe des­conhecido. Mas não havia dúvidas quanto ao que ambos representavam. Os distintivos prateados que usavam no pei­to indicavam que eram os auxiliares do xerife de Landing. "Seus" auxiliares.

Avançou em silêncio até a porta, fazendo porém uma pausa antes de abri-la. No passado, Matt fora um dos garotos que mais o haviam atormentado. Só deixara de agre­di-lo quando Tiago crescera o suficiente para revidar as agressões. Por um instante pensou se o velho inimigo sabia quem era o novo xerife.

Abriu a porta e entrou. Os dois homens viraram-se em sua direção. O estranho sorriu, mas Matt ficou a encará-lo como se estivesse vendo um fantasma,

— Boa noite, senhores. — Tiago aproximou-se dos dois. — Sou Tiago Potter, o novo xerife.

O rapaz moreno, de estatura mediana, estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Daniel Thomas, xerife. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

Tiago estudou a fisionomia do rapaz, observando-lhe a firmeza do maxilar e o olhar direto e franco.

— Muito bem, Thomas. Há quanto tempo reside em Landing?

— Há cerca de três semanas, senhor. Antes disso era auxiliar de xerife numa cidade ao norte daqui.

— Ótimo. — Tiago voltou sua atenção para Matt. — Como vai, Matt?

— Tiago Potter! — Os olhos azuis de Matt Parker espelhavam choque e uma certa raiva. De repente, essas emoções foram banidas, e ele sorriu. — Seja bem-vindo.

Avançando até a escrivaninha, Tiago pegou a folha do contrato e mostrou-a aos dois homens.

— Esse contrato diz que por um ano serei o xerife de Landing. Exijo lealdade e obediência completas. São livres para escolher se aceitam trabalhar comigo nesses termos. O que dizem?

Matt empertigou-se, levando a mão à cintura, próximo ao coldre onde trazia o revólver. Tiago nem sequer piscou. Ele próprio não estava armado no momento, mas não se preocupou com isso. Matt não pretendia sacar a arma, só queria testá-lo. Quanto a ele, tudo o que lhe interessava era a decisão que o outro ia tomar em relação ao trabalho como auxiliar. Preferia ter menos auxiliares do que traba­lhar com alguém em quem não pudesse confiar.

— Ouvi falar seu nome, mas não acreditei que fosse você — disse Matt finalmente, fitando-o nos olhos. — Se alguém me dissesse, no passado, que um dia nos encontraríamos aqui na delegacia, acharia que seu lugar seria atrás das grades.

Tiago sorriu. Depois de todas as confusões em que se metera naquela cidade, o que Matt dizia fazia sentido. Principalmente devido ao motivo que o obrigara a fugir, sete anos antes.

—É bem poderia ter sido — replicou. — Mas acontece que aprendi com os erros que cometi. Tenho sido auxiliar de xerife nos últimos seis anos. Estudei Direito e até me foi oferecido o cargo de juiz. Minhas qualificações foram consideradas excelentes pelo Conselho Municipal de Landing. Não dou a mínima se elas são suficientes para você. Só quero saber de que lado está. Não vou ficar vigiando minhas costas. Portanto, ou está comigo, ou é melhor tratar de procurar outro emprego.

Relaxando, Matt deixou cair a mão ao longo do corpo.

— Olhe bem para esse homem, Thomas — falou. — Ele quebrou meu nariz quando tínhamos doze anos. E, de novo, aos quinze. Tudo bem, Tiago. Também aprendi minha lição. Vou trabalhar com você.

Os olhos de Tiago se estreitaram. Estava sendo muito fácil. Não confiava em Matt. O outro deu de ombros.

— Sei o que está pensando. Não é apenas pelo fato de você ter me vencido nas lutas. Todos sabemos que não foi você quem espancou aquela mulher, sete anos atrás. Se tivesse ficado mais algum tempo por aqui, teria descoberto por si mesmo que seu nome já foi limpo da acusação.

Numa atitude displicente, Tiago apoiou-se num canto da mesa.

— Na época ninguém parecia disposto a descobrir que eu era inocente. Estavam ansiosos pelo meu enforcamento. Partir antes disso me pareceu a melhor solução.

Matt acenou em concordância. Depois, avançando, es­tendeu a mão para Tiago.

— Sabe, minha irmã me contou que se ofereceu a você depois de um baile, e que você a mandou para casa, dizendo que se fosse tola o bastante para repetir a proposta a um homem com menos escrúpulos, poderia meter-se em sérios apuros. Reconheço que devo essa a você.

Lentamente os dois homens apertaram-se as mãos, ainda a se medirem com o olhar. Tiago ainda não tinha certeza se confiava em Matt, mas lhe daria uma chance.

— E quanto a você, Thomas? Algum problema quanto a trabalhar comigo? Devo avisá-lo que, no passado, fui con­siderado o desordeiro desta cidade. Além disso, minha mãe não se casou com o homem que a engravidou, o que fez de mim um bastardo. Algumas pessoas nesta cidade ficarão felizes em dizer que sou pior do que isso. Algum problema? — Apesar de abalado com as inesperadas informações, Tho­mas respondeu com firmeza:

— Nenhum. Será uma honra trabalhar com o senhor.

— Bem, quanto ao mais, costumo trabalhar duro e espero o mesmo de meus subordinados. Não admito bebida em serviço e jogatina jamais. Alguma dúvida?

Os dois auxiliares sacudiram as cabeças.

— Ótimo. — Tiago sentou-se em sua cadeira. — Alguma coisa acontecendo na cidade que eu deva ser posto a par?

Dirigindo-se à sua mesa, Matt pegou alguns papéis.

— Eu estava escrevendo um relatório. Tudo tem estado quieto por aqui. Com exceção do assassinato do mês passado,

— Assassinato?

Matt deu de ombros.

— Uma das garotas do saloon foi encontrada morta, nos limites da cidade. Espancada até morrer.

Por um momento, Tiago ficou encarando o outro, o frio em sua barriga espalhando-se pelo corpo todo. Mantendo a fisionomia cuidadosamente inexpressiva, pôs-se a ler os pa­péis, estudando os detalhes do caso. Não havia muitos. De acordo com o relatório, Roberts, o xerife anterior, tinha in­vestigado durante alguns dias e concluído que o autor do crime fora algum dos muitos vagabundos de estrada que ocasionalmente passavam pela cidade.

Os pêlos de Tiago ficaram arrepiados. Alguma coisa não batia naquele caso.

— Que tipo de xerife era Roberts? — perguntou sem erguer o olhar.

— Decente. Mantinha a cidade em ordem.

Não o bastante, pensou Tiago, lutando contra os fantas­mas do passado que ameaçavam sufocá-lo. Por um instante, cogitou se Roberts não haveria encerrado a investigação por ter sido subornado. Não. Não havia como provar. Mas, não estava gostando nem um pouco dos fatos, nem do assassinato, nem da investigação sumária, e muito menos de a vítima ser uma garota do saloon. Alguma coisa cheirava muito mal em tudo aquilo.

— Pelo que diz aqui, ele só interrogou uma pessoa a respeito do crime: o proprietário do saloon. Não há prova alguma de que o assassino fosse um vagabundo de passagem.

— Se não foi, então seria alguém da cidade — concluiu Matt. — Mas isso não faz sentido. Quem mataria uma garota do saloon?

Para isso Tiago não tinha resposta. Continuou a ler o relatório e seus olhos depararam o nome da vítima: Laurie Smith. O nó na boca do seu estômago apertou-se mais. Era a mesma mulher que fora espancada sete anos antes. A razão de ele ter fugido da cidade. Tinha sido acusado do crime, apesar de inocente. Mas ninguém acreditara em sua inocência. Até que a garota, recuperando a consciência, o livrasse da acusação. Era tarde demais, porém. Ele já havia partido de Landing, jurando nunca mais voltar.

Bem, aconteceu que estava de volta. E a mesma garota fora de novo espancada, dessa vez até a morte. E, como de costume, quando se tratava de alguém a quem consideravam pouco digno, os cidadãos de Landing não se importavam com o fato. Mas ele se importava, e muito. Era possível que os dois crimes tivessem sido cometidos pela mesma pessoa. E com todos os diabos ele descobriria o criminoso.

— Quero reabrir o caso — falou.

Matt tornou a encolher os ombros.

— Você é quem manda.

Tiago colocou o papel sobre a mesa. Tinha algo a provar àquela cidade e a si mesmo. Iria solucionar o crime. Afinal, não havia outra escolha. O caso o tocava de perto.

**N/A: Olá demorei eu sei!!! Mais aqui to de volta, nossa já deu pra ver a atração de Tiago e Lílian, mais há muitas magoas do passado, em breve vcs vão saber realmente o q aconteceu a sete anos atrás e como Tiago chegou a se tornar um xerife... E esse assassino, qm será?**

**Muitas perguntas sem resposta neh? Isso vai ficar cada vez mais interessante!!!!**

_Patty Black potter: ainda vai demora um pouco pra eles fazerem as pazes, mais pelo menos ñ são indiferentes um com o outro, neh? Obrigado pelo comentário e continue lendo e comentando, bjão!!!!!!!!_

**Já sabem o q vou pedir neh? Comentários, please, essa ficc é tão lindaaaaaaaaaa, sei q sou suspeita, mais até eu to apaixonada!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Muitos beijos!!!**


	4. capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV**

A tarde já tinha avançado quando Tiago saiu da cocheira, depois de mais uma sessão de per­guntas inúteis. Por um instante ficou parado na calçada de madeira sentindo o calor agradável do sol de primavera.

Duas mulheres, carregando cestas de vime, vinham se aproximando pela calçada. Tiago afastou-se para lhes dar passagem, tocando a aba do chapéu em saudação. A mais jovem sorriu, correspondendo ao cumprimento, enquanto a mais velha apressava o passo, sem olhar para ele.

Tinha sido assim o dia inteiro. Como Lílian havia dito, muitos dos antigos moradores lembravam-se dele e não es­tavam satisfeitos em tê-lo como xerife. Já os mais novos não se importavam, desde que a lei e a ordem fossem man­tidas. Mas ninguém em qualquer dos grupos tinha alguma informação sobre a morte da garota do saloon. Respondiam com paciência às suas perguntas, mas em seus olhos havia aquela expressão de "o que eu tenho a ver com isso?".

Uma ou duas pessoas tinham tentado ser de algum au­xílio, mas a grande maioria demonstrava que o assunto não lhes interessava. Tiago detestava ver que a vida de algumas pessoas, valia mais do que a de outras. Enquanto fosse en­carregado da justiça naquele lugar não permitiria que tal coisa acontecesse. Infelizmente, era tarde demais para a pobre Laurie Smith.

Abotoando o casaco para abrigar-se do vento frio que começava a soprar, fez um inventário mental do trabalho do dia. Tinha enviado Matt para falar com as outras ga­rotas do saloon e o jovem Thomas para descobrir o que fosse possível através dos fazendeiros da região. Quanto a ele próprio, encarregara-se dos comerciantes da cidade. Com exceção de uma.

Com as mãos nos bolsos, começou a andar. Em passadas largas atravessou a rua. Gostaria de saber se deixara Lílian para o fim por estar inconscientemente retardando um encontro difícil ou se, ao contrário, para ter mais tempo para ficar ao lado dela, já que a essa altura, o movimento na loja deveria ter diminuído. De qualquer forma, o melhor para ambos era que seus caminhos não mais se cruzassem.

Era tarde demais para mudar o que acontecera na vés­pera. Tarde demais para apagar os beijos cuja lembrança o mantivera acordado parte da noite. Se ao menos ela hou­vesse se casado... Um marido a manteria a distância.

Com as esporas de suas botas tinindo de encontro às tábuas da calçada, ele chegou à Evans General Store. Gostaria de não precisar entrar. De não precisar ir inter­rogá-la como aos outros moradores da cidade. De uma forma ou de outra, aquela mulher sempre acabava por obrigá-lo a fazer papel de tolo. E no passado quase o destruíra.

Contudo, naquele momento, não tinha escolha. Uma garota fora brutalmente assassinada, e não havia ninguém além dele para levar o criminoso à justiça. O dever era mais importante que seus sentimentos em relação a Lílian.

Num gesto decidido, abriu a porta e entrou, ouvindo o soar do pequeno sino que alertava para a entrada de fregueses. Apesar das grandes janelas da frente e das outras dos lados, o interior da loja achava-se mais escuro que a rua.

Os olhos de Tiago levaram algum tempo para se ajus­tarem e enxergar.

Os odores, porém, foram imediatamente reconhecidos. Couro e perfumes, madeira, tabaco, café e exóticas especia­rias estocados em barris ao longo das paredes laterais. Inalando profundamente, ele recordou-se de quando era garotinho e aquilo lhe parecia a caverna de Ali-Babá.

Quando a vista se acostumou, pôde verificar as mudanças introduzidas por Lílian. Em vez de amontoadas ao acaso, como nos tempos do velho Evans, as mercadorias acha­vam-se agora dispostas de maneira organizada. Prateleiras dividiam o espaço em corredores, onde os produtos estavam expostos de acordo com a categoria. Uma dúzia ou mais de fregueses percorriam os corredores, escolhendo artigos domésticos, ferramentas e até livros e jornais. Ao fundo, nos balcões, funcionários serviam àqueles que queriam comprar tecidos e alimentos.

— Boa tarde, Tiago. Por acaso veio me ver? Voltando-se na direção da voz, ele ficou surpreso por avistar a viúva Dobson sentada a uma escrivaninha junto à janela.

— Não exatamente. Mas já que está aqui posso aproveitar para fazer algumas perguntas. Assim que a senhora termi­nar suas compras.

A sra. Dobson deu uma risadinha.

— Não estou fazendo compras. Estou trabalhando. — Indicou as cartas e selos arrumados sobre a mesa. — Sou a agente do correio. Desde que fiquei viúva.

Tiago voltou-se, impressionado.

— Como vai a gatinha? — Ela perguntou.

Gatinha? Por um breve instante, Tiago não soube o que dizer. Como explicar que dera o filhote para Lílian? A cidade inteira ficaria sabendo.

— Está ótima — conseguiu dizer.

— Engraçado — a viúva comentou. — Lílian chegou aqui esta manhã com um bichinho idêntico ao que eu lhe dei. Não sabia que vocês eram tão amigos.

Os cabelos de Tiago se arrepiaram na nuca, como sempre acontecia quando pressentia perigo. A velha senhora podia complicar a vida de Lílian. Não podia assumir a verdade e resolveu blefar.

— Não sei do que está falando.

Os olhos da viúva se estreitaram estudando-o com aten­ção. Quando Tiago ficou certo de que seria acusado de men­tir, a sra. Dobson recostou-se na cadeira, e pôs-se a mexer numa pilha de cartas.

— Entendo. Bem, você queria me fazer algumas pergun­tas, não queria?

— Sim. É a respeito de um crime que ocorreu em Landing no mês passado. Uma garota do saloon foi encontrada morta nos limites da cidade, espancada de forma brutal. Tem al­guma informação que possa me ajudar a esclarecer o caso?

A viúva encarou-o com severidade.

— Como tenho certeza de que sua intenção não foi a de me ofender, vou fingir que não escutei.

Por mais que Tiago tentasse explicar que não a consi­derava no caso e que qualquer informação, por mais irre­levante que parecesse, poderia ser útil, a velha dama mos­trou-se irredutível em seu silêncio.

Finalmente, Tiago desistiu. Essa atitude era a mesma da maioria das mulheres respeitáveis a quem interrogara. Pareciam considerar abaixo de sua dignidade sequer falar sobre uma criatura como Laurie. E ele não sabia como en­frentar esse tipo de reação.

Deixando a sra. Dobson, pôs-se a andar por um dos cor­redores de prateleiras. Um garoto de cerca de dezenove anos, com um avental onde estava bordado o nome Andrew apro­ximou-se, perguntando se podia ajudá-lo.

Tiago pediu algumas balas e aproveitou para fazer per­guntas ao rapazinho.

Vermelho de vergonha, Andrew confessou que jamais se aproximara do saloon. Os país o matariam caso o fizesse. Portanto, nada podia informar sobre o crime, a não ser o que Tiago já sabia. O embaraço do rapaz era tão grande que deixava patente que ainda não tivera encontro sexual com uma mulher. De repente, Tiago até se sentiu velho, em seus vinte e oito anos.

Pegando o pacote de balas que o garoto lhe estendia, Tiago pagou, e em seguida perguntou:

— Onde está a srta. Evans?

— No escritório dela, atrás da loja.

Tiago começou a andar na direção indicada.

— Espere! — protestou Andrew. — O senhor não pode entrar lá. É privativo.

Com um olhar intimidante, Tiago esclareceu:

— São assuntos oficiais.

Deixando o rapaz paralisado no lugar, ergueu a cortina que separava os fundos da loja e entrou.

-------------------------------------------

No pequeno escritório, Lílian ocupava-se em calcular a quantidade de rolos de algodão estampado que precisava ter em estoque para a ocasião da festa colheita, no outono. A safra sendo boa, haveria dinheiro extra nos bolsos, e as esposas dos fazendeiros iam precisar de tecido para fazer vestidos novos para o baile. Ao mover a pena pela ordenada coluna de números, a gatinha cinzenta pulou para seu colo, batendo-lhe na mão e ocasionando um rabisco no caderno.

— Sabe, você não está ajudando nada — falou em tom severo, mas era vão. O animal esfregou-se em seu peito, ronronando de contentamento. Vencida, Lílian pôs-se a acariciar-lhe o pêlo.

— Vejo que está trabalhando duro.

A voz masculina sobressaltou-a. No mesmo ato ela se em­pertigou toda, provocando um miado de protesto da pequena gata. Ao erguer o olhar, encontrou Tiago, lindo de tirar o fôlego. Apoiava-se no batente de forma casual. Sua elevada estatura e poderosa virilidade tornavam ainda menor o espaço já em si pequeno. Lílian tentou levantar a cadeira para aumentar a distância entre ambos, mas o armário de arquivo às suas costas não permitiu a manobra salvadora.

O odor másculo que era só dele chegou-lhe às narinas. Era uma fragrância que ficara impregnada em suas roupas por um breve espaço de tempo, na noite anterior, relem­brando-a dos beijos trocados.

Colocando a gatinha sobre a mesa, ela levantou-se, ali­sando a saia para disfarçar a perturbação.

— Boa tarde, Tiago. — Esperava que sua voz soasse mais calma do que o bater descompassado de seu coração. — Que surpresa.

— Vim fazer uma compra. — Ele exibiu o saco de papel com as balas e em seguida indicou a pequena gata. — E verificar como ela está passando. Parece muito feliz. Você já lhe deu um nome?

— Alice.

Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha, entre intrigado e divertido. Em reação, Lílian assumiu uma expressão altiva.

— Ela é minha, não é? Posso chamá-la como quiser. E nunca apreciei nomes idiotas como Bola de Neve, Pompom e outros do gênero. Queria que tivesse um nome de verdade.

Ele deu um passo adiante. No diminuto escritório essa ação deixou-os perturbadoramente próximos.

— Ela não passa de um animal — apontou Tiago, re­primindo um sorriso.

— Eu sei, mas... — As palavras morreram na garganta de Lílian quando o viu estender a mão em sua direção. Todo seu corpo se arrepiou em expectativa, e uma onda de calor percorreu-a da cabeça aos pés, deixando-a afogueada. Ele ia acariciá-la bem ali, em seu escritório onde qualquer um poderia entrar e...

O braço estendido de Tiago passou por ela, em vez de tocá-la, ele pegou a gatinha.

— Como vai, Alice? — falou em tom suave, acariciando-a. Alice o fitou com seus olhos verdes e começou a ronronar alto demais para um animal tão pequenino.

As pernas de Lílian cederam e ela desabou sobre a cadeira. Sabia exatamente o que Alice estava sentindo. Se Tiago estivesse acariciando a ela com certeza iria ronronar também. Deus do céu, como iria fazer para sobreviver àquele ano. Tratava-se apenas do segundo dia e todo seu mundo já virara de pernas para o ar. Tinha o pressentimento de que ia ser o ano mais longo de sua vida.

— Vim também para lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre o crime cometido aqui no mês passado. Uma garota do saloon espancada até morrer. O que você sabe a respeito?

— Por que deveria saber alguma coisa?

Tiago devolveu-lhe a gatinha.

— Porque alguém que viveu a vida toda nesta cidade morreu de forma brutal. Não por doença ou acidente, mas por assassinato. Isso diz respeito a toda a comunidade.

Lílian torceu as mãos no colo, nervosa. A zanga e o desprezo de Tiago eram quase palpáveis.

— Ouvi falar do caso, é claro. Mas desconheço os detalhes, e não sei informar nada sobre a moça.

Exasperado, Tiago correu os dedos pelos cabelos escuros.

— O que há de errado com a gente desta cidade? Por que ninguém se importa com ela? Por que não se interessam em saber o que aconteceu? Em fazer justiça?

— Eu não a conhecia. Lamento muito que tenha tido um destino tão terrível, mas não há meios de uma pessoa como eu conhecer uma garota do saloon.

— E isso, em sua opinião, encerra o assunto?

— Claro que não. — Ela o encarou. — É medonho pensar que um ser humano possa ter morrido dessa maneira. Sinto muito, Tiago, mas o que posso fazer?

— Não tem medo por si mesma? Por sua própria segu­rança? Afinal, vive sozinha naquela casa afastada.

As sobrancelhas de Lílian se franziram.

— Não vejo motivo para ter medo. Quem quer que tenha matado aquela pobre mulher não pode estar interessado em alguém como eu.

Inclinando-se, Tiago colocou as duas mãos sobre as dela. Somente alguns poucos centímetros os separavam. Ela podia sentir-lhe a quente respiração.

— Como sabe?

Lílian queria fugir, mas por nada no mundo permitiria que Tiago visse o quanto a perturbava.

— O xerife Roberts concluiu que o assassino só podia ter sido um desses vagabundos de estrada. Passam muitos por aqui. Disse que o motivo deve ter sido uma briga sobre o preço de certos... serviços.

— E sendo assim o caso foi encerrado e ninguém mais se importou com o fato.

— Tiago Potter, você não tem o direito de ficar aí me dizendo essas coisas e fazendo perguntas.

— Laurie não concordaria com essa afirmação.

— Quem?

— A garota morta. Ela tinha nome, como todo mundo. — Os olhos escuros, zangados, não se desviavam dela. — Também tinha a sua idade, Lílian. Não era tão bonita quanto você, nem tão bem-educada. Mas porque trabalhava num saloon e recebia pagamento pelas coisas que você es­tava disposta a me dar de graça, é justo que tenha terminado assim como terminou?

Indignada, Lílian tentou livrar-se do aperto das mãos dele.

— Isso não é verdade! Nunca estive disposta a lhe dar nada! — Mas, enquanto protestava, Lílian recordava tardes e principalmente aquela noite às margens do ria­cho. Tinha desejado entregar-se a Tiago, sim. Só que nada acontecera.

Tiago endireitou-se, soltando-a. Só então ela se deu conta de que a porta tinha ficado aberta e que qualquer pessoa que passasse poderia ouvi-los. Rezando para que isso não tivesse acontecido, apressou-se a fechá-la.

— Fale baixo, por favor — pediu.

— Ah, sim. A preciosa reputação — zombou ele, sentan­do-se e esticando as longas pernas, de modo a prendê-la junto à porta.

Em cima da mesa, Alice dormia. A visão lembrou Lílian de que Tiago a havia presenteado com o animalzinho para desculpar-se pelas palavras rudes da véspera. E lá estavam, discutindo de novo. Respirando fundo, encarou-o.

— Você não esperava realmente que eu a conhecesse, Tiago — conseguiu dizer. — Sinto muito por ela ter sido assassinada. Como também sinto por não poder lhe informar nada de útil sobre o caso. Mas isso não lhe dá o direito de me culpar nem pela vida que ela levava nem por sua morte.

Por um momento Tiago ficou calado, pensativo.

— Não a estou culpando. Sabe pelo menos me dizer se alguém duvidou dos resultados da investigação?

— Não que eu me lembre. Todos aceitaram a palavra do xerife Roberts. Afinal, por que ele iria mentir?

Inclinando-se, Tiago apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e ficou fitando o chão.

— Não disse que mentiu. Só queria saber por que não investigou mais a fundo.

— Você acha que o assassino é outro?

— Não sei. Só sei que a teoria do vagabundo de estrada é simplista demais.

Tiago parecia tão desolado que Lílian precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não tocá-lo. Gostaria de poder abraçá-lo e dizer que tudo ficaria bem. Só que não tinha certeza disso. Nem se Tiago desejava ser confortado por ela.

— O nome dela era Laurie — ele falou.

— Sim, você já me disse.

— Laurie Smith.

A compreensão atingiu-a como um raio e Lílian preci­sou segurar-se na maçaneta da porta, como apoio para os joelhos enfraquecidos. Tentou manter as feições inexpres­sivas, mas era impossível. Nesse momento, os olhos negros de Tiago a encararam com atenção.

— Então você se lembrou.

— Sim — ela sussurrou. — Era aquela... — O gosto amargo na boca a impediu de continuar.

— Aquela mesma mulher que fui acusado de ter espan­cado, sete anos atrás. Interessante, não acha?

— Ela livrou-o da acusação.

— Ouvi dizer.

— Mas pelo jeito não sabe como.

— O que quer dizer?

Lílian mordeu o lábio, arrependida do que deixara escapar. Não queria falar a respeito. Tinha medo que Tiago descobrisse o quanto fora magoada na época. Ninguém ja­mais ficara sabendo de seu sofrimento e humilhação. Fora a única coisa que lhe dera forças para prosseguir com a própria vida naqueles dias terríveis. Quando a sórdida his­tória chegara a seu conhecimento, percebera que havia to­mado a decisão correta ao recusar-se a partir com Tiago. O que teria acontecido se o houvesse acompanhado e depois descobrisse? Estaria destruída.

— Lílian, quero saber do que está falando. — Levan­tando-se, Tiago aproximou-se, segurando-a pelos braços com delicadeza.

— Eu... — Ela tentou encará-lo, mas logo desviou o olhar. — Quando Laurie Smith inocentou você, o xerife quis saber como podia ter certeza, se o local estava escuro. Ela disse que... — a voz de Lílian falhou e foi preciso ela respirar fundo para continuar — ...que teria reconhecido você em qualquer circunstância. Tinha estado com ela muitas vezes, a maioria no escuro. Na cama. — Piscando, Lílian tentou conter as lágrimas. — Foi assim que fiquei sabendo que você passava as tardes comigo, tentando-me além da razão com beijos e carícias e as noites com ela, na cama.

Um palavrão escapou dos lábios de Tiago, fazendo Lílian encolher-se.

Soltando-a, ele virou-se de costas.

— Nesse caso, mesmo que soubesse de alguma coisa, não me diria.

— Se pensa assim, é porque não me conhece nem um pouco.

— Tem razão. Eu não a conheço mesmo. — Pegando o chapéu que pendurara num gancho da parede, voltou-se para encará-la. — Foram sete anos, Lílian. Apesar do que vivemos juntos no passado, somos estranhos agora.

"Então, por que meu coração bate feito louco quando fico perto de você?", era o que Lílian gostaria de perguntar, mas não o fez. Tiago na certa não teria resposta para isso. Pelo menos não uma que lhe fosse agradável ouvir.

— Acho que não temos mais nada a dizer — disse ele. — É melhor ir embora.

De repente, Lílian se deu conta de que não gostaria que ele partisse daquele jeito. Queria dizer alguma coisa que acertasse a situação entre ambos. Queria poder ajudá-lo, mas não sabia como.

Com delicadeza, ele afastou-a da frente da porta, que abriu, Com um frio aceno, deu um passo para o corredor.

Foi então que uma lembrança assomou à mente de Lílian.

— Tiago, espere.

Ele se deteve.

— Não sei se o que vou dizer pode ser de alguma ajuda, mas acabei de me lembrar que houve outra garota de saloon assassinada aqui, há uns quatro anos. Também foi surrada até morrer.

— E o que concluíram?

— Isso não sei dizer. Meu pai estava muito doente na época, e eu não saía de sua cabeceira. Realmente, não estava em estado de espírito para me interessar pelo caso. Só sei que as circunstâncias foram muito parecidas com as da mor­te de Laurie Smith. Espero que isso possa ajudar a sua investigação.

— Obrigado por me contar. Ninguém mais mencionou o fato. O que não deixa de ser estranho.

— Acho que esqueceram.

— Claro. Afinal, não passava de outra garota de saloon, não é? Mas não deixarei que continuem a esquecer. — Ia voltar a afastar-se, mas num impulso, virou-se de novo para ela. — Diga-me, Lílian, você faria algumas perguntas sobre o caso, aos seus conhecidos? Talvez lhe contem coisas que não diriam a mim.

Lílian não ficaria mais chocada se ele lhe tivesse pedido para tirar as roupas e desfilar nua na sua frente.

— Não posso! O que iriam...

— Pensar? — ele concluiu por ela. — Esqueça. Fui um idiota em pedir.

— Tiago, não seja injusto. Não posso sair pela cidade per­guntando sobre uma... garota do saloon. Além disso, não acre­dito que as pessoas de minha relação saibam de alguma coisa.

Saindo para o corredor, ele lançou-lhe um olhar de desprezo.

— Responda só mais uma coisa, Lílian. Essa sua vida tão certinha não é muito fria e solitária?

Sem esperar pela resposta, ele se afastou.

Lílian ficou olhando para a porta, retendo as lágrimas. Tiago não fora razoável. O que lhe pedira era absurdo. Mas num ponto ele tinha razão. Seu mundo era muito mais frio e solitário do que ele podia imaginar.

Em passadas zangadas, Tiago seguiu em direção à de­legacia, maldizendo Lílian por sua incompreensão. Como sempre, a reputação e a posição social vinham antes de tudo. Já fora assim no passado e pelo jeito continuaria assim para sempre.

Suas passadas foram diminuindo de ritmo ao lhe voltar à mente a expressão ferida de Lílian ao falar sobre a maneira como Laurie o inocentara sete anos antes.

Um suspiro fundo escapou-lhe do peito. Na verdade fora para a cama com Laurie, sim. E não apenas uma, mas muitas vezes. Era muito jovem na ocasião. Perdidamente apaixonado por Lílian e decidido a tratá-la com o respeito que sua inocência merecia. Mas todas aquelas tardes re­pletas de beijos ardentes e algumas poucas carícias mais ousadas, sem que a paixão de ambos se consumasse, o ha­viam levado à loucura. Assim, buscara alívio para o corpo abrasado de desejo em Laurie. Esta era jovem, cheirava bem, e quando ele fechava os olhos podia fingir que o corpo quente era o de Lílian.

Mas não conseguia apagar da mente a lembrança da ex­pressão de dor e orgulho ferido no rosto dela. Lílian era inocente demais para entender as necessidades de um ho­mem. Jamais entenderia que o fato de buscar alívio físico com Laurie em nada diminuíra seu amor por ela. Hoje as coisas seriam diferentes. Amadurecera e aprendera a con­trolar-se. Mas isso já não tinha a menor importância. Não havia mais nada entre eles. E nunca mais haveria. Termi­nado o contrato, partiria para sempre.

Desviando do trecho enlameado diante da delegacia, Tiago subiu para a calçada e abriu a porta. Determinado a tirar Lílian da cabeça, concentrou-se no crime de quatro anos antes. Tão mergulhado em pensamentos, custou a no­tar a presença de Thomas e de uma mulher de meia-idade, alta e robusta, no interior do escritório.

— Xerife — disse Thomas assim que o avistou —, que bom que chegou. Esta... esta senhora está esperando para tratar de um assunto urgente.

A mulher voltou para Tiago um olhar frio e duro. Havia algo malévolo em sua expressão, o que explicava o cons­trangimento do jovem Thomas.

— Sou o xerife Potter — apresentou-se Tiago. — Em que posso ajudá-la? — Depois de pendurar o casaco e o chapéu, cortesmente ofereceu uma cadeira à visitante.

— Meu nome é sra. Jarvis. — De cara amarrada a mulher tratou de sentar-se. Suas roupas eram surradas e pouco asseadas, e os cabelos grisalhos estavam repuxados num coque desgracioso na altura da nuca. Somente a força de vontade férrea impediu Tiago de recuar diante do cheiro desagradável que dela emanava.

— Em que posso ajudá-la, sra. Jarvis?

— Estive na igreja e aquela dona de nariz em pé falou que não quer saber de gente dessa laia. Até que tem razão, porque eu também não gosto dessa gentinha.

Tiago lançou um olhar interrogativo para o auxiliar, que deu de ombros.

— Não sei do que ela está falando, senhor. Não quis tratar do assunto comigo. Preferiu esperar a sua chegada.

— Eu vou explicar — a mulher falou, irritada. — Venha cá, menina.

Uma pequena figura moveu-se num dos cantos da sala. Estivera tão quieta até então que Tiago não a notara. Dian­te da ríspida ordem, a garotinha aproximou-se lentamente.

Se isso era possível, suas roupas encontravam-se em es­tado ainda pior do que as da mulher. O vestido e o casaco eram curtos demais e puídos em vários pontos. As perninhas finas apresentavam diversos machucados. Os sapatos dei­xavam de fora um ou dois dedos.

Uma onda de indignação começou a tomar conta de Tiago. Tinha conhecido a pobreza na infância, mas sua mãe sempre o conservara dignamente vestido e asseado: Ao mesmo tempo, seu coração encheu-se de compaixão pela garotinha.

— A senhora está dizendo que a esposa do pastor recu­sou-se a providenciar comida e roupas para a sua filha? — Era típico de petúnia, pensou, furioso. Para ela, a caridade só devia ser aplicada aos cidadãos bem posicionados da ci­dade, os que menos precisavam.

— A menina não é minha filha — esclareceu a sra. Jarvis. Pegando o bracinho da garota, empurrou-a com rudeza na direção de Tiago. — Diga "alô" ao xerife, vamos.

— A-a-alô — a pequena balbuciou, tremendo. Não podia ter mais que cinco ou seis anos e estava apavorada.

— Receio ainda não ter entendido o seu caso. — Tiago começava a perder a calma com a mulher.

— É muito simples. Aquela garota prostituta, Laurie Smith, me pagava para tomar conta da bastardinha aí. — E apontou a garotinha, que até então não se atrevera a erguer os olhos. — Mas, agora que morreu, a grana acabou. Não dirijo um orfanato, e tenho meus filhos para alimentar. Não vou ficar com essa boca inútil nas minhas costas.

Tiago apertou os punhos para controlar a raiva que o dominava.

— Minha senhora, veja como fala na frente da criança. Não precisa usar esse palavreado.

— Falo como quiser e estou avisando. Não vou ficar nem mais um minuto com esse peso. Já que a dona da igreja não quis saber do caso, o problema agora é todo seu. E passe bem!

Com essa, a horrível mulher levantou-se e marchou para a porta, deixando Tiago e o ajudante boquiabertos.

**N/A: Nossa, quando a gente pensa q ñ tem mais nada, aí vem mais uma surpresa. O q será q nosso maravilhoso xerife vai fazer? E ainda tem mais um assassinato ai. Qm será o assassino? Tantas perguntas sem resposta. Mais as perguntas vão se respondendo logo logo!!!!!!!!!**

_Patty Black Potter:O clima ainda vai esquentar muito mais pode apostar, continue lendo e comentando. bjs_

**Declaração urgente: o ministério dos autores de fanfics adverte "reviews faz muito bem a saúde"**

**beijinhos**


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V**

Por algum tempo Tiago ficou indeciso, olhando para a garotinha que, por sua vez, não erguia o olhar dos sapatos. O que deveria fazer?

Agachou-se então à frente dela. Os compridos cabelos escuros sombreavam-lhe a face. Ela estava suja e cheirava tão mal quanto a mulher.

— Como você se chama? — perguntou ele, em tom amigável.

— Bo-Bonnie.

— Sua mãe era Laurie Smith?'

— Era. Ela morreu.

— Eu sinto muito, Bonnie. Aquela senhora tomava conta de você?

A menina acenou afirmativamente.

— Mamãe não podia ficar comigo, e me deixou com a sra. Jarvis. A sra. Jarvis falou que vagabundas vão para o inferno, e que eu também vou, para ficar com minha mãe. — Ele engoliu em seco. — Aqui é o inferno?

Apesar de penalizado, Tiagho não pôde deixar de sorrir de leve.

— Algumas vezes acho que sim, doçura, mas não é, não. Aqui é a cidade de Landing. A sra. Jarvis trouxe você até a delegacia.

Os dedinhos sujos torciam-se nervosamente. Ele pôde ver vários cortes e arranhões, alguns deles vermelhos e inflamados. Estendeu a mão para tocá-la, e viu a criança enco­lher-se, apavorada.

— Não tenha medo. Só quero olhar para você.

Pegando-a com delicadeza pelo queixo, Tiago inclinou-lhe a cabecinha para trás. Quando os olhos azuis, repletos de lágrimas, encontraram os seus, ele teve a impressão de ter recebido um soco no peito. Bonnie tinha os mesmos olhos de Laurie, e a boca apresentava o mesmo formato. Pelo menos, assim lhe parecia. Era difícil dizer por que os lábios da menina estavam inchados e havia uma mancha arro­xeada numa das faces. Alguém a esbofeteara com violência.

— E você vai me levar para o inferno? — ela insistiu, toda trêmula.

— Não, ninguém vai para o inferno. — Com exceção da sra. Jarvis, pensou Tiago, caso se atrevesse a mostrar de novo as caras na cidade. Levantando-se, ele relanceou um olhar para Thomas. — Pelo que disse a mulher, ela levou a menina para Petúnia e não foi atendida.

Thomas demonstrou surpresa.

— Nunca ouvi falar de uma esposa de ministro que fizesse isso.

— Provavelmente porque ainda não teve o prazer de co­nhecer Petúnia Dusley. Vai entender quando isso acontecer. — Tiago deu uma olhada para a janela. Já começava a escurecer. — Bonnie precisa de um bom lugar para passar a noite.

— Não conte comigo, xerife. Moro numa pensão e somos vários homens num único quarto. Não é lugar para uma menininha.

— Eu sei. — Tiago tentou pensar em alguém da cidade que pudesse ajudar. Lílian passou-lhe pela cabeça, mas logo a descartou. Uma pessoa tão preocupada de sua reputação não ia querer envolver-se com a filha de uma mulher da vida.

Ao seu lado, Bonnie estremeceu. Tão logo ele lhe soltara o queixo, ela voltara a fixar os olhos nos sapatos. Tiago tocou-a num dos ombros e ficou chocado com a fragilidade dos pequenos ossos.

— Você já comeu, hoje? — perguntou.

Bonnie sacudiu a cabeça negando, fazendo Tiago engolir um palavrão. Não havia ninguém a quem pudesse pedir ajuda, ninguém em quem confiar. O que significava que a responsabilidade era sua, pelo menos aquela noite.

— Vamos, Bonnie. Vou levá-la até o meu hotel e arranjar alguma coisa para você comer. — Enquanto se dirigia para a porta, foi dando instruções ao ajudante. — Thomas, espere aqui por Matt e veja o que ele descobriu. Se for importante, vá até o hotel para me informar. Enquanto estiver aqui, veja se consegue descobrir alguma informação sobre outro crime ocorrido há cerca de quatro anos. Outra garota do saloon, espancada até a morte. Os dois casos devem estar relacionados.

Thomas ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Como sabe?

— Não sei — admitiu Tiago. — Trata-se de um pres­sentimento. — Ao alcançar a porta, viu que a garotinha não havia saído do lugar e continuava fitando o chão. — Vamos doçura. Vou levá-la comigo e dar-lhe de comer. Quem sabe um banho quente, também. O que acha?

Devagar, ela levantou a cabeça. Os grandes olhos azuis expressavam pânico.

— Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. — Tiago voltou para junto da trêmula criaturinha, pensando em pegá-la no colo. Mas isso na certa iria assustá-la ainda mais. Sem contar que estava muito suja. Decidiu o caso apenas estendendo-lhe a mão.

Timidamente Bonnie tomou-a. Seus dedinhos estavam gelados, o que não era de se admirar tendo em vista o tecido fino e esgarçado do casaco que vestia. O que teria levado Laurie a entregar a filha nas mãos daquela mulher horrenda? Bom, isso era algo que não teria mais como saber.

De mãos dadas com a garotinha, Tiago tomou a direção do hotel. O edifício de três andares era o maior e mais alto da cidade. Construído no ano anterior, continha os mais modernos confortos. Ao entrarem no grande hall, o recep­cionista encarou-os de olhos arregalados, o rosto vermelho. Em palavras polidas, mas severas, tentou fazer Tiago en­tender que não podia permitir a entrada daquela criança suja nas elegantes dependências do hotel, Tiago não deu importância aos protestos do homem. Em tom de comando, ordenou que Bonnie fosse colocada às suas despesas, no quarto adjacente ao seu, e que uma camareira levasse água quente para um banho e que duas refeições fossem enviadas mais tarde ao seu próprio quarto.

Para calar de vez os protestos, colocou algumas moedas sobre o balcão, e com Bonnie firmemente segura pela mão, pôs-se a subir as escadas. Ao chegar a seu aposento, soltou a garotinha e foi abrir a porta que dava comunicação com o outro quarto.

— Você vai dormir aqui — falou, indicando o aposento contíguo.

Olhando em torno, verificou que o quarto não era tão espaçoso quanto o seu. A cama era menor, as janelas mais estreitas, mas servia bem à finalidade. O hotel era limpo e confortável. Andando pelo aposento, foi mostrando a Bon­nie a bacia e a jarra de água para a higiene matinal, o armário, a lamparina de cabeceira.

Durante todo o tempo a menina ficou parada na soleira da porta de comunicação, olhando-o com os grandes olhos azuis arregalados. Tinha os braços caídos ao longo do corpo, os punhos apertados. Tiago pensou que ela fosse desatar em pranto.

Quando ia perguntar o que havia de errado, ouviu-se uma batida à porta que dava para o corredor. Ele apres­sou-se a abri-la. Dois empregados do hotel traziam uma banheira de latão, seguidos por três garotos carregando grandes baldes de água quente. Assim que a banheira ficou cheia uma camareira chegou, trazendo toalhas e sabonete.

— Mais alguma coisa, senhor? — ela perguntou. Tiago correu o olhar do rosto da jovem criada para a banheira.

— Acha que poderia ajudar uma garotinha pequena a tomar banho? — arriscou.

A camareira era muito jovem, não devia ter mais que dezesseis anos.

— Uma garotinha, senhor? — Ela olhou em torno, intrigada.

— Sim, ela está no meu quarto, e precisa muito de um banho. É bem pequena, deve ter uns cinco anos. Acho que ela vai preferir a sua ajuda e não a minha.

A criadinha sorriu.

— Claro, senhor. Tenho sete irmãos e irmãs mais novos e sei muito bem como fazer.

— Ótimo — Tiago respirou, aliviado. Depois, em voz alta, chamou: — Bonnie, venha cá.

A garotinha, contudo, não apareceu. De cenho franzido, Tiago foi até o outro quarto. Bonnie não estava visível em canto algum. Teria fugido? Não, ele ouviria o ruído da porta sendo aberta.

De repente, ocorreu-lhe a solução. Caminhando até a cama, abaixou-se para espiar sob esta. Lá estava Bonnie, encolhida debaixo da cabeceira.

— Por que está se escondendo? — ele perguntou, com bondade.

— Porque estou com medo. — A menina parecia tão pequena ali encolhida, com suas roupas rasgadas e o rostinho sujo.

— Está com medo de tomar banho? Há uma simpática mocinha aqui, que vai ajudá-la. E o sabonete tem um cheiro delicioso.

— Vai doer?

— Não, é só água quente. Você vai se sentir muito melhor. E depois de tomar banho vamos jantar. Que tal?

Em vez de responder, Bonnie arrastou-se para fora do esconderijo. A jovem camareira permanecia de pé junto à porta de ligação, sorrindo de modo encorajador.

— Oi — cumprimentou. — Vamos brincar na água? — E estendeu a mão, que Bonnie segurou ainda meio descon­fiada. A criadinha franziu o nariz. — O que eu faço com as roupas dela, senhor? Estão imundas.

— Pode lavá-las?

— Ela tem outra coisa para vestir depois do banho? As roupas estarão secas amanhã, se eu colocá-las perto do fo­gão, na cozinha.

Tiago pensou por um momento. A sra. Jarvis não havia deixado coisa alguma. Então dirigindo-se ao armário de rou­pas, tirou de uma gaveta uma de suas camisas.

— Vista isto nela, Vai ficar comprida, mas terá que servir por enquanto. Amanhã providenciarei roupas novas para a pobrezinha.

Ao se ver, afinal, sozinho no quarto, Tiago deixou-se cair no assento junto ao peitoril da janela, suspirando. Encon­trava-se em Landing havia exatos dois dias. E nesse espaço de tempo tinha reencontrado Lílian, discutido com ela por duas vezes, beijado-a uma vez. Tinha tomado conheci­mento de um assassinato, insultado metade das senhoras da cidade com perguntas sobre uma garota de saloon, des­coberto um outro assassinato anterior e, para culminar, via-se responsável por uma criança abandonada.

Uma batida, soou na porta. Uma voz masculina avisou que era o serviço de copa com o jantar para dois que fora solicitado. Ao levantar-se para abrir a porta, Tiago desejou que tivessem lembrado do uísque. Mais do que nunca ele precisava de um drinque.

A garotinha trazida até a mesa posta no meio do quarto não era a mesma que de lá saíra meia hora antes. Em vez da criatura incrustada de sujeira e malcheirosa, via-se uma menina de pele alva e rosada, exalando um delicioso perfume de sabonete. Os cabelos escuros caíam-lhe até o meio das costas. A camisa de Tiago a fazia parecer ainda menor, arrastando-se pelo chão. A jovem camareira havia enrolado as mangas, deixando livres as mãozinhas.

— Aqui está a nossa garotinha, senhor. Limpinha e per­fumada. Nós nos divertimos muito, não foi, Bonnie?

Bonnie acenou em afirmação, compenetrada. Tiago per­guntou-se se algum dia ela teria sorrido na vida.

A criadinha trazia as roupas sujas de Bonnie nos braços.

— Vou lavá-las o melhor que puder e amanhã eu as deixarei do lado de fora da porta.

Agradecendo, Tiago acompanhou-a até a porta, e deu-lhe uma generosa gratificação. Depois voltou para junto de Bon­nie, que permanecia imóvel ao lado da mesa, olhando-a como se jamais tivesse visto tanta comida antes.

— Por que não começa com um prato de sopa e um pouco de pão? — ofereceu, puxando uma cadeira para ela. Se a criança não tinha hábito de comer regularmente, não seria bom que ingerisse muita comida de uma vez. Não queria vê-la doente depois da primeira refeição decente.

Bonnie olhou da mesa para ele, e de volta para a mesa. Havia confusão, ou talvez medo, nos grandes olhos azuis. Ou talvez fosse fome.

Pegando um pãozinho-de-minuto, Tiago o entregou a ela. Depois de um segundo de hesitação, Bonnie agarrou-o, en­fiando-o na boca. Enquanto se ocupava em mastigar, em­purrar com os dedinhos e engolir, tudo ao mesmo tempo, ele ergueu-a, colocando-a sentadinha na cadeira. A cabeça mal alcançava o tampo da mesa.

Tiago franziu o cenho. Assim não ia funcionar. Pegando um dos travesseiros da cama, ajeitou-o sob o pequeno tra­seiro da garotinha. "Agora sim", pensou satisfeito.

— Que tal o pãozinho? — perguntou.

— Bom. — Bonnie engoliu o último pedaço.

— Agora experimente a sopa — ele ofereceu, sorridente, servindo-a do grosso caldo, cheirando deliciosamente a ga­linha e temperos. A menina lambeu os lábios, em expectativa. Depois de enfiar um guardanapo sob a gola da camisa, Tiago entregou-lhe a colher.

Antes que ele conseguisse consumir mais que um terço do filé que pedira, Bonnie já havia dado conta da sopa e colocava a colher bem alinhada ao lado do prato.

— Ainda está com fome?

— Hum-hum.

Tiago deu-lhe. outro pãozinho-de-minuto. Dessa vez ela comeu devagar, uma pequena mordida de cada vez. En­quanto comia, seus grandes olhos azuis estudavam o homem alto e bonito do outro lado da mesa. Cortando mais um pedaço do filé, ele mastigou devagar, imaginando o que pas­sava pela cabeça de Bonnie.

— Está com medo de dormir esta noite aqui? — pergun­tou, depois de tomar um gole do uísque.

Ela negou com um gesto dê cabeça.

— Sabe, doçura, nunca tive uma menina ao meu redor, antes. Por isso, não sei muito bem o que fazer. Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só pedir. Você está a salvo aqui. Nunca mais precisará voltar para a sra. Jarvis.

Colocando o resto do pão sobre a mesa, a garotinha limpou as mãos no guardanapo que Tiago lhe prendera ao pescoço. Em seu rosto ainda se via a marca de uma pancada. De novo, a raiva o invadiu, ao pensar na mulher cruel que não hesitava em espancar alguém tão pequeno e indefeso.

— Como é o seu nome? — Bonnie perguntou.

Ela bebeu um longo gole do leite que Tiago acabara de lhe servir.

— Tiago.

— Eu vou ficar para sempre com você?

Essa ele não sabia como responder.

— Bem, vou tentar encontrar uma família boa e simpática que queira adotar uma menina linda como você. Mas até lá você vai ficar comigo, sim.

Com todo o cuidado, Bonnie colocou o copo de volta na mesa.

— A sra. Jarvis disse que ninguém vai me querer. Eu sou um fardo. — Ela jogou os cabelos para trás dos ombros. — Um fardo é coisa ruim, não é?

De novo, Tiago ficou sem ação. A pobre criança tinha apenas cinco ou seis anos e no entanto parecia mais velha, como se ja houvesse passado por duras experiências na vida.

— Não acho que você seja um fardo — foi tudo o que conseguiu responder. — E com certeza haverá alguma fa­mília que vai gostar de você.

A expressão de Bonnie era de dúvida.

— Não sei. A mulher da igreja, aquela que tinha o sorriso mau — ela estremeceu — disse que ninguém ia me receber porque minha mãe era uma "postuta". A sra. Jarvis também vivia me dizendo isso. Eu tinha medo de perguntar o que era uma "po-postuta". Você sabe?

Tiago fitou a menininha do outro lado da mesa, obser­vando-lhe os olhos inocentes, o machucado na face e cortes nas mãos agora limpas. Tinha experiência bastante do lado ruim da vida para saber que pessoas más existiam em toda parte. A crueldade humana não deveria ser surpresa para ele. Mas de vez em quando alguma coisa ainda o pegava desprevenido. A sra. Jarvis era uma mulher pobre e igno­rante, que na certa crescera num meio miserável e assim morreria. Mas Petúnia não tinha qualquer desculpa. Era a esposa do pastor, um homem dedicado a Deus, e esperava-se que fosse um exemplo para a comunidade.

—A mulher da igreja estava errada ao dizer essas palavras, Bonnie — falou, lentamente, tratando de controlar a raiva para não assustar ainda mais a pobre criança. — Sabe, eu conheci a sua mãe. Era muito boa e bonita. Ainda não vi você sorrir, mas acho que seu sorriso deve ser igual ao dela.

O rosto solene da menina iluminou-se um pouco.

— Também acho que minha mãe era bonita. Quando vinha me visitar era muito bom. Mas quando ia embora ela chorava e dizia que me amava muito e por isso estava chorando. Chorar quer dizer amar alguém?

— Isso eu não sei lhe dizer. Quer mais um pouco de sopa? — Tiago tentou desviar o assunto espinhoso.

— Não. — Bocejando, ela esfregou a barriga. — Minha barriga está cheia.

Apesar de notar o evidente cansaço da garotinha, Tiago precisava perguntar-lhe:

— Bonnie, você tem algum parente?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, só mãe, mas ela morreu. A sra. Jarvis disse que ela nunca mais vai voltar. — Piscando várias vezes para reter as lágrimas, Bonnie concluiu, num soluço: — Sinto saudade dela.

— Eu sei, doçura. Ela nunca falou sobre seu pai?

— Uma vez eu perguntei e ela chorou. Disse que não precisávamos dele.

Tiago girou na mão o copo de uísque... A mesma coisa acontecera com a mãe dele. Olhando para Bonnie, desejou que a cidade a tratasse melhor do que havia tratado a ele, que nem por um único dia pudera esquecer quem era: um filho de mãe solteira.

Vendo-a bocejar de novo, falou:

— Está bem, menininha. É hora de ir para a cama. Ao ajudá-la a subir no grande leito do outro quarto, a camisa grande demais subiu, expondo as pequenas coxas finas, marcadas por três machucados recentes. Podiam ser acidentais, mas Tiago não acreditava. Não, a menina fora realmente espancada.

Ajeitando as cobertas em torno dela, falou:

— Estarei no outro quarto e vou deixar a porta aberta. Chame se precisar de alguma coisa.

Os grandes olhos azuis fitaram os seus. Havia um prin­cípio de confiança neles, mesclado com alguma dúvida. Tiago podia entendê-la muito bem. Diante de tudo o que sofrera era difícil acreditar num futuro melhor.

— Boa noite, doçura. — Apertando-lhe de leve uma das mãozinhas, ele endireitou-lhe o corpo. Depois de apagar a lamparina, voltou para o próprio quarto.

Pensativo, sentou-se à mesa, bebericando o uísque. Man­teria a palavra dada à criança. Nunca a mandaria de volta para a sra. Jarvis. Mas o que faria com ela? Sabia por experiência própria como as pessoas daquela cidade trata­vam os menos afortunados.

Contudo, não era mais o garoto que fora no passado, perseguido por todos. Era o xerife. E faria qualquer coisa que pudesse para evitar que Bonnie sofresse o que ele sofrera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— Bem, você pode imaginar o quanto fiquei chocada. — Tirando as luvas, Petúnia colocou-as sobre o balcão da loja.

Era cedo e ainda não havia muitos fregueses. Lílian tentou em vão lembrar-se de quando fora a última vez que vira a irmã acordada e toda arrumada a uma hora tão matinal. Suas roupas, como sempre, eram da última moda, graças à herança que recebera do pai. As vezes Lílian punha-se a pensar o que o cunhado acharia do fato de a mulher gastar tanto dinheiro em coisas fúteis. Não que ele pudesse impedi-la. Poucos se atreveriam a contrariar a te­mível Petúnia, com sua língua ferina.

— Por que o choque? — perguntou. — Afinal, trata-se de uma igreja. Muita gente já deve ter ido procurá-la levando órfãos.

— Sim, é uma penitência. — Petúnia fez uma careta. — Mas dessa vez foi pior. A menina é filha daquela prostituta que foi encontrada morta. Você sabe, aquela com quem o xerife vem aborrecendo todo mundo, com perguntas descabidas.

— Eu sei. — Lílian ainda se ressentia das acusações de Tiago. Não importava o quanto tentasse explicar, ele nunca parecia disposto a entender.

— Aquela mulherzinha horrível, sra. Travis ou Jarvis, algo assim, veio até a igreja com aquela criança imunda, malcheirosa, dizendo que era paga para tomar conta a prostituta morreu e o dinheiro acabou e por isso queria que eu me encarregasse da garota. — Petúnia levou a mão muito branca ao peito. — Fiquei abalada. Walter, como sempre, não estava. Aquele homem escolhe as horas mais inconvenientes para visitar paroquianos doentes. Tive que lidar sozinha com a mulher.

Lílian afastou a caixa de "botões que tentava contar.

— E o que você disse?

—A verdade. Que eu não estava interessada na bastardinha de alguma vagabunda. E mandei-as passear. — Petúnia sorriu, satisfeita.

Encarando a irmã, Lílian pensou que era difícil acre­ditar que haviam sido criadas pelo mesmo pai.

— Você dispensou a pobre criança?

— Não se tratava de uma pobre criança, e sim de uma bastarda, filha de uma prostituta.

— Você já disse isso. Parece que tem prazer em dizer esse tipo de palavra, Petúnia. Isso a excita?

A irmã empertigou-se em toda a sua altura, ficando pou­cos centímetros mais baixa do que Lílian, que não se intimidou.

— E não se atreva a falar assim comigo, Lílian Evans!

— Falo como quiser. Você não tem o direito de me proibir.

— Não se esqueça de que sou a esposa do pastor.

A ameaça não era nova. Lílian sabia que já devia estar acostumada, mas mesmo assim sentiu um frio na boca do estômago.

— Você deu as costas a uma criança? Como pôde ser tão cruel? — Desgostosa, começou a afastar-se para os fundos da loja.

Petúnia foi atrás.

— Tenho um dever para com esta cidade e para com a igreja. Como esposa do pastor, tenho que dar o exemplo.

— Exatamente. — Detendo-se de súbito, Lílian encarou a irmã, chocada com tamanha desfaçatez. — Um exemplo de caridade e amor cristão. Não importa de quem é filha, você nunca deveria tê-la mandado embora.

— Não se atreva a me passar sermões, Lílian. — A voz de Petúnia tornou-se gélida. — Conheço meu lugar nesta cidade. Temos uma posição a manter. Um nome a zelar. Já é ruim demais ter uma irmã solteirona e comerciante. Não se esqueça de que minha aceitação significa a aceitação de toda a cidade. As linhas são muito claras, por isso cer­tifique-se de que lado está.

Por um momento, Lílian ficou olhando para a irmã, observando-lhe as faces afogueadas de indignação. De re­pente, o nó na boca do estômago desapareceu, substituído por enorme tristeza. Lembrou-se da mãe, e de seu destino. Algo que Petúnia jamais quisera discutir.

Como Lílian permaneceu em silêncio, Petúnia come­çou a mexer com a luvas. Sua boca adquiriu a expressão azeda habitual.

—Apesar de sua desagradável opinião a meu respeito, saiba que estou cuidando de arrumar lugar para a bastardinha.

— Que lugar? — Lílian perguntou, desconfiada.

— Um orfanato, é claro. Como não temos nenhum aqui na cidade, a igreja pagará a passagem de trem para St. Louis.

Talvez fosse o melhor para a pobre criança, pensou Lílian. Se ficasse em Landing, Petúnia tornaria sua vida mise­rável. Olhando para a irmã, lembrou-se do tempo em que eram amigas e confidentes. Quando essa situação havia mu­dado? Depois do casamento com Walter ou teria sido antes? Quando e por que Petúnia se transformara numa pessoa tão mesquinha e egoísta? Ou fora sempre assim e ela não percebera?

A porta de entrada abriu-se., cortando suas reflexões. Dan­do um passo para o lado, Lílian procurou ver quem era o freguês que entrava. Antes mesmo que pudesse vê-lo, sua respiração ficou suspensa na garganta. Sabia quem era sem nem precisar olhar.

Algo em sua expressão devia tê-la traído, porque Petúnia voltou-se para olhar o recém-chegado.

— Ah, xerife Potter — ela pronunciou as palavras como se estas tivessem um gosto ruim —, acredito que tenha conversado com aquela mulher horrível com a bastardinha. Pensei no caso e acho que encontrei uma solução.

Tiago ficou a encará-la por um momento, em silêncio. A luz da manhã entrando pelas janelas o banhava num halo dourado. Lílian sabia que estava se deixando levar pela imaginação, mas naquele momento ele lhe parecia um guerreiro invencível. Alto e forte, Tiago mantinha-se numa postura ao mesmo tempo altiva e displicente. A aba do cha­péu de feltro ocultava-lhe os olhos, mas ela tinha a certeza de que deviam estar soltando chispas de raiva. Sem querer, um sorriso assomou aos lábios dela. Petúnia havia encon­trado um oponente à altura.

— Não estou interessado no que tem a dizer, minha se­nhora — disse Tiago afinal, em tom seco.

— Pois tem que me ouvir. — Petúnia avançou na direção dele. — A igreja está disposta a...

Houve um leve movimento atrás de Tiago e uma menininha apareceu. Era magra, com enormes olhos azuis e belos cabelos escuros. O casaco e o vestido que usava estavam em frangalhos, os sapatos em ruína. Mesmo daquela dis­tância Lílian conseguiu ver o hematoma na pequena face.

Seu coração encheu-se de compaixão e carinho pela crian­ça. Devia ter uns cinco ou seis anos, e seu rostinho apre­sentava uma expressão solene, como se jamais tivesse mo­tivos para sorrir. Lílian era apenas um pouco mais velha quando perdera a mãe. Lembrava-se ainda do quanto se sentira sozinha, apesar de ter o pai e a irmã. A garota não tinha ninguém.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, Bonnie apontou:

— Essa é a mulher da igreja. A que disse que minha mãe era uma "postuta".

Tiago colocou a mão grande e protetora no ombro frágil da menina.

— Eu sei, doçura; Não se preocupe, não vou deixar que ela lhe faça mal. — E encarando Petúnia, acrescentou: — Você já fez o suficiente. Eu tomarei conta da criança.

— Você? — Petúnia fez uma careta— isso não seria apropriado.

— É muito mais apropriado do que qualquer maldita idéia que tenha surgido em sua cabeça. Eu não confiaria um saco de milho para você tomar conta, que diria uma criança.

Bufando, Petúnia ergueu o queixo, desafiadora.

— Não se atreva a falar assim comigo, ouviu?

Petúnia, você está fazendo uma tempestade em copo d'água — interferiu Lílian, aproximando-se da irmã. — Se Tiago não quer a sua assistência, não insista.

— Não preciso de seus conselhos, Lílian. — Petúnia lançou um olhar de desprezo para a pequena Bonnie. — Vou cumprir meu dever de cristã, apesar de sua interfe­rência, Tiago Potter. Como ia dizendo, a igreja está dis­posta a pagar pela passagem de trem para o leste, a fim de que ela possa ir para um orfanato. Aqui em Landing não temos lugar para crianças desse tipo.

A garotinha estivera seguindo a conversa, olhando de um adulto para o outro. Diante das últimas palavras de Petúnia, ela ficou como que paralisada. Seu rosto tornou-se de uma palidez mortal e os olhos azuis encheram-se de lágrimas.

— Não deixe ela me mandar para um orfanato, Tiago — implorou, erguendo o olhar para ele.

— Eu não vou deixar. — Nem por um segundo Tiago deixou de encarar Petúnia.

— Imagino que vá ficar com ela?

— Se for preciso.

Petúnia desatou a rir, a risada aguda ecoando pela loja como vidro quebrado.

— No seu quarto de hotel? E o que vai fazer com ela quando receber suas...

— Cale a boca, Petúnia, ou não me responsabilizo por meus atos — Tiago falou entre os dentes.

— Tiago? — Bonnie puxou a perna da calça dele- — Prometa que eu não vou para o orfanato. A sra. Jarvis disse que lá batem nas crianças todos os dias. — A vozinha dela tremia tanto que mal se distinguiam as palavras.

Ele agachou-se ao lado da assustada criaturinha.

— Prometo, Bonnie.

Uma lágrima solitária rolou pela face pálida e Tiago enxugou-a com a ponta do dedo. Incapaz de resistir, Lílian aproximou-se também da garota, que ergueu os olhos para ela. O medo em sua expressão atingiu Lílian como um golpe físico. Forçando um sorriso encorajador, falou:

— Se Tiago diz que vai cuidar de você; pode acreditar nele.

A garotinha fungou, enquanto outra lágrima rolava. Com delicadeza, Tiago acariciou-lhe os cabelos. O gesto de ternura devia ter sido desajeitado e em desacordo com a personalidade dele, mas fazer o inesperado sempre fora uma de suas características.

— Comovente — zombou Petúnia. — Mas não me admira que se dêem tão bem. Afinal, você também é um bastardo, não é, Tiago?

— Chega, Petúnia! —Lílian falou, com dureza. — Deixe Tiago e a garotinha em paz. Vá cuidar de seus afazeres. Você já falou demais.

— Não me dê ordens — replicou a outra, em tom gelado, começando a se dirigir para a porta. — É melhor ter cuidado Lílian Evans. Você não passa de uma solteirona e a única coisa que tem é sua reputação. Se as pessoas desco­brirem que está envolvida com esse homem e a criança, vão preferir fazer compras em outro estabelecimento a ter que lidar com alguém sem moral.

— Esta é a única loja da cidade — riu Lílian. — Onde mais eles iriam?

— Mas não é a única cidade, é?

Lílian encarou a irmã. Realmente, não conhecia aquela mulher.

— Ah, Tiago — Petúnia lançou ainda por sobre o ombro —, não se dê ao trabalho de procurar uma pessoa para ficar com a criança enquanto estiver ocupado. Vou cuidar pes­soalmente para que nenhuma mulher decente desta cidade aceite ficar com ela. E se você se cansar de bancar a babá, minha oferta da passagem continua de pé. Se não quiser, sempre existe o saloon. Talvez encontre alguém que se dis­ponha a cuidar dela entre as prostitutas. Afinal, foi lá que você encontrou a mãe dela. — E Petúnia pôs-se a rir.

— Saia daqui! — gritou Lílian.

A irmã fechou a cara.

— Cuidado, Lílian. Não me faça perder a paciência. Sabe muito bem que posso destruí-la. — Com isso, saiu, batendo a porta.

**N/A: Eu sei q eu demorei muito, mais é q a minha casa ta em obra, to até longe do pc, e o pior é q pelas minha notas eu ñ vou poder postar com regularidade de novo, pq tenho q suar pra voltar a tirar notas boas, mais prometo q vou tentar postar mais rápido.**

**Vcs sabem q moram no meu coração**

**Mesmo q eu tenha demorado um pouco a att, por favor deixem reviews, ñ custa nada neh?**

**Bjão**


	6. capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI**

Tremendo dos pés à cabeça, Lílian ficou olhando para a porta fechada. Tiago estava de volta à cidade havia exatos três dias e sua vida já mudara por completo.

Lançou um rápido olhar em torno. Nenhum dos fregueses achava-se perto o bastante para ter ouvido o áspero diálogo com Petúnia, o que já era um alívio.

— Você está bem?

Seu olhar voltou-se para Tiago, que se aproximara, e cuja mão pousava delicadamente em seu braço. As palavras dele trouxeram-lhe conforto, e o toque de sua mão aqueceu-a restituindo-lhe a força e a confiança.

— Estou ótima — respondeu com um leve sorriso, rezando para que ele não notasse o tremor de sua voz.

— Gostaria que conhecesse uma amiga minha — disse ele. — Lílian Evans, esta é Bonnie Smith.

Bonnie encarou-a com seus enormes olhos azuis.

— Você é bonita como minha mamãe.

Os dedos de Tiago apertaram o braço de Lílian e ela deduziu que esperava que se ofendesse com a comparação. Livrando-se dele num movimento brusco, agachou-se junto à menininha.

— Oi, Bonnie. — Com delicadeza afagou a face não ma­chucada da garota. — Não conheci a sua mamãe, mas agradeço o elogio. Se ela era parecida com você, deve ter sido linda.

— Ela morreu. A sra. Jarvis disse que ela foi para o inferno. Lílian ergueu o olhar para Justin, e, depois, voltou de novo sua atenção para Bonnie.

— Quem é a sra. Jarvis?

— A mulher que tomava conta de mim. Ela não gostava de minha mãe.

Tocando de leve o machucado no rosto da criança, Lílian perguntou?

— Foi ela quem bateu em você?

Bonnie anuiu.

— Não está mais doendo. Uma vez contei à mamãe que ela me batia e mamãe ficou muito zangada. Mas não adian­tou. Quando mamãe foi embora, a sra. Jarvis me bateu ainda mais.

Os olhos de Lílian encheram-se de lágrimas, mas ela obrigou-se a sorrir.

— Bem, agora ninguém mais vai bater em você, pode ficar certa. — Depois apontou para um balcão do outro lado da loja. — Está vendo aquele pote grande de vidro?

— Estou.

— Dentro está cheio de doces. Pode pegar o que quiser. Você gosta de doces?

A garotinha acenou.

— Eu comi um doce desses uma vez e era muito bom.

— Então vá. Cuidado ao subir no banquinho.

A menina saiu correndo. Lílian não conhecera Laurie Smith, mas a mulher devia ter sido belíssima, a julgar pela filha. Não era de se admirar que Tiago tivesse preferido ir para a cama com ela aos castos beijos oferecidos por Lílian.

— Você me surpreendeu — disse Tiago, — Nunca esperei que enfrentasse sua irmã.

Ela ignorou o cumprimento. Devia estar furiosa por causa de Laurie Smith e do tempo que ele passara com aquela mulher. Também deveria estar apavorada com as ameaças de Petúnia. No entanto, tudo o que conseguia sentir era uma vontade de aninhar-se naqueles braços fortes.

— Petúnia está errada — conseguiu dizer afinal. — Bon­nie não tem culpa de ser filha de quem é, nem das circuns­tâncias nas quais se encontra.

— Graças a Deus, você não é como sua irmã.

Lílian arriscou um olhar para o rosto másculo e foi recompensada com o mais devastador dos sorrisos. Do tipo que sempre a fizera esquecer quem era e onde estava.

A porta da loja se abriu e duas freguesas entraram, des­pertando Lílian para a realidade que a rodeava. Imedia­tamente, ela se afastou de Tiago e foi para trás do balcão de doces. Bonnie já havia escolhido um bastão de açúcar colorido e agora explorava outros recantos da loja. Para disfarçar o embaraço, Lílian se pôs a reordenar os potes cheios de balas.

— Como foi que Bonnie acabou indo parar sob seus cui­dados? — perguntou.

— Depois que a sua bondosa irmã a expulsou da igreja, negando-se a ficar com ela, a sra. Jarvis a trouxe para a delegacia. E deixou bem claro que, uma vez que não ia mais receber pagamento, não cuidaria mais de Bonnie.

As mãos de Tiago, apoiadas no balcão, fecharam-se em punhos tão apertados que os nós dos dedos tornaram-se brancos. Lílian podia sentir toda a raiva que o consumia, diante da crueldade para com a inocente criança. Sem pen­sar cobriu as mãos dele com as suas.

— Sinto muito, Tiago.

Ele a encarou. Os maravilhosos olhos escuros pareciam enxergar-lhe o íntimo da alma. Isso a assustava, assim como a assustavam os sentimentos que Tiago lhe provocava. Sa­bia que não conseguia ser a mulher que ele queria que fosse, assim como sabia que a falha era sua. Amedrontada e envergonhada, retirou as mãos e afastou-se alguns passos.

— Bonnie está muito magra — comentou, para mudar de assunto.

— Não acho que fosse alimentada o suficiente. Tem mar­cas de espancamento nas pernas, além das que pode ver em seu rosto. Suas roupas estavam imundas. Pedi a uma das camareiras do hotel para lhe dar um banho e limpar da melhor maneira possível o vestidinho dela, mas as roupas estão puídas e os sapatos num estado lastimável.

— Posso cuidar disso — falou Lílian, dirigindo-se ao outro lado do estabelecimento. As duas freguesas recém-chegadas a cumprimentaram sorrindo, relanceando olhares de Lílian para Tiago. Lílian, porém, limitou-se a re­tribuir com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto se acercava das prateleiras de roupas.

— Devo ter várias coisas aqui que servirão para ela — falou, retirando uma pilha de trajes da prateleira superior. — Acho que Bonnie vai precisar de dois ou três vestidos, um casaco, roupa de baixo, uma camisola. O que mais?

Remexendo entre as mercadorias, foi escolhendo o que queria e colocando o restante de volta no lugar.

— Você podia cuidar dela, Lílian. Afinal, mora sozinha naquela casa enorme.

As palavras inesperadas de Tiago a chocaram. Cuidar de Bonnie?

Pegando um punhado de camisolas infantis, ficou olhando para elas, enquanto revolvia na mente a possibilidade. As ameaças de Petúnia representavam o primeiro obstáculo. Não que estivesse preocupada com isso, mas sem dúvida a irmã podia ser um problema. Além disso, havia a questão de seu próprio trabalho. Bonnie teria que ficar na loja o dia inteiro, já que a cidade já não dispunha de escola, desde que a última professora morrera. Lílian não tinha certeza se a garotinha iria gostar disso. Claro que qualquer coisa seria melhor do que a casa da sra. Jarvis.

Antes que pudesse responder à sugestão de Tiago, este falou:

— Deixe para lá, não tem importância. — Sua voz soou zangada.

Espantada, Lílian voltou o olhar para ele:

— O que está dizendo?

O belo rosto de Tiago expressava amargura.

— Devia ter lembrado que nada é mais importante para você do que sua reputação. As ameaças de Petúnia devem tê-la deixado nervosa, não? Mas não se preocupe, Bonnie e eu não precisamos de você.

— Tiago, não fale assim. Você não está sendo nada ra­zoável. — Vendo que as duas. mulheres lançavam um olhar em sua direção, Lílian baixou a voz, acrescentando em tom suave: — Eu só estava pensando em todos os aspectos envolvidos nos cuidados de uma criança.

— Você não precisou pensar para acolher um gato em sua casa.

— São coisas muito diferentes.

— Sabe o que estou querendo dizer. Ninguém liga para um gato, portanto é seguro cuidar dele. Mas quando o caso torna-se perigoso, você recua, com medo de fazer algo que os outros não achem apropriado. Tudo bem. Se é tudo o que lhe interessa, cuide de sua preciosa reputação.

Colocando as camisolas sobre o balcão, ela o encarou, os olhos verdes fuzilando:

— Não seja ridículo! Eu não disse que não ficaria com ela. Além disso, o que pretende fazer? Levá-la de volta para o hotel? Bonnie é uma menina. Precisa de mais do que isso.

— Pois fique sabendo que ela está muito melhor comigo do que como vivia antes.

— Concordo. Mas você não pode ficar com ela. É solteiro.

— Você também não é casada.

— Pelo menos sou mulher.

— Eu me importo com Bonnie e você não.

— Claro que me importo. Não seja teimoso, Tiago POtter. Vou levá-la para casa comigo.

Ele aproximou-se a ponto de seus narizes quase se tocarem.

— Não!

Lílian estava se esforçando para controlar o próprio temperamento, mas não era fácil. Para piorar as coisas, não podia deixar de reconhecer que Tiago tinha uma certa razão. Ela havia mesmo pensado no que Petúnia poderia achar de sua atitude, e se odiava por isso. Não queria preo­cupar-se com a opinião alheia, mas não conseguia evitar. Afinal, conhecia as conseqüências de se desafiar as conven­ções sociais.

— Você nem sequer me deu uma chance de pensar a respeito — tentou fazê-lo raciocinar. — Como não respondi imediatamente, você já foi pensando o pior.

— Você nunca vai mudar Lílian — disse Tiago, en­direitando o corpo.

Essas palavras a feriram mais do que tudo que ele pu­desse ter dito. Baixando os olhos para o tampo do balcão, falou baixinho:

— Está enganado.

— Estou? Não importa, Bonnie ficará comigo.

Lílian empurrou a pilha de roupas na direção dele.

— Isso deve resolver o problema mais imediato do ves­tuário de Bonnie — falou, em tom seco. — Tenho alguns pares de sapatos no depósito. Vou ver se há algum do tamanho dela.

— Não precisa fazer isso.

— Eu quero fazer. — Lílian deu alguns passos em direção ao fundo da loja e então voltou, agarrando as roupas. — Pensando bem, vou ficar com tudo isso por aqui.

— Por quê? Mudou de idéia?

— Não. Acontece que Bonnie vai ficar comigo hoje.

Tiago enfiou o chapéu na cabeça e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Não vai, não.

— É? — Ela sorriu, doce como mel. — E o que vai fazer com a pobre garotinha enquanto estiver trabalhando?

— Eu... — Indeciso, Tiago lançou o olhar para a menina, sentada num banquinho, deliciando-se com o seu bastão de açúcar.

Lílian esperou pacientemente.

— Eu... — Ele praguejou baixinho, o que alegrou, o estado de espírito de Lílian. — Está bem — capitulou Tiago afinal. — Mas só por hoje. Virei buscá-la na hora de fechar a loja.

— Ora, quanta gentileza, Tiago — ironizou ela, rece­bendo um olhar irritado.

Rindo, Lílian chamou Bonnie.

— Venha cá, doçura. Vamos procurar um par de sapatos novos para você. Até mais tarde, Tiago.

Obediente, Bonnie seguiu a nova amiga. Ao alcançar a cortina que separava a loja da área do depósito e de seu escritório, Lílian precisou conter-se para não olhar para trás, o que estragaria todo o efeito de sua retirada. Além do mais, sabia que Tiago devia estar fumegando e isso era o suficiente para satisfazê-la no momento.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tiago apareceu por entre as árvores no momento exato em que o sol desaparecia no horizonte. Aquele fora mais um dia de temperatura amena. O inverno estava quase che­gando ao fim.

Detendo-se na clareira, ele ficou um instante contem­plando a grande casa solitária no topo da suave colina. Quantas noites ficara ali, no passado, olhando para a casa como um homem faminto diante de uma mesa de banquete?

Em passos decididos avançou para o pórtico, mas hesitou antes de subir os degraus. Lílian estava à sua espera. Tinha deixado um recado com o jovem Andrew, na loja, dizendo que levara Bonnie para casa, a fim de experimentar as roupas, e que esperava que ele fosse até lá, assim que possível. Andrew havia transmitido a mensagem em tom de voz normal, per­mitindo que todas as pessoas ao redor o ouvissem.

Mas isso não significava nada, Tiago tratou de conven­cer-se. Lílian não mudara e jamais mudaria. Ia sempre se preocupar com a própria reputação. Não devia permitir-se qualquer esperança ou crença de que alguma coisa pudesse voltar a existir entre ambos. O rapaz que jurara amor eterno não existia mais. Agora não passavam de estranhos, que nada tinham em comum.

Afastando os pensamentos inúteis, produto de um longo dia de trabalho depois de uma noite de pouco sono, decidiu que o melhor a fazer era tratar de pegar logo Bonnie e voltar para o hotel. Afinal, estava ali pela criança e não por Lílian.

Todas essas resoluções não evitaram porém o nó na boca do estômago quando ele bateu à porta.

Lílian abriu antes que ele tivesse a chance de bater pela segunda vez.

— Tiago — ela sussurrou, levando o dedo indicador ao lábios, num pedido de silêncio. — Bonnie está dormindo. — Dando um passo para o lado, convidou-o a entrar.

Assim que o viu do lado de dentro, fechou a porta e estendeu a mão para o chapéu que ele havia retirado. Antes que conseguisse dizer que não pretendia demorar, Tiago viu-se entregando também o casaco e seguindo atrás dela até a sala de visitas.

No sofá junto à lareira, Bonnie dormia tranquilamente, tendo aos pés, igualmente adormecida, a gatinha cinzenta. Nos braços, apertada junto ao coração, uma boneca de pano, que devia ter sido presente de Lílian. Sobre a mesa ao lado do sofá viam-se pilhas de roupas arrumadas em perfeita ordem.

— Ela não parece um anjo? — Lílian perguntou baixinho.

Tiago voltou o olhar para ela. O fogo aceso na lareira fornecia a única iluminação do ambiente. Desde seu retorno a Landing, ele só tinha visto Lílian com os cabelos presos num coque severo. Mas naquela noite ela usava uma trança solta, com alguns fios rubros caindo-lhe em torno do rosto. O vestido verde acentuava-lhe a cor dos olhos. Havia algo diferente nos trajes também, embora a princípio Tiago não atinasse com o que era. Talvez o fato de parecer não estar usando tantas anáguas sob a roupa. Nem espartilho. Sua aparência era mais solta, mais relaxada.

— Tiago? — A voz dela arrancou-o da contemplação.

— Vamos deixá-la dormir mais um pouco — falou, afinal, encaminhando-se de volta para o hall de entrada, seguido por Lílian.

— Tentei mantê-la acordada à sua espera, mas foi im­possível — ela explicou. — A pobrezinha estava exausta. Acho que teve um dia cheio.

— E o que parece.

— Gostaria de jantar comigo? — Lílian perguntou, num impulso. — Assei um frango, com batatas e ervilhas. — Uma mecha de cabelos caía-lhe sobre a face e ela puxou-a para trás da orelha.

Estendendo a mão, Tiago pegou a trança sedosa e ficou brincando com os cabelos.

— Você não está tão perfeitamente arrumada esta noite.

— Eu sei. — Um leve rubor assomou às faces de Líliana, que baixou o olhar. — Bonnie perguntou se podia escovar meus cabelos. Disse que costumava fazer isso para a mãe. Pareceu-me um pedido simples e não vi nenhum mal em atendê-la. — Os olhos verdes ergueram-se para o rosto más­culo, espreitando-lhe a reação. — Devo estar com uma apa­rência terrível.

— Não. — Tiago largou-lhe a trança, relutante. — De jeito nenhum. Sua aparência é... — deliciosa, ele pensou, mas não podia dizer-lhe isso. Ela o encarava com ansiedade, como se a resposta fosse muito importante. O que não era verdade, como descobrira no passado, à custa de muito so­frimento. — Você está ótima — concluiu então, de modo descompromissado.

— Oh... — Os olhos verdes tornaram a ocultar-se sob as pálpebras. — Então, vai ficar para jantar?

Tiago sabia que não devia aceitar o convite, que só lhe traria lembranças amargas. Mas estava cansado demais para resistir.

— Claro.

O sorriso que surgiu nos lábios dela não o cegou para uma verdade fundamental: Lílian Evans só poderia lhe trazer sofrimento, e isso devia ser evitado a qualquer custo.

Ela o conduziu para a cozinha. O delicioso odor de frango assado e batatas o fez engolir em seco, lembrando-o de que não almoçara. Sua última refeição fora o café da manhã no hotel, ao lado de Bonnie.

— Só mais alguns minutos e o jantar estará pronto. En­quanto isso, vou lhe servir um café — ela falou, dirigindo-se até a grande mesa no centro da cozinha. Pilhas de roupas cobriam a superfície de madeira maciça. Lílian apanhou-as, colocando-as sobre duas cadeiras. — Desculpe pela de­sordem. Bonnie e eu passamos a tarde no sótão, revolvendo baús de roupas. Havia muitas coisas do tempo em que Petúnia e eu éramos pequenas. Vestidos, alguns pares de sa­patos e até bonecas. A que Bonnie gostou mais é a que você viu nos braços dela. — Puxando uma cadeira vazia, ofere­ceu-a a Tiago.

Este voltou-se, esticando as longas pernas e apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa.

— Não acho que Petúnia vá aprovar o fato de Bonnie usar suas antigas roupas.

— Eu sei. — Lílian sorriu de leve. — Mas não me importo. Ela recusou quando eu sugeri que aproveitasse as roupas para a filha. Disse que eram velharias e que preferia comprar coisas novas. Um desperdício, em minha opinião. Fico feliz que Bonnie possa aproveitá-las.

Enquanto falava, ela ia se movimentando com graça pela cozinha, pegando uma caneca num dos armários, enchendo-a de café e colocando-a na frente de Tiago. Antes que este acabasse de se servir de açúcar, Lílian já havia arranjado um guardanapo, faca, garfo e colher ao lado da caneca. De­pois, fez o mesmo no seu próprio lugar.

— Você parece ter prática de cozinha — ele comentou, vendo-a abaixar-se para abrir a tampa do forno. O movi­mento fez o vestido colar-se ao traseiro redondo e empinado, atraindo o olhar de Tiago. Ela era tão curvilínea e bem-dotada naquele ponto quanto no busto, ele concluiu, e não pôde evitar imaginá-la nua. Mas quando Lílian se voltou de novo para olhá-lo, Tiago tinha os olhos fixos na caneca de café e a fisionomia impenetrável.

— Claro. Dispensei a cozinheira e a outra empregada depois que papai morreu. Pareceu-me tolice conservar cria­dos morando na casa, só para mim. Mas tenho uma pessoa que vem duas vezes por semana para fazer a limpeza e lavar a roupa. Quando volto da loja estou cansada demais para sequer tirar o pó dos móveis. — Aproximando-se da mesa, ela sentou-se à frente dele. — Mais cinco minutos e o frango estará pronto. Você parece cansado — comentou. — Teve um dia difícil?

— Posso dizer que sim — ele respondeu, tentando ignorar a atmosfera doméstica que os rodeava. Estava sentado na cozinha de Lílian, respondendo a perguntas sobre o seu dia de trabalho, como se isso fosse uma coisa habitual entre ambos. Ou talvez lhe parecesse familiar por ter imaginado tantas vezes no passado a vida com Lílian daquele jeito. Suas fantasias não haviam sido apenas com ela na cama. Algumas tinham sido de uma vida em comum, repleta de amor e de confiança.

— Descobriu alguma coisa sobre o assassinato da mãe de Bonnie?

— Não. Todos alegam sequer tê-la conhecido. Alguns até admitem não ser uma grande perda e perguntam por que perder tempo com essa investigação.

— Lamento saber disso. — Lílian inclinou-se sobre a mesa e várias mechas de cabelo caíram-lhe sobre o rosto. Ela afastou-as com impaciência. Suas feições expressivas eram tão lindas quanto Tiago se recordava. A pele clara e perfeita, os olhos maravilhosos, rodeados de cílios fartos. Ele podia enxergar a sinceridade em suas profundezas. De repente, a necessidade de conversar com alguém que fosse capaz de escutar e entender o dominou.

— Petúnia cumpriu a ameaça — revelou. — Antes sequer que eu perguntasse, todas as mulheres com quem falei disseram que não poderiam cuidar de Bonnie. Será que nin­guém nesta cidade tem coração?

— Eu tenho. Vou ficar com ela, Tiago. Eu teria dito isso desde hoje de manhã, mas você não me deu chance.

— Não.

— Por quê? Não está sendo justo. Acha que por viver sozinha não tenho capacidade de fornecer um bom lar para uma criança?

— Não se trata disso. — ele girou a caneca entre as mãos.

Tiago tinha falado com vários dos habitantes da cida­de. Se eram capazes de tanta falta de caridade e com­preensão em relação a uma criança inocente, como Bonnie, podia imaginar o que não fariam a Lílian se esta de­safiasse as convenções locais. Sempre havia censurado o medo que ela parecia sentir do que os outros pudessem pensar, mas pela primeira vez começava a enxergar as coisas pelo ângulo dela.

— O problema é que não parece correto.

— O quê? — Levantando-se, ela pegou um pano de pratos e foi tirar a assadeira com o frango do forno, trazendo-a para a mesa. — Alguém deu uma pancada em sua cabeça? O Tiago Potter que conheço não daria a mínima para a opinião dos outros.

— Talvez eu esteja começando a aprender.

— Pois, nesse caso, eu não dou a mínima para o que possam pensar — ela falou, servindo-o de uma generosa porção da comida. — Gosto muito de Bonnie.

— Eu sei, mas ela vai ficar comigo.

— Parece mais impróprio você cuidar dela do que eu,

— Eu não me importo com o que é próprio ou impróprio. Nada do que digam ou façam os habitantes desta cidade pode me magoar. Já passei por tudo antes e sobrevivi.

— Eles também não poderão me magoar.

Pegando o garfo, Tiago sorriu.

— Você nunca soube mentir.

Durante o jantar, eles conversaram sobre vários assuntos, principalmente sobre as mudanças ocorridas em Landing nos sete anos em que Tiago estivera ausente. Com delica­deza, Lílian tentou saber o que acontecera a ele nesse espaço de tempo, mas Tiago recusou-se a satisfazer-lhe a curiosidade, respondendo secamente:

— Nada de importante. Fui embora, jurando nunca mais voltar e devia ter ficado firme em minha decisão, em vez de mudar de idéia.

— É, devia mesmo. — Levantando-se ela tirou os pratos, e tratou de servir a sobremesa.

Tiago levantou-se também para ajudar. Sabia que a ha­via magoado. Mas não tivera escolha. Se começasse a falar sobre o passado acabaria recordando o amor que sentira por ela e as recordações acabariam por subjugá-lo.

— Mas não se preocupe — disse Lílian, pegando uma faca para servir a torta de maçãs que fizera. — Um ano passa depressa e logo você poderá juntar tudo o que lhe pertence e... — Nesse ponto ela interrompeu de modo abrup­to o que ia dizendo e, largando a faca, levou a mão à testa.

— O que foi? — perguntou Tiago, surpreso. Ela o encarou por um instante.

— Acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa. Com licença. Antes que ele pudesse objetar, Lílian saiu correndo.

Pouco depois, Tiago ouvia seus passos escada acima.

Não podendo chamá-la sem acordar Bonnie, ele foi atrás. No topo da escada seguiu o som de gavetas sendo abertas e fechadas, e depois de algo pesado sendo colocado no chão.

O corredor tinha várias portas, mas apenas uma encon­trava-se aberta. Ao aproximar-se, verificando tratar-se do quarto de Lílian, Tiago disse a si mesmo que era melhor voltar para a cozinha. A emergência que a levara a sair correndo devia ser coisa particular.

Quando começava a recuar, ouviu-a dizer, à meia-voz:

— Droga, onde foi que guardei a chave?

A curiosidade levou a melhor e, andando silenciosamente, Tiago acercou-se da porta e espiou o interior do quarto.

Pelo canto do olho podia ver Lílian inclinada diante de uma gaveta aberta de uma cômoda. A seus pés, no chão, uma grande caixa de madeira, fechada com um cadeado. Mas não foi isso que atraiu a atenção de Tiago, e sim a grande cama de colunas.

Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada para dizer. Se alguém lhe tivesse contado que Lílian Evans tinha segredos inconfessáveis, ele teria caído na risada. Se lhe dissessem que Lílian poderia dei­xá-lo chocado, concluiria que seu interlocutor estaria bêbado. E o errado seria ele próprio, em ambos os casos.

Em passos lentos, aproximou-se da cama. A colcha que a cobria praticamente desaparecia sob pilhas e pilhas de roupas íntimas femininas. Não foi isso que o chocou. Claro que Lílian devia usá-las. Mas da sensata e conservadora Lílian que conhecia, esperava que fossem confeccionadas em algodão ou linho. Com laços cor-de-rosa na camisa ín­tima, um toque de renda nas anáguas. Mas as roupas à sua frente eram de cetim, com maravilhosas aplicações de renda. Outras eram de seda e musselina.

Um lento sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Tiago. Uma das muitas vantagens de ser criado em meio a "mulheres da vida" era que se acabava por aprender a diferença entre seda e algodão e a conhecer renda importada da França. Ele também sabia o que uma conservadora dama do Kansas costumava usar sob seus vestidos bem-comportados. Com toda a certeza, não era aquilo que estava vendo.

Estendendo a mão, pegou uma camisola transparente, enfeitada com delicados bordados. A maciez do tecido e a maneira como escorregava por seus dedos era de uma in­crível suavidade.

— Achei — exclamava Lílian, segurando na mão uma chave. Depois, pondo-se de joelhos, abriu a caixa. Após remexer no conteúdo, pegou um pequeno objeto e começou a se pôr de pé.

Só então deparou com Tiago ao lado da cama. Se ele pensava que já a vira corar antes, estava enganado. A cor que lhe assomou às faces, do pescoço até a raiz dos cabelos, era semelhante à do tomate maduro. Seus olhos amendoados se arregalaram.

— O... o q-que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, parecendo a ponto de sufocar.

— O que você faz com uma coisa dessas? — ele exibiu a reveladora camisola.

— Eu... eu... eu... — ela clareou a garganta. — Não tenho que lhe dar explicações. Este é o meu quarto e peço-lhe que se retire. Já.

Tiago não se moveu um milímetro.

— Lílian, confesso que estou chocado. Renda francesa e seda? Camisolas transparentes? Ninguém sabe disso, imagino.

Empertigando-se em toda a sua estatura, ela falou:

— Minhas roupas íntimas não são problema seu, sr. Potter. Agora trate de sair do meu quarto.

O olhar masculino correu, apreciativo, do corpete do ves­tido dela para baixo.

— Você está usando alguma coisa desse gênero agora, não está? — Ele sorriu. — Confesso que estou impressionado.

— Tiago! — A voz soou ultrajada.

Devagar, ele soltou a camisola, fazendo-a deslizar sen­sualmente por entre os dedos.

Dando a volta à cama, Lílian agarrou-o pelo braço.

— Não esperava que você fosse capaz de tamanha grosseria! Como ousa entrar em meu quarto e mexer em meus pertences pessoais? Você não tem modos? Nem senso de decência?

— Não — admitiu Tiago, risonho. — Nenhum. E ao que tudo indica, nem você. Aposto que a puritana da sua irmã não faz a menor idéia do seu devasso segredo.

Arrastando-o para fora do quarto, Lílian tratou de fe­char a porta atrás deles.

— Não se trata de devassidão. Comprei essas coisas para vender na loja, em minha última ida a St. Louis. Como não consegui vender, eu as trouxe para casa. Não vi sentido em desperdiçá-las, o que, aliás, não é de sua conta.

Parte do rubor havia desaparecido, permanecendo apenas duas manchas vermelhas nas faces alvas. O corpo de Lílian, porém, tremia.

— Não adianta querer mentir, Lílian — ele falou, cal­mo. — Como já lhe disse antes, você não é boa nisso. Além do mais — acrescentou, aproximando-se e segurando-lhe o queixo —, gostei muito de saber que debaixo desse vestido sério e conservador estão escondidas sedas e rendas francesas.

A pele dela também se assemelhava à mais macia das sedas quando a mão masculina deslizou-lhe do queixo para o ponto sensível atrás da orelha. Ela estremeceu de leve. E a boca carnuda entreabriu-se, fazendo-o engolir com dificuldade.

— Droga, Lílian! Você é sempre essa tentação?

A respiração dela tornou-se ofegante, enquanto a ponta da língua rosada molhava os lábios secos.

— Acho que sim — sussurrou.

Tiago aproximou os lábios dos dela.

— Tem razão.

**N/A: Esses dois são nitroglicerina pura, vcs ñ acham? Só se encostarem um pouco e já ficam a ponto de explodir!!! Mais o q vcs acham q vai acontecer agora q o Tiago descobriu alguns segredinhos nada inocentes da srta. Evans**

_Paola: eu ñ vou abandonar nenhumas das fics, é q tem épocas q fica difícil mesmo, mais vou tentar att mais rápido_

_Continue lendo e comentando,. Bjus_

_Patty Potter black: acho q esses dois tão próximos até demais e a petunia vai ficar ainda pior (se é q pode), mais continue lendo e comentando vc sabe q eu adoro suas reviews, bjs_

**Meus amores o restante das respostas estão nos e-mais**

**Milhões de beijos**


	7. capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII**

Lílian preparou-se para receber a terna ca­rícia. Como um relâmpago, cruzou-lhe a mente o pensamento de que devia impedir o beijo enquanto ainda lhe restava alguma sensatez. Beijar Tiago significava um risco muito grande. Podia resultar em sérios apuros.

Nem que vivesse cem anos seria capaz de esquecer a cena de pouco antes, no quarto: Tiago tendo nas mãos as preciosas peças de sua lingerie, um segredo até então muito bem guar­dado. Esse simples fato a deixara incrivelmente excitada.

Quando afinal os lábios dele cobriram os seus, num beijo devastador, foi como se um furacão a arrebatasse, espalhando a destruição sobre todo e qualquer pensamento sensato. Aper­tando as mãos e sentindo na palma esquerda o objeto que estivera procurando, a faca de Tiago, guardou-a no bolso da sala e envolveu o pescoço dele com os braços.

Supunha-se que fosse uma dama. Portanto, deveria estar ultrajada e assustada diante da bestial natureza masculina. Devia agir como a virgem relutante que na realidade era. Mas tratava-se de Tiago, e nunca fora capaz de compor­tar-se como era devido quando estava com ele.

Enquanto o beijo se aprofundava, ela ergueu-se na pon­ta dos pés, moldando seu corpo curvilíneo e macio aos ângulos e planos do corpo másculo. Sentia uma enorme necessidade de ser abraçada e tocada por ele. Talvez fosse a discussão com Petúnia que a deixara vulnerável, ou talvez sua natureza se assemelhasse mais à de Tiago do que gostaria de admitir.

Deslizando as mãos ao longo dos ombros e braços mus­culosos, saboreou-lhe o calor através da macia camisa de lã. Depois avançou para o peito largo, traçando pequenos círculos com as pontas dos dedos sobre a carne rija. Final­mente, abraçou-o pela cintura.

Um gemido rouco escapou da garganta dele, enchendo-a de contentamento. Ainda era capaz de excitá-lo. O que quer que houvesse acontecido naqueles sete anos, não destruíra sua capacidade de levá-lo ao auge da paixão.

Sua auto-realização foi esquecida quando os lábios exi­gentes começaram a forçar os dela, que se abriram, em expectativa. Mas em vez de introduzir a língua, como Lílian esperava, ele apoderou-se de seu lábio inferior, sugando-o e percorrendo-o em delicadas lambidas. Depois fez o mesmo com o lábio superior, deixando-a ofegante e ansiosa por mais. Suas pernas estavam tremulas, e Lílian agar­rou-se a ele como tábua de salvação.

As mãos de Tiago desceram pelas costas femininas até encontrar-lhe o traseiro arredondado. Mesmo através das camadas de tecido, ela sentiu que abarcava-lhe as curvas, pressionando-a contra o corpo viril. Uma vez, anos antes, quando se beijavam ao lado do rio, a mão dela deslizara entre os corpos de ambos. Enquanto a língua ávida lhe per­corria a boca, deixando-a a ponto de explodir, Tiago a fizera pressionar com a palma seu membro rígido e pulsante. Lílian, na época, pouco sabia do que se passava entre um homem e uma mulher durante o ato sexual. A novidade de tudo aquilo a deixara assustada e excitada ao mesmo tempo. Mas antes que pudesse explorar melhor aquele território desconhecido, Tiago tornara a levar-lhe a mão para a se­gurança de seu peito.

Agora, enquanto ele movia os quadris estreitos contra os dela, Lílian amaldiçoou as camadas de roupas que a impediam de sentir por completo aquela parte misteriosa do corpo masculino.

As mãos de Tiago fecharam-se em torno de sua cintura, e a respiração de Lílian tornou-se mais rápida. Era delicioso sentir-lhe o corpo tão próximo e o toque de seus dedos. Tiago continuava a provocá-la, passando a ponta da língua em seus lábios, mordiscando-os de leve, mas sem realmente beijá-la. Pelo menos, não da forma como ela desejava.

Sentia que ele estava se contendo, mas não entendia a razão. A frustração tornou-a ousada. Afastando-se, encarou-o.

— Tiago. — Sua voz soou baixa e tremula. Nos olhos escuros podia ver espelhado o mesmo fogo que ardia em seu íntimo, intumescendo-lhe os mamilos e provocando um latejar embaraçoso entre suas coxas. Todo seu ser ansiava por algo que não conhecia e não compreendia. — Beije-me — sussurrou.

— É o que estou fazendo. — Ele sorriu de leve, exibindo a covinha da face esquerda.

— Não, não está. Está brincando comigo.

O sorriso desapareceu, substituído por uma expressão conhecedora.

— Parece que se tornou impaciente em minha ausência.

Lílian não queria reconhecer a verdade dessa afirma­ção, mas podia provocá-lo tanto quanto ele a estava provo­cando. Seus braços o envolviam pela cintura e ela, de leve, pousou as mãos pouco acima do traseiro dele. Lentamente, enquanto dizia a si mesma que era uma mulher devassa e que na certa queimaria no inferno, foi deslizando as mãos calças abaixo, até encontrar-lhe as nádegas firmes.

Os olhares de ambos se cruzaram e se prenderam. O fogo ardia mais forte e um nervo tremia no queixo másculo.

Uma onda de calor assomou às faces de Lílian, mas ela não ia parar agora. Não com Tiago a fitá-la como se estivesse a ponto de explodir em milhões de pedaços. Além disso, era delicioso tocá-lo assim. Sempre gostara do contato de seus corpos, do contraste entre sua maciez e a firmeza da musculatura masculina. Como adorava o cheiro dele e o jeito como a olhava.

Com delicadeza, começou a acariciá-lo. Tomando uma pro­funda inspiração, Tiago estreitou-a com força pela cintura. Ela continuou com as leves carícias, dessa vez arqueando seus quadris contra os dele. A fogueira que ardia entre ambos atingiu níveis incontroláveis.

— Que se dane tudo! — A exclamação de Tiago soou como a mais terna das carícias. Depois inclinando-se, ele apoderou-se daquela boca carnuda.

Dessa vez nada havia de provocação ou de brincadeira no beijo. A língua masculina invadiu o interior da boca de Lílian, buscando-lhe os segredos, exigindo retribuição, en­quanto ele a mantinha firmemente colada a seu corpo.

O coração de Lílian disparou. Ela retribuiu o beijo com igual ardor, enquanto tudo que a rodeava desaparecia, dei­xando apenas as maravilhosas sensações criadas por Tiago.

Recuando de leve, ele começou a beijá-la no pescoço. In­clinando para trás a cabeça, Lílian facilitou-lhe o acesso. As carícias quentes, molhadas, deixavam-lhe a pele arre­piada e sensível. Já mal conseguia respirar.

De repente, foi surpreendida pela sensação de ar frio no peito. Sentindo então o roçar dos dedos de Tiago em sua pele nua, entendeu. Sem que se desse conta, ele havia de­sabotoado seu vestido, desnudando-lhe o colo. O choque dei­xou-a sem ação. Sabia que devia protestar contra essa in­timidade, mas quando os dedos dele passaram a acariciar-lhe os seios, ela ficou completamente perdida.

Tiago continuou a beijar-lhe o pescoço passando em se­guida a mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. A sensação era deliciosa.

As mãos masculinas foram abrindo os outros botões, e uma vaga onda de pânico ameaçou invadi-la. Lílian não sabia o que fazer. Todo seu corpo ansiava para que Tiago continuasse, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha medo. Nunca fora tocada tão intimamente antes.

Como que lhe sentindo o receio, ele ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la. Seus dedos detiveram-se a meio caminho entre a cintura e os seios de Lílian. Uma mecha rebelde lhe caía sobre a testa e a boca estava molhada dos beijos que estivera distribuindo pelo pescoço macio. Estendendo a mão, Lílian passou o indicador pelo lábio inferior de Tiago, que pôs-se a mordê-lo e a sugar-lhe de leve a ponta. Um tremor invo­luntário sacudiu-a.

— Você é linda — ele sussurrou, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo dela, da cintura para os seios, fazendo-a perder o fôlego. — Não tenha medo — continuou.

— Eu...

— Confie em mim.

Abrindo por completo o corpete do vestido, Tiago separou as duas metades de tecido, expondo a camisa íntima da mais fina seda que Lílian usava. Como ele descobrira só de olhar, ela não estava de espartilho.

Segurando-se nos ombros vigorosos, Lílian tentou não pensar no que acontecia, concentrando-se em apreciar a for­ça dos músculos que se moviam sob seus dedos. Foi então que os lábios de Tiago pousaram em seu colo alvo, a língua traçando círculos sobre a pele sensível. Ela ofegou, ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos dele pousavam sobre seus seios. Nada havia como barreira a não ser a fina seda da camisa íntima.

Com a respiração suspensa, Lílian esperou, dividida entre o desejo de que ele continuasse e o receio.

Por um instante, Tiago ficou imóvel, deixando que ela se acostumasse ao contato de suas mãos. Lílian sentia frio e calor ao mesmo tempo. Não podia acreditar que aque­las duas partes de seu corpo pudessem experimentar tantas sensações de uma só vez. Então, as mãos masculinas co­meçaram a se mover de leve e ela gemeu. Sobre a seda, as carícias enviavam correntes de fogo por todo seu corpo, pelos braços e pernas, pelo ventre e principalmente para o centro de sua feminilidade. Era estranho o que sentia ali. Uma excitação intensa e um latejar que quase chegava a ser dor. Sem querer, ela apertou as coxas.

Agora, as pontas dos dedos de Tiago roçavam-lhe os mamilos. Ela havia pensado que nada podia ser melhor do que o que vinha sentindo até então, mas se enganara. Respi­rando com dificuldade, arqueou o corpo, oferecendo os seios às carícias. Os mamilos ficaram rijos de desejo. Tiago er­gueu a cabeça e, olhando para baixo, Lílian pôde verificar o contraste das mãos bronzeadas contra a brancura de sua pele sob a camisa transparente.

As carícias enlouquecedoras prosseguiram até um ponto em que Lílian precisou agarrar-se ao poderoso corpo mas­culino para não cair. Viu-se desejando mais e mais. Algo desconhecido a fazia gemer baixinho.

Nesse instante Tiago foi mais ousado: cobriu um dos mamilos com a boca e pôs-se a sugá-lo por sobre o tecido. Os olhos de Lílian se arregalaram e depois se fecharam.

— Oh, Tiago... Que sensação maravilhosa! Nunca pensei que isso fosse assim...

Ele avançou para o outro mamilo e repetiu a deliciosa tortura. Quando ia afastar-se, Lílian deslizou os dedos por entre seus cabelos.

— Não, não pare — implorou.

Ele riu baixinho e mordeu de leve o mamilo enrijecido. O som da risada despertou Lílian do círculo sensual em que vinha sendo mantida e de repente ela tomou consciência do que estavam fazendo. Colocando as mãos nos ombros másculos, empurrou-o.

Endireitando-se devagar, Tiago percorreu-a com o olhar, detendo-se nos seios dela. Lílian olhou também para baixo e viu que a seda, molhada, tornara-se totalmente transparente e colada a seu corpo. Era como se seus seios estivessem nus.

— Você é ainda mais linda do que eu imaginava — disse ele, tocando com a ponta dos dedos os mamilos intumescidos. — Principalmente coberta de seda.

Ele a provocava, Lílian sabia, mas isso não afastou o sentimento de culpa que a invadira de repente.

— Tiago! — Afastando as mãos dele, começou a abotoar o corpete do vestido, com dedos desajeitados e trêmulos.

— Lílian, olhe para mim.

Ela não queria olhar. Seu rosto queimava de vergonha. Estava apavorada com as sensações provocadas e com o que poderia ler nos belos olhos escuros. Mas não resistiria para sempre e assim, lentamente, ergueu o olhar.

Tiago tinha nos lábios o seu charmoso sorriso. O fogo que ardera entre ambos começava a acalmar-se, mas ainda havia brasas acesas. Não seria necessário muita coisa para se avivar. Apesar da vergonha e do receio, ela ficou feliz ao ver que ele a desejava. Seria terrível se o desejo tivesse sido só de sua parte.

— Seus segredos pecaminosos estão a salvo comigo — prometeu Tiago.

— E acha que isso vai fazer com que eu me sinta melhor?

— Claro. Imagine o que as boas senhoras de Landing pensariam se ficassem sabendo o que existe debaixo dos seus recatados vestidos. — O sorriso alargou-se, malicioso, e ele estendeu a mão para o corpete do vestido dela, mas Lílian virou-se de costas. — Ei, não vá ficar tímida agora.

— Não consigo evitar. — Ela fechou o último dos botões. — Estou envergonhada do que fizemos.

O sorriso desapareceu.

— Pelo menos, você disse "fizemos".

Lílian levantou o queixo com altivez.

— Não vou negar que não protestei quando você... — Suas mãos se cruzaram no peito. — Mas ninguém pode ficar sabendo.

Respirando fundo, Tiago replicou:

— Sempre guardei seus segredos, Lílian. Acho que pode continuar a confiar em mim.

A última labareda da paixão que os arrebatara pouco antes apagou-se. Ela sabia do que Tiago estava falando.

Do "compromisso" ocorrido entre ambos, sete anos antes. Ele nunca revelara o fato a quem quer que fosse, na cidade.

— E melhor ir andando — Tiago falou, rompendo o si­lêncio que se tornara pesado. — Bonnie já devia estar na cama a essa hora.

Lílian seguiu-o escada abaixo.

— Deixe-a comigo. Ela já está dormindo. Sei que você pensa que não a quero em minha casa, mas não é verdade. Desculpe se hesitei quando me pediu, pela manhã, mas você me pegou de surpresa. Eu gosto muito de Bonnie.

— Acredito. — Ele alcançou o último degrau. — Mas mesmo assim, vou levá-la. Eu entendo Bonnie, e é disso que ela precisa agora.

Parada no degrau acima dele, Lílian podia fitá-lo direto nos olhos.

— Eu também a entendo. Não era muito mais velha do que ela quando perdi minha mãe. Sei como se sente e posso ajudar.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não é a mesma coisa. Você vem de um lar respeitável. Bonnie é filha de uma garota de saloon. Como vai explicar essa diferença a ela, quando começar a fazer perguntas?

Para isso, Lílian não tinha respostas. O que diria para a garotinha? Tiago estava certo. Como sempre. Enfiando a mão no bolso da saía, tirou o objeto que fora buscar tão apressadamente no quarto.

— Isto é seu — falou, entregando-a a ele. — Queria tê-la entregue naquela outra noite, mas acabei esquecendo.

Tiago ficou olhando para a faca. A luz do hall refletia-se na superfície polida, iluminando as iniciais lá gravadas.

— Por que a conservou? — perguntou.

— Não sei — foi a resposta honesta. — Tentei jogá-la fora, mas não pude. Agora vou pegar as coisas de Bonnie.

Rapidamente, recolheu as roupas e sapatos que separara para a criança, colocando-as numa sacola de pano, com a pre­ciosa boneca no topo de tudo. Enquanto isso, Tiago pegava a menina adormecida, estreitando-a de encontro ao peito. Com a mão livre, segurou a sacola que Lílian lhe estendia.

Pouco depois saía, desaparecendo na noite escura e le­vando sua preciosa carga consigo.

Por um bom tempo, Lílian ficou parada, pensando se algum dia conseguiria livrar-se dos sentimentos que somen­te Tiago lhe provocava.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

— Vai ter renda também? — perguntou Bonnie, ansiosa.

— Sim, na gola e nos punhos. — Pegando o vestido azul-escuro, Lílian segurou na frente da garota. — Viu? Com­bina com a cor dos seus olhos. — Depois, inclinando-se, abraçou-a com carinho.

Já se passara mais de uma semana desde que Tiago trouxera a criança pequena e magra à loja. Desde então, vinham passando juntas a maior parte dos dias. Tiago a levava até a loja depois do café da manhã e vinha buscá-la a caminho do hotel, no fim do dia de trabalho. Não houvera uma repetição daquela primeira noite, com ele ficando para jantar, e nem do que acontecera mais tarde. Lílian trazia Bonnie para casa na hora do almoço, mas sempre retornava à loja antes do fim da tarde.

— Este vestido era seu? — a garotinha perguntou, pas­sando a mão no tecido macio.

— Sim, quando eu era um pouco mais velha do que você. Vou diminuí-lo um pouco. Acho que só o usei uma ou duas vezes. Portanto, é quase novo. E vai ficar ainda mais bonito em você do que ficava em mim.

Bonnie sorriu timidamente, como se elogios fossem tão estranhos em seu mundo quanto refeições regulares tinham sido. Contudo, nos últimos dias, os machucados haviam qua­se sarado por completo, e o rostinho tinha perdido a apa­rência esquálida e faminta. Agora sorria com freqüência e às vezes até ria.

— É verdade que vamos a uma festa?

— É. — Com cuidado, Lílian começou a desmanchar as costuras do vestido, a fim de diminuí-lo. — Depois da igreja, no domingo.

— Nunca fui a uma igreja.

Lílian olhou-a, espantada. Nunca estivera em uma igre­ja? Mas Bonnie já tinha seis anos! Ia abrir a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas desistiu. Claro, quem iria levá-la? A mãe jamais teria sido autorizada a entrar no mais sagrado edifício de Landing, e a sra. Jarvis sequer havia se dado ao trabalho de vestir e alimentar decentemente a garota. Por que se preocuparia com sua alma?

— É muito bonito — disse então, sorrindo. Há cânticos e o ministro lê trechos da Bíblia. Ele também fala a respeito de Deus. Às vezes fala demais, mas como tem uma bela voz, ninguém se importa.

— E também há música na festa?

— Algumas vezes. Mas trata-se de um piquenique para homenagear Tiago, como novo xerife.

Os grandes olhos de Bonnie se arregalaram e colocando sobre a mesa a boneca, inclinou-se para Lílian.

— Um piquenique? Ouvi falar que tem muita comida. Será que vai ter frango frito?

— Claro. E também limonada, bolos e tortas.

— Eu posso comer?

— Com certeza.

— Que bom que Tiago é o novo xerife! — Bonnie excla­mou com ardor.

Lílian não pôde deixar de dar risada. Depois voltou a atenção para o vestido, continuando a desmanchar as cos­turas. Infelizmente, nem todos os cidadãos de Landing com­partilhavam do entusiasmo de Bonnie. Tiago vinha pro­gredindo com a investigação do assassinato de Laurie e muitas pessoas se ressentiam, achando que ele desperdiçava seu tempo com algo insignificante. Na véspera, ela própria tivera uma discussão com a sra. Greeley, a mulher do açou­gueiro, sobre o assunto, A notícia havia se espalhado por toda a cidade e já devia ter chegado aos ouvidos de Petúnia.

Parte do motivo de haver trazido Bonnie para casa naquele dia, além de trabalhar no vestido, fora evitar a irmã. Como chovera na véspera, a trilha que levava da cidade à casa estava coberta de barro. Petúnia jamais arruinaria seus sa­patos para ir até lã. Assim, estavam, ela e Bonnie, a salvo de sua língua ferina, naquele dia.

Pelo menos Petúnia e a sra. Greeley eram minoria. Muitos dos habitantes recentes de Landing estavam a favor de Tiago. Além disso, ele vinha recebendo apoio das mais ines­peradas pessoas. Fora uma surpresa para Lílian saber que a autora da idéia do piquenique de homenagem a Tiago fora a sra. Dobson, que vivia dizendo que ele era bonito demais para não causar problemas. A lembrança trouxe um sorriso ao lábios dela.

Terminando de desfazer as costuras, Lílian pôs-se a re­montar o vestido, seguindo o molde com as medidas de Bonnie.

A menina brincava agora sossegadamente com a gatinha.

— E você, o que vai usar? — perguntou Bonnie de repente.

— Oh, eu tenho muitos vestidos. Basta escolher um deles.

— Mas tem que ser algo especial.

— Eu encontro um.

Levantando-se, Bonnie pegou nos braços a gatinha e falou:

— Então vamos escolher agora.

Lílian colocou de lado o vestido. Poderia terminá-lo mais tarde. Afinal, não era um serviço demorado.

— Está bem. — Tomando a garotinha pela mão, condu­ziu-a para o quarto. Do lado oposto à cama havia um grande armário, e outro igualmente grande perto da janela.

Abrindo o que ficava oposto à cama, Lílian começou a tirar do interior vários vestidos.

Sentada na cama, Bonnie ia sacudindo a cabeça diante de cada um dos trajes mostrados. Afinal, o sexto vestido exibido, um de seda cor-de-rosa, mereceu uma relutante aprovação da parte da menina. Mas Bonnie ainda não estava de todo satisfeita. Apontando para o outro armário, perguntou:

— E naquele ali, o que há?

Lílian hesitou. Na realidade, havia naquele armário um belíssimo vestido, mas não devia mostrá-lo. Não se tra­tava de um traje que pudesse usar. Era completamente escandaloso. Nunca o mostrara a quem quer que fosse, mas de repente viu-se desejando saber a opinião de Bonnie.

— Este é muito especial — falou, aproximando-se do ar­mário. — Mas trata-se de um segredo. Não pode contar para ninguém, entendeu?

Bonnie acenou vigorosamente, os olhos arregalados de antecipação.

Aproximando-se, Lílian abriu o segundo armário. Me­tade do espaço interno era ocupada por prateleiras onde ela guardava a maior parte das roupas íntimas de seda e rendas que Tiago descobrira na outra noite. A lembrança do acontecido a fez enrubescer. Tinha feito uma arrumação nas coisas enquanto Bonnie dormia e a chegada de Tiago a interrompera. E antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, ele havia entrado no quarto, descobrindo seu segredo.

Sem sequer olhar para as lindas peças de lingerie, Lílian retirou do armário um vestido de seda creme.

O decote era escandalosamente baixo na frente, enfeitado com pequeninas rosas de cetim. As mangas muito curtas caíam para baixo dos ombros, deixando estes e os braços descobertos. O corpete justo alargava-se na altura dos qua­dris e o tecido formava uma sobressaia drapeada apanhada de longe em longe por fitas cor-de-rosa. A saia de baixo era plissada. Virando-o lentamente, Lílian exibiu a parte de trás, onde a sobressaia se juntava num grande apanhado, enfeitado por mais rosinhas e fitas de cetim.

Era um vestido digno de uma princesa. De boca aberta, Bonnie o contemplava fascinada.

— Oh, Lílian, que lindo! É o vestido mais bonito que, já vi em minha vida.

— Eu sei. É de um famoso costureiro francês, chamado Worth. — Com cuidado, ela retirou um fiapo de uma das mangas. — Há três anos, eu estava em St. Louis fazendo compras para a loja. A senhora que havia encomendado o vestido de Paris mudou de idéia e não quis mais ficar com ele. Simplesmente não pude resistir e o comprei para mim. — Lílian sabia que fora uma tolice, mas não importava. Além do vestido ser lindo demais, havia ganho muito di­nheiro naquele ano e achara que merecia o premio. Contudo, nunca se atrevera a usá-lo. Nem se atreveria jamais.

— Vá com esse — sugeriu Bonnie, entusiasmada.

— Não posso. — Lílian tornou a guardar o vestido. Só pensar no que o pessoal da cidade e no que Petúnia iria dizer era suficiente para fazê-la estremecer: Assim como a lingerie, o vestido era outro de seus segredos pecaminosos. — Não é um traje que se possa usar num piquenique, ou na igreja.

Bonnie pareceu aceitar o argumento.

— Nesse caso, use o cor-de-rosa. Nós duas vamos estar bonitas.

— Vamos, sim. — Inclinando-se, Lílian deu um abraço apertado na menina, que por sua vez agarrou-se a ela.

Uma dor estranha apertou o coração de Lílian. Ela tentou em vão ignorar a causa, mas era impossível enganar a si própria, convencendo-se de que tinha tudo o que queria. Adorava o trabalho na loja, que a libertava da armadilha da casa imensa e vazia. Nos últimos anos, até conseguira convencer-se de que era feliz por poder trabalhar fora de casa, algo impossível para a maioria das mulheres, presas aos filhos e aos cuidados domésticos.

Entretanto, com Bonnie aconchegada ao seio, Lílian percebeu, pela primeira vez, que estivera se iludindo o tempo todo. O trabalho não era o suficiente para satisfazê-la. A solidão lhe pesava. Desejava as alegrias comuns à maioria das mulheres: marido, filhos, uma família para amar. Mas como obter tudo isso? Desde os dezesseis anos só houvera um homem com quem desejara construir tudo isso. Um único homem a quem podia amar. E dentro de um ano esse mesmo homem estaria se afastando para sempre de sua vida.

**N/A: Olá eu ia começar a att as minha fics só nas férias, mais eu fiquei tão feliz com as reviews q tive q att essa!!!!!!!! Eu realmente amei!!!!!!!!!**

_**Reviews anônimas**_

_Evelin: Bem vinda ao FF, e q bom q tem gostado das minhas fics, acho q vc vai ter q espera um pouquinho pra saber de Bonnie é filha do Tiago, mais ñ vai demorar muito pra saber e quanto ao assassino... isso ainda vai demorar e vai ser uma surpresa, mais ñ se preocupe o quebra-cabeça vai se montando aos pouco. Continue lendo e comentando. Bjs!!!_

_Tatars: Q bom q vc ta gostando e espero q goste desse, tb espero ansio pala sua review! Bjus!_

_Paola: Ai ta o novo capitulo e espero q vc goste e q continue comentando!!! Bjão!!!!!_

_Patty Potter Black: Eu tb to muito curiosa pra saber o q vai acontecer!!! Hehehehhehehe!_

_Ele realmente pagam fogo, vai demorar um pouquinho ainda, mais muito poucooooooo. Vc vai ver. Espero q goste desse capitulo tb e q continue comentando. Bjs_

**N/A: Olá de novo, só pra avisar aos q gostam de **_**anjo negro**_**, q eu sei q to demorando, mais até semana q vem sai até semana q vem, só falta dois capítulos e o epílogo, foi maldade eu sei principalmente pq já ta acabando, mais eu to meio enrrolada com as provas, por causa disso os q gostam de **_**amor e confiança**_** só vão ter att quando eu entrar de férias q vai ser na º semana em julho, prometo q att a ficc será a primeira coisa q eu vou fazer nas féria!!!!!**

**Muitíssimos beijos pra todos**


	8. capitulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII**

— Preferia não ter de ir — resmungou Tiago.

Bonnie olhou-o com ar de censura.

— Lílian disse que vamos ter música e hinos na igreja. — A maneira como falou indicava que o acontecimento devia ser interessante.

— Eu sei. — Só que, para Tiago, aquilo não servia de incentivo. Puxando o colarinho da camisa, ajeitou a gravata estreita e o paletó preto. Não que se importasse com a pró­pria aparência. Na verdade o que queria era estar em qual­quer lugar, menos a poucos passos da igreja. Várias pessoas já se encontravam reunidas em frente ao templo. Tiago havia imaginado chegar cedo e achar um lugar nos fundos, onde ele e Bonnie pudessem passar despercebidos. Contudo, não esperava encontrar tanta gente reunida do lado de fora. E, para piorar, ainda havia um piquenique depois do culto.

Os moradores antigos, além de não terem esquecido quem ele era e o motivo pelo qual tivera de partir de Landing, ainda se ressentiam da investigação que vinha conduzindo a fim de descobrir o assassino de Laurie. Os novos não se importavam, mas de todo o modo haveria falatórios naquele dia. Tiago não se preocupava por si mesmo, mas Bonnie era outro assunto.

Baixando o olhar, examinou a garota. A criadinha do hotel havia feito um lindo penteado na menina. O vestido de veludo azul com a grande gola de renda era da mesma cor dos olhos dela. Bonnie estava linda, quase uma réplica da mãe. Muitos homens que tinham conhecido Laurie iriam ficar perturbados com a semelhança. Sim, aquele ia ser um "longo" dia.

Quando chegaram ao pé dos degraus que conduziam à porta, a maioria das pessoas ali reunidas parou de falar e ficou olhando para eles. Apertando no peito a inseparável boneca, Bonnie agarrou-se com força à mão de Tiago.

O sr. e a sra. Greeley eram os mais próximos. Tiago cumprimentou-os com um aceno.

— Bom dia xeri... — O açougueiro foi interrompido abrup­tamente por uma cotovelada da esposa nas costelas.

Apesar do sol que brilhava no céu, dos pássaros cantando nas árvores, dos vestidos e chapéus elegantes das mulheres, das crianças brincando em seus trajes de domingo, Tiago não se sentia bem-acolhido em meio àquela gente. Mas, por mais que quisesse retirar-se, não podia. Não se quisesse ver Bonnie bem-aceita pelos habitantes da cidade. O que começava a acreditar que jamais aconteceria.

— Bom dia, xerife.

Voltando-se ao som da voz conhecida, Tiago deparou com a sra. Dobson caminhando em sua direção.

— Bom dia, sra. Dobson — respondeu, erguendo de leve o próprio chapéu, num gesto de cortesia.

Inclinando-se, a viúva acariciou o rostinho de Bonnie.

— Puxa, como você está bonita! — exclamou.

As feições da garota abriram-se num sorriso de covinhas.

— Foi presente de Lílian. Ela disse que combina com a cor dos meus olhos.

— E combina mesmo. — A mulher endireitou-se voltando a atenção para o xerife. — Tiago Potter, estou muito abor­recida com você.

Ele enrijeceu-se, colocando a mão no ombro frágil de Bon­nie, num movimento protetor.

— Posso saber o motivo?

— Pode. Durante todo esse tempo, você não me perguntou se eu gostaria de receber Bonnie em minha casa. Pois fique sabendo que isso me daria enorme prazer. — O tom de voz, alto e claro, atraiu a atenção de todos ao redor.

Tiago ficou a encará-la, estupefato.

— Ei — continuou a viúva —, feche a boca e pare de olhar para mim com essa cara de espanto. Sei o que muita gente anda dizendo, e fico muito zangada por você achar que eu seria capaz de concordar com tais barbaridades. Pen­sei que me conhecesse melhor, tendo em vista o que fiz, no passado.

Por um momento não lhe ocorreu o que dizer. Na verdade, não havia pensado em recorrer à sra. Dobson, porque esta, no passado, sempre lhe dera a impressão de compartilhar da opinião do resto da cidade a seu respeito. Afinal, vivia a censurá-lo pelas confusões em que se metia. Mas talvez a mulher não fosse tão temível quanto pensava. Talvez es­tivesse apenas demonstrando preocupação em relação ao adolescente solitário que ele fora.

Antes que pudesse dizer algo, Bonnie puxou-lhe a manga.

— Tiago, você não vai mandar-me para longe de você, vai?

— Nunca, doçura. A sra. Dobson só está querendo que vá visitá-la, de vez em quando.

A viúva balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

— Você é uma menina muito boazinha, que alegra meus dias na loja de Lílian. — E para Tiago, acrescentou: — Estou ensinando números e algumas contas simples para ela. E Lílian a está ensinando a ler. Bonnie é muito in­teligente. Agora, quer fazer o favor de me escoltar para dentro da igreja?

Tiago correu o olhar pelas pessoas ao redor. Algumas, como a sra. Greeley, os encaravam com desaprovação. Mas a maioria apenas com simpatia ou curiosidade.

— A senhora me surpreende — falou, retornando a aten­ção à sra. Dobson. Depois estendeu-lhe o braço, no qual ela pousou a mão enluvada de negro. — Belo chapéu este que está usando — elogiou, sorrindo, devastador.

A mulher lhe deu um tapinha no braço.

— Não tente me seduzir com seu charme, rapaz. Estou velha demais para tais coisas. — Detendo-se à entrada da igreja, apontou: — Vamos nos sentar naquele banco, junto a Lílian. — Sem esperar resposta, avançou na direção desejada.

Pouco depois, ela se instalava ao lado de Lílian. Bonnie ficou entre a viúva e Tiago, sentado junto ao corredor.

Ele tentou olhar para Lílian, a fim de cumprimentá-la, mas o chapéu da viúva lhe atrapalhava a visão. Então, tratou de examinar a igreja. Quase nada havia mudado naqueles sete anos. Os bancos eram os mesmos, de madeira rústica, sem encosto, o púlpito simples. Ele não fora um freqüentador assíduo, mas às vezes a mãe o obrigava a comparecer. Uma mulherzinha de feições comuns sentava-se ao órgão. Sua mãos pareciam pequenas demais para alcan­çar todas às teclas, mas quando começou a tocar, a música era belíssima.

Nesse momento o sr. e a sra. Greeley vinham passando pelo corredor, ao lado deles. Num gesto de defesa, Tiago colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Bonnie.

— Bom dia, Annabel e Winston — cumprimentou a sra. Dobson. — Como vão vocês?

O casal se deteve. A Tiago não passou despercebido o ar de contrariedade que cruzou as feições duras da sra. Greeley. Finalmente, ela voltou-se para o banco onde eles se achavam sentados.

— Bom dia para você também, Catherine. Vamos muito bem, obrigada.

— Que bom. — A sra. Dobson sorriu, maliciosa. — Acho que já conhece Tiago, não? E esta linda garotinha é Bonnie,

Annabel Greeley apertou a pequena bolsa com tanta força que os nós dos dedos ficaram brancos. Ao mesmo tempo, as faces enrugadas se tingiam de vermelho. Respirando fun­do, ela deixou escapar entre os dentes.

— Bom dia, Lílian, xerife. — E com esforço ainda maior: — Bonnie.

Em seguida voltou-lhes as costas e marchou corredor adiante, com o marido a segui-la obediente.

A viúva continuou a saudar as pessoas que entravam até que toda a congregação fosse apresentada à garotinha. Bonnie sorria timidamente, mostrava a uns poucos sua pre­ciosa boneca, e agarrava-se a Tiago quando recebia olhares maldosos. Ao começar o serviço religioso, Tiago encontrava-se tão exausto que mal conseguia escutar.

O sermão de Walter Dusley, porém, acabou por lhe chamar a atenção quando, depois de dez minutos de pregação, o ministro desandou a falar sobre as conseqüências do pecado. Tiago podia sentir os olhares fixos dos assistentes. As palavras eram dirigidas a ele e à pequena Bonnie, mas o impacto fora atenuado pela indiscutível aceitação da sra. Dobson em relação à criança.

Quando o sermão afinal terminou, Tiago tinha as pernas adormecidas e suas costas doíam devido ao longo tempo de permanência naquele banco desconfortável.

— Não há a menor chance de alguém dormir nessa igreja, há? — comentou com a sra. Dobson.

Esta se pôs-se a rir.

— A mínima. Walter não gostaria nem um pouco. — Le­vantando-se, ela bateu.o pé, impaciente. — Vamos, Tiago. Há uma festa esperando por nós e você é o homenageado. Não pode chegar atrasado.

Ele levantou-se e ficou de pé no corredor. Pessoas pas­savam, algumas cumprimentando com um sorriso, outras com um aceno. Mas ninguém se atreveu a ignorá-lo, ou a Bonnie. Não enquanto estivessem sob a proteção da temida viúva Dobson.

Esta se adiantou para cumprimentar alguns amigos, mas Tiago permaneceu imóvel, aguardando por Lílian.

— Bom dia — falou com um sorriso. Ela correspondeu ao cumprimento, pouco à vontade. Um forte rubor cobria-lhe as faces e os olhos mantinham-se velados sob os cílios. Ao vê-la morder o lábio inferior, Tiago atinou com o motivo de tanto embaraço e timidez. Claro, ela devia estar recor­dando o último e tórrido encontro entre ambos. A lembrança provocou imediata resposta ao corpo másculo.

Afastando o pensamento perturbador, Tiago concentrou-se em devorá-la com o olhar. Naquele domingo, sua apa­rência era muito diferente da outra vez. Os cabelos acha­vam-se presos sob um chapéu de palha de abas largas. O vestido de seda cor-de-rosa delineava-lhe as curvas perfeitas o bastante para fazer Tiago recordar o que tinha visto, acariciado e provado. Aliás, como se fosse possível esquecer! Nem mesmo precisava fechar os olhos para vê-la, seminua e excitada, ardendo de paixão. Como fora difícil afastar-se, sem possuí-la de uma vez para sempre!

Naquela manhã, porém, Lílian, fria e distante, asse­melhava-se à irmã.

Sem querer, o olhar de Tiago foi atraído para a entrada da igreja, onde Walter Dusley e a mulher saudavam os paro­quianos. Petúnia usava um vestido tão duro e engomado, que mais parecia uma armadura medieval. Os lábios finos e apertados, a postura quase militar, o fizeram estremecer de desgosto. Talvez tivesse sido precipitado ao comparar a doce e sensual Lílian com aquela megera.

Como que lhe confirmando o pensamento Lílian tocou-o de leve no braço, chamando-lhe a atenção.

— Bonnie e eu preparamos um monte de coisas gostosas para o piquenique. Gostaria de vir comer conosco? — ela convidou, sorrindo.

Por um minuto, Tiago ficou perdido a fitar seus mara­vilhosos olhos. O suave perfume de rosas que exalava do corpo sedutor chegou-lhe às narinas, inebriando-o. Afinal, controlando-se, perguntou:

— Faz idéia do que significa a minha presença ao seu lado, num piquenique paroquial?

Devagar ela anuiu.

— Petúnia vai ficar furiosa — lembrou-a Tiago.

— E daí? — Apesar da réplica corajosa, a voz soou um tanto trêmula. — Repito o convite, xerife.

— Está bem, Lílian Evans. Será uma honra. — Cur­vando o braço, ofereceu-o a ela, que o tomou sem hesitar.

Com Bonnie saltitando à frente, saíram da igreja. Várias famílias já estavam espalhando toalhas e cobertores sob as frondosas árvores que rodeavam o templo. Lílian enca­minhou-se para o local sombreado ao pé de um velho car­valho, onde deixara sua cesta de vime. Era um lugar isolado. Antes, porém, que pudesse se acomodar, a sra. Dobson cha­mou-os, do ponto onde havia se instalado.

— Lílian, Tiago, venham para cá. Guardei lugar para vocês e Bonnie.

Olhando para Tiago com resignação, Lílian deu de ombros.

— A intenção dela é boa.

— Concordo. — Ele sorriu. — Vamos até lá.

— Sabe, estou surpresa com a atitude da sra. Dobson. Nunca imaginei que ela gostasse tanto de você.

— Pois eu não. Ela sempre diz que não resiste ao meu charme. Que sou bonito demais, para meu próprio bem. — E ele se pôs a rir, um riso contagiante, que foi imitado por Lílian.

Mais tarde, já instalados e servidos, Tiago começou a sentir-se mais confortável em relação à multidão reunida para o piquenique. Sabia que eram alvo de olhares curiosos ou ressentidos, mas ninguém até então dissera ou fizera algo que pudesse magoar Bonnie. Essa era sua única preo­cupação. Sentada ao lado da sra. Dobson, a garotinha comia com satisfação tudo o que lhe haviam posto no prato.

De Bonnie, o olhar dele dirigiu-se a Lílian, recostada no tronco da árvore. O. vestido rosa realçava-lhe o tom da pele e, mais e mais, Tiago tinha sua atenção atraída para a boca tentadora.

— O que está olhando? — ela indagou baixinho, para não ser ouvida pela sra. Dobson e por Bonnie.

— Você está linda, hoje. — A voz dele soou como uma carícia. Pigarreando, acrescentou, em tom mais alto. — Seu vestido é muito bonito.

— Lílian tem um que é mais bonito ainda — informou Bonnie, que ouvira o comentário. — É cor de creme, e cheio de flores aqui. — Ela indicou o próprio peito. E atrás tem fitas e mais flores, que vão até quase o chão.

— Parece maravilhoso, Lílian — comentou a sra. Dob­son, servindo-se de outra coxa frita de frango. — Por que não o está usando?

— Não é apropriado para um piquenique — respondeu Lílian, voltando-se em seguida para Bonnie: — Combi­namos não falar do vestido, não combinamos?

— Oh... — A garotinha cobriu a boca com a mão. — Esqueci. Desculpe, Lílian.

Estendendo-se aos pés de Lílian, no cobertor, Tiago apoiou a cabeça numa das mãos e ficou a olhar, curioso, para ela.

— Posso saber em que ocasião ele seria apropriado?

Com um olhar de advertência, Lilian serviu-o de um copo de limonada. Depois, sem responder, ocupou-se em sa­borear sua salada de batatas.

Tiago ficou a observá-la, certo de que devia tratar-se de mais um daqueles interessantes "segredos pecaminosos". Seus olhos detiveram-se no corpete do vestido cor-de-rosa, e não pôde deixar de perguntar-se que tipo de lingerie ela estaria usando por baixo. Cetim e rendas? Ou talvez seda quase transparente, deixando entrever os mamilos rosados. O pensamento provocou-lhe uma onda de desejo tão intenso que ele receou que sua reação física fosse percebida pelos demais. Mudando de posição para aliviar a pressão da calça sobre o membro intumescido, tratou de desviar o rumo dos pensamentos antes que o vexame se tornasse público.

— O que há de tão especial no vestido? — perguntou, depois de beber um bom gole da limonada.

Lílian pôs de lado o garfo.

— Nada. É bonito, só isso.

Vendo que Bonnie e a sra. Dobson estavam entretidas jogando migalhas de pão para os pássaros, Tiago aproveitou para provocar Lílian.

— Aposto que é outro daqueles segredos.

Para sua surpresa, ela endereçou-lhe um sorriso sensual.

— Um dos muitos que tenho, receio.

— Não precisa se desculpar. Adoro seus segredos. São fascinantes.

— Você acha?

O brilho malicioso dos seus olhos verdes deu a Tiago vontade de agarrá-la ali mesmo e beijá-la até tirar-lhe o fôlego. Nos sete anos em que estivera ausente Lílian se transformara. A garota tímida por quem se apaixonara ha­via amadurecido. Ainda se preocupava com a opinião alheia, mas tornara-se rebelde o bastante para permitir-se usar lingerie de seda e renda francesa, do tipo que nada deixava à imaginação, mais apropriado às garotas de bordel. Não que ele fizesse objeções. Muito pelo contrário, pensou divertido.

Mas seu bom humor desvaneceu-se ao lembrar que sedas e rendas não eram o bastante. Nem beijos, ou carícias apai­xonadas. Nada disso o faria esquecer o quanto Lílian o magoara, no passado. Como quase o destruíra. Se não fosse o xerife Williams...

Nesse instante, Bonnie aproximou-se, e o passado foi dei­xado de lado.

— Tiago, você viu os passarinhos? Viu como comeram as migalhas que eu dei?

— Claro que vi, doçura. Eles gostaram de você. A menina jogou-se nos braços dele.

— Sabe, eu gostei da igreja, mas estou gostando ainda mais do piquenique!

As mãos pequeninas o agarraram pelas lapelas do casaco, e o rostinho enterrou-se no peito largo.

Tiago podia sentir as duas mulheres a observá-los, mas não ergueu o olhar. Limitou-se a abraçar Bonnie, acarician­do-lhe os cabelos macios.

Em seu íntimo, um sentimento novo criara vida. Ele ama­va aquela criança como se fosse sua própria filha. Quase tanto quanto um dia se permitira amar Lílian.

— Sabe, Tiago — disse Tiago, quebrando o silêncio —, não dá para acreditar que essa seja a mesma menina que você levou à loja, duas semanas atrás. Bonnie desabro­chou sob seus cuidados.

O elogio embaraçou-o e agradou-o ao mesmo tempo.

— É porque entendemos um ao outro.

Erguendo a cabeça, Bonnie sorriu para ele.

— Vamos ficar juntos para sempre, não é?

— É, doçura. — Tiago deu-lhe um piparote no nariz. Não fora capaz de cumprir todas as suas promessas, mas essa era uma em que não pretendia falhar. Apesar de não passar de uma criança, Bonnie lhe mostrara o quanto sua vida era vazia, e como era difícil viver na solidão. A menina não era capaz de preencher todo o vazio, ou de afastar por completo a amargura do passado, mas ajudava a suavizar o sofrimento diante do que acontecera, e a ignorar o tor­mento do que "podia ter sido".

Assim que todos terminaram de comer, o sr. Greeley deu início aos jogos programados para as crianças. O primeiro deles era uma corrida de ovos.

— Posso ir? — Bonnie perguntou ansiosa, olhando de Tiago a Lílian, e de novo para Tiago.

Este sorriu, benevolente.

— Vá em frente. Mas se ficar suja de ovo, não me peça para lavar seu vestido.

Pondo-se de pé, Bonnie assegurou que tomaria muito cui­dado. E disparou para junto das outras crianças.

Lílian ficou a observá-la, preocupada com a maneira que a garotinha seria recebida. O sr. Greeley, depois de olhá-la de relance, entregou-lhe uma colher e um ovo. Várias crianças ficaram a examinar com curiosidade infantil a recém-chegada. A filha de Petúnia fez um trejeito de desdém, perfeita imitação dos da mãe, mas um garoto ruivo deu-lhe uma cotovelada, enquanto sorria para Bonnie. Pelo visto, esta encontrara um protetor.

Com um suspiro de alívio, Lílian relaxou.

— Acho que ela não vai ter problemas com as outras crianças — comentou.

— Ótimo. — Tiago tornara a estender-se no cobertor, aos pés dela. Como a temperatura havia subido, ele tirara o casaco, fazendo-o de travesseiro. A camisa branca acentuava o bron­zeado do rosto másculo. De olhos fechados, parecia disposto a cochilar. A sra. Dobson havia se afastado para conversar com amigos, e, dessa forma, os dois encontravam-se sozinhos naquele canto, embora cercados pela maioria dos habitantes de Landing. Era a mais pública das privacidades.

Sem conseguir conter-se, Lílian ficou a olhar para Tiago, para aquelas feições tão familiares e atraentes. A boca firme havia se relaxado num quase sorriso. O maxilar sem­pre fora quadrado e voluntarioso, mas as faces tinham ad­quirido as linhas mais definidas da maturidade. Fascinada, ficou a admirar a largura dos ombros e do peito vigoroso, lembrando-se da deliciosa sensação de tocá-lo. Seus dedos começaram a tremer, os seios se intumesceram e, entre as coxas, um latejar estranho se iniciou.

Engolindo em seco, Lílian tentou afastar os pensamen­tos eróticos. Ainda não conseguia acreditar no que haviam feito, no que permitira que Tiago lhe fizesse. Não fora o comportamento de uma mulher decente. Não apenas por não estarem comprometidos — ele nem sequer a estava cortejando. Mas principalmente porque no final de um ano Tiago partiria para sempre de Landing. O que aconteceria se continuasse a lhe permitir tais intimidades? Não estaria pondo em risco muito mais do que a integridade de seu próprio corpo e reputação? Não estaria arriscando o coração? Se este partisse de novo, na certa nunca mais se recuperaria.

Mesmo assim, seria difícil resistir àquele belo homem que dormia tranqüilo a seus pés. Num esforço para desviar os pensamentos perturbadores, Lílian pôs-se de joelhos e começou a recolher os pratos vazios de volta para a cesta. Os talheres e copos tilintaram ao serem guardados. Pegava o resto do bolo de chocolate que trouxera e ia colocá-lo na cesta quando sentiu uma mão agarrar-lhe o tornozelo. O susto quase a fez derrubar o bolo no chão.

Voltando-se, viu o braço de Tiago enfiado por baixo da barra de seu vestido. Ao mesmo tempo sentiu na pele o calor dos dedos dele. O polegar começou a mover-se devagar e sensualmente sobre seu tornozelo.

— O que está pretendendo? — perguntou baixinho, lan­çando um olhar temeroso ao redor. Ninguém os estava ob­servando. Todos pareciam concentrados nas crianças ali­nhadas para o início da corrida.

— Você estava fazendo muito barulho — Tiago replicou sem abrir os olhos. A voz soou arrastada e preguiçosa. — Desse jeito não consigo dormir.

— Podia ter me pedido para ficar quieta em vez de co­meçar a me assediar.

— Querida, você ainda não sabe o que é ser assediada por um homem.

A mão subiu um pouco mais ao longo da perna de Lílian. Ela ficou paralisada naquela incomoda posição, uma das mãos suportando o próprio corpo, a outra ainda segu­rando o prato de bolo. Seu braço começou a formigar, mas ainda assim ela permaneceu imóvel. Uma deliciosa letargia a dominou. Tiago Potter estava passando a mão na sua perna. Na frente da cidade inteira. E ninguém havia per­cebido. Os dedos subiram ainda mais e Lílian não conseguiu mais pensar nas outras pessoas ou incomodar-se com a imobilidade forçada. Nada mais importava, a não ser aque­las carícias proibidas em sua pele e o calor que lhe avançava pelas coxas, direto ao centro de sua feminilidade. Respirar tornou-se difícil.

De repente, tão inesperadamente como surgira, a mão atre­vida retirou-se. Apesar do protesto dos músculos dos braços e das pernas, Lílian não mudou de posição, aguardando que aquele toque mágico recomeçasse. Quando isso não aconteceu, relanceou o olhar na direção de Tiago. Ele tinha ambas as mãos cruzadas sobre o peito e uma expressão inocente.

Colocando o bolo na cesta, ela voltou a acomodar-se de encontro à árvore. Uma onda de raiva veio alimentar a paixão que ainda lhe ardia no íntimo, e Lílian já não sabia se queria beijar ou esganar aquele homem. Conten­tou-se porém em lançar-lhe um olhar irritado.

— Você é capaz de tentar um santo — ele murmurou, tão baixinho que Lílian mal conseguiu ouvir. Mas foi o suficiente para extinguir-lhe por completo a raiva, quase lhe provocando o riso. Tiago, com toda certeza, não era santo.

Nesse momento, no centro da clareira, o sr. Greeley dava o sinal de partida. As crianças começaram a mover-se, a princípio num grande ajuntamento. Bonnie achava-se no lado mais próximo ao ponto em que Tiago e Lílian se encontravam. Segurava a colher, com o braço estendido para a frente. O ovo balançava precariamente, sem cair.

— Isso, Bonnie! — incentivou Lílian.

— Ela está ganhando? — Tiago perguntou, ainda de olhos fechados.

— Não, mas está se divertindo. Agora trate de dormir.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa, e depois suspirou pro­fundamente.

Forçando-se a ignorar a tentadora figura masculina, Lílian concentrou-se na corrida. O primeiro acidente já havia acontecido, com uma das crianças tropeçando e deixando cair o ovo. Clara e gema espalharam-se em todas as direções.

Duas garotas, gritando, pularam para evitar que os respin­gos as atingissem. Com um breve olhar para a confusão, Bonnie prosseguiu decidida.

Pais e mães gritavam, incentivando os filhos. Uma menininha de uns quatro ou cinco anos deixou cair seu ovo, sujando o vestido branco. Prontamente, sentando-se no chão, começou a chorar. O irmão mais velho aproximou-se para consolá-la e, ao fazer isso, cortou a frente de outra criança, que tropeçou, trombando por sua vez com um garotinho de calças curtas. Este último, lutando para não perder o equilíbrio e cair por terra, acabou por inclinar a ponta da colher, deixado cair o ovo direto sobre os lustrosos sapatos de Walter Dusley.

Cobrindo a boca com a mão, Lílian tentou conter uma gargalhada. Olhou em torno para ver se alguém mais estava se divertindo, mas a atenção de todos estava concentrada na menininha em prantos e no garoto caído no chão a seu lado. Voltou então o olhar para Walter Dusley e seus olhos se arregalaram, incrédulos. O cunhado, o reverenciado pastor de Landing, ti­nha agarrado o garoto pelo braço e o sacudia furioso. Lílian não conseguia distinguir as palavras, mas Walter apontava para os sapatos, e tornava a sacudir a criança. Havia algo de mal­doso e obscuro no rosto do homem. Voltando a cabeça para ver se alguém estava olhando e não enxergando ninguém, Walter deu uma bofetada no garoto, que caiu no chão, espantado demais para chorar. Depois de mais algumas palavras iradas, o pastor afastou-se pisando duro.

Lílian desviou o olhar da criança caída para o cunhado. De pé ao lado de Petúnia, ele tratava calmamente de limpar os sapatos. Enquanto o observava, Walter chegou a sorrir, como se nada houvesse acontecido, como se a agressão a uma criança indefesa fosse produto da imaginação dela. Nin­guém mais parecia ter se dado conta do fato.

Retornando a atenção ao garoto, Lílian viu que ele começara a chorar, e corria para junto da mãe. Esta não era alguém que Lílian conhecesse. Provavelmente trata­va-se da esposa de um dos novos habitantes da região, algum visitante. Mesmo que já tivesse estado na loja ela não lhe sabia o nome.

Esfregando a face, o garotinho apontou para Walter. A mãe franziu o cenho. Sacudindo a cabeça, segurou o filho pelo braço, afastando-o do local.

— Ela não acreditou no pobrezinho — murmurou Lílian.

— Quem não acreditou em quem? — Tiago perguntou, a voz sonolenta.

— Aquela mulher de vestido cinza. Ela não acreditou quando o filho contou que Walter o agrediu, mas eu vi.

— Do que você está falando? — Bocejando, Tiago soer­gueu-se, apoiado num cotovelo.

Em poucas e indignadas palavras, Lílian relatou o acontecido.

— Até posso entender o fato de ele ter ficado aborrecido, mas a reação me parece um tanto exagerada para o nosso extremado ministro de Deus — comentou Tiago, franzindo o cenho pensativo.

— Concordo. — Pondo-se de pé, Lílian perscrutou a multidão, tentando localizar a mãe do garoto. Pretendia dizer-lhe que a criança falara a verdade.

Nesse instante, porém, Bonnie aproximou-se deles, correndo e agitando na mão uma fita branca com uma medalha na ponta.

— Tiago, Lílian, vejam! Ganhei uma medalha!

— Meus parabéns — disse Tiago, examinando o prêmio. — Terceiro lugar. Isso é maravilhoso. Havia uma porção de crianças maiores do que você.

— Eu sei. — A menina mal cabia em si de satisfação. Inclinando-se, Lílian abraçou-a.

— Estou orgulhosa. Vi como você se concentrou na cor­rida, enquanto os outros se distraíam com o que ia acon­tecendo ao redor.

Bonnie sorriu.

— Agora vou participar da corrida de sacos. E dessa vez vou ganhar! — Entregando a fita para Lílian, correu de volta para o centro do extenso prado.

— Eram aqueles? — Tiago perguntou, apontando para o outro lado.

Virando-se, Lílian viu uma carroça que se afastava pela estrada. Reconheceu o menino sentado atrás e respondeu:

— Sim. Da próxima vez em que vierem à cidade vou dizer à mãe o que realmente aconteceu. — Seu olhar diri­giu-se para o ponto onde se encontrava o cunhado, conversando amavelmente com alguns paroquianos. — Ainda não consigo acreditar que Walter fez o que fez. — E de novo sentou-se sob a árvore.

Tiago ergueu-se e foi sentar ao lado dela.

— Acredite. As pessoas são basicamente más.

— Você não pode afirmar uma coisa dessas.

— Não? Pense no que testemunhou. Walter esbofeteou uma criança, mas ninguém, acreditaria no garoto.

— É compreensível. Afinal, Walter é um pastor da igreja. Ninguém espera que seja capaz de uma covardia dessas.

— As pessoas sempre se comportam de forma pior do que se espera. Essa, pelo menos, foi uma lição que aprendi.

Ela ajeitou-se melhor contra a árvore. Os diferentes odo­res daquela tarde primaveril enchiam-lhe as narinas — o per­fume da relva, das flores do campo, o cheiro de frango frito, biscoitos e cerveja, este último vindo de um barril colocado para refrescar num riacho próximo. Os gritos alegres das crian­ças, o zumbido das abelhas, o pano de fundo das conversas dos adultos, tudo parecia tão normal e pacífico...

— Recuso-me a acreditar que o mundo seja mau — falou.

— Não se trata do mundo, e sim das pessoas.

— Tiago Potter, você é um descrente.

— E você urna ingênua.

Ele esticou as longas pernas sobre o cobertor, os pés cal­çados com botas cruzadas na altura dos tornozelos. Lílian encontrava-se entre ele e a multidão reunida para aplaudir a gincana. De repente Tiago puxou-lhe a mão, colocando-a entre ambos e cobrindo-a com a sua.

Voltando a palma para cima, Lílian permitiu que seus dedos se entrelaçassem. Só então ocorreu-lhe que o mais correto teria sido recolher a própria mão, impedindo essa liber­dade. Contudo, inclinando para trás a cabeça e fitando o céu azul, sem nuvens, concluiu que estava cansada de fazer o que era certo. Agir corretamente só lhe trouxera solidão.

— Não consegui descobrir coisa alguma sobre a família de Bonnie — Tiago anunciou de repente, arrancando-a de seus pensamentos.

— Não sabia que você estava procurando.

— Eu prometi a ela que o faria.

E uma promessa para Tiago era sagrada, Lílian pen­sou com certa tristeza. Ao contrário dela, que uma vez em­penhara sua palavra e depois a retirara.

— Mandei telegramas para várias cidades, mas estou começando a me perguntar se Laurie Smith seria o verda­deiro nome da mãe.

— Deve ser fácil para alguém mudar de nome e começar de novo.

— Não tão fácil quanto pensa.

Ela olhou de relance para Tiago, mas os olhos dele se achavam fechados. Se não fosse pelo polegar que lhe aca­riciava as costas da mão, pensaria que ele havia adormecido novamente.

— Você tentou começar de novo?

— Claro. E veja onde eu vim parar.

— Landing não é tão mau lugar assim.

— Talvez não para pessoas como você. Mas para Bonnie e aquele garoto que Walter esbofeteou, está longe de ser perfeito.

— Sei que não é perfeito, mas... — Detendo-se, Lílian sacudiu a cabeça. Por que estava se preocupando em de­fender a cidade? Afinal, tinha seus próprios problemas, sem­pre tentando encontrar um equilíbrio entre ser respeitável e viver a própria vida. E quanto mais amadurecia, mais percebia que desejava outro tipo de vida. Sete anos antes tudo tinha parecido tão claro... Agora já não tinha certeza de nada.

Seu olhar dirigiu-se para as crianças que se alinhavam para a corrida de sacos. Percebendo que Lílian a obser­vava, Bonnie lhe sorriu, entusiasmada. O sol iluminava os cabelos escuros da menina, fazendo-os brilharem. Agarrando as pontas do saco, ela o ergueu até o peito, levantando o queixo com determinação.

Bonnie estava com seis anos, Lílian pensou, mordendo o lábio inferior. Podia ter uma filha dessa idade. Se tivesse casado com Tiago e ido embora com ele... O que teria acon­tecido? Com certeza o pai a haveria repudiado. Petúnia tam­bém. Aos dezessete anos não conseguira imaginar destino pior. Tinha preferido viver a vida toda sozinha do que ar­riscar-se à desaprovação da família e de toda a cidade.

Hoje já não estava tão certa de haver tomado a melhor decisão. Olhou para o homem atraente a seu lado, para o lento subir e descer do peito largo e os músculos firmes do corpo viril. Pensou no sorriso charmoso e no carinho com que ele cuidava de Bonnie. Na maneira como ignorava as convenções sociais e fazia apenas o que lhe parecia melhor.

Apaixonar-se por Tiago sete anos antes fora a mais ma­ravilhosa e ao mesmo tempo a mais assustadora experiência de sua vida. Agora, depois de todo o tempo transcorrido, estava amadurecida o bastante para admitir que, se pudesse fazer tudo de novo, partiria com Tiago. Mas o rapaz que no passado a amara a ponto de querer casar-se com ela já não mais existia. O homem que lhe tomara o lugar podia abrigar ainda alguns sentimentos a seu respeito, mas jamais a perdoaria por toda a dor e sofrimento que lhe infligira. Nunca mais confiaria o suficiente para apaixonar-se de novo por ela, por mais que Lílian o desejasse.

**N/A: PROTESTO **

**alguém já viu Harry Potter 6, por favor eu to louca com esse filme, espero 2 anos pra ver e quando vejo me apresentam isso!!!!!!!!!!!! Vcs ñ tem noção eu to com as próximas duas atribulada por isso resolvi ver hj mesmo sabendo q eu tenho q sai as 3:30 ñ consigo ver o filme cedo pq tava lotada e quando eu consigo é legendado e eu chego 2:30 em casa resolvi nem dormi e vim postar já q o cap tava pronto a quase uma semana, mais to indignada só ñ vou comentar mais o fato pq pode ter alguém aqui q ñ viu, mais qm viu e já leu o livro sabe do q eu to falando mil vezes aff**

Respondendo

_Paola__: olá q bom q vc ta gostando da história, continue lendo e comentando._

_Evelyn:__ olá é sempre bom ter vc aqui conosco. Vai demora um pouco pra chegarem os finalmente, mais quando chegar vai dar o q falar posso garantir, muita coisa vai acontecer depois desse cap, muitos mistérios revelados... ñ infelizmente ñ vai ter harry, crescido, mais deve ter a menção dele. Eu ñ sei muito sobre a autora de grávida aos quinze, me disseram q ela teve uns problemas e ñ sabe se vai voltar a escrever, parece q pelo menos poe enquanto ela abandonou sim, o q é uma pena pq eu era apaixonada por essa ficc etorço pra ela voltar logo, a ficc é super bem escrita. Continue lendo e comentando. Bjs_

**Por enquanto é só isso**

**Mil bjs**


	9. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX**

— Acho que está cometendo um grave erro — disse Lílian, enxugando o bule de prata onde colocaria o café que estava preparando. Petúnia terminou de encher o açucareiro também de pra­ta, ajeitando-o depois na bandeja, coberta com uma alva toalha de linho.

— Sei muito bem o que estou fazendo — replicou. — Aliás, era o que já deveria ter feito, desde o princípio. Se pelo menos tivesse podido adivinhar o que aquele homem ia aprontar... — ela fungou. — É um escândalo, uma ver­gonha para nossa cidade! Recolher aquela filha do demônio e esfregá-la nos narizes dos cidadãos tementes a Deus!

— Bonnie não passa de uma criança. Por que não os deixa em paz?

Empertigando-se Petúnia encarou a irmã. O vestido escuro que usava em nada a favorecia. Com os cabelos presos num coque apertado, os lábios contraídos numa linha estreita, Petúnia tinha uma aparência matronal e pouco atraente.

— Em minha opinião, você é tão culpada quanto aquele sujeito. Por ser minha irmã, não vou mencionar sua parti­cipação no debate que vamos ter, mas estou muito decep­cionada com você. Não posso nem pensar no que papai teria dito de sua atitude inconseqüente.

Lílian ficou em silêncio, precisava conservar-se calma para enfrentar a situação que estava para acontecer. Acostumada aos terríveis rompantes de Petúnia, em geral dei­xava-a explodir até a raiva passar. Depois, seguia com a própria vida, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Dessa vez, porém, era diferente. A fúria de Petúnia ia atingir a pequena e indefesa Bonnie. E Lílian não permitiria que nenhum mal fosse feito à garotinha.

Aproximando-se do fogão, foi verificar se a água para o café já fervera. Da sala de visitas vinha o som de conversas e risadas. A maioria das mulheres da cidade e das fazendas vizinhas tinha sido convidada para a reunião em casa de Petúnia. Infelizmente, a mãe da criança agredida por Walter não se encontrava entre elas. Lílian tentara conversar com a irmã sobre o incidente, mas esta não dera importância ao fato, dizendo que o garoto com certeza merecera a bofetada.

— O café já está pronto? — perguntou Petúnia.

— Ainda não. — Lílian começou a cortar o bolo que trouxera. — Continuo achando errado o que pretende fazer.

— Felizmente, sua opinião não interessa a nenhuma de nós. Apertando com força os lábios, Lílian procurou con­vencer-se de que perder a calma não adiantaria nada.

— Tiago tem sido maravilhoso com a garota. Quando ninguém na cidade quis cuidar dela, ele o fez. Está alimen­tando-a e vestindo. Que mal pode haver nisso?

— Ele é solteiro e mora num hotel. Ainda por cima a menina é filha de uma prostituta, uma bastarda. Devia estar num orfanato, junto com outras crianças de sua laia. E não andando por nossa cidade, corrompendo nossas ino­centes crianças com seu palavreado imundo.

Lílian perdeu a paciência. Pondo a faca na pia, limpou as mãos com um pano.

— A única pessoa com palavreado imundo que conheço é você, minha irmã. Parece sentir um estranho prazer em dizer palavras feias. Sente-se devassa ou dominadora ao pronunciá-las?

Os olhos verdes do Petúnia lançaram chispas de ódio.

— Como se atreve a falar assim comigo?

— A única atrevida aqui é você, capaz de perseguir uma criança inocente. Será que não consegue enxergar a maldade que vai cometer?

— Tudo que enxergo é que está sendo iludida por aquele homem. Só não sei até que ponto as coisas foram entre vocês. — Os olhos frios se estreitaram. — Que pecados anda cometendo, Lílian Evans?

— O que cometo ou deixo de cometer não é de sua conta. O assunto aqui é Bonnie e a injustiça que você está cometendo.

— Fique sabendo que eu a proíbo de ver essa bastardinha ou aquele canalha do Potter.

Finalmente, Lílian perdeu a cabeça. Com as mãos nos quadris, retrucou:

— Você não pode me proibir de coisa alguma! Não tem o menor direito sobre mim!

— Tenho, sim! Sou sua irmã e casada com o pastor dessa cidade. Portanto, sou responsável por você. Aliás, fiquei sa­bendo que tomou partido daquele sujeito contra a sra. Greeley. E só Deus sabe o que mais anda fazendo por aí.

— Quer parar de falar a meu respeito, Petúnia? — exigiu Lílian. — O que está em discussão é o futuro de uma criança sem lar, sem família. Uma criança de seis anos de idade. Como pode culpá-la pelos erros dos pais?

— Os pecados dos pais recairão sobre os filhos — recitou Petúnia em tom virtuoso. Depois, enchendo o bule de prata de café, acrescentou: — Vamos, acabe de arrumar a outra bandeja.

Lílian permaneceu parada, fitando a irmã.

— Sabe, Petúnia, não a reconheço mais. Costumávamos ser amigas, mas agora você é uma estranha para mim.

—A culpa é sua. Foi você que se envolveu com essa gentinha.

— Pare com isso, Petúnia. — Lílian já não sabia que argumentos usar para obrigar a irmã a raciocinar. — Quando éramos crianças e mamãe foi embora...

— Mamãe não foi embora! Ela morreu. Morreu, ouviu? Já lhe falei isso milhões de vezes. — Um pouco de cor subira às faces de Petúnia, mas era um rubor doentio, feio. — Ela foi até enterrada.

— Você sabe que não foi o que aconteceu.

— Cale-se! Não quero ouvir nem mais uma palavra sobre isso. — Petúnia pegou o prato com as fatias de bolo. — Você inventou essa mentira para me atormentar. E vem me atormentando a vida inteira, Como se não bastasse ter ficado solteirona, ainda decidiu tomar conta da loja. Minha própria irmã, trabalhando atrás de um balcão. Às vezes nem consigo erguer a cabeça, de tanta vergonha.

Esse era o tipo de queixa a que Lílian estava acostumada.

— A vergonha vai e vem de acordo com sua conveniência — rebateu. — Enquanto isso, o assunto de Bonnie ainda não foi resolvido. Não entendo, mas aceito o seu direito de não querer cuidar dela. O que não posso aceitar é sua opo­sição quando outros assumem a responsabilidade. O que aconteceu com a sua caridade cristã?

— Eu a reservo para os bons cristãos. — Pegando a ban­deja cheia, Petúnia dirigiu-se para a sala. — Escute aqui, irmãzinha. Não vou tolerar por mais tempo esse seu com­portamento imoral. Uma palavra minha, e ninguém dessa cidade freqüentará mais a loja.

— Duvido que tenha coragem de fazer isso.

— Duvida? Espere e verá. — Com essa ameaça final, Petúnia marchou para fora da cozinha.

Sentando-se à mesa, Lílian apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. Da sala vinha o som de vozes e risos, mas ela se sentia rejeitada e solitária na casa da própria irmã. Isso a entris­tecia, mas não era nenhuma surpresa. Havia muito vinham se distanciando uma da outra. E tudo começara naquele gelado dia de novembro, quando o pai anunciara que a mãe delas havia morrido. Que Lílian soubesse, fora a única ocasião em que o pai mentira.

Nesse instante, a porta dos fundos se abriu e Walter entrou. Sua cabeça calva brilhava de suor. Usava uma camisa bran­ca e um colete, e trazia na mão o casaco. Ao vê-la deteve-se sorridente. Contudo, como sempre, havia algo estranho e assustador em seu olhar.

— Lílian... O que está fazendo aqui?

— Petúnia está oferecendo uma reunião. — Levantando-se, ela segurou a segunda bandeja, mas antes que pudesse erguê-la da mesa, Walter aproximou-se, colocando a mão sobre o braço dela.

— Petúnia tem estado preocupada com você.

Apesar da falta de cabelos e da expressão gelada, ele não era de todo feio. Alto, um pouco cheinho, tinha uma boa postura. Mas havia algo em Walter que repelia Lílian. Sem sucesso, tinha até mesmo tentado convencer Petúnia a não lhe aceitar a proposta de casamento.

Agora, com aqueles dedos a acariciarem-lhe gentilmente o braço, precisou lutar contra a vontade de fugir para longe dele.

— Minha irmã é superprotetora. Entendo sua preocupa­ção, apesar de não concordar com ela. Mas não se aflija, Walter. Estou ótima.

— Eu também me preocupo com você. Com a morte do seu pai, considero-me responsável por sua proteção. — Os olhos castanhos fitaram os dela e algo brilhou nas frias profundezas.

Lílian não quis descobrir o que era. Carregando a ban­deja, tratou de fugir da cozinha para a segurança da sala. Antes porém de afastar-se por completo, ele tornou a falar:

— A criança vai ter que ser mandada para outro lugar.

— Você também? O que há com Bonnie que deixa todos vocês com tanto medo?

— Não estou com medo. Só estou avisando. A presença dela nesta cidade é fator de perturbação. E o Senhor quer que nos amemos e vivamos em harmonia.

Ela apertou com toda força as alças da bandeja.

— Com exceção de Bonnie.

— Exatamente.

— Mas ela é apenas uma criança.

— Basta um par de mãos para executar o trabalho do demônio.

Indignada, Lílian avançou em direção à sala de visitas. Não sabia qual dos dois era pior: Petúnia ou o marido. Ambos lhe davam na sala, percebeu que caíra em situação ainda mais desagradável do que a que acabara de enfrentar. A discussão era acalorada, os ânimos exaltados.

— É revoltante — dizia a sra. Greeley, servindo-se de outra xícara de café.

— Posso imaginar o que deve acontecer naquele lugar — acrescentou outra mulher.

Havia dez senhoras sentadas na sala de Petúnia. Esta herdara o gosto paterno por ambientes atravancados. Mar­quesas e sofás, poltronas e mesas amontoavam-se em cada espaço disponível. Caixas de laca e estatuetas superlotavam as superfícies das mesas. Lílian precisou ficar segurando a bandeja, enquanto a sra. Dobson fazia lugar. Depois de colocar a carga sobre a mesa, ela acomodou-se ao lado da viúva, pensando quanto tempo permaneceria ali antes de poder formular uma desculpa e ir embora.

— Ela dorme na cama com ele — afirmou a sra. Greeley, com ar de quem sabia o que estava dizendo. Várias das mulheres presentes ficaram boquiabertas de espanto. Todas faziam parte da melhor sociedade de Landing.

A sra. Dobson empertigou-se no sofá.

— Annabel, estou envergonhada de vê-la espalhar tais mentiras. Fique sabendo que Bonnie tem seu próprio quarto.

— Que fica ao lado do dele, não é?

— Bonnie só tem seis anos — interveio Lílian, indig­nada. Às vezes ela fica com medo à noite, o que é natural. Afinal, a pobrezinha acabou de perder a mãe.

— Essa é uma que já foi tarde! — exclamou Petúnia, com ar de mofa.

Lílian começou a levantar-se, mas a sra. Dobson se­gurou-a pelo braço.

— Calma, minha filha — falou baixinho. — Ficar zangada não vai resolver nada.

— Afinal, por que a senhora veio aqui? — A voz de Lílian soou igualmente baixa. — Pensei que gostasse de Tiago.

— E gosto... Pareceu-me interessante descobrir o que sua irmã está tramando.

A sra. Greeley tinha retomado seu discurso.

— O fato de a criança ter ou não seu próprio quarto não é o que verdadeiramente interessa. O problema é a presença dela em nossa cidade. Uma desonra para a comunidade e uma constante lembrança do tipo de pecado de que tanto queremos nos livrar. Se o xerife Potter teimar em recusar a generosa oferta de nossa igreja_ ela fez uma pausa, enquanto Petúnia sorria, modestamente — então, eu diria que devemos afastá-lo do cargo e obrigá-lo a ir embora. Dessa vez para sempre.

— Ele tem contrato assinado — apontou uma das outras senhoras.

A sra. Greeley não se deixou impressionar.

— Vou mandar meu marido verificar esse contrato com nosso advogado ainda nesta semana.

Pela primeira vez, a sra. Dobson interveio:

— O xerife POtter é um bom homem, e temos sorte em tê-lo aqui conosco. Andei me informando, e suas qualificações para o cargo são excelentes. Inclusive é formado em Direito.

Petúnia ergueu as sobrancelhas finas.

— E daí? Por causa disso vamos esquecer o fato de que há sete anos ele teve que fugir dessa cidade, por espancar uma prostituta até quase à morte?

— Ora essa, Petúnia, você sabe que ele foi inocentado da acusação — protestou a sra. Dobson.

— Sim, e pela própria vítima, a prostituta. Se bem me lembro, diziam que ela o conhecia tão intimamente que era capaz de reconhecê-lo na mais completa escuridão. Não acham curioso o fato de ele ter se interessado tanto pela filha dessa mesma mulher?

A implicação sugerida pela irmã não escapou a Lílian. .

— Bonnie só tem seis anos — rebateu. — Tiago esteve... — Detendo-se no meio da frase, ela tomou consciência dos olhares significativos trocados pelas outras. Devia ter se referido a ele como xerife Potter, mas agora era tarde. — Tiago esteve ausente sete anos — continuou. — Bonnie não pode ser filha dele.

— Ah, mas somente temos a palavra da criança para estabelecer-lhe a idade. E seria bem próprio da mãe, mentir, para proteger o amante.

Várias das senhoras concordaram.

Livrando-se da mão da sra. Dobson, Lílian pôs-se de pé.

— Vocês estão loucas! Bonnie não passa de uma criança, igual aos seus filhos. Não fez nada de errado. E quanto a Tiago, apenas está fazendo o que vocês todas tiveram medo de fazer. — Apontou o dedo para a irmã e concluiu: — Você desconhece a caridade cristã. É uma mulher sem coração e cruel. Não a conheço mais!

— Cuidado com o que diz, Lílian. Não se esqueça quem eu sou.

— Sei muito bem quem você é. Aliás, quem são todas vocês. Sinto-me envergonhada por um dia tê-las considerado como amigas. — E Lílian abriu caminho entre o amon­toado de mesas, detendo-se apenas para pegar seu xale e a pequena bolsa. — Sinto muito, sra. Dobson — desculpou-se. — Sei que está do lado de Tiago, mas não adianta querer fazer essas mulheres raciocinarem.

Petúnia levantou-se também.

—Lílian, você está histérica. Volte já aqui e sente-se!

— Nem pensar! — Lílian avançou decididamente para a porta.

Seguindo a irmã, Petúnia foi ameaçando:

— Não lute contra mim. — Sua voz soou baixa, mas furiosa. — Se fizer isso, juro que vou destruí-la!

— Não tenho medo de você.

Mas vai ter. Ah, se vai ter! — gritou Petúnia às costas dela.

N/A: Olá desculpe a demora, mais aqui to eu, vim aqui rapidinho pra postar o 9º cap, ñ posso demorar pq eu praticamente fugi da aula, os q dizem q faculdade é excitante ñ sabem da missa a metade, mais tenho certeza q é recompensador.

**Espero q vcs gostem desse cap, depois dessa explosão da Lílian ninguém pode prevê o q ela vai fazer!!!!!!!!!!**

**Se tiver bastante Reviews, eu posto o próximo até domingo...**

**Beijos**


	10. Capitulo X

**Capitulo X**

Lílian entrou como um furacão na delegacia, abrindo com tanta violência a porta, que esta foi bater com um estrondo na parede. Decidida, ela marchou até a escrivaninha de Tiago. Este a fitou intrigado, erguendo as sobrancelhas escuras. A esquerda, na outra mesa, um jovem de cabelos castanhos ficou a olhá-la, boquiaberto. Ela nem sequer reparou.

— Preciso falar com você, xerife — anunciou entre os dentes, tremula de raiva.

— Foi o que imaginei. — Tiago olhou para o auxiliar. — Vá dar uma volta por aí, Thomas.

— Sim, senhor. — Pegando o chapéu pendurado num gancho na parede, o jovem saudou Lílian e apressou-se em sair, fechando a porta com cuidado.

Tiago indicou uma cadeira em frente à mesa.

— Sente-se.

— Obrigada, mas estou nervosa demais para ficar sen­tada. — Tirando o xale, colocou-o com a bolsa sobre a ca­deira. O coração batia-lhe com violência no peito, e a respiração saía em rápidos haustos. A raiva a deixava nervosa e amedrontava ao mesmo tempo.

Levantando-se, Tiago deu uma volta ao redor da mesa e veio apoiar-se na beirada, os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

— Você parece estar cuspindo fogo. O que aconteceu?

Respirando fundo, Lílian encarou-o.

— Estive visitando Petúnia.

— Isso é suficiente para deixar qualquer um fora de si. — Um leve sorriso curvou os cantos da boca máscula, quase levando Lílian a sorrir também. Mas ela não o fez. O assunto era sério demais.

— Não brinque com isso — falou, compenetrada. — Não foi uma visita comum. Foi uma reunião. A casa cheia de mulheres.

— E daí?

— Você não se importa? Pois devia.

— Por quê? Porque estão planejando me despedir? — Diante da surpresa de Lílian, ele deu de ombros. — Achou que eu não desconfiava? Não sou idiota, Lílian. E obvio que Petúnia e as amigas estão loucas para me verem pelas costas. Afinal, eu as incomodo, faço-as sentirem-se pouco à vontade. Acontece que, segundo o contrato que assinei com o Conselho Municipal, só posso ser despedido se cometer uma ação criminosa. Como esse não é o caso, e nunca será, jamais conseguirão me atingir.

— É aí que você se engana. — Lílian foi para junto dele. — Fique sabendo que estão espalhando mentiras ter­ríveis a seu respeito. Claro, são apenas boatos, mas boatos podem ser perigosos. Por exemplo, estão dizendo que você e Bonnie dormem na mesma cama. Sabe o que isso significa?

Os belos olhos escuros se estreitaram.

— Quem disse isso?

— Quem falou não é o que importa. Imediatamente a sra. Dobson se levantou para desmentir, e é claro que o pessoal do hotel pode testemunhar que se trata de uma calúnia. Depois disso, resolveram atacar por outro lado. Petúnia insinuou que... — Caindo em si, Lílian interrompeu-se, levando a mão à boca. Esse não era um assunto que desejasse abordar por medo de descobrir que era verdade. Tinha ciúmes do relacionamento íntimo de Tiago com Laurie, no passado, e morreria se... De repente, reparou que estava retorcendo as mãos de nervosismo.

— Lílian? — Tiago segurou-lhe o braço. — O que foi que Petúnia falou para transtorná-la tanto?

Num impulso, ela deixou escapar:

— Disse que Bonnie é sua filha. Por isso você se inte­ressou tanto em cuidar dela. — O olhar de Lílian estava fixado no peito dele. Não se atrevia a encará-lo, enquanto esperava pelas palavras que iriam destruí-la para sempre.

Ele soltou um palavrão, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça, os olhos arregalados pelo choque.

— Não espere que eu peça desculpas pelo nome que acabei de falar. Sua irmã é isso mesmo, uma mentirosa desprezível, uma cad... Maldita! — Debaixo do bronzeado, o rosto dele estava vermelho. — Nunca achei que Petúnia fosse grande coisa, mas agora tenho certeza de que não vale nada.

Lílian deu-lhe as costas. O coração continuava a lhe bater forte no peito, só que agora parecia ainda mais aper­tado. Tiago não negara a acusação. Devia estar zangado porque Petúnia adivinhara a verdade. Piscara várias vezes, percebeu que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— Entendo.

— Não creio que tenha entendido. — Passos soaram no chão de tábuas e um par de mãos grandes e quentes pousou nos ombros dela. — Você acreditou em Petúnia, não foi?

— Não sei mais no que acreditar. Laurie afirmou que podia reconhecer você mesmo no escuro, e você confirmou que... fez aquelas coisas com ela. — Lílian mordeu com força o lábio inferior, lutando para conter as lágrimas. Não ia se pôr a chorar. Não ia. Havia muito tempo que desistira de chorar.

— Como você dá pouco valor a mim... Não é de admirar que tenha se recusado a partir comigo, quando pedi.

Ela fechou os olhos. Podia senti-lo às costas, mas recu­sava-se a encará-lo. Não queria que Tiago percebesse a dor em seu rosto, nem que ficasse sabendo o quanto tudo aquilo ainda a magoava. Ele fora o único homem a quem amara na vida, o único com poder de feri-la.

Suspirando, Tiago continuou:

— É verdade que estive com Laurie algumas vezes. E verdade que fiz "aquelas coisas" com ela. Mas nunca mais a procurei depois que você concordou em se casar comigo.

Num movimento abrupto ela voltou-se, apoiando as mãos no peito dele. Por um bom tempo ficou a fitar os profundos olhos escuros. O estranho desaparecera. Este era o Tiago de quem se lembrava, o rapaz por quem se apaixonara.

— Nós estivemos noivos durante vários meses. Ele concordou.

— Se Laurie estivesse esperando um filho meu, a gravidez seria mais que aparente por ocasião do espancamento de que foi vítima. E você pode imaginar como um fato desses teria se espalhado pela cidade, não pode?

— Como incêndio na mata, no verão. — Os lábios de Lílian se ergueram num sorriso. — Obrigada por me dizer essas coisas. Afinal, você não precisava. — Ela abaixou a cabeça, constrangida. — Mas saiba que significou muito para mim.

Segurando-lhe o queixo, Tiago obrigou-a a encará-lo.

— Agora acredita em mim?

— Claro.

A boca máscula se apertou.

— Cada vez que penso conhecê-la, você me aparece com uma surpresa.

Tomando então as mãos pousadas em seu peito, Tiago afastou-as. Quando Lílian protestou, ele indicou as jane­las, recém-lavadas, com expressão significativa. Qualquer um que passasse em frente à delegacia poderia vê-los. Ao dar-se conta de como haviam estado próximos um do outro, Lílian, por força do hábito, viu-se tomada de vergonha. Mas em seguida, afastando o sentimento, ergueu a cabeça com altivez. Não tinha feito nada de errado. Nada havia a esconder. As repetidas ameaças Petúnia tinham produ­zido efeito contrário ao pretendido. Em lugar de se acovar­dar, Lílian sentia-se fortalecida.

— Reconheço esse beicinho teimoso, srta. Evans — brin­cou Tiago. — Posso saber o que está planejando?

Pegando a bolsa e o xale e colocando-os sobre a escriva­ninha de Tiago, Lílian acomodou-se na cadeira que ele lhe oferecera anteriormente.

— Para falar a verdade, estou pensando em fazer algo corajoso. Como desafiar Petúnia.

— Excelente. Mas conte-me, o que mais foi dito nessa reunião?

— Querem mesmo despedi-lo e uma das mulheres vai mandar o advogado verificar o seu contrato.

Tiago encolheu os ombros com displicência.

— Você não liga? Pensei que esse trabalho fosse impor­tante para você. Disse que voltou para Landing porque tinha algo a provar. Se perder o cargo, elas terão saído vencedoras.

Voltando a sentar-se em sua própria cadeira, ele apoiou os braços no tampo da mesa.

— Elas não poderão vencer, Lílian, porque já alcancei o que me propus a fazer. Fiz a pazes com a maioria dos cidadãos, enfrentei os fantasmas do passado. Partir de Landing não seria assim tão terrível.

"Para mim seria", Lílian pensou, com um aperto no coração. Não queria que Tiago fosse embora. Sabia ser mui­to difícil voltarem ao relacionamento que haviam tido no passado. Existia muita mágoa, muita decepção entre ambos. Ainda assim, não suportava a idéia de vê-lo partir tão cedo. Tiago podia ter feito as pazes com outras pessoas da cidade e consigo próprio, mas não com ela. Havia muito a ser re­solvido, e, para isso, necessitavam de tempo. De repente, ocorreu-lhe uma solução.

— Deixe que Bonnie vá morar comigo. Desse modo, não poderão falar coisas más a seu respeito.

— Não. — Foi a rude resposta. — Você sempre se preo­cupou com a opinião dos outros. Quando começarem a falar de você, vai querer desistir. E, no fim, Bonnie é que vai sofrer. Não vou permitir que isso aconteça.

Um minuto antes Lílian estava pensando no quanto amava aquele homem. Agora, sua vontade era esganá-lo.

— Você não confia mesmo em mim, não é? Pois fique sabendo que amo Bonnie como se fosse minha própria filha. Quero assumir a criação dela. Não me importo com o que Petúnia ou a cidade inteira possam pensar e falar. Bonnie é uma criaturinha indefesa. Precisa de um lar, de amor e educação. Posso lhe oferecer essas coisas.

— Ela já tem tudo isso.

As palavras de Tiago, pronunciadas com tranqüila se­gurança, acalmaram a explosão temperamental prestes a dominar Lílian. Refletindo, recordou a horrenda calúnia da sra. Greeley e a atitude anticristã de Petúnia. Ninguém entendia a razão de Tiago haver assumido a pequena órfã. Ela mesma, no princípio, tinha pensado que o motivo fosse a origem semelhante: ambos não sabiam quem fora o pai, e o fato de terem nascido numa cidade que os rejeitava. Talvez até houvesse sido esse o motivo inicial, mas as razões agora eram outras.

— Você também ama Bonnie — falou, em tom de quem fez uma surpreendente descoberta.

— O que pensava?

— Não tinha tanta certeza. Achei que agia por um sen­timento de responsabilidade, ou até para provocar as pes­soas da cidade.

— Obrigado pelo alto conceito em que me tem. Lílian fez um gesto com a mão, afastando o assunto como se fosse de menor importância.

— Não precisa ficar desse jeito. Sabe o que eu quis dizer. Mas acabo de descobrir que é muito mais do que isso. Você realmente a ama.

Ele remexeu-se na cadeira, mas não negou a afirmação.

— Bonnie é fácil de se amar — falou, afinal. — Não quer saber quem foram meus pais, qual a minha origem. E quan­do souber, isso apenas servirá para fortalecer os laços que existem entre nós. Ela também não liga a mínima para o que a gente desta cidade pensa. O amor que sente vem do fundo do coração. Sem restrições. Sem mentiras. Sem traição. Lílian levou a mão à face. Quase podia sentir a reação física à bofetada verbal. Sim, Bonnie era fácil de amar por todas as razões que ela, Lílian, negara a Tiago. Bonnie era leal, não se importava com a opinião alheia. Não mentia. Entregava o coração sem nada pedir em troca.

Pondo-se de pé, dirigiu-se à janela. Reconheceu várias das pessoas que passavam, a pé ou em charrete. Conhecia tudo daquela cidade. Tiago tinha razão. Ela havia amado sua po­sição social, sua reputação e família mais do que a ele.

O amor que sentira por Tiago no passado fora grande e sincero. Mas nunca pudera experimentar a sensação de estar agindo corretamente. Existira sempre um terrível sen­timento de culpa, de medo. Medo da reação do pai, dos amigos. E faltara-lhe a coragem de enfrentar a tudo e a todos; de dar as costas à realidade que conhecia, e que a fazia sentir-se segura, a fim de enfrentar ao lado de Tiago uma vida desconhecida. O medo falara mais alto.

Só que tudo aquilo eram águas passadas. A garota me­drosa que empenhara a própria palavra e depois a quebrara, não existia mais. Hoje era uma mulher diferente, com di­ferentes anseios. Uma mulher que amava do fundo do co­ração, sem restrições e sem mentiras. Apenas permanecia um resquício do velho mundo que a atormentara por toda a vida. Apoiando-se no largo peito viril, Lílian lutou contra o aperto que lhe confrangia a garganta.

Seria capaz de vencer o medo e fazer o que realmente desejava? Fechando os olhos, recordou-se do que acontecera com a mãe. De como o pai anunciara que ela havia morrido. E Lílian sabia que era mentira. Um segredo que carregara pela vida a fora.

E se contasse tudo a Tiago? Ele a ouviria, talvez até a compreendesse. Abrindo os olhos, respirou fundo, preparan­do-se para falar. Mas de repente caiu em si. Era tarde demais. A explicação devia ter sido oferecida sete anos antes. Quando Tiago ainda a amava. Agora, não faria mais diferença. Assim, limitou-se a dizer:

— Lamento tudo o que fiz, Tiago. Sei que palavras não podem apagar atos, mas gostaria que acreditasse que nunca deixei de me arrepender do que lhe fiz, naquele último dia. Errei ao agir daquela maneira. E errei ao dizer o que disse.

Gostaria de acrescentar que errara ao não ter partido com ele, mas não teve coragem. Além disso, era tarde demais para consertar esse erro.

— Acredito em você. — Tiago olhou a figurinha rígida, agarrada ao peitoril como se este fosse tudo o que a sus­tentava. — Mas o passado não pode ser alterado. O fato é que parti daqui sozinho.

Tinha esperado sete anos para ouvi-la reconhecer o erro. Pensara que isso o faria sentir-se muito melhor. Houvera um tempo em que teria vendido a alma para ouvir o que acabara de ouvir. Agora, porém, tudo o que sentia era um enorme vazio. Fora gentil da parte de Lílian desculpar-se, reconhecer que errara, mas isso não mudava o que acon­tecera. Não apagava a traição.

Como se lhe lesse os pensamentos, ela murmurou, ainda de costas:

— Sei que nada pode alterar os fatos. Só queria... — Com um suspiro desanimado, interrompeu o que ia dizer. — Bem, o que eu quero não importa mais. Mesmo assim, gostaria de saber o que fez, depois que partiu daqui. Sempre fiquei imaginando o que poderia ter-lhe acontecido. Na ma­nhã seguinte àquele último encontro, você havia desapare­cido sem deixar rastros. O xerife falou em reunir um grupo para persegui-lo, mas antes que o fizesse, Laurie recuperou a consciência e o inocentou.

Por longo tempo, fez-se silêncio na sala. Tiago ficou olhando para a jovem mulher à janela. Lílian usava um simples vestido azul, de algodão, no mesmo estilo daquele que vestia na noite em que o convidara para jantar. Na noite em que haviam se beijado e em que ele lhe acariciara e sugara os seios. A noite em que descobrira que por mais que a odiasse pelo passado, a paixão entre ambos perma­necia tão ardente e inflamada como antes. Naquela noite, os cabelos dourados achavam-se descuidadamente presos numa trança solta. Hoje, penteados num coque severo...

Ainda assim, Lílian continuava linda. O sol da tarde, filtrando-se pela vidraça, iluminava a parte lateral do pes­coço gracioso. Ele havia tocado aquela pele aveludada, pro­vado seu doce sabor em beijos molhados. E Lílian tinha arqueado o corpo, oferecendo-se a ele, gemendo de prazer.

Podia ter levado até o fim a sedução, indo para a cama com ela. E depois se afastado, sem olhar para trás. Mas, mesmo agora, não podia ver-se agindo de maneira tão torpe. Não com uma mulher que acabava de admitir que se preo­cupara com ele depois que se fora. Que nunca deixara de pensar nele, quem sabe lamentando a decisão tomada.

Droga!, praguejou mentalmente. A vida devia tê-lo tor­nado duro, descrente de tudo e, no entanto, quando estava perto de Lílian tornava-se tão mole quanto um bezerro recém-nascido.

Rompendo o silêncio, ela falou, ainda sem se voltar:

— Não precisa me contar nada, se isso o aborrece.

— Já não me importo mais. São águas passadas. Saí daqui disposto a provar a esta maldita cidade que tinham razão a meu respeito. Já que me consideravam um crimi­noso, era isso mesmo que eu ia ser.

A atenção despertada, Lílian voltou-se lentamente para encará-lo. Os raios de sol banhavam-lhe a silhueta delicada, criando um halo dourado em torno de seus cabelos.

— Mas você nunca tinha feito nada contra a lei.

— Coisa que o pessoal daqui parecia não perceber. Se havia alguma confusão, eu sempre era o culpado. — Incli­nando para trás a cadeira, Tiago esticou as longas e mus­culosas pernas, apoiando os calcanhares no canto da escrivaninha. — Resolvi então que eu ia ser assaltante de bancos. Achei que era o jeito mais rápido de me tornar famoso.

— Você não seria capaz de uma coisa dessas.

Ele deu de ombros.

— Cavalguei durante vários dias, enquanto ia traçando planos. Afinal, cheguei a uma pequena cidade, no Estado de Wyoming. Havia um banco lá. Decidi que era um bom lugar para começar minha carreira de crimes. Mas antes fui até o saloon. Precisava de um drinque para criar coragem.

As lembranças encheram-lhe a mente. A serragem no chão, o velho balcão riscado e manchado pelo uso, o homem grisalho servindo as bebidas. Havia uma bondade intrínseca nos olhos do barman, alguma coisa que levou Tiago a abrir-se, a confessar seus segredos, suas mágoas.

— Depois de duas ou três doses de uísque comecei a falar, gabando-me do que pretendia fazer. Até mostrei ao barman meu revólver. O sujeito pareceu ficar impressionado.

Fascinada pelo relato, Lílian aproximou-se, voltando a ocupar a cadeira em frente à mesa. Os olhos verdes já não expressavam medo, e sim uma gama de sentimentos, que iam da curiosidade ao mais profundo interesse. Mas isso para Tiago não significava nada. Interesse não era o bastante.

— E o que aconteceu? Ele o ajudou?

— Ajudou sim. Mas não como está pensando. Ficou me fazendo perguntas sobre como eu pretendia realizar o as­salto e depois foi apontando os problemas que eu ia encon­trar. Problemas nos quais eu não havia pensado. Depois de alguns minutos, caí na realidade e percebi que não estava preparado para a tarefa. — Um sorriso curvou-lhe a boca bem-feita. — Senti-me muito mal. Nem para criminoso ser­via. Quando admiti esse fato para o velho barman, ele sorriu, dizendo que isso era o melhor que podia me acontecer. En­tão, puxou do bolso sua insígnia, e jogou-a sobre o balcão. Além de proprietário do saloon, ele era o xerife daquela cidade. — Instintivamente, Tiago tocou a própria insígnia, pregada no peito.

— Deve ter sido um tremendo choque.

— Isso é reduzir as coisas ao mínimo. Eu quase passei mal ali mesmo. Mas o xerife Dumbledore era um homem justo. Disse que eu ainda não havia cometido nenhum crime, e que apenas pensar em cometer não era motivo para alguém ser preso. Em seguida tomou a mais estranha das atitudes. Perguntou se eu queria um emprego, e me ofereceu o cargo de auxiliar de xerife.

Era como se tudo houvesse acontecido no dia anterior. Tiago podia sentir ainda a intensa emoção, a onda de fe­licidade, logo apagadas pelo pensamento de que o homem devia estar brincando. Mas Dumbledore falava sério. Os olhos bondosos e sábios não tinham deixado de fitar os de Tiago enquanto lhe explicava os deveres de um auxiliar de xerife naquela pequena cidade. No final, tinha acrescentado que a única condição era Tiago desistir de uma vida de crimes.

— Ele confiou em você — Lílian concluiu, em tom va­garoso. — Foi o primeiro. Ninguém aqui tinha confiado. Nem mesmo eu.

Tiago não esperava que ela chegasse tão depressa a essa conclusão.

— Devo tudo a ele. Paguei metade de minha dívida de gra­tidão quando Dumbledore teve problemas há algum tempo, mas ainda não é o suficiente. Foi por causa dele que voltei para cá. Achou que eu devia fazer as pazes com esta cidade, antes de seguir em frente com o que realmente desejo na vida.

Apesar de ter estado olhando fixamente para os próprios pés, Tiago percebeu, pelo canto do olho que Lílian se enrijecia.

— Você não pensou que eu ainda estivesse aqui, pensou? — perguntou ela.

"Você não voltou por minha causa", era o que ela queria dizer, e ele sabia disso.

— Pensei que tivesse se casado e ido morar em outro lugar — Tiago admitiu.

— Claro. Por que não haveria de ter me casado?

O tremor dos lábios carnudos podia significar que ela ficara magoada. O que não significava que ainda o amasse. Impossível. Afinal ele continuava sendo o que sempre fora: o bastardo Tiago Potter, o desordeiro da cidade. Ao passo que ela era Lílian Evans, uma dama. O relacionamento deles nunca tivera a menor chance.

— E o que vai fazer quando acertar as contas com o passado?

— Vamos embora.

— Vamos? Você e Bonnie?

— Se não conseguir encontrar nenhum parente, pretendo adotá-la como filha.

— Por causa do que Dumbledore fez por você?

— E também porque não quero viver sem ela.

— Gostaria de ter sido mais sábia no passado. — Lílian baixou o olhar para ò próprio colo. — Gostaria de poder voltar atrás e modificar o que aconteceu entre nós.

— Para quê? Nada seria diferente. Você não teria partido comigo, da mesma forma.

— Talvez tivesse — ela falou, em tom suave.

— Não acredito.

— Eu sei. Você acha que todas as minhas atitudes são devidas à preocupação com o que os outros possam pensar. Mas não sabe nada sobre minha infância, sobre a maneira como meu pai me educou. E naquela ocasião eu só tinha dezessete anos. Errei, mas gostaria que entendesse como as coisas eram difíceis para mim. Como ainda são.

— Eu não consigo. — Ele acenou em direção à rua, visível através da janela. — O que há em Landing que tanto a amedronta? Quem tem todo esse poder sobre você?

— É difícil explicar. — Estendendo a mão, Lílian pegou a faca que estava sobre a mesa, analisando as iniciais gra­vadas no cabo. Era a mesma que devolvera a ele na noite do jantar em sua casa.

— De um certo modo — ela tentou esclarecer —, já não dou tanta importância à opinião alheia. Foi uma mudança lenta, proporcionada talvez pelo amadurecimento. Só sei que hoje, de certa forma, sou considerada uma rebelde, uma mulher fora dos padrões tidos como normais. Para começar não me casei. Aos vinte e quatro anos, sou a solteirona da cidade. Depois, assumi o controle da loja de meu pai quando ele morreu. Petúnia vive dizendo que isso é inaceitável, que eu devia contratar um gerente e ficar em casa, ocupando-me com coisas mais femininas. Não sei bem o quê. — A voz dela falhou. — Procurar um marido, talvez. Ou obras de caridade. Mas somente para com as pessoas consideradas dignas por Petúnia. Qualquer coisa, menos trabalhar numa loja.

Tiago não conseguia visualizá-la dentro da enorme casa, fazendo tricô para os pobres. Lembrou-se da loja, de como progredira sob a direção de Lílian. Sim, ela vinha reali­zando um excelente trabalho. Também não conseguia imaginá-la como esposa de outro homem.

— Nunca mais foi pedida em casamento, depois de mim? — perguntou, vencido pela curiosidade.

Pondo de lado a faca, ela cruzou as mãos sobre o colo, numa atitude inconscientemente recatada.

— Fiquei noiva uma vez, por um curto período. Mas quan­do papai morreu, meu noivo recusou-se a esperar um ano, o ano de luto, como eu exigia. Acabamos rompendo e ele casou-se com outra, logo depois.

— Você não devia estar muito apaixonada, para querer esperar um ano para casar.

Lílian empertigou-se.

— Isso não é de sua conta... — começou, mas depois, caindo em si, corrigiu. — Tem razão. Eu não o amava. Nunca amei. Foi minha última concessão à vontade alheia. Não consegui amar ninguém, depois de você.

Tiago quase se arrependeu de ter perguntado. Não queria ficar a ouvi-la repetir que o amara. E talvez ainda amasse. Tinha consciência de haver algo muito forte entre ambos, mas pretendia fazer o impossível para que nada resultasse disso. Fora fraco uma vez, e Lílian quase o destruíra.

Não sabia se sobreviveria a uma segunda decepção. Além disso, agora havia Bonnie para considerar. Não podia ar­riscar-se a fazê-la sofrer. Já lhe explicara que partiria de Landing ao fim do seu ano de contrato, e ela parecera aceitar bem a idéia. Confiava nele cegamente, e Tiago jamais a desapontaria.

Contudo, as lembranças dos momentos de paixão não paravam de vir-lhe à mente, atormentando-o. Como dese­java abraçá-la, beijá-la e esquecer todas as boas resoluções! Seria capaz de possuí-la ali mesmo, em cima da mesa, e o resto do muno que se danasse!

Obedecendo a um impulso, levantou-se e rodeando a mesa, foi para junto dela. Tomou-lhe então as mãos nas suas, grandes e fortes. Os verdes olhos amendoados o fita­ram, entre esperançosos e temerosos.

Perdoe-me — disse ele. — Por tudo. Afinal, não tenho o direito de julgá-la. — Levando-lhe as mãos delicadas até o rosto, pressionou-lhe as palmas de encontro às faces onde a barba começava a despontar. Os lábios de Lílian se entreabriram, num convite tentador, mas Tiago tratou de ignorar o desejo que o invadia. — Sabe, você tem razão. Precisa viver nesta cidade e ser aceita. De agora em diante, vou lhe facilitar as coisas. Ficarei distante, serei o mais respeitoso possível. Nem Petúnia vai poder censurar meu procedimento para com você. Lílian puxou as mãos.

— É isso que imagina que quero?

— Só sei que é o melhor a ser feito.

— Melhor para quem? Para mim? Sabe, Tiago, você às vezes me tira do sério. — Ela colocou as mãos nos quadris. — É idêntico a Petúnia, sempre me dizendo o que fazer, como pensar. Está fazendo o mesmo que ela.

— Achei que era o que você queria.

— Achou, achou! — Sacudindo a cabeça, Lílian espetou o dedo indicador no peito dele. — Na verdade, você presumiu. Não perguntou nada. Aliás, ninguém nunca pergunta. Só ficam dizendo o que pensam ser melhor para mim.

— Droga, Lílian! Só estou tentando agir certo, fazer o que é considerado correto. Devia ficar agradecida.

— Não me diga o que devo fazer ou sentir! — A voz dela elevou-se, tremula de raiva.

Tiago estava perplexo.

— Quer dizer que não deseja que eu fique longe de você?

— Oh! — Enfurecida, Lílian bateu o pé. — Só quero... — Ela respirou fundo. — ...Só quero o direito de tomar minhas próprias decisões. De controlar minha própria vida.

— Pois então controle! — Agora o zangado era ele. — E quando decidir o que quer da vida, me comunique. — Ia começar a se afastar, mas Lílian não lhe deu tempo. Agar­rando-o pela frente da camisa, puxou-o para junto de si. Alguns centímetros apenas os separavam.

Tiago reconheceu o brilho de combate nos olhos verdes, misturado com outro sentimento, mais ardente. E incrivel­mente sensual.

— Lílian!

— Ora, cale a boca! — E ela colou os lábios aos dele, num beijo que era pura dinamite.

Se houvesse lhe apontado uma arma, o choque de Tiago teria sido menor. O aperto em sua camisa afrouxou-se, e ele poderia ter-se afastado, se quisesse. Mas, nesse instante, Lílian abriu os lábios e começou a passar a ponta da língua sobre os firmes contornos da boca máscula. Tiago estava perdido. Nada mais lhe restava fazer a não ser en­volvê-la entre os braços e atraí-la para bem junto do corpo excitado.

Sem hesitar, Lílian pressionou os seios macios de en­contro ao peito vigoroso. A língua atrevida movia-se sem cessar sobre os lábios dele, até que, abrindo a boca, Tiago permitiu-lhe a doce invasão. Ambas as línguas envolveram-se então num ardente duelo, numa exploração sem limites. Quando ia inclinar de lado a cabeça para assumir o controle do beijo, Lílian segurou-lhe o rosto com ambas as mãos, mantendo-o imóvel. Apesar de menor e mais fraca, ela era a agressora.

Seus dedinhos avançaram-lhe em direção à nuca, mer­gulhando entre os cabelos fartos e macios. Os dentes puse­ram-se a mordiscar-lhe o lábio inferior, arrancando de Tiago um gemido rouco. Sem deixar de beijá-lo, Lílian o foi empurrando até obrigá-lo a encostar-se na escrivaninha.

— Sente-se — ela ordenou, afastando os lábios apenas por alguns milímetros. Ambos se achavam ofegantes.

Tiago apressou-se a obedecer. Sentando-se no tampo de madeira, abriu as coxas musculosas. Lílian acomodou-se entre elas, a saia armada roçando-lhe o membro enrijecido. O leve toque levou-o ao delírio, fazendo-o arquear a parte inferior do corpo de encontro ao ventre dela. A pulsação do desejo acompanhava-lhe as batidas selvagens do coração, incitando-o a cometer o tipo de loucura que tanto lutara para não cometer no passado. Em todas aquelas ocasiões à beira do rio e, mais recentemente, no quarto de Lílian, estivera no controle da situação. Tinha estabelecido o ritmo e a intensidade das carícias e fora capaz de recuar antes que as coisas fugissem dos limites.

Naquele momento, porém, Lílian , encontrava-se no coman­do. Parecia querer provar algo. Era impossível Tiago re­sistir. Não quando ela o beijava com tanta paixão e ternura. Não quando as palavras suavemente murmuradas eram di­tas com tanta honestidade. Quando tudo que os separava desaparecera, deixando lugar apenas para o desejo. Um de­sejo alucinado.

—Eu decido a minha vida. — Ela moveu os lábios da boca para o queixo firme e voluntarioso. Tiago abafou um gemido de prazer quando os dentinhos perfeitos lhe mor­deram o pescoço. — A escolha é minha. Não é sua, nem de Petúnia ou de quem quer que seja.

Então, descendo a mãos para o peito forte, começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa. Tiago pensou na janela, e no fato de que poderiam ser vistos por quem passasse. Pensou que Lílian iria odiá-lo se alguém os surpreendesse naquela si­tuação comprometedora. Contudo, com sua atitude, ela havia acendido uma fogueira que ele já não era capaz de apagar.

— Lílian, você tem de parar.

— Não! — Ela pousou os lábios no peito que acabara de desnudar até a cintura, esfregando-os nos pêlos escuros e macios que o recobriam.

Tiago agarrou-a pelos ombros, decidido, a fazê-la parar com aquela loucura, antes que fosse tarde demais. Em vez disso, viu-se a atraí-la para si, ao sentir que ela pusera a lamber-lhe a pele. O sangue de Tiago entrou em ebulição, transformando-se numa torrente de lava. O membro intu­mescido ameaçava romper-lhe a frente da calça. Uma das mãos de Lílian correu-lhe pela coxa, subindo perigosa­mente para junto do sexo pulsante. Tiago rangeu os dentes para impedir-se de levá-la até lá, fazendo-a acariciá-lo. O simples pensamento fez com que ele pressionasse ainda mais a virilha contra o corpo feminino. Mas as várias ca­madas de tecido da saia e das anáguas impediam qualquer contato ou satisfação real.

— Maldição, Lílian! — ele grunhiu.

Erguendo a cabeça, com os olhos verdes enevoados de paixão, Lílian sorriu.

— Acabei de decidir que gosto muito disso.

— Permite-me recordar-lhe que estamos na delegacia, que é pública?

— E que me importa? — Encostando-se nele, Lílian abraçou-o pelo pescoço. — Nada mais me importa. Só querer que me beije, Tiago.

Ele viu-se completamente perdido. Nunca fora capaz de negar o que quer que fosse a Lílian, no passado. Por que seria diferente, agora? Ainda mais quando ela se mostrava tão ardente, tão solta, tão sensual?

Mergulhados em mais um beijo, dominados por um desejo tão ardente que os levava a tremer dos pés à cabeça, mal ouviram a porta da delegacia ser aberta. O que os arrancou do êxtase amoroso foi o grito ultrajado que se seguiu. As­sustada, Lílian quase deu um pulo na direção do som. Tiago, por sua vez, nem se dignou a olhar. Sabia, por ins­tinto, quem os havia apanhado naquela situação.

— Lílian Evans! Nunca me senti tão envergonhada em minha vida! — A voz aguda de Petúnia quase ameaçava a integridade das vidraças. — Não acredito no que meus olhos estão vendo.

Afastando-se de Tiago, Lílian voltou-se para a irmã.

— O que veio fazer aqui, Petúnia?

A irmã ficou a encará-la, indignada.

— Ouvi comentários horríveis a seu respeito na reunião. A sra. Greeley afirmou que vocês dois vinham se encon­trando às escondidas. Como uma idiota, ainda tratei de de­fendê-la. A boca de lábios finos contraiu-se de desprezo. — Sua vagabunda!

Lílian estremeceu. Descendo da mesa, Tiago foi se colocar na frente dela.

— Espere aí, Petúnia. Não precisa ofender sua irmã. Se alguém aqui é culpado, sou eu.

— Quanto a isso não tenho dúvidas, xerife. Mas não se dê ao trabalho de defender Lílian. É obvio que ela veio encontrá-lo de livre e espontânea vontade.

— Não preciso que me defendam. — Empurrando Tiago para o lado, Lílian avançou para a irmã. — Qual o pro­blema? Estávamos nos beijando, sim, e daí? Não há nada de errado nisso.

— Perdoe se não consigo compartilhar de sua opinião. Vi muito bem o que estavam fazendo. Como pôde agir de modo tão indecente, Lílian? E logo com quem?

O desprezo na voz de Petúnia fez Tiago fechar os punhos, enraivecido. Mas permaneceu imóvel no lugar. Mesmo não valendo nada, Petúnia era mulher. E ele jamais agredira uma mulher.

Lílian, porém, mal conseguia controlar a vontade de esbofetear a irmã.

— Trate de deixar Tiago fora disso. O problema é entre nós duas. Já admiti que estávamos nos beijando. E sabe por que, minha puritana e hipócrita irmã? Porque eu quis. Eu tomei a iniciativa de beijar Tiago. E se quiser beijar de novo, e com certeza vou querer, ninguém no mundo po­derá me impedir.

As sobrancelhas escuras de Tiago se ergueram, numa expressão meio admirada, meio divertida. Lílian estava saindo melhor que a encomenda.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Petúnia ficou algum tempo totalmente emudecida. Chocada. Mas, recuperando-se de­pressa, lançou-se de novo ao ataque:

— Sabe, Lílian, estou com pena de você. Não percebe o ridículo em que se meteu? Sempre achei que o fato de ter ficado solteirona lhe fez mal aos nervos, mas nunca pensei que fosse tanto. Imagino que seja difícil viver sabendo que nenhum homem a quer. Você não é de todo feia, mas sua independência deve afastar os pretendentes. Por tudo isso, até entendo sua ansiedade em agarrar um homem, mas precisa ser um qualquer?

Tiago avançou alguns passos.

— Você está passando dos limites, Petúnia. — Os olhos escuros brilhavam de fúria mal contida.

— Tiago, não. — Com um gesto, Lílian advertiu-o para não se envolver na briga. Depois, aproximou-se até ficar a poucos centímetros da irmã. — Fique sabendo que não acredito mais nas suas mentiras, Petúnia. Sei que é capaz de inventar qualquer barbaridade para me obrigar a fazer o que quer, mas isso não funciona mais. Quanto ao fato de ter escolhido Tiago... Esta foi a melhor decisão que tomei na vida. Só lamento não ter feito isso antes.

A irmã desatou a rir.

— Pensa que sabe tudo, não é? Pois fique você sabendo que está bancando a idiota. Todos na cidade já perceberam que Lílian Evans, a solteirona, está correndo atrás do xerife bonitão. Ele a está usando para ajudá-lo com aquela cria do demônio, e você pensando que se importa com a sua pessoa. Que patético! A cidade inteira está morrendo de rir de você. Pobre coitada!

Tiago estendeu a mão para segurar o braço de Lílian, para desmentir as maldades de Petúnia, mas, desviando-se ela correu para a porta, quase derrubando Petúnia em sua pressa. Antes que saísse, porém, Tiago pôde ver que estava em prantos.

Quando ia seguir atrás de Lílian, Petúnia fechou a por­ta, apoiando-se nela.

— Não adianta correr atrás — ela falou com um sorriso maldoso. — Ela não vai acreditar em você, agora. É tarde demais. Está convencida de que é motivo de riso para a cidade inteira. E isso vai servir para mantê-la na linha.

Os olhos escuros de Tiago se estreitaram, expressando um desprezo indignado.

— Você a odeia de verdade, não? Sempre a invejou, porque ela é tudo que você jamais conseguirá ser: linda, inteligente e querida por todos.

— Não é verdade. Eu gosto de Lílian. Estou fazendo isso pelo bem dela.

Saia daqui, Petúnia, antes que eu me esqueça de que é uma mulher. — A voz de Tiago soou mortalmente calma. E foi essa fria calma que assustou Petúnia, obrigando-a a obedecer.

**N/A: Olá, esse cap teve muitas revelações, rebeldias e maldades, espero q tenham g gostado pq eu particularmente eu amei esse, mais os próximos dois... vão ainda ser melhores!!! To preparando muitas surpresas para vcs com uma pitada de mistério... mais agora q eu já agucei a curiosidade de vcs só e resta Edir q vcs e mandem muitas reviews para q eu possa att o ais rápido possível ( chantagem eu sei) , mais como se essa chantagem ñ fosse o bastante, lá vai mais uma, nc completa no cap 11 ou 12!!!**

**Ps:Sei q eu ñ tenho respondido as reviews, mais é q eu ando muito ocupada, e se eu parar para respondê-las, vai levar mais tempo para att as fics, mais eu vou tirar um tempinho paras responder cada uma das reviews.**

**Muitos bjus**


	11. Capitulo XI

**Capitulo XI**

Como uma pessoa em transe, Lílian entrou na loja e apressou-se a buscar refúgio em seu pequeno escritório. Uma vez lá dentro, trancou a porta. O coração batia-lhe selvagemente no peito, a gar­ganta ardia e os olhos achavam-se vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar.

Nada porém se comparava à dor que lhe apertava o peito ou à terrível vergonha que a dominava.

"Todos sabem que a pobre solteirona está correndo atrás do xerife bonitão. A cidade inteira está rindo". A voz aguda de Petúnia ecoava vezes sem conta na mente de Lílian.

Doente de embaraço, fechou os olhos, mas a visão das pessoas às gargalhadas apenas se intensificou. Tiago sentia pena? Ou a estaria usando como passatempo enquanto per­manecia na cidade?

Cobrindo com as mãos as faces rubras de vergonha e humilhação, pediu a Deus que ao menos isso não fosse ver­dade. Não Tiago, qualquer coisa, menos isso.

Então recordou o que acontecera havia pouco na delega­cia, antes da chegada de Petúnia. De como o agarrara pela camisa e o beijara. Como uma mulher sem moral, tinha se jogado em cima dele. E se Tiago na verdade não desejasse beijá-la? Se só tivesse correspondido por piedade?

O pensamento era horrível demais. Um gemido escapou-lhe da garganta enquanto ela escorregava até ver-se sentada no chão, os braços envolvendo os joelhos, a cabeça afundada no peito.

"Você não é de todo feia."

Lílian mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não deteve os soluços.

"O fato de não ter se casado... de ser sozinha..."

E não fora sempre sozinha? Seria esse o seu destino? Não era o que queria para si. Nunca fora.

Sempre pensara que se casaria, que teria filhos. Mas depois da partida de Tiago, nenhum homem a interessava. E quando, cedendo às pressões da família, ficara noiva, não era amor o que sentia. Fora com alívio que vira o noivo romper o compromisso. Depois, da morte do pai, ocupara-se com a loja, e quando afinal adquiriu o domínio do negócio e a confiança dos fregueses, não lhe sobrava tempo para preocupar-se com possíveis pretendentes. Na verdade nunca encontrara um homem que chegasse aos pés de Tiago Potter. E assim ela se transformara no que era, uma solteirona sem perspectivas.

O que não era assim tão terrível, pensou, enxugando as lágrimas. Não se importava com a solidão, desde que não fosse motivo de riso para os habitantes da cidade. Desde que Tiago não a tivesse beijado por sentir pena dela.

Lílian não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou sentada no chão às escuras.

Quando afinal as lágrimas se esgotaram, as pernas come­çaram a formigar, ela levantou-se e foi para junto do espelho. Estudou as próprias feições, tentando não pensar nas palavras venenosas da irmã — "não é de todo feia". As pálpebras es­tavam inchadas, o nariz vermelho. Colocando água fresca na bacia, banhou o rosto por várias vezes até suas faces ficarem frias. Depois de enxugar-se, ajeitou os cabelos.

Tinha um negócio para gerenciar, fregueses para atender. Talvez, com o tempo, perguntasse a Tiago se era verdade o que Petúnia dissera a respeito dele. Ou talvez nunca per­guntasse. Afinal, que diferença faria? O que estava feito estava feito e nada no mundo iria alterar esse fato. E para ser sincera não se arrependia de ter beijado Tiago, ou per­mitido que ele a beijasse e acariciasse. Estar com ele sempre fora maravilhoso. E não permitiria que o veneno de Petúnia conspurcasse essas doces lembranças.

Criando coragem, saiu do escritório e dirigiu-se para a loja. Meia dúzia de fregueses circulavam entre os corredores examinando as mercadorias.

Bonnie brincava com outra menina sob o olhar atento de Andrew. O jovem assistente revelara-se maravilhoso para com a criança, enchendo-a de doces e brincando com ela quando a loja ficava vazia.

— Lílian! — gritou Bonnie sorrindo ao vê-la. — Veja a cabine de madeira que Andrew construiu para as nossas bonecas.

Acenando, Lílian respondeu qualquer coisa agradável, e dirigiu-se para o centro da loja, enquanto Bonnie voltava a brincar.

Nada parecia diferente do normal. Não havia olhares sig­nificativos em sua direção, nem sorrisos furtivos, ou risadinhas maliciosas. As pessoas a cumprimentavam com na­turalidade, voltando às suas compras. Pouco a pouco, Lílian foi relaxando, voltando a respirar com facilidade.

— Finalmente chegou — disse a sra. Dobson em voz alta, saindo de sua escrivaninha e aproximando-se dela. — Es­tava esperando por você. Petúnia saiu à sua procura. Ficou furiosa quando se retirou da reunião. — O tom da voz tinha baixado para um murmúrio.

Ocupada em arrumar uns rolos de tecido, Lílian não respondeu.

— Você está bem? — A sra. Dobson acercou-se mais, olhando-a com atenção. — Vejo que andou chorando.

Lílian levou as mãos às faces, correu o olhar em torno. Ninguém parecia prestar atenção à troca de palavras.

— Petúnia me encontrou — admitiu afinal.

A sra. Dobson inclinou-se sobre o balcão atrás do qual Lílian se refugiara, e sussurrou.

— Você não foi a única a abandonar a reunião. Duas outras mulheres saíram logo atrás de você, dizendo que não esperavam esse tipo de comportamento da esposa de um pastor, e que o xerife Potter lhes parecia exatamente a pessoa certa para a nossa cidade. Pensei que Petúnia fosse ter um ataque apoplético, de tão furiosa. Fiquei lá até o fim. Queria descobrir tudo o que ela estava planejando. — A viúva sacudiu a cabeça. — Vão fazer o advogado dar uma olhada no contrato, mas isso é tudo. Até Annabel Greeley acabou admitindo que o marido não a quer criando proble­mas. — Com um sorriso triunfante, concluiu: — Marque bem minhas palavras. Aquele rapaz vai acabar conquistando a todos nesta cidade.

— Exceto minha irmã — replicou Lílian, com um sus­piro. — Petúnia disse mais alguma coisa? Alguma coisa... — Ela fez uma pausa, pouco inclinada a revelar mais do que o necessário. — Alguma coisa a meu respeito?

— Sobre você e Tiago estarem se encontrando?

Lílian olhou para a idosa viúva, que a encarou de volta, sem pestanejar.

— Todo mundo sabe — sussurrou então, horrorizada. — Petúnia tinha razão. — Procurou se afastar, para ocultar a própria vergonha.

— Espere um pouco. — Agarrando-a pelo braço. — Petúnia não falou nada. A sra. Greeley mencionou que você e Tiago pareciam muito amigos no piquenique do último do­mingo. E Petúnia negou, afirmando que você tinha bom-senso suficiente para não se misturar com gente da laia de Tiago. — A viúva fungou, desdenhosa. — Aquela mulher é uma idiota. Até uma pessoa da minha idade consegue ver que Tiago Potter é um homem de caráter. Você pode dizer quando um homem é bom pela maneira como trata a mãe e as crianças. Pelo que sei, Tiago pode se orgulhar de si mesmo em ambos os casos.

Aliviada, Lílian escutava a velha amiga elogiar as qua­lidades de Tiago. Se as pessoas da cidade comentassem alguma coisa a seu respeito, a sra. Dobson saberia. Ela sempre sabia tudo o que se passava naquela cidade. O que significava que Petúnia mentira.

Depois do alívio, veio a raiva. A irmã manipulava a ver­dade de acordo com sua conveniência, mas nunca havia sido deliberadamente cruel para com ela.

— Ainda não acredito que tenha sido capaz de tantas mentiras — murmurou consigo mesma.

— O quê? — perguntou a sra. Dobson. — Quem foi capaz do quê?

— Ah... desculpe-me. Estava pensando em outra coisa.

— Eu aqui, falando que Tiago é bonito demais até para tentar uma velha como eu e você pensando em... O céus, olhe só para isso!

Empertigando-se toda em sua pequena estatura, a sra. Dobson fixou o olhar além de Lílian. Duas manchas ro­sadas surgiram-lhe nas faces enrugadas.

Lílian voltou-se para ver o que havia chamado a aten­ção da amiga. E foi a sua vez de ficar embaraçada. Tiago tinha entrado na loja sem que se dessem conta. E perma­necera a uma pequena distância, obviamente atento à con­versa. Nas mãos segurava o xale e a bolsa que ela esquecera na delegacia.

— Como vai, sra. Dobson? — cumprimentou com ar tranqüilo.

— Boa tarde, Tiago. — Passando ao lado dele, a viúva foi para sua mesa, junto à porta. E pegando um maço de cartas começou a examiná-las como se nunca houvesse visto nada semelhante antes.

Tiago aproximou-se de Lílian.

— Precisamos conversar.

Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça, dirigindo-se em seguida para o fundo da loja. Ao passar pela cortina, en­caminhou-se direto para a área destinada ao estoque, evitando permanecer com ele no espaço acanhado do escritório. Olhando para as fileiras de latas armazenadas, pôs-se a contá-las mentalmente, como proteção contra a atração exer­cida por Tiago sobre seus sentidos.

O ruído das botas dele no piso de tábuas de madeira não lhe interrompeu a contagem.

— Lílian?

— Sim. — Sessenta latas de ervilhas. Quantas haveria de milho? Começou a contar.

— Droga, olhe para mim! — Antes mesmo que Lílian pudesse virar-se, Tiago agarrou-a pelo braço. Ela o encarou. Os belos olhos escuros a encararam de volta. Receando encontrar pena ou desprezo no olhar dele, Lílian descobriu que neles havia apenas uma fria reserva. O estranho dos primeiros tempos estava de volta. As feições atraentes eram as mesmas, mas o íntimo fora resguardado atrás da máscara inicial.

— Ninguém está rindo de você. — A afirmação foi ex­ternada abruptamente.

Uma onda de rubor cobriu o rosto de Lílian.

— Sim — concordou. — Pelo menos aqui na loja não vi ninguém agir de modo diferente para comigo. Acho que Petúnia exagerou para provar seu ponto de vista.

— Exagerou, uma ova! Ela mentiu descaradamente. Em todos os aspectos.

— Em alguns, não. Está certa quando afirma que não passo de uma solteirona. Quanto ao resto... — Ela fez uma pausa, concluindo com dificuldade: — Não sei mais o que pensar. — Como os olhos escuros se estreitaram, fitando-a com perturbadora intensidade, Lílian desviou o olhar.

— Não sabe? — Largando o xale e a bolsa de Lílian sobre a prateleira mais próxima, Tiago agarrou-a também pelo outro braço. Atraiu-a então para junto de si, sacudin­do-a com delicadeza. — Não acredito. Como pode aceitar as mentiras e a manipulação de sua irmã? Como viu, nin­guém está rindo. Ninguém sequer está sabendo sobre nós.

— A sra. Dobson e a sra. Greeley desconfiam.

— Eu sei.

De repente, foi como se Tiago a tivesse deixado nua à sua frente, zombando de suas fragilidades. Debatendo-se, tentou livrar-se, mas ele não a soltou. O ardor que sentia nos olhos avisou-a de que as lágrimas ameaçavam voltar e Lílian lutou para reprimi-las. Por nada neste mundo per­mitiria que Tiago descobrisse o quanto a ferira.

— Pare de se debater — disse ele, segurando-a com firmeza. — Eu sei a verdade e você vai ouvi-la, querendo ou não.

— Não! Vá embora Tiago. Já fez o suficiente. — Ela empurrou-lhe o peito, mas não conseguiu afastá-lo nem um milímetro.

— Ainda nem comecei a fazer. Em primeiro lugar, quero que saiba que você sempre foi a mulher mais linda e de­sejável que conheci.

Imobilizando-se, Lílian ficou a encará-lo, os braços caí­dos ao longo do corpo.

— O quê?

— Uma vez, acho que você tinha quinze anos, eu a vi na igreja, usando um vestido branco, com uma faixa cor-de-rosa na cintura. Seus cabelos eram compridos, descendo pelas cos­tas numa massa de ouro. Pensei que fosse um anjo.

A boca de Lílian entreabriu-se, mas ela não con­seguiu falar.

— Petúnia não passa de uma invejosa — prosseguiu ele. — É casada com um hipócrita e quer que todos sejam tão infelizes quanto ela. Utiliza-se da pretensa virtude para ocultar o fato de não ser querida por ninguém. Quanto ao que ela afirmou, sobre você estar me perseguindo, só tenho uma coisa a dizer: se alguma vez tornar a me beijar daquele jeito, arranco suas roupas uma a uma, incluindo as de seda francesa, e lhe mostro de uma vez para sempre o que é a paixão entre um homem e uma mulher. E não importa onde estejamos, seja na sua casa, aqui na loja ou no meio da rua. — Os belos olhos achavam-se incendiados de desejo.

— Você é uma mulher linda, sensual. E, ao que me parece, a população de Landing é constituída de idiotas cegos.

Finalmente, Lílian viu-se livre, mas não encontrou forças para afastar-se dele. Tiago tomou-lhe a mão e pressionou-a contra a própria virilha. Ela ficou vermelha ao sentir a rigidez do membro masculino. Mas, antes que pudesse mover os dedos para investigar mais detalhes interessantes daquela anatomia, Tiago soltou-lhe o pulso e deu um passo atrás.

— Agora entendeu? — perguntou.

— Acho que sim — ela sussurrou.

Os olhos dele fixaram-se na boca carnuda.

— O que acha da idéia de me beijar de novo, como na delegacia?

As palavras de Tiago quanto a arrancar-lhe toda a roupa e desvendar os segredos do amor físico povoaram-lhe a men­te de imagens incrivelmente eróticas. Lílian não sabia exatamente tudo o que acontecia no leito matrimonial, mas ouvira e lera o suficiente para imaginar-se nos braços de Tiago, os seios nus apertados de encontro àquele peito largo. Deveria sentir-se chocada, mas, ao contrário, viu-se aproximando o corpo do dele, num claro convite.

Fechando os olhos por um segundo, Tiago praguejou baixinho.

— Não me tente, Lílian. Esta tarde você me levou a um ponto onde perdi totalmente o controle. Estou fazendo o impossível para recuperá-lo, mas, para isso, preciso da sua ajuda.

Ousada, Lílian permitiu que seu olhar deslizasse do rosto másculo para o peito vigoroso e daí para o ponto onde o membro rígido pressionava-se contra o tecido da calça. Incrível, ela o deixara naquele estado! Nem sequer estavam a beijar-se, ou a tocar-se, e no entanto Tiago encontrava-se obviamente excitado.

— Bonnie pode dormir em sua casa esta noite?

A brusca mudança de assunto surpreendeu-a.

— Claro que sim. Mas posso saber por quê? Tiago fez uma careta.

— Porque estou precisando de uma boa bebedeira e pre­firo que ela não esteja por perto para testemunhar.

Bebedeira? Tiago queria ficar bêbado? Ora essa, por quê? Mas quando Lílian ia abrir a boca para perguntar, ele acrescentou:

— Agora tenho que ir. — E, girando nos calcanhares, retirou-se. O ruído de seus passos ficou ecoando seguido por fim pelo som da porta da loja abrindo-se e fechando-se com força.

Ela ficou olhando para onde Tiago estivera até bem pou­co, como se pudesse encontrar ali a resposta a suas inda­gações. De repente um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto. Nada mais importava. Nem Petúnia, nem toda a população de Landing. Mesmo que não fosse verdade, Tiago a fizera sen­tir-se bonita e feminina. Era evidente que a desejava. Com uma risadinha deliciada, levou a mão às faces coradas. Que pensamentos mais devassos para se ter no meio de um dia de trabalho, censurou-se a si mesma. As imagens eróticas, porém, não lhe saíam da mente.

Para afastá-las, pegou o xale e a bolsa e levou-os para o escritório. Lá tentou concentrar-se na contabilidade, mas só conseguia pensar em Tiago. No pouco tempo desde que voltara a Landing, ele conquistara a maior parte dos mo­radores. Petúnia devia continuar a sua campanha de opo­sição, acompanhada pela sra. Freeley e algumas outras pes­soas, mas pela primeira vez Lílian começava a achar que Tiago sairia vencedor. Se duas mulheres tinham tido a coragem de retirar-se no meio de uma reunião promovida pela temível Petúnia, outras também acabariam por seguir-lhes o exemplo.

Desistindo das contas, Lílian recostou-se na cadeira. O medo existia por um tempo longo demais. Tinha permitido que a irmã a dominasse, conduzindo-lhe a vida com amea­ças, a cada vez que se propunha a fazer algo que Petúnia não aprovava. E não podia culpar ninguém a não ser a si própria. Estaria preparada para enfrentar a irmã? Para arriscar sua posição na sociedade local, para possivelmente prejudicar a loja?

O que sabia era que estava farta de seguir as imposições alheias. Depois da morte do pai, Petúnia assumira o lugar dele, determinando o que era certo e o que era errado. E sempre com o argumento de que assim fazia para o bem dela.

Não, Lílian não acreditava mais nisso. Ao contrário, percebia que a irmã jamais se importara verdadeiramente com ela.

Uma batida na porta a fez levantar-se de um pulo. Tiago teria voltado? Sem perder tempo, apressou-se em abrir.

Em lugar do belo rosto de Tiago, viu-se encarando as feições bem menos atraentes do cunhado. Os poucos fios de cabelo que lhe cobriam a calva agitaram-se de leve quando ele se pôs a balançar a cabeça, com ar de comiseração.

— Não sei o que dizer — Walter começou, avançando para dentro do pequeno escritório. — Petúnia me contou o que aconteceu. Apesar de não concordar com o que ela disse, compartilho da preocupação de sua irmã.

Lílian forçou um sorriso.

— Obrigada, mas se é esse o motivo de sua vinda aqui...

— Não é o único motivo. — Walter segurava o chapéu em uma das mãos, e com a outra tocou o ombro de Lílian. — Vim para ver você.

Não muito certa do que ele queria dizer ela ficou a en­cará-lo. Apesar das feições regulares e do físico imponente, havia algo em Walter que a repelia profundamente. A ex­pressão era sempre fria, em contraste com o temperamento violento. Lembrando-se da bofetada que ele dera no garoto, no dia do piquenique, Lílian tentou afastar-se, mas foi impedida pelo armário de madeira que lhe servia de arquivo.

— Gostaria que tivesse vindo falar comigo, Lílian. Sou o seu pastor, afinal.

— Claro, mas sobre o que falaria?

— Sobre as sua necessidades. — Ele aproximou-se ainda mais, no espaço confinado. — Eu devia ter percebido que uma mulher que vive sozinha, como você, com certeza sen­tiria um certo... vazio interior. Poderia tê-la ajudado a aca­bar com essa sensação.

Lílian entrou em pânico. Não, Walter não podia estar insinuando o que estava pensando. Não era possível. Afinal ele era casado com a irmã dela.

Correu os olhos em torno, buscando uma rota de fuga, mas o cunhado encontrava-se entre ela e a única porta do aposento.

— Achei que você poderia estar necessitando de uma orientação espiritual.

— Orientação espiritual? — Lílian quase desatou a rir, de tanto alívio. Petúnia a abalara, fazendo-a a ver ma­lícia por toda a parte. — Entendo. Estou muito ocupada no momento, mas foi bondade sua oferecer.

A mão de Walter avançou do ombro para o pescoço de Lílian. O polegar traçou-lhe o contorno do queixo delicado, enquanto ele lambia os próprios lábios, com expressão lasciva.

— Tenho muito para lhe proporcionar, Lílian. Você é uma mulher muito atraente, e Petúnia é bem difícil às vezes, como pode imaginar. — Walter aproximou-se até encostar o corpo no dela. — Sei como deve estar se sentindo solitária e posso ajudar a aliviar seus anseios.

— Não! — Ela tentou empurrá-lo, mas o cunhado era um homem forte e nem se moveu. Desesperada, Lílian passou por baixo do braço dele e foi recuando até ver-se de costas contra a porta. — Você está me julgando mal e abu­sando da situação. Além disso é casado com minha irmã. — Um estremecimento de repulsa percorreu-lhe o corpo.

O ardor até então presente nos olhos de Walter transfor­mou-se em fúria. Lílian nunca tinha gostado do cunhado, mas jamais sentira medo dele antes. Um nó apertou-lhe a boca do estômago.

— Entendo — ele falou afinal, em tom frio.

— Acho que não — apressou-se a dizer Lílian. — Vejo que eu o levei a acreditar que... — Ela se interrompeu. Nunca fora boa mentirosa, mas a última coisa de que necessitava era ter Walter como inimigo. — Aprecio sua gen­tileza para com minha irmã e para comigo. Vamos tratar de esquecer esse desafortunado incidente, está bem?

Lentamente ele se pôs a avançar de novo para junto dela. Lílian agarrou a maçaneta, preparando-se para abrir a porta e fugir para o corredor. De lá as pessoas que se en­contravam na loja poderiam ouvir seus gritos. Só que ela não gostaria de ter que fazer isso.

— Sua vagabunda, ordinária! — xingou Walter.

— O quê?

— Filha de Satã. Você tentou me afastar do caminho da virtude. — Ele ficou a encará-la de olhos arregalados, a boca úmida franzida de desgosto. —Vou ter que denunciá-la.

— Como assim?

— No domingo de manhã, durante o culto. Vou denun­ciá-la à comunidade como a pecadora que é. Vou expor em público sua sedução maligna e todos darão as costas a você.

— Isso é um absurdo! Foi você que começou a passar a mão em mim.

— Seu corpo é uma tentação. Seu cabelo... — Antes que ela pudesse reagir, Walter agarrou-lhe os cabelos presos num coque, puxando-os com toda a força. A cabeça de Lílian inclinou-se para trás, e ela deixou escapar um grito de dor. Várias mechas caíram em torno do rosto e sobre os ombros. Walter apressou-se a agarrá-las.

— Não! — Girando a maçaneta, Lílian precipitou-se para o corredor seguida pelo cunhado.

— Petúnia estava certa. Ela me contou que a encontrou nos braços daquele homem. Não acreditei nela, mas agora vejo que a mentirosa é você. Vou expor seus segredos pe­caminosos em público, Lílian Evans. — Colocando o chapéu na cabeça, Walter dirigiu-se para a porta dos fundos.

— Não fiz nada de errado — Lílian insistiu, desesperada. Ele voltou-se de novo para olhá-la.

— Sua alma está cheia de pecados.

— Como pode saber? Você nem me conhece. Nenhum de vocês me conhece. — Ela fez um gesto com o braço. — A cidade inteira acha que sabe quem é Lílian Evans, mas estão todos enganados. Quer expor meus pecados, não é Walter? Ótimo. Faça isso, mas antes de domingo vou lhe dar algo digno de ser anunciado. E melhor correr para casa, cunhado. Se achou que Petúnia estava zangada hoje, espere só até ela descobrir o que vou fazer de agora em diante.

O pastor ficou a encará-la, atônito.

— Deus tenha piedade de sua alma.

— E da sua também — rebateu Lílian, fechando os punhos. Queria poder agredi-lo fisicamente.

— Lílian?

Ela voltou-se na direção da voz e deparou com a sra. Dobson na entrada, segurando de lado a cortina.

— Não pude evitar de ouvir parte de sua troca de palavras com o sr. Dusley. Há algum problema?

— Não — respondeu Lílian de forma automática. Mas imediatamente tratou de emendar: — Quer dizer, há, sim. Walter acha que sou filha de Satanás. — Ela encarou o cu­nhado. — O pior é que nunca fiz uma coisa realmente má em toda a minha vida.

Deixando cair a cortina atrás de si, a sra. Dobson avançou em direção a Lílian, ao mesmo tempo em que Walter se retirava pelos fundos, batendo a porta.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou a viúva, preocupada. — Seu cabelo está todo despenteado. O que ele fez a você?

Lílian desatou a rir. Havia algo de histeria na sua risada. Tentando dominar-se, ela apertou os lábios, cobrindo a boca com a mão.

— Oh, Lílian. — A velha senhora aproximou-se, estrei­tando-a nos braços. — Calma, criança. Está tudo bem, agora.

Refugiada ao colo da viúva, Lílian tremia de modo incontrolável, prestes a cair em pranto.

— Acho que Walter queria me beijar — falou, lutando para reprimir as lágrimas. — Disse que entendia as neces­sidades de uma mulher solitária, como eu, e me propôs satisfazê-las. Meu próprio cunhado, e um homem de Deus. Ah, sra. Dobson, foi horrível!

— Nunca fui com a cara daquele santarrão.

— Nem eu. Mas o pior a senhora não sabe. Ele disse que vai me denunciar domingo, na igreja, que eu o tentei com o meu corpo. Depois disso, estarei arruinada nesta ci­dade. A coisa não seria tão ruim se ao menos uma vez na vida eu tivesse realmente me comportado mal. Pelo menos, haveria um motivo.

A sra. Dobson deu-lhe um tapinha encorajador na mão.

— Você sempre foi uma boa garota.

Lílian abraçou-a com força e depois afastou-se um pouco.

— Por que tenho sempre que me preocupar com o opinião dos outros?

— Porque é a atitude correta.

Seria? Lílian já não tinha tanta certeza. Onde essa atitude a conduzira? A desperdiçar anos de sua vida numa existência solitária, sem conhecer o amor do único homem a quem amara. E agora, ainda por cima, via-se na iminência de ser denunciada publicamente como devassa pelo cunhado, quando fora este quem tentara agarrá-la contra sua vontade. Podia defender-se, dizendo a verdade, mas quem acreditaria nela? Com exceção da sra. Dobson, que já acreditava, e de Tiago, que com certeza lhe daria crédito, os demais iriam ficar ao lado de Gene. Afinal, era a sua palavra contra a do pastor.

— Meu Deus — gemeu —, a partir deste domingo estarei irremediavelmente condenada.

— Não creio — animou-a a sra. Dobson. — Muita gente não vai acreditar, e com o tempo tudo será esquecido.

— Só que não esperarei como uma ovelha, para ser aba­tida. Estou farta de ser julgada pelos padrões dos outros. Farta de curvar meus desejos à opinião alheia.

— Cuidado, Lílian. Não faça algo de que possa se arre­pender depois. Afinal, o pior julgamento é aquele que fazemos de nós mesmos. E você sempre foi dura consigo própria.

— Tem razão. E para que, afinal? Que pecados insigni­ficantes tenho cometido?

Agitada, Lílian pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro. Um plano começava a formar-se em sua cabeça. Era im­pulsivo, maluco. Sabia que não devia fazer aquilo, mas, se não fizesse, jamais perdoaria a si própria. Tinha prometido chocar a cidade inteira antes de domingo, e era isso mesmo que ia fazer. Do melhor jeito que conhecia. E que lhe pro­porcionaria muito prazer, além do mais.

— A senhora pode tomar conta de Bonnie esta noite?

— Claro, mas por quê? — Os olhos da viúva se estrei­taram desconfiados. — O que está planejando fazer?

— Manchar minha reputação.

A sra. Dobson pousou a mão no braço dela, num gesto de advertência.

— Uma vez perdida, jamais poderá recuperá-la.

— Depois de domingo, não terei mais reputação alguma, de qualquer forma.

A viúva ficou um minuto a estudá-la.

— Só espero que saiba o que está fazendo.

— Não, eu não sei. — Entrou no escritório e saiu pouco depois, trazendo nas mãos o xale e a bolsa. Detendo-se, acrescentou — Eu lhe agradeço por tudo. Não se preocupe, sra. Dobson. Estarei muito bem. Prometo.

A viúva anuiu.

— Sabe que a minha casa sempre estará aberta para você.

Inclinado-se, Lílian beijou a face enrugada da velha amiga.

— Obrigada por me entender.

— Já fui jovem e impetuosa, uma vez. — Ela sorriu, mas depois concluiu, em tom sério: — Esteja certa do que vai fazer, criança.

— Eu estou — Lílian assegurou. — Tenho que agir assim. Ainda não tenho certeza da verdadeira razão, mas sei que pelo menos uma vez na vida quero fazer algo impulsivo e que me dará prazer, sem pensar nas conseqüências.

Jogando o xale sobre os ombros, dirigiu-se para a loja.

Um dos filhos dos Greeley encontrava-se lá, olhando fas­cinado para os potes de vidro repletos de guloseimas. A mãe nunca permitia essas extravagâncias, que considerava um desperdício de dinheiro. Avançando para ele, Lílian pegou um punhado de doces do pote mais próximo.

— Winston, todos estes doces serão seus se levar um recado ao xerife, para mim. É capaz de fazer isso?

Os olhos do garoto se arregalaram diante da grande quan­tidade de guloseimas nas mãos dela.

— Sim, senhora. É pra já.

— Ótimo. — Colocando os doces num saco de papel, Lílian apressou-se em seguida a escrever um bilhete para Tiago, dobrando-o duas vezes. — Pode pegar os seus doces com Andrew quando voltar.

O menino agarrou o bilhete e saiu correndo para a porta.

— Volto num minuto.

— Com certeza. — Lílian sorriu e disse a Andrew que entregasse o saco de doces ao garoto assim que este retor­nasse. Pediu ao assistente para encarregar-se de fechar a loja e partiu apressada, antes que a coragem a abandonasse.

Quarenta minutos mais tarde, viu-se contemplando o pró­prio reflexo no espelho de seu quarto. O vestido de Paris caía-lhe tão bem como quando o experimentara, em Saint Louis, três anos antes. Infelizmente, o corpete era cortado tão baixo quanto se lembrava. Tentou puxá-lo um pouco mais para cima, mas não adiantou. O tecido delicado mol­dava-lhe os seios como uma segunda pele, expondo muito mais do que conseguia cobrir. Procurou então convencer-se de que as pequenas rosas de cetim aplicadas em torno do decote criavam uma sombra que lhe disfarçava as curvas generosas dos seios firmes. Entretanto, ao mover-se diante do espelho, sabia que isso não era verdade.

Apesar do decote escandaloso, estava encantada com o vestido. A seda cor de creme realçava-lhe a tonalidade da pele alva e acetinada, e a saia rodada acentuava-lhe a de­licadeza da cintura fina. Fitas de veludo, com mais rosas aplicadas cascateavam pela parte de trás da saia, onde o tecido formava um grande apanhado, na altura dos quadris. Ao caminhar, a saia ondulava, de modo sugestivo e gracioso. Não havia tempo para encaracolar os cabelos. Retirando os grampos remanescentes, escovou-os até brilharem como ouro puro. Em seguida prendeu uma parte no alto da cabeça, deixando solta nas costas a parte de trás. Para enfeitar o penteado, colocou o arranjo de rosas semelhantes ao do ves­tido, que acompanhava o traje, entremeando as flores com o cabelo solto.

Dando um passo atrás, estudou o resultado. Quase não reconheceu a própria imagem. O que era bom, porque se visse no espelho a Lílian de sempre, talvez perdesse a coragem, e não queria que isso acontecesse.

Por fim, colocou as luvas de seda da mesma cor do vestido e pegou a bolsa que completava o conjunto.

Com um último olhar ao espelho, ajeitou as mangas cur­tas, que lhe deixavam os ombros descobertos.

Ao caminhar pela estrada que conduzia à cidade, tentava ignorar o nó na boca do estômago. Concentrou os pensa­mentos na convicção de que se achava cansada de fazer só o que os outros dela esperavam. De ser a solteirona digna de pena. Por uma vez ao menos estava resolvida a dar aos bons cidadãos de Landing algo realmente chocante para comentarem ao redor das mesas do jantar.

_**N/A: humm. E agora o q será q a nossa certinha Lílian Evans vai fazer? Estou esperando as apostas!!! Sei q eu fui má por terminar a ficc assim, mais eu adoro fazer suspense!!!! Nesse capitulo tem 9 review, nunca recebi mais, então resolvi fazer uma coisa, a cada 10 review eu vou att, ñ importa o quanto eu estiver enrolada, e então negocio fechado? Vou continuar a dever as respostas da reviews, mais eu acho q vcs preferem q eu post mais rápido neh? Logo eu compenso vcs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Ps: Aqueles q esperaram amor e confiança me perdoem, mais ñ deu pra sair, eu até tenho o capitulo pela metade, pq esse é pequeno, mais ñ consigo achar bom, e ñ tenho tempo pra resolver pequenos detalhes como erros e conjunção nominal e verbal. Acho q eu to precisando de uma Beta. Isso mesmo é uma boa idéia!!!!!!!!! Gente to precisando de uma beta, alguém se candidata, assim eu vou poder escrever livremente sabendo q tem alguém q vai consertar os meu errinhos e eu deixo até dar um toque se acha q deve!!! Por favor qm quiser se candidatar me avise.**_

_**O ministério de autores adverte reviews faz muito bem a saúde.**_

_**Beijos**_


	12. Capitulo XII

**Capitulo XII**

Parado à porta do hotel, Tiago reexaminou o bilhete que recebera cerca de uma hora antes. Nele, Lílian pedia que a encontrasse ali. Com um rápido olhar ao relógio do saguão, verificou que ela se achava dez minutos atrasada.

O instinto o alertava que alguma coisa estava errada. Era o mesmo instinto que o levara a jogar no chão o xerife Williams, durante um assalto ao banco. Sua rápida inter­venção havia salvo a vida do velho amigo. A bala quase atingira o próprio Tiago, mas no fim sua pontaria provara ser mais certeira que a dos bandidos. E ele faria tudo de novo pelo amigo. A primeira pessoa a lhe dar um crédito de confiança.

Lílian também dissera acreditar, no começo. Mas ape­nas enquanto isso não lhe oferecia riscos. Falando em riscos, por que diabo ela havia marcado esse encontro? E logo no hotel?

Chegou a conclusão de que talvez tivesse algo a ver com os acontecimentos da delegacia. Como Petúnia fora cruel! Gostaria que, apenas por um minuto, ela fosse transformada em homem, para poder surrar-lhe por fazer Lílian sofrer.

Olhou de novo o bilhete, como se as palavras ali escritas pudessem oferecer resposta a suas dúvidas. Teria dito a coisa certa para Lílian, na loja? Conseguira convencê-la de que Petúnia mentira, a respeito de tudo?

Um sexto sentido o alertou de repente, levando-o a olhar para o outro lado da rua. Uma mulher aguardava a pas­sagem de um carroção para atravessar. Precisou erguer a saia para evitar que se arrastasse na poeira e, ao fazer isso, expôs por um bom tempo os tornozelos delicados. Em circunstâncias diferentes, Tiago teria apreciado a encan­tadora visão. No momento, porém, só tinha olhos para o rosto e o vestido elegante da mulher.

— Lílian!

Sabia reconhecer uma lingerie francesa e também era capaz de avaliar um vestido caro, quando deparava com um. O traje de Lílian faria sucesso nos mais elegantes salões, até mesmo em Paris. Em Landing, porém, vestida daquela maneira, ela achava-se mais deslocada do que uma flor de estufa em meio aos cactos do deserto.

Ele não era o único a prestar atenção nela. Várias pessoas a observavam caminhar pela calçada em direção ao hotel. De pé no alto dos degraus, Tiago ficou a vê-la cumprimentar amavelmente os conhecidos.

— Boa tarde, sra. Jones. Lindo dia, não acha?

A outra mulher disse algo que Tiago não conseguiu ouvir. A resposta de Lílian, porém soou alta e clara:

— O vestido? Claro que veio de Paris. É maravilhoso, não acha? Agora vai me desculpar, mas tenho um encontro com o xerife Potter, no hotel. Como? Sim, nós dois. Tenha um bom dia, sra. Jones.

E Lílian subiu os degraus, sorridente, como se não tivesse uma preocupação no mundo.

— Tiago, querido, que gentileza sua em me aguardar aqui em baixo. Não era preciso. Eu saberia encontrar o seu quarto.

— Não sei que tipo de jogo está querendo fazer, Lílian, mas com certeza não pretendo tomar parte. Não temos nada a fazer no meu quarto, e ponto final.

— Oh... que pena. Não imagina como isso me deixa desapontada. — Ela fez beicinho, de um jeito encantador, in­gressando no interior do saguão.

— Lílian, quer me explicar que diabo está acontecendo?

— Primeiro diga o que achou do meu vestido. Ela rodopiou na frente dele, proporcionando-lhe perfeita visão de todos os ângulos. Tiago não pôde deixar de observá-la, deslum­brado. Tinha dito a verdade quando lhe afirmara que era a mulher mais linda que vira na vida. Aquele corpo escul­tural sempre o havia tentado, desde que as primeiras curvas tinham começado a aparecer. Era a mulher dos sonhos de qualquer homem, coberta de trapos ou de seda.

O elegante vestido modelava os seios voluptuosos que o amplo decote expunha quase por completo. Tiago engoliu em seco, o coração disparado, as palmas molhadas de suor. Seus olhos fixaram-se no profundo "V" do corpete, enfeitado de rosinhas de cetim, que proporcionavam apenas uma leve impressão de decência. Do topo dos cabelos ajeitados num penteado elaborado até os sapatos delicados recobertos de seda, Lílian era a imagem perfeita da mulher destinada a ter os homens em geral, e ele em particular, ajoelhados a seus pés.

— E então? — ela perguntou, fingindo-se amuada. — Esse seu silêncio quer dizer alguma coisa boa, ou má?

Tiago clareou a garganta, mas mesmo assim, a voz soou-lhe rouca aos próprios ouvidos.

— Você está simplesmente perfeita.

As delicadas sobrancelhas se arquearam.

— Perfeição? Puxa, é justamente do que estou querendo me livrar. Mas vai ter que servir, ao menos por enquanto. Talvez você possa pensar em alguma definição melhor, quando estivermos sozinhos. — E ela sorriu, de modo sugestivo.

O sangue de Tiago começou de novo a ferver, explodindo em sua virilha. Mulher infernal! Em menos de um segundo o deixara ardendo de desejo, com o membro intumescido, latejando contra a calça justa.

O que dera na pura e recatada Lílian?

— Vamos, Tiago. Não fique aí parado com essa cara. Vamos subir para o seu quarto. Temos assuntos a tratar em particular.

Os lindos olhos escuros de Tiago se estreitaram, peri­gosamente. Ainda não atinava com a intenção de Lílian. Seu olhar abarcou o vestido provocante, o sorriso sugestivo, os seios arfantes, expostos pelo decote surpreendente. Era difícil raciocinar com aquela exibição excitante a atrair-lhe a atenção.

Nesse instante, dois homens entraram no hotel, mergu­lhados em animada conversa. Pelos trajes, eram compra­dores de gado. A conversa cessou de modo abrupto, quando seus olhos depararam Lílian. A expressão lasciva em seus rostos fez com que Tiago tomasse uma rápida resolução. Tinha que tirar aquela tentação de lá. Lílian, a essa al­tura, encontrava-se ao pé da larga escadaria que conduzia ao andar dos quartos. Pálida, ela agarrava-se ao corrimão de carvalho encerado, como se tivesse receio de cair ou es­tivesse com medo, puro e simples,

A névoa que envolvia o cérebro de Tiago, até então, dis­sipou-se e ele recuperou a capacidade de raciocinar rápido.

— Tem certeza de que quer mesmo subir? — perguntou pela última vez.

Por uma fração de segundo seus olhares se prenderam. Os dela, verdes, quase acinzentados. Tiago não saberia di­zer que tipo de emoção os escurecera. Medo? Determinação? Ansiedade? Parecia uma combinação de tudo isso.

Com uma inclinação de cabeça, Lílian anuiu.

— Pela primeira vez em minha vida, tenho certeza ab­soluta do que quero. — Sem querer esperar por ele, voltou-se e começou a subir os largos degraus atapetados de vermelho.

Em três longas passadas, Tiago alcançou-a, oferecendo-lhe o braço. Quando ela o tomou, tornou-se perceptível o tremor que a acometia. Ao chegarem ao hall superior, ele a obrigou a parar.

— Ainda está em tempo de voltar atrás.

— Nunca! — foi a resposta decidida. Depois, com a cabeça erguida, ela começou a caminhar altiva pelo corredor dos quartos.

A Tiago só restava indicar o caminho.

Nervoso, ele mal conseguiu enfiar a chave na fechadura. Sentia-se como um adolescente desajeitado, em seu primeiro encontro íntimo com uma mulher, mas qualquer que fosse o jogo daquela maluca, não estava disposto a participar. Alguém precisava ter juízo ali.

— Não sei o que está pretendendo fazer, Lílian Evans, mas já vou avisando que não vai acontecer nada entre nós — falou, assim que conseguiu abrir a porta.

Ela o encarou com ar de inocência.

— Não faço idéia do que está falando.

— É, acho que não faz mesmo — ele resmungou, seguindo-a para dentro do quarto.

Pensou em deixar a porta aberta, mas depois deu-se conta da inutilidade do gesto. Lílian fora vista subindo em com­panhia dele para o quarto pelos empregados da recepção e por outros hóspedes. Sem contar as pessoas na rua que a haviam observado entrar no hotel. A essa altura, metade da população de Landing já estava a par do escândalo, e a outra metade não tardaria a ser informada.

Sendo assim, fechou a porta, com resignada firmeza. De­pois, voltando-se, ficou de pé, os ombros largos apoiados no batente, os braços cruzados no peito, olhando para Lílian.

Esta observava com curiosidade a decoração elegante: o grande armário, as poltronas de veludo ao lado da la­reira de tampo de mármore, o enorme leito de colunas, a porta de comunicação com o que ela deduziu ser o quarto de Bonnie. Depois, aproximando-se da janela sextavada, projetada para fora da fachada, sentou-se no banco de madeira de lei, fixado sob ela. Seu olhar dirigiu-se para a vista exterior.

— Puxa, pode-se ver toda a cidade daqui — comentou, com um sorriso. — Há pessoas paradas na calçada, olhan­do para o hotel. Acha que já ouviram falar que estou aqui com você?

— Com certeza.

— Ótimo! Acho que provoquei um escândalo. Avançando para junto do leito, Tiago apoiou-se numa das colunas entalhadas. Não era apenas o vestido provo­cante que o estava deixando excitado até a loucura. Mas também a proximidade, o fato de se encontrarem sozinhos no quarto dele. Para piorar ainda mais a situação, a simples lembrança dos beijos ardentes de Lílian, horas antes, na delegacia, o fazia querer arrastá-la para a cama, e resolver aquele caso inacabado.

Não faria nada disso, prometeu a si mesmo. Por mais que Lílian o provocasse. Pelo menos ia tentar, pensou ao vê-la colocar um joelho sobre o banco e inclinar-se para obter uma visão melhor da rua. O movimento levantou-lhe a saia, expondo boa parte de um perna bem torneada, co­berta de fina meia de seda.

— Afinal, o que veio fazer aqui? — Tiago perguntou, lutando para disfarçar a perturbação diante da tentadora exposição à sua frente.

Ela virou-se novamente para o interior do quarto, sen­tando-se no banco. Tinhas as mãos modestamente cruzadas no colo, o olhar fixo no tapete. Era a imagem da inocência, a não ser pela grande extensão de pele nua exposta pelo decote ousado. Se ela respirasse fundo, com toda certeza os seios maravilhosos pulariam para fora. Desgostoso, perce­beu que sua respiração se acelerava diante da interessante possibilidade.

— Quero conversar com você, só isso — Lílian respon­deu então, interrompendo-lhe o pensamento erótico.

— Sobre o quê? — A voz dele soou brusca. — E por que no meu quarto? Além disso, qual a razão de estar usando esse vestido indecente?

Pondo-se de pé com graça, Lílian sorriu, provocante.

— Pois fique sabendo que esse "vestido indecente" é uma criação de Worth, um famoso costureiro de Paris. Eu o com­prei em St. Louis, há três anos. — Não é maravilhoso? Sabia que não poderia usá-lo aqui em Landing, mas não consegui resistir. Tive que comprá-lo. — O sorriso provo­cante apagou-se. — Como você vive dizendo, trata-se de mais um dos meus segredos pecaminosos.

Soltando a saia, encaminhou-se, com passos graciosos, para junto dele. Estavam tão próximos que Tiago se viu envolvido pela deliciosa fragrância de rosas que emanava do corpo e dos cabelos de Lílian.

— Sabia que você não ia entender, Tiago. — Ela havia abandonado o tom petulante, — Deve estar tentando des­cobrir o que estou tramando, mas posso lhe garantir que o que tenho a lhe dizer é muito sério. Walter Dusley, meu caro cunhado — a boca bonita torceu-se de repulsa — apareceu lá na loja, depois de você, e disse que vai me denunciar domingo, na igreja, por comportamento imoral. Vou ser jul­gada e condenada pelos habitantes desta cidade, sem nunca ter feito nada de errado. Veja só que ironia. Exatamente como você, no passado. Diante dessa injustiça, resolvi dar-lhes um bom motivo. Pela primeira vez decidi fazer algo considerado pecaminoso: ficar sozinha com um homem, no quarto dele. Com o conhecimento de todos. Estou agindo de modo deliberado, premeditado. Cansei de ser a boa e respeitável Lílian Evans, sempre me comportando de acordo com as regras da sociedade. Agora, vou fazer o que realmente desejo, e os outros pensem o que quiserem. Você consegue entender?

— Consigo. — Tiago pegou uma das mãos de Lílian, e mesmo através da luva, o calor da pele dela foi suficiente para abalá-lo. — Muito mais do que pensa. Passei pela mesma experiência, está lembrada? Mas o que interessa é saber se não vai se arrepender depois. Refletiu bem sobre o que está fazendo?

— Não me preocupei em refletir. — A risada cristalina o levou a sorrir também. — Isso é o melhor de tudo. Que vitória! Tudo o que pensei foi ficar no seu quarto por uma hora. Acho que é tempo suficiente para destruir minha re­putação. Depois disso, volto para casa. Espero que você não se importe.

— Por estar sendo usado como instrumento de sua de­cadência? Ora, por que me importaria? — Mas, no íntimo, Tiago se importava, sim. Tentou disfarçar a aspereza da voz, mas ela percebeu.

— Você ficou zangado. — Lílian retirou a mão.

— Zangado, não. Desapontado. Afinal, você não me deu o direito de escolha. Não lhe ocorreu, por mero acaso, que uma das coisas que mais aprecio em você é sua inocência? Sua boa reputação?

Ela foi recuando devagar.

— Nem mesmo tenho certeza se gosta de mim. Quanto à minha reputação, por que haveria de se importar? Sempre censurou minha excessiva preocupação com a opinião alheia. — Tendo chegado de novo junto à janela, Lílian sentou-se no banco, numa nuvem de seda creme e rosas cor-de-rosa. De lá, encarou-o com firmeza. — Decida-se, Tiago. Ou você gosta da minha posição social e boa reputação, ou isso, como sempre afirmou, lhe é indiferente. Sempre fez o que quis, sem se importar com o que os outros pudessem pensar. Por isso, achei que me ajudaria a livrar-me, de uma vez para sempre, de toda essa hipocrisia. E a viver da minha maneira, de agora em diante. E então, o que vai responder?

Ela tinha razão, Tiago pensou, embaraçado. Afinal, uma das coisas que mais o enfureciam, no passado, era a vontade de Lílian de sempre agir como dela se esperava. Se não fosse tudo que a família iria pensar e fazer, Lílian não o teria abandonado. Por um instante ficou calado a obser­vá-la, reparando no brilho dos olhos verdes, nas faces co­radas de expectativa. Por outro lado, talvez a preocupação com a família apenas tivesse servido de pretexto, um pretexto conveniente. Talvez jamais o tivesse amado, ou pre­tendido casar-se com ele. Talvez...

Mas de que adiantava ficar tecendo considerações sobre o passado? Este já ia longe, e além disso não fazia mais diferença.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? — perguntou, então, de modo abrupto, dirigindo-se a bandeja que a camareira dei­xara preparada ao lado da lareira.

Sem esperar pela resposta, colocou dois dedos de conha­que num cálice de cristal e voltou-se para ela, erguendo as sobrancelhas interrogativamente.

Lílian arregalou os olhos.

— Nunca bebi álcool em minha vida.

— Você vai gostar.

Ela olhou-o duvidosa, mas depois fez um gesto aceitando. Tiago entregou-lhe o cálice e voltou para a bandeja, ser­vindo uma dose mais generosa para si mesmo.

— À sua reputação arruinada — brindou.

Com um sorriso embaraçado, Lílian tomou um pequeno gole. Conseguiu a duras penas não engasgar, mas a careta que fez obrigou Tiago a disfarçar o riso.

— Não é mau — ela mentiu, e, mais que depressa, in­clinando-se, depositou o cálice numa mesinha próxima. Como os seios não saltaram para fora do vestido, Tiago ficou dividido entre o desapontamento e o alívio.

"Esta vai ser a hora mais comprida de minha vida", pen­sou. E olhou em torno, procurando o lugar mais seguro para instalar-se. Chegou à conclusão de que o único lugar realmente seguro seria fora daquele quarto.

Afinal, decidiu-se por uma das poltronas junto à lareira. Sentando-se, esticou as longas pernas musculosas, cruzando os pés calçados com macias botas de couro.

Um pouco nervosa, Lílian pôs-se a falar de Bonnie, de como a garotinha aprendera a ler com facilidade. Mas Tiago não prestava atenção. Bebia de vez em quando um gole de conhaque, sem ouvir-lhe realmente as palavras. Tudo em que conseguia concentrar-se era na maneira como a boca adorável se movia, como os braços e as mãos se movimen­tavam. A pele alva tinha o mesmo brilho e suavidade da seda. Um estremecimento percorreu-lhe o corpo viril ao pen­sar na sensação de tocar, acariciar e beijar aquela pele ave­ludada. De fazer amor até levá-la ao delírio.

O olhar ardente começou a perturbá-la. Tiago teve cons­ciência disso pela maneira como ela o encarava rapidamente, desviando depois a vista para outro lado. A presença dela em seu quarto ia desencadear um escândalo de proporções nunca vistas em Landing. Pelo menos, desde que ele deixara a cidade. Não devia ter permitido que Lílian viesse até lá, mas fora apanhado de surpresa. Agora era tarde para voltar atrás. As cartas tinham sido lançadas e ela teria que jogar, segundo as regras.

— Você não está me escutando — Lílian reclamou, nesse instante.

— Desculpe. O que estava dizendo?

— Perguntei se descobriu alguma pista quanto ao assas­sino de Laurie.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Não queria falar sobre esse assunto, mas qualquer coisa era preferível a ficar imaginando o tipo de lingerie que Lílian estaria usando sob o vestido.

— Por aqui ninguém admite saber coisa alguma, seja sobre o assassinato de Laurie, seja sobre o da outra garota, quatro anos atrás. Estou pensando em visitar algumas ci­dades vizinhas para ver se alguém ouviu falar em crimes semelhantes na região.

— Acredita que possa ter havido?

— Não creio que seja muito provável — admitiu ele. — Mas se em outros lugares tiver ocorrido um crime seme­lhante, poderei encontrar alguma pista, ou um elo de ligação.

Lílian estremeceu.

— Que coisa horrível! Não consigo acreditar que exista gente tão monstruosa.

— Acredite. Há de tudo neste mundo.

— Essa investigação é muito importante para você, não é?

— É, sim.

— É para provar ao seu amigo Williams que pode ser um bom xerife?

— Em parte. — Tiago bebeu mais um gole do conhaque, lembrando-se de como planejara trancar-se no quarto e em­briagar-se até esquecer os tórridos momentos vividos com Lílian na delegacia. Em vez disso, em que situação pior havia se metido agora! Podia quase sentir o corpo ardente e macio pressionado ao seu, a língua ávida a lhe explorar a boca. A lembrança por pouco não o levou a gemer alto. Esqueça, ordenou a si mesmo. Pense na investigação. — Sei que Wil­liams espera que eu tenha sucesso aqui em Landing. Mas também estou fazendo isso por um sentimento de justiça para com seres humanos, assassinados de modo brutal.

— E também para provar algo a você mesmo, não é?

Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Sabe, você enxerga demais, às vezes.

— Eu o conheço. — Ela ajeitou-se de modo mais confor­tável no banco.

Colocando o cálice de lado, Tiago apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos.

— Engraçado, a volta para Landing não foi como eu pen­sava. A cidade mudou, ou talvez eu tenha mudado. Williams estava tão convencido de que eu precisava acertar as contas com o passado... e estou começando a perceber que o passado já não me afeta mais. O fato de ter sido sempre rejeitado, de não ser aceito, já não me incomoda. Cheguei à conclusão de que sempre existirão pessoas que não gostarão de mim. Aprendi que há muitos lugares onde um homem é aceito pelo que vale, pelo próprio caráter, e não por sua origem. E esses, são os lugares onde me agrada viver.

— Ainda está decidido a partir, depois de um ano? — Lílian não conseguiu disfarçar a melancolia.

— A não ser que me demitam antes. Como bem sabe, algumas das boas senhoras de Landing estão ansiosas por me verem pelas costas.

— Pois fique sabendo que muitas já estão mudando de idéia. A sra. Dobson me contou que duas mulheres aban­donaram a reunião de Petúnia assim que saí de lá. Disseram que você era o tipo certo de xerife para a nossa cidade.

— Isso não é o suficiente para permanecer no cargo.

— Oh...

A maneira como ela deixou escapar a simples interjeição o levou a erguer os olhos para observá-la. Lílian o olhava com intensidade, como se nunca o tivesse visto antes. De­vagar, Tiago endireitou-se na poltrona.

Gostaria de saber o que ela estava pensando. Ao mesmo tempo, tinha receio do que pudesse descobrir. Os cidadãos de Landing mudando de opinião a seu respeito não seriam capazes de segurá-lo na cidade. Mas, infelizmente, um pe­dido de Lílian seria o suficiente.

Tinha fugido da verdade desde o dia em que retornara, mas já não via sentido em continuar fugindo. E a verdade estava bem diante de seus olhos, sentada junto à janela, banhada pelos últimos raios do sol poente. Lílian sempre tivera poder sobre ele. Nunca soubera o quanto ele a amara. De certo modo, isso o deixava bastante aliviado. Assim, tam­bém não saberia nunca o quanto havia destruído, ao rejeitá-lo.

Gostaria de odiá-la, mas isso era impossível. Afinal, tinha passado a vida apaixonado por Lílian Evans. E acabava de descobrir que a amaria para sempre.

A revelação atingiu-o como um golpe no peito. Inferno! pensou. Nunca escaparia do poder que ela exercia sobre seus sentimentos?

— Por que está me olhando desse jeito? — Lílian per­guntou, intrigada.

— De que jeito?

— Como se quisesse me estrangular... e me beijar ao mesmo tempo...

De um só gole, Tiago engoliu o resto do conhaque.

— Gostaria de fazer isso mesmo.

Os grandes olhos verdes ficaram ainda maiores.

— Não me incomodaria em ser beijada, mas prefiro não ter de enfrentar o estrangulamento.

Ele engoliu em seco.

— Você está sob efeito do conhaque. Já lhe avisei o que aconteceria se nos beijássemos de novo, Por acaso esqueceu?

Lílian ficou de pé, com as faces da cor das rosas que lhe adornavam o vestido.

— Não. Não esqueci. Mesmo assim, adoraria que me beijasse.

— Você soaria mais convincente se parasse de tremer, menina.

Lílian não sabia o que estava lhe pedindo. Pre­cisava ser forte pelos dois, mas seria muito mais fácil se ela parasse de fitá-lo como se ele fosse o homem mais maravilhoso do mundo, e ambos sabiam que isso não era ver­dade. Ou como se o desejasse tanto quanto ele a desejava.

— Estou um pouco nervosa — admitiu Lílian, dando mais um passo na direção dele. — Mas o que falei não é efeito do conhaque. Mal tomei um pequeno gole.

— Acho que chegou a hora de ir embora, Lílian. Já ficou tempo suficiente no meu quarto, além de ter se exibido para a cidade toda. Por mais que me provoque, estou resolvido a mandá-la de volta tão intocada como quando chegou.

— Está me desafiando, Tiago POtter?

Ele reprimiu um gemido. Só faltava Lílian tentar se­duzi-lo. Não era forte o bastante para resistir a um ataque semelhante ao da delegacia.

— Você devia ficar agradecida por um de nós ainda con­servar o juízo. — Tiago pensou em levantar da poltrona, mas se o fizesse apenas estaria permitindo que Lílian se aproximasse mais. Se ela o tocasse, por pouco que fosse, nunca mais conseguiria mandá-la embora. Sua única espe­rança era convencê-la com palavras.

— Meu juízo é muito melhor do que o seu — replicou Lílian, dando o último passo para junto dele. Então, dobrando o corpo para a frente, apoiou as mãos nos braços da poltrona ocupada por Tiago.

Um gemido de agonia escapou da garganta dele. O pro­fundo decote estava diretamente diante de seus olhos. Seria preciso ser um verdadeiro santo para não olhar, e todos sabiam que ele era apenas o bastardo da cidade. De­sistindo de lutar, Tiago regalou-se com a visão daqueles seios alvos e fartos, recordando a maneira como haviam preenchido suas mãos, de como os mamilos tinham se tor­nado duros sob suas carícias, de como a pele lhe parecera suave sob a seda da camisa íntima. Apertando os punhos, percebeu que o membro voltara a enrijecer, pulsando de modo quase doloroso, de encontro ao tecido da calça. Deus do céu, me dê forças, suplicou.

— Beije-me, Tiago. Quero descobrir tudo o que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher. Quero ser amada por in­teiro, ao menos uma vez na vida. Afinal, depois do que fiz hoje, não terei outra oportunidade. Estarei arruinada, de qualquer jeito.

Ela inclinou-se ainda mais e sua boca úmida, entreaberta, ficou a milímetros da dele. Tiago sentia-lhe a morna e per­fumada respiração. A saia ampla amassava-se de encontro a suas pernas.

Maldição! Ele a vinha desejando desde que era pouco mais do que um garoto. E amando... por um tempo igual­mente longo.

Pondo-se de pé de repente, obrigou-a a recuar. Os olhos verdes o fitaram interrogativos, mas sem a menor sombra de receio. Ao contrário, brilhavam de excitação, de um desejo ardente.

Havia neles também a mais pura confiança. Tiago sabia que o que iam fazer era errado. Que haveria arrependimento depois.

O que não poderia suportar seria o arrependimento dela, depois. Lílian iria odiá-lo por não tê-la impedido de pre­cipitar-se de cabeça naquela loucura.

— Você vai se arrepender — avisou, em tom suave.

— Nunca! — Uma das mãos delicadas foi pousar no peito amplo de Tiago.

— É sua última chance de sair. Se não for embora nesse exato minuto, Lílian, vou arrastá-la para aquela cama. E não a deixarei sair tão cedo. Se é que a deixarei sair, algum dia.

— E quem disse que vou querer sair?

Os olhos verdes o fitaram luminosos e a boca sensual abriu-se, convidativa. Tiago renunciou a qualquer idéia de resistência. Era inútil, afinal. Nunca fora capaz, no passado, e isso não mudara. Como não se alterara o fato de que a amava. E sempre amaria.

**N/A: *corre e se esconde embaixo da cama* vcs devem esta querendo me matar, eu sei q eu sou muito mal agradecida, pedi 10 reviews e vcs me deram 13, mais teve q haver uma preparação, antes dos finalmente, q vai ser imperdível, sei q já esperaram demais, mais na minha modesta opinião, vai valer a pena.**

**Vamos ter uma pequena alteração, a partir de agora eu vou att a cada 15 reviwes, ñ fiquem chateados, mais eu nem tive tempo de respirar, se bem q as 13 reviwes me atropelaram em dois dias ñ acho muito difícil alcançar essa meta que vai permanecer até o penúltimo capitulo, eu sei q eu to sendo má, mais vcs me viciaram, fazer o q?, Como eu disse antes ñ importa o quanto eu esteja enrolada, quando atingir 15 reviews eu posto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Agradecimentos a Mega do 4, q aceitou ser minha beta, eu já escrevi pra vc, para mostrar como entrar em contato comigo, agradeço de coração a ajuda, eu realmente querop voltar a escrever essa ficc, mais ta me faltando tempo. bjs_

**Muitíssimos beijos**


	13. capitulo XIII

Capitulo XIII

Lílian imaginava já estar acostumada aos beijos de Tiago. Afinal, tinham se beijado muitas vezes, no passado e recentemente. Poucas horas atrás, em plena delegacia, haviam trocado beijos ardentes. Não imaginava que seria arremessado de cabeça num rodamoinho de sensualidade, num vendaval de sensações calor, gosto, cheiro que a levariam ao delírio.

Os lábios dele apoderaram-se dos seus, exigentes, domi­nadores. Antes, ele a havia provocado com suavidade, até obter-lhe a deliciada aquiescência. Agora, tomava-a de as­salto, desafiando-a a acompanhá-lo. A língua mergulhava fundo no interior de sua boca, estabelecendo um duelo com a sua, explorando, invadindo, circulando, excitando-a além de toda razão.

Desamparada, Lílian agarrava-se aos ombros vigorosos de Tiago, a única coisa sólida no mundo. Se assim não fizesse, acabaria caindo por terra. Joelhos e pernas lhe tre­miam, e ela se viu perdida num outro universo, onde só sensações eróticas e desejo existiam.

As mãos másculas percorriam-lhe, as costas, descendo até comprimirem seus quadris contra os dele. Tiago era todo desejo e paixão, assustador e excitante ao mesmo tempo. Através das camadas de tecido do vestido, ela pouco podia perceber, a não ser a vaga forma do membro viril. Estaria intumescido como antes, na loja? Gostaria de olhar, e até de tocá-lo, mas não ousava. Ainda se sentia chocada com o próprio comportamento. Não podia acreditar que o con­vidara a ensinar-lhe os segredos do sexo, que sempre a haviam intrigado.

— Lílian. — Ele sussurrou-lhe o nome como numa prece, afastando os lábios dos dela e pondo-se a traçar uma trilha de beijos ao longo do pescoço acetinado, descendo até encontrar as curvas firmes dos seios expostos pelo decote. Respirando com dificuldade, Lílian agarrou-se num gesto convulsivo à parte da frente da camisa dele. Instin­tivamente, seu tronco arqueou-se para trás, oferecendo-lhe mais espaço. Cada ponto que os lábios firmes e úmidos to­cavam transformava-se em fogo, um fogo ardente que lhe fazia o sangue correr mais rápido nas veias, e o coração disparar-lhe no peito.

Foi então que ele começou a percorrer com a língua o vale entre seus seios, atordoando-a com a maravilhosa sen­sação. Vezes e vezes sem conta Tiago lambeu-lhe a pele sensível, cada vez mais, provocando-a com a promessa si­lenciosa de maiores delícias.

Quando pensou que fosse morrer de prazer, que nada mais poderia superar a magia daquelas carícias, ele afastou-se dos seios e foi mordiscando-lhe o pescoço até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha. No fundo da mente, Lílian perguntou a si mesma se deveria protestar contra tais intimidades, mas em seguida quase desatou a rir. Que hipocrisia! Afinal, ela queria o que estava acontecendo. Pior, tinha procurado por isso de modo deliberado. A princípio, pensara mesmo em ficar por uma hora ou mais, tempo suficiente para desencadear um escândalo. Mas ao ver a paixão com que ele a observava, e sentir a mesma resposta dentro de si, descobrira que não poderia sair enquanto não se entregasse a Tiago.

E não se tratava apenas de conhecer afinal os mistérios do sexo até então negados; nem o fato de que, uma vez com a reputação perdida, nenhum homem iria querê-la como esposa. Não. O que na verdade lhe precipitara a decisão fora ouvir Tiago confirmar que partiria ao fim de um ano, levando apenas a pequena Bonnie consigo. Lílian Vanessa sabia que ele não capaz de confiar nela outra vez, ao menos para pedir-lhe que o acompanhasse. Ela não conseguiria fazê-lo perdoar o erro cometido sete anos antes. Portanto, não haveria outra chance para ambos. Sem contar o fato de que Petúnia seria bem capaz de obrigá-la a partir da cidade, depois do escândalo. O futuro era uma incógnita, mas à medida que Tiago se punha a sugar-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, Lílian percebeu que nada mais lhe importava. Pelas convenções da sociedade, o que ia fazer era errado, pecaminoso. No entanto, nada na vida até então lhe parecera tão certo.

Ele retornou aos lábios carnudos, beijando-a de modo len­to e profundo, até certificar-se de que nenhum canto ou recesso da boca úmida e aquiescente fora negligenciado. Até que todo o corpo de Lílian vibrasse, percorrido por deliciosas sensações. Até seus seios intumescidos quase se projetarem para fora do decote, num chamamento silencioso. Os mamilos rijos pareciam a ponto e furar a seda macia da lingerie francesa. Mesmo aquele tecido tão fino constituía para Lílian uma barreira insuportável. Lembrou-se de como Tiago lhe sugara os mamilos, em outra ocasião, e viu-se ansiando por esse tipo de carícia.

Arqueando o corpo de encontro ao dele, rodeou-lhe a nuca com as mãos, os dedos enfiando-se pelos macios cabelos escuros. De modo instintivo, começou a esfregar os seios no peito vigoroso de Tiago, tentando aliviar o latejar dos ma­milos. Queria ser parte dele, fundir-se nele. Queria... oh, nem mesmo sabia o que queria.

Tiago, porém, entendeu-lhe a profunda necessidade. Suas mãos rodearam-lhe por um instante a cintura fina, apertando-a de leve. Depois subindo para as costas femini­nas, começaram a soltar, um por um, os ganchos que fe­chavam o vestido.

Uma vaga sensação de medo surgiu no fundo da consciência de Lílian, que se apressou a afastá-la. Não queria sentir medo. Queria, ou melhor, precisava, estar com Tiago intimamente.

Fechando os olhos, concentrou-se em recordar o quanto o amava e como queria pertencer a ele. Ao mesmo tempo, suas mãos o acariciavam, deslizando da nuca para o maxilar voluntarioso, deliciando-se com a aspereza da barba que começava a espontar.

A boca máscula afastou-se da sua por alguns milímetros.

— Alguma vez você fez essas coisas com ele?

— Ele, quem?

— O homem de quem foi noiva. Alguma vez permitiu que a despisse? — Sem deixar de soltar os inúmeros ganchinhos, ele deslizou os lábios pelo pescoço aveludado, até deter-se num ponto sensível, que ficou sugando e mordis­cando. — Que lhe tocasse os seios? — Juntando as palavras à ação, ele percorreu com os lábios as curvas generosas dos seios de Lílian, expostas pelo decote.

Ela ofegava, excitada.

— Não — conseguiu responder afinal. — Ele me beijava, mas nunca desse jeito. — E nunca me deixou excitada ape­nas com um olhar, como você, gostaria de acrescentar. Mas não ousou.

— Ótimo. Isso me alegra. — Dando um passo para trás, Tiago foi puxando o corpete do vestido para baixo, ao longo dos braços delicados, até o tecido amontoar-se na altura da cintura.

Coberta apenas pelo espartilho e sob este pela camisa íntima, Lílian lutou contra o súbito desejo de cobrir-se. Tiago a examinava com olhar intenso e maravilhado. Com uma mecha dos cabelos castanho-escuros caindo-lhe sobre a testa, os olhos brilhando de paixão, ele sim, Lílian pen­sou, constituía uma visão de beleza e perfeição. Uma onda de fogo percorreu o corpo de Lílian, instalando-se, abra­sadora, em seus seios e no centro de sua feminilidade, que imediatamente ficou úmida.

De pé às costas de Lílian, Tiago desatou-lhe os cordões que prendiam as anáguas volumosas. Juntamente com o vestido, foram puxadas para baixo, até se espalharem, aos pés dela. Em seguida, num gesto ágil, ele inclinou-se e car­regou-a nos braços, bem apertada ao peito forte.

Agarrada ao pescoço de Tiago para firmar-se, Lílian podia sentir a força dos braços musculosos que a sustenta­vam, mesmo através do tecido fino do calção de seda e renda.

Os belos olhos castanhos prenderam os verdes.

— Diga que me deseja — ele ordenou.

Lílian acabara de se dar conta de que nunca, em toda a sua existência, sentira-se mais segura do que nos braços de Tiago. O vago constrangimento que a acometera ao ser pela primeira vez despida por um homem, já desapareça. Nada mais existia a não ser aquele momento mágico. E o fato de Tiago não tê-la esquecido, nem deixado de desejá-la depois de tantos anos de ausência.

Em vez de responder com palavras, Lílian abraçou-o com mais força e colou os lábios aos dele, num beijo apaixonado.

Tiago estremeceu, tomado de um desejo quase incontrolável diante da resposta desinibida. E quando a língua de Lílian forçou passagem por seus lábios, ele gemeu e co­meçou a mudá-la de posição, de forma a fazê-la ficar de frente, com as pernas em torno da cintura dele, os braços ainda a lhe rodearem o pescoço. Com as mãos, Tiago sus­tentou o traseiro roliço e firme. Pela primeira vez, Lílian experimentava um contato mais íntimo com o membro viril enrijecido. A resposta de seu corpo não tardou, em forma de uma estranha, quase dolorida sensação em seu próprio sexo. Buscando alívio, ela agitou-se de encontro à rija mas­culinidade, mas em vez de diminuir, a sensação intensificou-se ainda mais. Uma quente umidade surgiu-lhe entre as coxas, levando-a a gemer alto, num misto de agonia e êxtase.

A agitação de Lílian foi levando Tiago à loucura. Re­cuando lentamente, ele foi se aproximando da cama, onde se sentou, sem largar sua preciosa carga. Lílian viu-se então como que a cavalgá-lo, seu sexo úmido e quente pres­sionado contra o dele, rijo e pulsante. O prazer foi tão intenso que ela estremeceu dos pés à cabeça.

— Com medo? — Tiago perguntou baixinho.

— Claro que não!

— Mentirosa. — Ele começou a afrouxar os cordões que lhe prendiam o espartilho. — Dizem que a primeira vez costuma ser dolorosa, para a mulher — comentou, fitando-a nos olhos.

— Tudo bem. Estou preparada.

Ele riu.

— Também não precisa ficar com essa carinha. Garanto que vai valer a pena. Cada segundo.

Apesar dos receios, Lílian estava disposta a confiar no homem que amava. Até então, tudo o que sentira fora ma­ravilhoso e não havia razão para duvidar que não fosse continuar da mesma maneira.

Enquanto isso, Tiago acabou de abrir por completo o espartilho e o retirou, arremessando-o ao chão, num gesto descuidado. Lílian ficou olhando para o próprio corpo, coberto agora apenas pela camisa de seda e pelo calção rendado. Imagine se Petúnia pudesse me ver, pensou com certa satisfação. Em seguida, corou, embaraçada, ao lem­brar-se de que Tiago era quem desfrutava da visão de sua quase total nudez.

Percebendo, ele procurou de novo tranqüilizá-la:

— Já falei que não há do que ter medo. Acha que se sentiria melhor se conservasse a lingerie que está usando?

Lílian sorriu aliviada.

— Posso? Assim não vou me sentir tão... tão vulnerável.

— Sem problemas.

— Obrigada. Você é muito...

A boca de Tiago fechou-se sobre um dos mamilos cobertos pela seda macia. Esquecendo o que ia dizer, Lílian fechou os olhos para melhor apreciar a incrível sensação. O calor, o prazer, era o mesmo de que se lembrava. Só que, dessa vez, ele lhe sugava o seio com maior intensidade, circulando o mamilo com a língua. E ela, sem preocupar-se em cair, firmemente acomodada no colo dele, podia gozar em total abandono a deliciosa sucção e as carícias dos lábios, dentes e língua sobre o mamilo intumescido e latejante.

Com exceção da boca ávida em seu seio, Tiago mal a tocava. Dobrando os joelhos, de forma a apoiar os pés sobre a cama, Lílian esfregou a parte inferior do corpo nele, enquanto as sensações explosivas a levavam ao delírio. A mão de Tiago cobriu-lhe o outro seio, e ela prendeu a res­piração, em expectativa. Podia sentir-lhe o calor da palma através da fina seda. E quando afinal a tocou, pensou que fosse desfalecer de tanto prazer. Em movimentos circulares, ele pôs-se a acariciá-la, primeiro deslizando a mão pelas curvas voluptuosas, depois abarcando-lhe o seio por inteiro. Com o polegar, esfregou o mamilo, fazendo-o roçar na seda macia, o que intensificou o erotismo da carícia. Por fim, tomando o bico túrgido entre o polegar e o indicador, aper­tou-o de leve.

Ela gemeu, jogando o corpo para trás, num mudo ofere­cimento. Tiago afastou então a boca do mamilo que estivera sugando e soprou o tecido molhado. O delicioso contraste do ar frio contra a pele ardente fez Lílian estremecer de desejo, ansiosa pela continuação da carícia.

Tiago, porém, ficou a olhar para ela, devorando-a com os olhos.

— Você é linda — falou, rouco de paixão. — Muito mais do que eu podia imaginar. .

As palavras suaves aumentaram o prazer de Lílian com as carícias que ele não cessava de fazer em seu outro seio.

— Como está se sentindo? — Tiago perguntou, esfre­gando-lhe o mamilo entre o polegar e o indicador.

— Maravilhosa — ela confessou, tímida. — Meu corpo está latejando em toda a parte...

— Seu rosto está vermelho.

— Está muito calor.

Tiago ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— É porque está usando muita roupa.

— Oh! — Lílian olhou para o próprio corpo. Quando seca, a camisa era opaca, mas a parte molhada sobre o seio tornara-se completamente transparente. — Acha que aju­daria se eu tirasse o resto?

— Claro.

— Está bem. — Ela estendeu a mão para o laço que lhe atava a lingerie.

— Permita-me.

Tiago desatou a fita de cetim e retirou-lhe a peça íntima. Ao ver-se nua da cintura para cima, Lílian tentou cobrir os seios com as mãos. Antes porém que pudesse realizar seu intento, ele inclinou a cabeça, tomando na boca um dos seios voluptuosos e empinados.

A sensação foi ainda mais atordoante. Lentamente, sem deixar um minuto de sugar, mordiscar e lamber o mamilo latejante, Tiago a foi obrigando a deitar-se a seu lado, na cama. Uma das mãos avançou pondo-se a provocar o outro mamilo. O calor que percorria o corpo de Lílian trans­formou-se numa fogueira que ameaçava devorá-la por in­teiro. Livrar-se da camisa íntima não servira em nada para refrescar-lhe a pele ardente. Ao contrário, só contribuíra para aumentar o incrível calor.

Abandonando por um instante o mamilo rijo, a mão de Tiago desceu, em leves carícias sobre a pele nua, até al­cançar a cintura do calção rendado. Pela mente enevoada de Lílian passou o pensamento de que deveria impedi-lo de continuar. Acariciá-la nos seios ou beijar-lhe os lábios era uma coisa, mas tocá-la na parte mais secreta de seu corpo podia ser errado. Muito errado.

Contudo, quando os dedos fortes lhe acariciaram as coxas, ficou surpresa ao verificar aquela sensação era quase tão deliciosa quanto a provocada pelas carícias nos seios. Quan­do porém os dedos atrevidos roçaram de leve o tecido, que lhe cobria os pelos louros e encaracolados do púbis, seu corpo foi percorrido por estremecimentos de um prazer tão alucinante, que todo pensamento de correção e decoro se desvaneceu no nada. Sequer lhe pareceu errado separar os joelhos, abrindo-se à nova e excitante carícia.

Tiago correu os dedos pela parte interna das coxas de Lílian, ainda protegidas pelo calção, chegando perigosa­mente perto do sexo palpitante. Ela quase deu um pulo, em antecipação, ou em estado de choque, quando, depois de uma pequena pausa, ele a tocou em sua parte mais ín­tima. Apenas com um dedo, e por um rápido momento.

Uma onda de desejo dominou-a. Pensou em abrir os olhos, mas não se atrevia a encará-lo. Não depois de haver-lhe permitido tamanha liberdade. Excitada, movimentou o cor­po, sentindo-lhe o vigor das pernas musculosas de encontro às suas.

A atenção de Tiago retornou aos seios firmes, que voltou a sugar fazendo-a esquecer-se de tudo. A mão masculina voltou a acariciar-lhe as coxas. Lílian não se importou. Ele podia tocá-la onde bem entendesse. Até mesmo...

Os olhos dela se abriram e se arregalaram. A mão dele estava novamente em seu sexo. Chocada e excitada ao mes­mo tempo, baixou o olhar para vê-lo. Tiago tinha a cabeça inclinada sobre um dos seus seios, a boca entreaberta a milímetros do mamilo rijo. A visão era deliciosamente eró­tica. Lílian pensou em desviar o olhar, mas foi impossível. Estava fascinada. De repente a ponta da língua dele avan­çou, tocando o bico rosado e intumescido em movimentos circulares. A mistura combinada de observação e sensação quase a levou ao delírio. Vezes sem conta Tiago repetiu a carícia, até Lílian fechar os olhos em êxtase e arquear os quadris. O movimento fez com que de novo experimen­tasse o peso da mão em seu sexo.

Tinha esquecido por alguns instantes o que ocorria em sua parte mais íntima, mas agora podia sentir cada um dos dedos dele, através da seda macia do calção. Foi então que o indicador começou a mover-se. Para cima e para baixo, em lentas carícias sobre o tecido já todo molhado. De re­pente, ele tocou num ponto em especial, fazendo Lílian ofegar, surpresa. Uma leve contração; um delicioso latejar surgiu exatamente naquele ponto. Ela ficou imóvel, a res­piração suspensa. Aconteceria de novo? Devia permitir que Tiago continuasse?

Ele prosseguiu, tocando-a outra vez naquele lugar. Era errado, Lílian sabia. Mas ao mesmo tempo era bom de­mais. Devia impedi-lo de continuar, mas o dedo de Tiago agora circundava o ponto mágico, e ela afastou as objeções virtuosas.

Só mais alguns minutos, prometeu a si mesma. Contaria até cem, e então o faria parar.

— Um — sussurrou. — Dois, três...

Tiago apertou na boca o mamilo túrgido.

— O que está havendo? — perguntou?

— Estou contando. Quando chegar a cem, você vai ter que parar.

— Por quê?

— Porque isso é... erra... Ah! — A carícia sensual tinha recomeçado e ela viu-se abrindo por completo as pernas, em total entrega.

— Continue contando — disse Tiago. — Paro quando você chegar a cem. Não se esqueça de me avisar.

Lílian poderia jurar que ele estava rindo, mas não tinha energia para abrir os olhos e comprovar. Não importa, pensou. Continuaria a contar. Mas... em que número havia parado?

No dez, talvez? Não, decidiu afinal, não podia ser mais que cinco. Enquanto isso o indicador de Tiago continuava em seus movimentos enlouquecedores. Para cima e para baixo, ou em círculo, provocando um fogo ardente, um la­tejar, que Lílian não entendia. Era como se cada nervo, cada célula de seu corpo estivessem a projetar-se em busca de um objetivo comum. Ela ficava tensa e depois relaxava, girando a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Nada parecia capaz de aliviar o delicioso tormento. Além disso, o quarto estava ficando cada vez mais quente e abafado.

— Tiago, estou com calor.

— Se tirar o calção, vai se sentir melhor.

Lílian abriu os olhos.

— Você acha?

— Com certeza. Em que número estamos? Não quero que perca a conta.

— Número? Ah... vinte e cinco.

— Ainda? — murmurou ele, apressando-se em retirar-lhe o calção, e deixando-a somente com as meias e as ligas de renda.

De alguma forma Lílian já desconfiava que livrar-se destas últimas não lhe diminuiria a sensação de calor.

— Tem certeza de que é vinte e cinco, mesmo?

— Tenho. Depressa, Tiago, temos de chegar a cem. Na primeira vez que os dedos dele tocaram a pele úmida e quente, sem a barreira de tecido, Lílian esqueceu-se de contar. E da segunda vez em diante ela já não se importava que continuasse a acariciá-la para sempre naquele lugar. Tudo em que conseguia pensar era nas sensações alucinan­tes que estava experimentando. Nunca imaginara que pu­desse existir um prazer tão intenso. Todo seu corpo estre­mecia, pulsava, vibrava. Mal conseguia respirar, ou racio­cinar. Só a sensação provocada por aqueles dedos existia.

E, de repente, nem nos dedos de Tiago conseguiu con­centrar sua atenção. Seu corpo arqueou-se, as mãos curva­ram-se sobre a coberta da cama, e ela viu-se mergulhando num oceano de erotismo, e volúpia.

Tentou dizer o nome dele, mas apenas gemidos roucos escapavam de seus lábios entreabertos. Tomando uma funda inspiração, lutou para alcançar a superfície daquele poço de sensualidade em que fora arremessada. Justin sussur­rava-lhe palavras apaixonadas, eróticas, incentivando-a a soltar-se, a entregar-se por completo ao prazer. Os dedos másculos moviam-se agora mais depressa, em torturantes carícias, vezes e vezes sem conta. Ela já não possuía sequer um pensamento coerente. Só conseguia esperar, em suspense, por alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, que lhe trouxesse alívio.

De repente, ele interrompeu as carícias, fazendo-a gritar alto sua frustração. Então, num movimento inesperado, Tiago mergulhou o indicador entre a dobras molhadas e ave­ludadas da quente feminilidade. Fora de si, Lílian viu-se caindo ainda mais fundo naquele vértice de volúpia. Todos os seus músculos se contraíram, inclusive no ponto onde o dedo de Tiago se encontrava, apertando-o em delírio. E então nada mais lhe restou a não ser explodir num orgasmo alucinado que a arremessou de volta à superfície do poço. Gritando, ela viu seu corpo ser percorrido por ondas suces­sivas de prazer enlouquecido, enquanto os dedos dele vol­tavam a acariciá-la de leve, e depressa, arrastando-a a novas volúpias a cada vez que ela tentava romper a superfície do poço e respirar. As carícias prosseguiram até mesmo quando a sanidade de Lílian retornou e ela pôde sussurrar o nome dele. Mesmo enquanto lágrimas rolaram pelas faces aceti­nadas, molhando os cabelos dourados. Só então Tiago retirou a mão, a fim de abraçá-la junto ao peito.

Os corações de ambos batiam no mesmo ritmo. Com deli­cadeza, ele enxugou-lhe as lágrimas e depois beijou-a na boca.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou Lílian, encarando-o extasiada.

Tiago sorriu. .

— Quase chegamos a setenta e cinco.

— Não. Estou falando daquela sensação incrível, daquela coisa... — Ela se interrompeu, sem saber como descrever seu primeiro orgasmo.

— Maravilhosa? — ele indagou, acomodando-se junto dela, sem deixar de abraçá-la.

— Muito mais do que isso. — Lílian aconchegou-se ao corpo másculo, absorvendo-lhe o calor e entregando-se à deliciosa letargia que começava a dominá-la.

Acariciando-lhe os cabelos, Tiago foi retirando os grampos e soltando as tranças, até que toda aquela massa dou­rada se espalhasse pelos ombros e pelas costas dela. Ao mesmo tempo, com a outra mão desabotoou seu colete e camisa, e colocou uma das mãozinhas de Lílian sobre seu peito nu.

— Agora é sua vez, Lílian — comandou. O primeiro pensamento que cruzou a mente dela foi o de que não teria coragem, já que fora tomada por súbita timidez. Mas quando ele lhe beijou o topo dos cabelos, disse a si mesma que aquele era Tiago, o homem com quem acabara de compartilhar a mais incrível experiência de sua vida. Além disso, vinha desejando tocar e acariciar aquele peito nu, em carícias de verdade, havia anos.

Sem mais demora deslizou a mão por dentro da camisa. A pele dele era quente e firme, coberta de pelos macios e encaracolados. Os músculos eram mais rijos do que havia imaginado. Fechando os olhos, concentrou-se em absorver as diferentes sensações. O cheiro limpo e másculo do corpo forte, o som da respiração irregular, o calor gerado pelos corpos de ambos, e o latejar que de novo vinha surgindo em sua feminilidade.

Por um longo tempo ela acariciou, e finalmente, apoiada no cotovelo, livrou-o do colete e da camisa. Fascinada, ficou contemplando o peito largo e bronzeado, e depois olhou para o rosto atraente. Tiago tinha os olhos fechados, a boca le­vemente entreaberta. Iluminando-se, Lílian beijou-o.

Seus cabelos caíram como uma cortina de seda sobre ambos, separando-os do mundo exterior. Com a língua, ela forçou-o a abrir por completo a boca, permitindo-se provar, provocar, desafiar, como ele próprio fizera pouco antes.

De repente, Tiago afastou-a para o lado, surpreenden­do-a. Antes porém que pudesse perguntar o que acontecia, ele tornava a atraí-la para junto de si. Dessa vez, quando a mão de Lílian desceu em carícias lentas pelo peito vi­goroso, não mais encontrou a barreira da calça para detê-la.

Erguendo a cabeça, ela o encarou. Os olhos de Tiago es­tavam abertos e o fogo da paixão queimava em suas profundezas.

— Eu quero você — ele sussurrou.

Um arrepio de prazer percorreu-a da cabeça aos pés. Até então, não tinha certeza se Tiago a desejava tanto quanto ela a ele. Ouvir-lhe as palavras, ver a prova nos lindos olhos escuros, apagou-lhe as últimas dúvidas, afastou-lhe os últimos receios. Num gesto ousado, foi avançando a mão acariciante pelo ventre dele abaixo, até que lhe encontrou o membro rijo.

De repente, ficou paralisada, sentindo-se estranhamente desajeitada. Poderia imitar os movimentos feitos por Tiago em seu sexo, mas a julgar pelo formato da masculinidade dele, talvez não funcionasse da mesma maneira. Era estú­pido, mas não sabia como fazer.

— Está tudo bem — murmurou ele então, empurrando-a com delicadeza até fazê-la ficar deitada de costas. Em seguida ajoelhou-se junto dela, as mãos apoiadas nas coxas musculosas, a virilidade totalmente exposta aos olhos de Lílian.

Nesse ponto, ocorreu-lhe que o decoro a obrigaria a des­viar o olhar. Então, lembrando-se de que talvez fosse aquela sua única oportunidade de contemplar em toda a glória e nudez aquela parte da anatomia masculina, mudou de idéia e ficou a observá-la, fascinada. Foi então que se deu conta de como era grande, e ficou a imaginar o que faria com tudo aquilo. Suas idéias a respeito eram muito vagas.

— É muito grande — deixou escapar, afinal, por não saber o que dizer.

Um sorriso largo surgiu na boca máscula.

— Obrigado,

Ela não tivera a intenção de elogiar, só estava consta­tando um fato, mas alegrou-se ao ver que Tiago ficara sa­tisfeito com o comentário.

— Devo tocá-lo?

— Claro.

Por um instante, Lílian ficou incerta a olhar para aquilo que tanto a fascinava. Depois ergueu os olhos para en­carar Tiago. Ele tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios, mas o fogo ainda ardia em seu olhar. O ardor da paixão mas­culina comunicou-se a Lílian, excitando-a para além da razão e dos temores.

— Deixe-me mostrar a você — disse ele, tomando-lhe a mão e colocando-a em torno de si. Em seguida, ensinou-a a movimentar a mão para cima e para baixo sobre a carne pulsante.

A sensação era agradável, Lílian pensou. Em contraste com a umidade do seu próprio sexo, o dele era seco e quente Sob a pele aveludada, a rigidez era intensa. Gostaria de perguntar a Tiago se não o estava machucando, mas ele havia fechado os olhos e arqueado o corpo para trás. Lem­brando-se do que os dedos dele a haviam feito sentir, Lílian imaginou se ele estaria experimentando o mesmo prazer.

Procurou alterar o ritmo dos movimentos da mão, ora mais depressa, ora devagar, finalmente ajeitando-se de modo a poder acariciá-lo com uma das mãos e ao mesmo tempo beijar-lhe o peito musculoso. Com a ponta da língua provou-lhe a pele. O gosto era levemente salgado. Em seguida, imitando o que ele lhe fizera, pôs-se a sugar e morder um dos pequenos mamilos. Tiago deixou escapar um gemido que era pura agonia e deleite. Enfiando os dedos na massa de cabelos dourados, obrigou Lílian a erguer a cabeça e fitá-lo.

— Você está me empurrando para além do limite — mur­murou, rouco.

— Ótimo. — Mas Tiago manteve-se sério.

— Eu quero possuir você por completo, Lílian. Quero entrar no seu corpo. Mas só se você quiser. Se não, pode continuar com o que está fazendo. Assim, não perderá a virgindade.

"Mas, desse modo", ela pensou, "nunca ficarei sabendo como é, de verdade". E depois que Tiago partisse, ficaria imaginando como teria sido maravilhoso ser possuída por inteiro pelo único homem que amava e amaria na vida.

Decidida, sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não. Também quero sentir você dentro de mim. — Sabia que havia ficado vermelha e rezou para que ele não percebesse.

— Tem certeza?

— Absoluta. O que preciso fazer?

Tiago a fez deitar de costas e acomodou-se entre as ma­cias coxas abertas. Lílian já havia ficado nessa posição antes, mas com ele ajoelhado entre suas pernas começou a sentir-se desajeitada e vulnerável. Antes que pudesse pro­testar, porém, Tiago curvou a cabeça e tomou-lhe um dos seios na boca. Em fração de minuto, o sangue de Lílian entrou em ebulição, e seus quadris arquearam-se em ins­tintivo oferecimento.

Nesse instante, sentiu-o pressionar-lhe o sexo, forçando passagem. Ela remexeu-se ligeiramente, indecisa entre avançar ao encontro dele ou afastar-se. Tiago respondeu à questão não formulada, segurando-a pelos quadris de modo a mantê-la imóvel. Devagar, com delicadeza, ele a foi penetrando. Lílian sentiu os músculos alargando-se para acomodá-lo, A sensação era diferente de tudo o que havia imaginado. Tiago ia realmente fazer parte de seu corpo.

Ficou olhando para o corpo atlético, apreciando-lhe a for­ma, as diferenças em relação ao seu. Percebeu o momento em que as feições másculas se enrijeceram, os olhos escuros se fecharam, enquanto um gemido de prazer escapava dos lábios dele.

De repente, Tiago interrompeu por um instante a pene­tração. Tudo que Lílian sentia agora era uma leve pressão, não era de todo desagradável. Antes que pudesse perguntar se isso era tudo, ele arremeteu os quadris para diante, num forte impulso. Ela abafou um grito em face da dor repentina e profunda, mordendo com força o lábio inferior.

— Lílian? — Ele abriu os olhos, preocupado.

— Eu estou bem. Juro. — Corajosamente, ela sorriu. — Não se atreva a parar, agora.

Resmungando alguma coisa que ela não foi capaz de en­tender, Tiago cobriu-a com seu corpo, passando os braços em torno dela. Beijando-a com ardor apaixonado, começou a mo­ver-se para a frente e para trás, entrando e saindo da úmida e quente cavidade. Tocavam-se em toda parte, peito contra seios, pernas enlaçadas, línguas provocando-se mutuamente.

As mãos dela agarravam-no pelos ombros. A medida que o corpo viril se arremetia contra o seu, Lílian percebeu que os músculos fortes se enrijeciam e a respiração de Tiago se tornava cada vez mais ofegante. Estaria experimentando as mesmas alucinantes sensações que ela havia experimen­tado com as carícias dos dedos dele? perguntou-se. Foi então que Tiago lhe cobriu um dos seios com a mão, e começou a brincar com o mamilo. Este imediatamente endureceu. A leve sensação de dor entre as coxas de Lílian transfor­mou-se em algo muito diferente. Algo parecido com o que lhe aconteceu antes, quando se sentira arremessada naquele mar de paixão. Iria acontecer de novo? Tão cedo?

Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço macio, deslizando depois os lábios para o ombro. Lílian prendeu a respiração, em expecta­tiva. Nesse instante Tiago ergueu o tronco, sem cessar os movimentos rítmicos de arremetida e recuo, e com as pontas dos dedos começou a provocar-lhe ambos os mamilos. O prazer de Lílian atingiu níveis quase insuportáveis e ela arqueou o corpo implorando mais, muito mais. Queria ex­perimentar de novo o êxtase que Tiago lhe proporcionara da outra vez.

Sem pensar, dobrou as pernas para cima., para junto do peito.

— Oh, céus, Lílian! — ele deixou escapar, num suspiro.

Abrindo os olhos ela o encarou. Tiago estava olhando para o ponto onde os corpos de ambos se juntavam intima­mente. Em sua inocência, Lílian havia se exposto por completo ao olhar dele. Seus olhos se encontraram e se prenderam. A intensidade da paixão compartilhada era tal, que foi como se suas próprias almas se tocassem. Lílian esqueceu tudo, exceto a emoção que compartilhavam.

Num gesto inesperado, Tiago colocou uma das mãos no sexo de Lílian, no ponto mais sensível do corpo fe­minino. Esfregando de leve o tenro botão, ele tornou a arremessá-la no já conhecido poço de erotismo e paixão. E a foi atraindo para as profundezas, até ela pensar que ia morrer de tanto gozo.

Lílian queria fechar os olhos, mas não conseguia. Sen­tia a necessidade de desnudar-se por completo, corpo e alma, para ele. Puxou as pernas ainda mais para trás, expondo-se totalmente aos olhos de Tiago. E forçou-se a ficar de olhos abertos, mesmo quando todo seu corpo estremeceu em es­pasmos de prazer e ela foi de novo arremessada à superfície daquele mar de sensualidade num êxtase indescritível. Ao mesmo tempo, com um grito rouco, Tiago explodia dentro dela, inundando-a com sua paixão.

Somente ao se verem abraçados debaixo das cobertas, na doce exaustão que se segue ao amor, foi que Lílian se per­mitiu fechar os olhos, com um suspiro de contentamento.

Tiago a atraiu para mais perto de si. Com a cabeça apoiada no peito largo, ela podia ouvir-lhe o bater descom­passado do coração ir se acalmando aos poucos. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, Lílian experimentara tamanha sensação de felicidade e intimidade. Era como se fossem as únicas pessoas no universo.

De repente, ela ergueu os olhos para o rosto dele, tocan­do-lhe a face com as pontas os dedos.

— Você queria fazer isso comigo, antes?

— Oh, sim. — Baixando a cabeça, Tiago beijou-a nos lábios. — O tempo todo — murmurou entre beijos.

— O tempo todo? Puxa... Com que freqüência as pessoas fazem isso?

— Tanto quanto desejarem.

— É mesmo? — Aí estava uma idéia fascinante. — Quer dizer que podemos fazer de novo? Agora mesmo?

Tiago sorriu.

— Mulher, você vai acabar me matando.

— Por quê?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, divertido e já de novo excitado.

— Quietinha. Não disse que queria fazer tudo de novo?

Lílian tinha mais questões a esclarecer, mas a boca de Tiago lhe cobriu um mamilo e, de repente, ela não con­seguiu se lembrar de mais nada para perguntar.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Tiago acordou com um mau pressentimento.

Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, sabia que Lílian já não se encontrava na cama. Por um minuto per­maneceu imóvel, respirando lenta e profundamente, como se o fato de fingir que ainda dormia fosse capaz de preservar a felicidade que haviam conhecido juntos. Não queria acor­dar e descobrir que Lílian fora embora. Abrir os olhos e ter que admitir que a luz da manhã apagara para sempre o "ontem".

As horas vividas na véspera tinham provocado uma ver­dadeira revolução em seu íntimo. Em sua inexperiência, Lílian não sabia, mas o que acontecera entre ambos não era algo comum, que acontecia com todos os casais ao fa­zerem amor. Não. Tendo possuído outras mulheres, Tiago sabia. Ele jamais experimentara algo sequer remotamente parecido com o prazer, o delírio, a sensação de plenitude que sentira ao fazer amor com Lílian. Talvez, pensou, fosse devido à longa espera. Afinal, vinha desejando possuir aquela mulher desde... desde sempre. Só esperava que não fosse uma brincadeira cruel do destino: uni-lo daquela forma a uma mulher que jamais poderia ser sua, de verdade.

Um pequeno suspiro veio arrancá-lo de suas divagações. Abrindo os olhos, sentou-se na cama e preparou-se para o sofrimento, que sabia ser inevitável.

Lílian encontrava-se de pé junto à janela, olhando a rua. Seu corpo estava envolto na colcha da cama. Os cabelos dourados cascateavam-lhe pelas costas, em gracioso desa­linho. Deparando com as roupas espalhadas ainda pelo chão, Tiago deduziu que ela se achava nua sob a colcha em que se enrolara. Mas, estranhamente, o pensamento não o excitou. Não haveria labaredas de paixão naquele dia. Somente dor. Levantando-se, foi para junto dela. Sem considerar o fato de que, naquele momento, Lílian podia estar a odiá-lo, abraçou-a por trás. O já familiar perfume de rosas nos ca­belos, mesclado ao odor de sexo que ainda impregnava o corpo macio, subiu-lhe às narinas, inebriando-o.

— O sol mal se levantou — ela comentou, sem se virar — e já há pessoas andando na rua.

Tiago olhou para a nascente, onde os primeiros raios dourados banhavam a cidade adormecida. Lílian tinha razão. O sr. Greeley já se dirigia apressado para abrir o açougue.

— Todos já devem estar sabendo. — Apesar dos seus esforços em contrário, a voz de Lílian falhou.

Arrependimento. O que Tiago mais havia receado. Sabia que Lílian lamentaria a noite de amor e ternura com­partilhada por ambos. Mesmo assim, a constatação era uma garra afiada cravada em seu coração.

— Se você se apressar — falou, afastando-se de leve e retirando os braços que a envolviam — pode chegar em casa sem ser vista.

— Não. É tarde demais. Já fui vista ontem. — Ela abaixou a cabeça, resignada.

A princípio, Tiago viu-se desejando abraçá-la; confor­tá-la, convencê-la de que tudo ficaria bem, que nada iria mudar. Mas Lílian estava certa. Era tarde demais, Para ambos.

Assim, limitou-se a ficar ali parado, os punhos apertados ao longo do corpo.

— Devia ter pensado nisso ontem, antes de vir aqui — falou com aspereza. — Afinal quem insistiu em subir para o meu quarto foi você. Se bem me lembro, queria provocar um escândalo. Agora que conseguiu, vai ter que pagar o preço. Há sempre um preço a ser pago pelo que queremos.

— Pelo menos estamos quites.

— O que está dizendo? — Agarrando-lhe os ombros, Tiago obrigou-a a virar-se para encará-lo.

— Estou dizendo que finalmente vou pagar pelo mal que eu lhe fiz. Devia estar se sentindo vingado.

Incrédulo, ele ficou a fitá-la.

— É isso que pensa do que vivemos juntos essa noite? Que só a levei para a cama para castigá-la pelo passado?

— Não — ela apressou-se a desmentir. — Um castigo não poderia ser algo tão maravilhoso. — Os olhos verdes estavam fixos no peito musculoso. — Mas pode jurar que isso não lhe passou pela cabeça, nem por um instante? Que uma pequena parte de você não se alegrou pelo que vou ter que enfrentar hoje?

— Nunca!

Ela engoliu em seco.

— Queria tanto poder acreditar... — Jogando para trás os cabelos que lhe caíam sobre o rosto, encarou-o esperan­çosa. — Isso quer dizer que me perdoou? Que o passado está enterrado?

Por algum tempo, Tiago ficou em silêncio, o rosto uma máscara indecifrável. Mas não era a beleza deslumbrante que o deixava tão perturbado, e sim a constatação de ser aquela a única mulher que amara. E que lhe partira o co­ração, quase lhe destruindo a alma. Amá-la era fácil. Mas perdoá-la? Esquecer o passado?, Isso não sabia.

— Eu já desconfiava — ela falou afinal, com lágrimas nos olhos. — Mas não se preocupe, Tiago, eu entendo seus motivos. Afinal, nem eu mesma consigo me perdoar pelo mal que lhe causei. —Afastando-se, foi sentar-se no banco da janela., Agar­rada à colcha, parecia muito jovem e desamparada.

De repente, em tom de reminiscência, ela voltou a falar.

— Sabe, Tiago, eu amava você, naquele tempo. Sei que não acredita, mas é verdade, juro. Só que era jovem e ima­tura demais para entender a vida. Naquela última tarde... — Um tremor percorreu-lhe o corpo. — O dia inteiro havia sido tão horrível. Fiquei sabendo sobre o espancamento de Laurie logo cedo. Petúnia não parava de falar no caso. Meu pai já sabia que você estava sendo acusado e ficou dizendo coisas terríveis a seu respeito. Eu não acreditei, claro, mas fiquei assustada com o que pudesse lhe acontecer. Foi então que, na hora do almoço, Walter apareceu lá em casa e contou novos detalhes a respeito do caso.

Percebendo que a história seria longa e árdua, Tiago foi sentar-se numa das poltronas.

— Eu tinha certeza de que você era inocente — Lílian prosseguiu, com o olhar fixo no chão. — Mas quando Walter contou que você tinha admitido que estivera com Laurie, várias vezes, como... como cliente, eu não soube mais o que pensar. — Fazendo uma pausa, ela respirou fundo para criar coragem e continuar falando. — Nós estávamos noivos, Tiago. Você dizia que me amava e no entanto admitira freqüentar uma... prostituta. — A voz dela falhou.

— Lílian, eu já lhe expliquei tudo isso.

— Eu sei. Mas essa explicação veio só agora, sete anos depois. Estou falando do que senti naquela ocasião, quando recebi o golpe.

— Podia ter me pedido essa explicação, como fez agora, tanto tempo depois.

— Talvez. — Ela o fitou com os olhos novamente cheios de lágrimas. — Mas lembre-se de que eu era pouco mais que uma criança. Não sabia como tocar num assunto desses. Além disso, estava arrasada só de pensar que você tinha beijado, tinha acariciado outra mulher. Naquela época, eu não entendia sobre desejo sexual. Não desconfiava que pu­desse ser tão maravilhoso. A ponto dos homens pagarem para obter esse prazer.

— Droga, Lílian! Não confunda as coisas. O que os homens fazem com as prostitutas não tem nada a ver com o que aconteceu conosco. Posso ter estado com Laurie, mas isso nunca significou nada. Era você que eu amava, você que eu desejava acima de tudo. E por amá-la tanto, procu­rava me controlar, esperar até que estivéssemos casados. — Tiago queria ir para junto dela e abraçá-la, mas o mo­mento não era propício. Lílian não terminara de falar.

— Como eu ia dizendo — ela continuou —, o que mais queria era acreditar em você. Queria ouvi-lo dizer que era inocente. Mas acima de tudo, queria que me desse explica­ções sobre seu envolvimento com Laurie Smith. Mas quando nos encontramos, naquela tarde, você não tocou no assunto. Tudo o que você disse foi que ia embora de Landing. E me pediu que fosse junto.

— Não fazia a menor idéia de que você estivesse sabendo sobre o caso de Laurie. Quanto ao meu envolvimento an­terior com ela, não era coisa de que me orgulhasse ou de que quisesse falar.

— Sim. E eu fiquei imaginando que, se era capaz de esconder seu relacionamento com uma garota de saloon, podia estar mentindo ao dizer que me amava. — Tiago ia protestar, mas ela ergueu a mão, silenciando-o. — Hoje compreendo que, na realidade, não lhe pedi explicações por­que tive medo. Fui covarde. Tive medo de acreditar em você, porque, nesse caso, precisaria ficar a seu lado, dan­do-lhe apoio contra todos os que o acreditavam culpado. Entre estes, se achava meu pai. Tive medo da reação dele. E, acima de tudo, tive medo de não conseguir lhe dar o que Laurie tinha dado. Em resumo, tive medo da vida.

— Por que não me disse tudo isso, na ocasião? — Esgo­tado, Tiago recostou a cabeça no espaldar da poltrona, fe­chando os olhos. Os antigos demônios que tanto o haviam perturbado nos primeiros tempos depois do rompimento com Lílian estavam de volta. Depois de sete anos, por que a recordação ainda tinha o poder de magoá-lo tanto?

— Como já lhe disse, tive medo de que você me conven­cesse a esquecer os receios e segui-lo. Tive medo de deixar a realidade que conhecia pelo futuro desconhecido. Mas de uma coisa tenha certeza, Tiago. Nunca desejei magoá-lo de verdade. Nunca acreditei nas coisas horríveis que lhe disse. Falei sem pensar, dominada pelo pânico.

Os demônios levaram a melhor sobre Tiago e, de repente, ele se viu de novo à beira do rio, naquela fatídica tarde. Podia quase distinguir o verde das árvores, ouvir o marulhar das águas, sentir o calor do dia de verão. Lílian achava-se de pé à sua frente, uma garota assustada, insegura. Seu rosto apresentava uma palidez mortal, os olhos verdes, apavorados.

"Não vou fugir com você", tinha dito, o corpo rígido com o que ele pensara ser repugnância, mas agora entendia ter sido medo. "Deixe-me em paz, Tiago. Está tudo acabado entre nós."

"Mas eu pensei que me amasse...", ele havia insistido. "Estamos noivos." Com o corpo amortecido, a mente ene­voada, Tiago precisara forçar as palavras a saírem.

"Não estamos mais." Levando as mãos ao pescoço, Lílian tinha tirado a delicada corrente de ouro que ele lhe dera, como símbolo de compromisso. Era a única coisa de valor que Tiago possuía, e que herdara da mãe. Lílian a havia jogado em sua direção. Sem se dar ao trabalho de estender a mão, ele tinha visto o objeto cair no meio do mato que cobria o solo.

"Então é assim?" ele havia perguntado, consciente do quanto a rejeição de Lílian seria capaz de destruí-lo. Todo o seu ser, naquela hora, tinha gritado de dor, de desespero. Não podia perder Lílian, a única coisa boa e decente em sua triste vida. "Esqueceu que eu a amo? E que me ama também?" "Eu não o amo", ela gritara, com desprezo. "Foi um tolo em acreditar nisso. Como poderia amá-lo? Sou Lílian Evans. Sei quem é meu pai. Você é Tiago Potter, um pobre bastardo, que nunca conheceu o pai. E nunca vai passar disso. Agora, vá embora e me deixe em paz!"

Os gritos de Lílian haviam ressoado pela mata, vibran­do de encontro às árvores, e ele fora obrigado a fugir correndo, para escapar das terríveis palavras. Estas, contudo, permaneceriam para sempre gravadas a ferro e fogo em seu coração.

Tiago havia deixado a cidade em seguida, decidido a transformar-se no tipo de pessoa que todos acreditavam que fosse: um criminoso, um desordeiro. Decidido também a es­quecer Lílian. Não fizera nem uma coisa nem outra.

E, depois de tantos anos, encontrava-se de novo em Landing, encarando aquilo de que havia tentado fugir. E ouvindo Lílian admitir que tinha errado. Que estava arrependida.

Tarde demais.

— Sinto tanto pelo que fiz — ela sussurrou, com voz embargada, arrancando-o das recordações dolorosas e tra­zendo-o de volta ao presente, igualmente doloroso, daquele quarto de hotel. Quarto onde afinal tinha realizado o desejo de possuí-la. E agora precisaria pagar o preço.

Abrindo os olhos, ele encarou-a, lutando contra a profun­da mágoa.

— Por quê, Lílian? Por que diabo se preocupou tanto com os outros? A ponto de destruir nossas vidas? Que poder essa gente exercia sobre você? Se é que ainda não exerce? Droga, acho que pelo menos mereço uma explicação, mesmo depois de sete anos! As que você me pediu, não me recusei a dar. Vamos, Lílian, fale! Trata-se de sua irmã? De Walter?

— Não, de nenhum deles. Nem de ninguém mais. O problema sempre esteve dentro de mim. — Ela baixou a cabeça, e os cabelos dourados, como uma cortina, oculta­ram-lhe as feições.

Mesmo sem ver-lhe o rosto, Tiago sabia que ela estava chorando. Apesar da mágoa, isso o perturbou, comoveu.

— Tudo bem, Lílian. Não precisa...

— Preciso, sim! — Erguendo com violência a cabeça, ela o encarou, os verdes olhos marejados. — Você não me pediu explicações? Pois vai tê-las, Tiago. Há muito tempo que venho querendo lhe contar isso, mas não tinha coragem. Sentia vergonha. — Ela tornou a respirar fundo, antes de prosseguir. — Quando eu estava com nove anos, saí da escola mais cedo, certo dia, por não me sentir muito bem. Entrei em casa pela cozinha, como de costume, e ouvi vozes na sala de visitas. — Lílian fitou o espaço, como que revivendo a cena distante. — Meu pai e outro homem es­tavam discutindo. Fui até o hall sem fazer barulho e espiei para dentro da sala. Minha mãe também se achava lá. De repente, todos começaram a gritar uns com os outros. A princípio, não entendi o que diziam. Mas depois consegui descobrir que minha mãe ia embora com aquele homem. Queria levar Petúnia e eu junto com eles, mas meu pai não estava disposto a permitir. Ele a chamou de nomes horríveis. Lílian tremia tanto que Tiago desejou ir para perto dela e confortá-la. Mais que isso, queria dizer-lhe para parar de falar, já que a recordação lhe fazia tanto mal. Mas isso não lhe foi possível. Precisava saber, de uma vez para sem­pre, o que a levara a agir como agora, destruindo o amor e as vidas de ambos. A explicação achava-se ligada àquele acontecimento da infância.

— Afinal, não pude suportar mais e saí de lá. Fiquei escondida até a hora habitual de voltar da escola. Fiz Petúnia jurar que não diria a ninguém que eu havia saído mais cedo. — Uma lágrima rolou de um dos olhos amendoados.

— Naquele mesmo dia meu pai nos comunicou que ela tinha morrido.

Endireitando-se na poltrona, Tiago perguntou:

— Quem? Sua mãe?

Lílian balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente.

— Falou que fora de repente. Que ela havia caído da escada. A princípio, achei que ele a tivesse matado. Quando trouxeram o caixão, minha certeza aumentou, mas naquela noite, sem que ninguém percebesse, desci até a sala onde estava o caixão. Levantei a tampa. Não havia ninguém lá dentro. Foi então que descobri que mamãe tinha nos aban­donado, para fugir com outro homem. Dois dias depois, o caixão foi enterrado. Daí em diante, papai só se referia a mamãe como estando morta.

— Você nunca mais a viu?

— Nunca mais. Tentei contar a Petúnia o que na verdade acontecera, mas ela recusou-se a ouvir. — Lílian olhou então para ele, com o sol batendo-lhe em seu rosto, tornan­do-lhe a pele quase translúcida. — Desde esse dia, Petúnia mudou, e foi se transformando no que é hoje. E eu no que sou. Acho que ambas sabíamos que, se fizéssemos alguma coisa errada, estaríamos igualmente mortas para nosso pai. Mortas e enterradas... ou mandadas para longe. Éramos pequenas, mas nunca esquecemos a lição. Petúnia nunca fala a esse respeito, mas sei que se lembra de todos os detalhes. Como eu.

Finalmente, Tiago foi para junto dela. De repente viu-se com Lílian entre os braços, apertada junto ao peito. A coberta caiu no chão, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu. Os soluços dela soavam altos e secos no silêncio.

— Calma, doçura. Ninguém mais irá magoá-la. Já passou. — Tiago sabia que faria qualquer coisa no mundo para cumprir a promessa.

O rosto banhado em lágrimas levantou-se em sua direção:

— Você não entende? Mamãe tinha um amante! Nunca compreendi por que papai era tão severo e exigente em relação ao nosso comportamento, nem por que se preocupava tanto com nossa reputação, mas agora sei. Tinha medo que saíssemos iguais a ela. E no fim, de nada adiantaram seus esforços, seu rigor.

Adivinhando o que Lílian ia dizer, Tiago tentou im­pedi-la, cobrindo-lhe a boca com a mão, mas ela libertou-se com um safanão e continuou, em desespero:

— Eu sou igualzinha a ela! Também arranjei um amante, criei um escândalo. Só não tenho a sorte de poder ser dada como morta. Não. Vou ter que enfrentar as pessoas. A cidade toda. Serei julgada e condenada.

Os lábios dele tremiam tanto que mal conseguia pronunciar as palavras. Naquele momento, tinha esquecido o fato que realmente a levara ao quarto de Tiago: a tentativa de sedução do cunhado e a ameaça feita por este de de­nunciá-la publicamente como pecadora, como mulher sem moral. Não, tudo o que recordava era o mau procedimento da mãe e a reação paterna, que haviam destruído seu mundo de criança inocente.

O sofrimento dela era tão profundo que Tiago não re­sistiu mais. Amaldiçoando-lhe o pai, a mãe, a população da cidade e acima de tudo a si mesmo, pôs-se a falar:

— Você não é igual a ela. É uma mulher maravilhosa e decente. E nada de ruim vai lhe acontecer, pode ficar certa. — Acariciando-lhe os cabelos dourados, tratou de acalmá-la. Os soluços haviam cessado, mas as lágrimas continuavam a rolar dos lindos olhos, silenciosas. E iam molhar o peito de Tiago. As pernas de ambos, enlaçadas, lembraram-no de repente de que ainda estavam nus. Um pulsar de desejo surgiu entre as coxas masculinas, mas Tiago o ignorou. No momento, sua única preocupação era reparar o mal que causara a Lílian.

Desde o minuto em que a vira entrar no hotel, soubera que algo a perturbara. Se houvesse saído do hotel e ido para a delegacia, Lílian teria ficado sem um plano de ação. Com tempo para refletir, acabaria recuperando o juízo. Mas em vez disso, não lhe dera tempo para pensar e re­considerar a decisão precipitada. Não. Tinha ficado tão feliz ao vê-la, tão obcecado pelo pensamento de poder beijá-la e acariciá-la à vontade, que não parara para pensar nas conseqüências daquela loucura. Tinha pensado apenas em si mesmo, e no quanto a desejava. A culpa maior era sua e precisava repará-la. Não apenas para salvar a reputação de Lílian, mas principalmente porque a amava. E não agüentava vê-la sofrer. Os sete anos transcorridos não ha­viam alterado esse fato.

Tomou entre as mãos o rosto lindo, molhado de lágrimas. Enxugando-as com os polegares, falou:

— Vou fazer com que tudo fique direito para você. Nin­guém se atreverá a magoá-la.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram, esperançosos.

— Como?

— Em primeiro lugar, temos que nos vestir. Subitamente, Lílian deu-se conta da nudez absoluta dos dois, e seu rosto ficou vermelho.

— Tiago, o que vamos fazer?

— Vamos nos casar. Hoje mesmo.

---------------------------------------------------

A igreja era estranha, assim como o pastor. Diante do altar, em seu vestido de Paris, o decote mo­destamente coberto por um xale, Lílian tentava controlar o tremor das pernas e das mãos.

Estava se casando. Enquanto as palavras rituais eram pronunciadas, ela tinha a impressão de que tudo não pas­sava de um sonho, e que, a qualquer instante, acordaria para o mundo real.

Exceto que a mão de Tiago, quente e forte na sua, pa­recia-lhe maravilhosamente real.

No primeiro banco, sentavam-se a sra. Dobson e Bonnie, as únicas testemunhas da cerimônia. Lílian podia ouvir as perguntas excitadas da garotinha e as respostas sussur­radas da viúva.

Tudo havia acontecido com espantosa rapidez. Num mi­nuto, Tiago anunciara que iam se casar, e no seguinte estavam vestidos dirigindo-se à cocheira, onde ele alugara uma charrete por um dia. Da cocheira tinham passado pela casa da sra. Dobson, para pegar a velha amiga e Bonnie. Fora a viúva que emprestara o xale branco que agora recobria o vestido decotado, tornando o traje mais apropriado para a ocasião.

Num acordo mútuo, Tiago e Lílian tinham decidido seguir para a cidade vizinha. Nenhum dos dois desejava que a cerimônia do casamento fosse oficiada por Walter. Com receio de uma reação violenta de Tiago contra o cunhado, Lílian não dissera nada a respeito da tentativa de sedu­ção. A última coisa que Lílian desejava era causar mais problemas para Tiago. Bastava o que fizera até então.

— Aceita esse homem como seu legítimo esposo?

A pergunta do pastor, seguida das palavras rituais e tão conhecidas, fez com que Lílian levantasse os olhos para o belo rosto de Tiago. O olhar dele retribuiu o seu, muito sério.

— Só se tiver absoluta certeza — falou em tom firme, ignorando o cenho franzido do celebrante diante da inter­rupção inesperada do rito.

Vendo a emoção mal disfarçada no fundo dos olhos es­curos, Lílian deu-se conta, abalada, de que Tiago ainda acreditava que não o julgava digno dela.

Uma dor aguda apertou-lhe o coração diante da profun­didade do mal que suas palavras impensadas haviam cau­sado àquele homem maravilhoso, com tantos motivos para orgulhar-se de si mesmo. Gostaria de poder gritar para o mundo todo ouvir o quanto amava e respeitava Tiago. Mas não tinha certeza se isso bastaria para convencê-lo.

Tinha feito coisas terríveis a ele no passado, e ele ainda não a perdoara por isso. Mesmo assim estava disposto a casar-se, para salvar-lhe a reputação, corrigir a loucura pra­ticada por ela. Tinha lhe oferecido o próprio nome, um nome honrado, mas ainda duvidava que isso fosse o bastante, na opinião dela.

Olhando-o intensamente, respondeu com toda convicção:

— Estou orgulhosa por poder me casar com você. — De­pois, voltando-se para o perplexo ministro, acrescentou: — Aceito.

Tiago repetiu os votos com voz forte e decidida, como se nada naquelas palavras sagradas o perturbasse.

Com humildade, Lílian concluiu que, se havia ali al­guém que não merecia o outro, esse alguém era ela. Fora uma idiota, uma covarde. Perdera sete anos que poderiam ter sido de intensa felicidade e realização, numa existência estéril e solitária. Fechando os olhos, Lílian rezou para que Deus a ajudasse a acertar as coisas entre eles. Para que Tiago acreditasse em seu amor e pudesse um dia perdoá-la. O ministro cerrou o livro de orações e concluiu:

— Eu os declaro marido e mulher. — Virando-se para Tiago, falou: — Pode beijar a noiva.

Erguendo a cabeça, Lílian preparou-se para o já espe­rado impacto que os beijos de Tiago sempre lhe causavam. Mas os lábios dele apenas roçaram de leve os seus, deixan­do-a insatisfeita e ansiosa por mais... Tiago, porém, já se afastara, olhando-a com uma expressão estranha.

— Estamos casados — falou, como se não acreditasse.

— Eu sei. — Lílian sorriu, trêmula, e quando ele lhe ofereceu o braço, ela o tomou, agradecida, acompanhando-o até o banco onde Bonnie e a sra. Dobson aguardavam para cumprimentá-lo s.

Fungando, a viúva enxugou os olhos com um lencinho rendado.

— Foi uma experiência comovente — comentou. — Lílian, seu vestido pode não ser um modelo convencional, mas garanto-lhe que nunca vi uma noiva tão linda.

— Pelo menos ele tem um significado especial para mim. E tornou-se ainda mais especial agora.

Depois, inclinando-se, abraçou e beijou Bonnie, enquanto a sra. Dobson, na ponta dos pés, plantava um beijo no rosto de Justin.

— Meu rapaz — falou emocionada —, estou muito feliz por vocês dois.

Tiago abraçou a velha senhora e depois ocupou-se com a alegre e excitada Bonnie.

Terminadas as efusões, os quatro despediram-se do pas­tor e foram para a saída. Já na rua, a sra. Dobson voltou-se para Bonnie:

— Queridinha, por que não vai esperar na charrete, en­quanto eu converso com. Lílian e Tiago? Mas não chegue perto do cavalo, ouviu?

— Sim, senhora. — Obediente, Bonnie correu para o lugar onde Tiago deixara a charrete.

A viúva pigarreou antes de falar.

— Se vocês dois não concordarem com o que vou sugerir. serei capaz de entender, mas de todo modo, acho que devo propor uma coisa.

Ela fez uma pausa, e Lílian, que não fazia idéia do que a amiga queria dizer, olhou para Tiago. Este limitou-se a dar de ombros.

— Eu poderia dizer às pessoas de Landing — continuou então a sra. Dobson — que vocês deixaram a cidade ontem à noite para se casarem, em vez de esta manhã. — E, endereçando a Lílian um olhar significativo, concluiu — Acho que entende o quero dizer.

De repente, a compreensão atingiu Lílian. A velha ami­ga estava se oferecendo para contar a todos que Tiago e ela haviam se casado antes de passarem a noite no hotel. A mentira ajudaria muito a salvar a sua reputação. Prin­cipalmente com o respaldo da respeitada viúva. Indecisa, olhou para Tiago.

— O que você acha?

— Você é que tem que decidir.

Por um momento, Lílian ficou a estudar as feições más­culas e bonitas do homem que agora era seu marido. As feições tão familiares e. ao mesmo tempo, estranhas muitas vezes. Finalmente estavam casados. Com sete anos de atra­so. O casamento lhes concederia uma segunda chance de felicidade? Daria a ambos o tempo necessário para se co­nhecerem melhor e que Deus o permitisse, para Tiago perdoá-la e apaixonar-se por ela outra vez?

Ela esperou, desejando que ele lhe desse alguma indicação do que fazer. Mas Tiago permaneceu calado. A decisão teria que ser dela. Salvar a reputação, começando a vida conjugal com uma mentira, ou começar com honestidade. Então, Lílian entendeu. A forma que escolhesse para iniciar o casamento, seria a forma escolhida para continuar a vida em comum com Tiago.

Voltou-se então para a viúva:

— Nada de mentiras — decidiu. — Deixe que pensem o que quiserem. Não tenho medo.

"Não tenho medo". Fora fácil Lílian fazer essa corajosa afirmação quando se achavam a duas horas de viagem de Landing, pensou Tiago. Difícil era acreditar nisso agora, na chegada à cidade.

Podia sentir-lhe a crescente apreensão, à medida que ela se aninhava cada vez mais perto dele, no assento. No banco de trás, Bonnie e a sra. Dobson haviam caído em silêncio. A tarde chegava ao fim. Antes de iniciarem a longa jornada de volta tinham parado para comer, a pedido de Lílian. Na hora, ocorrera a Tiago que ela devia estar adiando o inevitável. Talvez já se achasse arrependida do casamento precipitado. E por que não? Afinal, ele continuava sendo o mesmo garoto bastardo de antes.

O incomodo pensamento estivera a atormentá-lo por todo o caminho de volta. Tinha procurado raciocinar, dizendo a si mesmo que isso já não era verdade. Para começar, não era mais um garoto e sim um homem feito. Mais velho e, assim esperava, mais sábio. Tinha uma posição respeitada na sociedade: era o xerife. Lílian e ele estavam casados. Um fato irreversível, por mais que ela desejasse o contrário. A charrete rodava agora pela rua principal, passando diante do hotel, do saloon. Pressentindo a proximidade da cocheira, o cavalo começou a trotar mais rápido, obrigando Tiago a puxar as rédeas para contê-lo. Tinham que levar a sra. Dobson para casa, primeiro. Ouvindo Lílian respi­rar fundo, Tiago olhou-a de relance. Ela havia coberto a cabeça com um grande chapéu de palha, também emprés­timo da sra. Dobson, para proteger-se do sol. Com o xale a cobrir-lhe os ombros e os seios expostos pelo vestido decotado, sua aparência era agora a mais correta possível. Em tudo por tudo, a de uma dama.

Isso, porém, não anulava o fato de que havia passado a noite com ele, no hotel. O que toda população da cidade sabia. Várias pessoas que transitavam pela rua estavam parando para olhar a passagem da charrete. Apontando e comentando entre si. Acostumado a ser alvo de atenção e comentários, Tiago não dava a mínima. A reação de Lílian, no entanto, era muito diferente. Ele podia senti-la encolhendo-se toda, a seu lado.

— Leve-me para a loja, Tiago — pediu a sra. Dobson de repente.

— Não prefere que a deixe em casa?

— Não. Se estiver em meu posto, trabalhando, será mais fácil essa gente vir me fazer perguntas. Quanto mais de­pressa ficarem sabendo do casamento, melhor.

Então ela também havia reparado na curiosidade das pessoas com quem cruzavam

— Você está bem? — Tiago perguntou a Lílian.

— Claro. — A voz, porém, soou trêmula demais para parecer convincente.

Puxando as rédeas, Tiago conduziu o cavalo para o lado esquerdo da rua, parando-o em frente à loja de Lílian. Andrew precipitou-se e veio ajudar a sra. Dobson a descer da charrete. Depois, olhou para Lílian.

— Abri a loja como me pediu, srta. Bartlett. O movimento foi grande. A senhorita vai ficar para fechar?

— Acho que não, Andrew. Poderia cuidar disso para mim?

— Claro, srta. Evans.

Lílian ficou olhando para o rapaz e, de repente, come­çou a rir. A risada soou um pouco nervosa aos ouvidos de Tiago.

— Não sou mais a srta. Evans, Andrew. Eu me casei. Agora sou a sra. Potter.

O ajudante encarou-a, boquiaberto.

— Casou com o xerife?

— Sim.

— Ora, se essa não é uma boa notícia! —Aproximando-se, ele estendeu a mão para Tiago. — Parabéns aos dois. — Tiago agradeceu, apertando a mão do rapaz. — Xerife — continuou este —, a srta. Evans, ah... quer dizer, a sra. Potter, é uma excelente pessoa. Vejam só! Casados. Essa foi grande!

Ainda entusiasmado, Andrew escoltou a sra. Dobson para dentro da loja. Assim que eles entraram, Tiago tornou a pegar as rédeas, mas antes de incitar o cavalo, voltou-se para Lílian. — Para onde vamos agora?

— Achei que íamos para casa.

— E isso que estou perguntando, Lílian. Onde é a "casa"? Bonnie e eu moramos no hotel.

Os olhos verdes demonstraram incerteza.

— Quer que eu vá morar no hotel, com vocês?

— Nem mesmo tenho certeza se vamos morar juntos...

— Mas estamos casados! Pessoas casadas moram juntas.

Como aquele não podia ser considerado um casamento normal, Tiago estivera em dúvida. Até se prepara para ouvi-la dizer que morariam separados e odiou a sensação de alívio que o invadiu ao ver que Lílian esperava que vivessem sob o mesmo teto. O que deixava apenas uma interrogação: qual dos tetos? E mais importante que tudo, iriam compartilhar uma única cama?

— Mas onde vamos morar? — insistiu então. — Em sua casa, ou no hotel?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa.

— Ficaria aborrecido se eu preferisse a minha casa? O hotel é tão público...

Tiago não se importava nem um pouco.

— Está bem. Nesse caso, vou levar você e Bonnie até lá. Depois, volto até o hotel para buscar as nossas bagagens.

Lílian colocou a mão no braço dele.

— Não podemos ir todos juntos? Seria mais rápido. Posso cuidar das coisas de Bonnie, enquanto você pega as suas.

Ele reparou que Lílian tremia. Olheiras escuras cir­cundavam-lhe os olhos. Tinham dormido muito pouco. A lembrança da paixão compartilhada provocou-lhe uma onda de desejo, que Tiago logo tratou de reprimir. Não era hora de pensar nisso. Havia muitos pontos obscuros a serem resolvidos.

Voltando de leve a cabeça, verificou que Bonnie encon­trava-se adormecida no banco de trás, abraçada à sua in­separável boneca. Seria bom para a criança ter um lar de verdade. E Lílian vinha sendo maravilhosa com ela, en­sinado-a a ler, a costurar e cozinhar. E, principalmente, dando-lhe atenção e carinho.

Puxando então as rédeas para a direita, obrigou o cavalo a dar a volta levando a charrete em direção ao hotel.

Era quase noite quando finalmente chegaram à grande casa nos limites da cidade. Por um instante, Tiago ficou olhando a sólida e imponente construção. Pensar que ia morar num lugar cujo acesso sempre lhe fora negado, no passado. Mas não seria o seu lar, disso tinha certeza. Lílian mal havia trocado duas palavras com ele, desde a ida ao hotel. A chegada fora realmente embaraçosa, com pessoas agrupadas na calçada, em frente à entrada, olhan­do-os com maliciosa curiosidade. Para piorar ainda mais a situação, o recepcionista tinha vindo encontrá-los do lado de fora, para avisar que o proprietário havia proibido que Lílian subisse ao quarto dele. O homem ficara muito abor­recido com o escândalo do dia anterior.

Diante da extrema palidez de Lílian, que a custo man­tivera a cabeça erguida, Tiago tomara comando da situação, falando alto e claro para que todos ouvissem, que a esposa dele, Lílian Potter, entraria onde bem quisesse. Isso calara a boca do empregado e causara agitação entre os espectadores da cena.

Depois disso, tinham cuidado de tudo rapidamente, ele em seu quarto, Lílian no de Bonnie. A presença da jovem camareira ajudara a aliviar a tensão entre ambos; provocada pela desagradável recepção e pela humilhação pública a que Lílian fora submetida.

Agora vinha a parte mais difícil, na opinião de Tiago: a primeira noite depois de casados. Onde iria dormir? Na cama de Lílian... ou sozinho?

— Chegamos em casa? — Bonnie, até então adormecida no banco de trás, havia acordado. — Vamos morar aqui para sempre?

Essa era uma pergunta que Tiago não sabia responder. Sua idéia sempre fora a de partir de Landing, ao término do contrato. Agora, no entanto, tornara-se um homem ca­sado. Poderia continuar com o plano inicial? Melhor dizendo, iria querer ainda partir? Tudo eram incógnitas.

As perguntas de Bonnie costumavam ocorrer em sarai­vada, sem que ela esperasse pela resposta. E a garotinha seguiu em frente.

— Posso ter um quarto só para mim?

— Claro. Pode escolher o que quiser. Há muitos quartos na casa — Lílian respondeu, virando-se para trás com um sorriso.

Tiago esperou, curioso, para ver se ela respondia à per­gunta anterior da menina, mas isso não aconteceu. Pelo visto, Lílian também não sabia.

— Agora somos uma família de verdade? — Em matéria de perguntas difíceis, Bonnie era insuperável. — Mamãe vivia dizendo que um dia eu teria uma família de verdade.

Lílian ficou séria.

— Vamos fazer o melhor possível, querida.

O melhor seria o bastante? Tiago perguntou a si mesmo, saltando da charrete e dando a volta para ajudar Lílian a descer. Segurando-a pela cintura, foi fazendo com que deslizasse ao longo do corpo másculo, até vê-la com os pés firmes no chão. Mesmo assim, não a soltou de imediato.

Seus olhares se encontraram e ficaram presos um no outro. Tiago procurou nos olhos verdes alguma indicação quanto aos sentimentos de Lílian. O que viu em primeiro lugar foi apreensão, quase medo. Imediatamente, afastou-se, des­viando o olhar. Não queria saber o que mais ela estaria sentindo. Ainda não se achava preparado para lidar com o arrependimento dela. Não quando ainda sentia nos lábios, nas mãos, no corpo, a sensação da paixão compartilhada.

Pulando da charrete, Bonnie subiu correndo os degraus do pórtico. Lílian tratou logo de segui-la, para abrir a porta. Tiago, por sua vez, ocupou-se em descarregar a ba­gagem e levá-la para dentro.

A casa estava fria e às escuras. Enquanto Bonnie espe­rava, impaciente, ao pé da escada, Lílian foi acendendo as lamparinas do hall. Entregando um lampião aceso para a menina, falou, risonha:

— Pode ir, querida. Vá escolher seu quarto. Depois eu subo para fazer a cama.

— Já sei qual vou querer. — A garota tratou de subir a comprida escadaria. Seus passos foram ressoando nos de­graus de madeira, tornando-se abafados quando ela alcan­çou o hall superior.

Enquanto Lílian se livrava do xale e do chapéu, Tiago entrou, colocando o pequeno baú com os pertences de Bonnie e sua própria bagagem no chão, ao pé da escada.

— Sabe qual é o quarto que ela vai escolher? — perguntou.

— Acho que sei. Bonnie sempre se interessou por um quarto de paredes assimétricas, construído para aproveitar um dos cantos da casa. A janela tem uma bela vista da, floresta.

— É perto do seu?

De repente, Lílian pareceu fascinada pelas fitas do cha­péu, pondo-se a enrolá-las e desenrolá-las entre os dedos.

— Não, fica do lado oposto. O meu é um quarto pequeno, desse lado.

Um quarto pequeno, Tiago recordou. Com uma cama estreita, uma cama de virgem. Seu olhar foi atraído para o caro papel de parede que forrava o hall de entrada. Devia ter vindo de St. Louis, ou mesmo de Nova York. A seus pés, o piso de madeira nobre brilhava, cuidadosamente en­cerado. A mobília era grande e sólida.

Não, aquele não era e nunca seria o seu lar. Era o lar de Lílian. Pela centésima vez, desde aquela manhã, ficou a indagar-se qual o motivo que a levara a aceitar o casa­mento. A resposta foi a mesma das outras vezes: para salvar a preciosa reputação.

— Há um quarto de hóspedes, bem grande e confortá­vel, bem no alto da escada — Lílian informou então, com voz suave.

Tiago olhou-a disfarçadamente. A luz das lamparinas, podia distinguir-lhe o delicado perfil, o nariz reto, os lábios carnudos e sensuais. Conhecia aquela boca em seus mais íntimos detalhes, mas como ansiava para descobrir mais, muito mais. Não apenas a respeito da boca, como sobre Lílian inteirinha.

Um quarto grande, com uma cama igualmente grande. Se fossem compartilhá-la, ele poderia tocar de novo cada centímetro daquele corpo macio e voluptuoso. Poderia pos­suí-la a noite toda. Isso era algo de que jamais se fartaria.

O pensamento que lhe ocorreu a seguir, deixou-o com a garganta contraída de emoção. Se dormissem juntos todas as noites, com o tempo o ventre de Lílian estaria a abrigar o filho de ambos. Seu filho. E quando terminasse o contrato, ele teria que permanecer em Landing. Jamais abandonaria um filho.

Seu olhar percorreu os ombros e os seios maravilhosos, expostos pelo decote, agora que ela retirara o xale. Recordou a suavidade daquela pele sob seus dedos e lábios, o calor daquele corpo junto ao seu. Se ficasse para sempre em Lan­ding acabaria sendo destruído. Viver ao lado de Lílian, possuir-lhe o corpo sem lhe possuir o amor seria o pior dos tormentos. Em toda a sua vida só desejara amar e ser amado por uma única mulher: Lílian Evans. Ah, sim, poderia excitá-la com suas carícias, levá-la ao delírio, fazendo-a im­plorar para ser possuída. Mas nada disso anularia o fato de que ela nunca o julgara digno de ser amado, ou bom o bastante para casar-se com ela. Só o fizera agora para li­vrar-se do escândalo que ela mesma provocara.

Numa súbita resolução, Tiago abaixou-se e pegou de novo a bagagem.

— Vou ficar num quarto pegado ao de Bonnie — informou, ignorando a exclamação de surpresa de Lílian. Sem olhar para ela, começou a subir os degraus. — É melhor assim. Bonnie costuma ter pesadelos.

_**N/A: Nossa eu nunca fiquei tão feliz, como autora como eu estou agora, eu pedi 15 e vcs me deram o dobro, foi um grande presente, pq pra qm ñ sabe, ontem dia 25 foi meu aniversário!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Espero ñ ter decepcionado vcs com esse cap, mais eu ñ posso deixa-los se acertar agora, apesar de muita coisa ter sido esclarecido, ainda tem muita coisa por vir, muitos mistérios a ser desvendado, por isso eu peço, q mesmo q a nc q vcs tanto esperam já tenha acontecido ou q ñ tenha sido tão boa quanto esperaram, continuem a deixar reviews, eu fiquei tãoooooooo felizzzzzzzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Mais falando de outra coisa decidi ñ parar de escrever, é claro q ñ Vai ter fics toda hora como eu to acostumada a fazer, e eu vou me dedicar mais ao estudo, mais eu ainda vou continuar a escrever!!! Tive até uma idéia para a próxima ficc, mais queria saber a opinião de vcs, tenho pensado em fazer uma ficc do nosso cachorro predileto, eu adoro o casal T/L, Mais tb amo o six e até agora eu só tenho feito alguma referência a ele, mais queria fazer uma ficc de acordo com a personalidade dele, com toda aquela áurea de perigo q ele exala por ter tido uma vida tão difícil, se eu realmente escrever uma ficc do six, to pensando em algo assim como essa mais de época, pq eu sempre imaginei o six no século XVIII, mais eu ainda to tão indecisa, pq eu ñ sei se vai dar certo, até agora eu só fiz ficc T/L...aiaiaaiaiaiai...eu tenho muito o q pensar... mais me dêem uma opinião...please...**_

_**E ñ se esqueçam pelo menos 15 capítulos e haverá mais um post... **_

_**Milhões de beijos**_


	14. Capitulo XIV

**Capitulo XIV**

Olhando para a grande cesta de vime que um garoto da cidade acabara de colocar sobre a mesa da cozinha, Lilian disse a si mesma que não ia chorar. Lágrimas não resolviam nada. Só serviam para dei xá-la com o nariz vermelho e as pálpebras inchadas. Não que Tiago fosse notar sua aparência, de uma maneira ou de outra. Afinal, nem mesmo quisera dormir com ela na mesma cama.

Os olhos começaram a arder com as lágrimas reprimidas, mas Lilian tratou de ignorá-las, abrindo a cesta para exa minar o conteúdo. Dentro havia uma ceia fria, composta de salada e uma deliciosa torta de frango, e uma garrafa de champanhe francês. Havia também um bilhete da sra. Dobson, desejando aos recém-casados um feliz começo para a vida em comum.

— Casados podemos estar — Lilian murmurou consigo mesma —, mas vida em comum... não parece provável. — Correu a ponta do dedo ao longo do gargalo da elegante garrafa. A bebida estava fria, e pequenas gotas de água tinham-se condensado do lado de fora. Ela nunca havia to mado champanhe. O pai não aprovava bebidas alcoólicas. Ficou pensando se o gosto seria melhor do que o do conhaque que Tiago lhe servira na véspera.

— Não pense nisso — ordenou a si mesma, com receio de uma nova explosão de choro. Mas como não pensar? A noite anterior tinha sido tão... tão... — ela juntou as mãos, respirando e soltando o ar bem devagar — tão maravilhosa. Nunca sequer sonhara que tais sensações pudessem existir. Tinha ficado excitada antes, no passado e mais recentemen te, com Tiago. Mas nada se comparava ao desejo selvagem, à paixão alucinada, e àquele latejar, seguido de espasmos incrivelmente deliciosos em seu sexo. Devia ter dito algo errado, apesar de tudo, para deixar Tiago aborrecido a pon to de não querê-la mais na cama. Seu ardor desinibido o teria desagradado? Nunca saberia, a não ser que lhe per guntasse. Não. Melhor ser chicoteada em praça pública do que expor-se a tal tortura.

Mesmo assim, as dúvidas continuavam a atormentá-la. O que poderia ter acontecido? Tiago fora tão perfeito... todo o corpo de Lilian ainda latejava, deliciosamente dolorido, depois das carícias da noite anterior. Tinham feito amor não apenas uma, mas três vezes, e cada vez fora mais ma ravilhosa do que a anterior. Nem mesmo precisava fechar os olhos para vê-lo sobre ela, o belo rosto contraído de paixão, o peito nu tão próximo, tão quente, tão...

Uma forte batida na porta dos fundos veio arrancá-la do devaneio apaixonado. Antes que pudesse mover-se, a porta foi aberta com violência e Walter Dusley entrou.

A roupa, sempre impecável, estava desalinhada, o casaco aberto, o chapéu caído para o lado. Duas man chas vermelhas tingiam-lhe as faces habitualmente pá lidas. Os olhos chispavam como se refletissem as cha mas do inferno.

Num gesto instintivo, Lilian recuou, batendo o quadril na beira da mesa.

— Walter! Esta é sem dúvida uma surpresa.

— Para nós também, Lilian. — A voz dele soava baixa e contida, mas era evidente o esforço que isso lhe custava. O que era mais assustador do que a raiva.

— O que quer aqui?

— Quis ver com os meus próprios olhos. — Falando, Walter avançou cozinha adentro. Seu olhar alucinado percorria o corpo de Lilian. A expressão de condenação era tão forte que, pela primeira vez, ela lembrou-se ainda de estar usando o decotado vestido de Paris. Imediatamente desejou ter con servado o xale da sra. Dobson. — Você está parecendo uma prostituta de saloon — ele falou com desprezo, tirando o chapéu.

— Como se atreve a me insultar?

— Eu é que lhe pergunto isso. Mulher, você vem sendo uma desgraça para a família. Muitas vezes tenho pensado que a sua existência é uma provação do Senhor, para testar a minha fidelidade, minha virtude. Mas dessa vez — ele apontou o decote ousado — você foi longe demais.

— Não tenho do que me envergonhar — falou afinal, com altivez.

— Não acrescente a mentira à sua extensa lista de pe cados. — Com ar de comiseração, Walter sacudiu a cabeça. — E capaz de negar ter passado a noite no quarto de hotel daquele homem?

Colocando as mãos para trás, Lilian buscou apoio na mesa. Podia sentir as faces queimando de vergonha. Não, não podia negar.

— Sou casada com "aquele homem" — respondeu, com toda a dignidade. Isso, pelo menos, era verdade.

— Casou-se com Potter? Com aquele bastardo? Aquele zé-ninguém? — A voz de Walter tremia.

— Não se atreva a insultar meu marido! Goste ou não, agora ele é seu cunhado. É bom acostumar-se com a idéia.

— Nunca! — Walter acercou-se dela, e antes que Lilian conseguisse escapar, agarrou-a pelo braço. — Você se tor nou uma estranha, Lilian. Para mim e para sua irmã. Petúnia está tão envergonhada que nem conseguiu levantar da cama.

"Eu também não teria forças para encarar o dia seguinte se tivesse que dormir com Walter", pensou Lilian, enojada.

— Não me importo com Petúnia, nem com a sua pretensa vergonha. Nunca mais aceitarei que me ameacem, nem que governem a minha vida. Nem você nem ela. A vida é minha, e agora inclui um marido e uma filha.

— Filha! — Os olhos de Walter quase saltaram das ór bitas. — Vai acolher nesta casa aquela cria do demônio? Não permito!

— Gostaria de lembrá-lo, senhor, de que esta casa não é sua. Ela me pertence.

Empertigando-se, Walter olhou-a de alto a baixo.

— Eu quero lembrá-la, mulher, de que sou seu pastor, um homem de Deus. O Senhor está do meu lado.

— Não desta vez, Walter. Não acredito que esteja.

Lilian se deu conta de que todo o seu corpo tremia.

Mas era de raiva e não de medo. As palavras vinham-lhe à boca com facilidade e, para sua satisfação, percebeu que realmente acreditava no que estava dizendo. Perdera o medo de Walter. E nem sequer sabia por que ele conseguira ame drontá-la, antes.

— Tiago potter agora é meu marido — prosseguiu com voz firme, sem dar tempo ao cunhado para replicar. — E Bonnie é tão minha filha como se tivesse nascido de mim. Exijo que ambos sejam tratados com respeito e cortesia. Se você e Petúnia não fizerem isso, não vou mais considerá-los como família.

De repente, Walter estendeu a mão e rodeou o pescoço de Lilian, pressionando a pele delicada. Ela estremeceu, mas não recuou. Continuou a fitá-lo com desprezo. Havia uma estranha explicação nos pálidos olhos azuis, algo primitivo, animalesco. Mesmo assim, Lilian não conseguia acreditar que um homem do clero, como Walter, pudesse chegar a feri-la de verdade.

— Não se atreva a me desafiar — ele rosnou, em tom feroz. — Vou acabar com você, sua vagabunda!

Engolindo com dificuldade, Lilian tentou ignorar o ar repio de medo que lhe percorreu a espinha.

— Agora deu para fazer ameaças, como Petúnia?

A pressão dos dedos no seu pescoço aumentou consideravelmente, fazendo-a reagir. Sem parar para pensar, Lilian cravou as unhas no pulso dele, obrigando-o a soltá-lo com una puxão.

— Nunca mais ouse me tocar, Walter! — gritou, a raiva dando-lhe força e coragem.

— Farei com você o que quiser — ele replicou, olhando com ar lascivo para os seios voluptuosos expostos pelo pro fundo decote. — Quem nesta cidade vai me impedir? Vou ordenar aos membros da minha paróquia para que boicotem sua loja. Vou marcá-la como vagabunda. Como amante do filho bastardo de outra vagabunda.

O mais assustador era o tom baixo, monótono com que tais palavras foram ditas. Procurando não demonstrar o medo que a invadira, Lilian respondeu com altivez:

— Faça o que quiser. Não tenho medo. Sou proprietária da única loja de utilidades gerais desta cidade. Talvez al gumas pessoas deixem de freqüentá-la, por sua causa, mas tenho certeza de que a maioria dos habitantes de Landing vai continuar comprando. Sempre fui honesta nos negócios, e meus preços são bons. Além do mais, Walter, você pode ficar aí a lançar insultos e condenação, mas jamais irá mu dar a verdade.

— A verdade? — O cunhado inclinou-se sobre ela, amea çador. — A única verdade é que você foi para a cama com aquele bastardo.

— Mas só depois de você ter-se oferecido para cuidar pessoalmente de minhas necessidades sexuais, seu hipócrita nojento! — Lilian retorquiu, furiosa. — E você, além de pastor, é casado com minha irmã. Não ouse me fazer ser mões sobre o pecado, quando é o primeiro a cometê-los.

— Mentirosa! — Os olhos dele se arregalaram, e toda cor lhe fugiu das faces. — Vagabunda! É você quem fica me tentando, com esses seios, essa boca. Prostituta! Precisa ser impedida de seduzir! Precisa ser punida!

Cada vez mais apavorada, Lilian foi recuando lateralmente, ao longo da mesa. Nunca tinha visto o cunhado na quele estado de exaltação. O homem devia ser louco.

Antes que pudesse pôr-se a salvo, ele tornou a agarrar-lhe o braço nu, apertando-o com crueldade.

— Esta é a vontade do Senhor — anunciou, em voz átona. — Que você seja punida pelo pecado da luxúria.

A mão dele ergueu-se preparando o golpe. Lilian lu tou com todas as forças, mas o cunhado não lhe soltou o braço.

O golpe, porém, não veio. De repente, viu-se livre. Walter, por sua vez, foi arremessado para o outro lado da cozinha, indo bater com violência contra a porta dos fundos, onde ficou caído, atordoado.

— Se puser suas mãos imundas em minha mulher outra vez, eu o mato! — Os punhos apertados, o corpo preparado para atacar, Tiago permaneceu de pé ao lado do homem caído. — Vamos, trate de levantar-se, seu pedaço de...

— Tiago? — A vozinha trêmula de Lilian penetrou na densa camada de ódio que lhe envolvia o cérebro, fazen do-o olhar para ela, sem no entanto descuidar do inimigo. Os olhos escuros tinham expressão mortal, perigosa. Lilian mal podia reconhecê-lo naquele momento. Ainda as sim, sua confiança nele era ilimitada. Sem hesitar, atirou-se nos braços dele soluçando.

— Calma. Calma, Lilian. — A voz dele agora soava meiga, preocupada. — Está tudo bem. Esse canalha não vai lhe fazer mal.

Devagar, cautelosamente, Walter começou a se levantar.

— Este caso ainda não terminou. — O tom era de bravata, mas a voz soou trêmula.

Endireitando-se em toda a sua formidável estatura, Tiago falou, com calma mortal:

— Já o avisei,Walter Dusley. Fique sabendo que sua con dição de membro do clero não me faz a menor diferença. Ministro da igreja ou não, se fizer alguma coisa contra mi nha mulher, será homem morto!

Com um rápido olhar para as feições implacáveis de Tiago, o pastor bateu em retirada aos tropeções. Assim que o viu pelas costas, Lilian cedeu aos tremores que a acome tiam, e agarrou-se a Tiago. Este abraçou-a com força, junto ao peito vigoroso. Suas mãos, quentes e firmes, passaram a percorrer, tranqüilizadoras, as costas dela.

— Droga, Lilian! — falou, afinal, exasperado. — Por que não me chamou?

— Não pensei nisso, na hora.

— Por quê? Por que diabo uma coisa tão simples como gritar por socorro não lhe ocorreu?

— Pare de gritar comigo. —Aconchegando-se ainda mais ao peito de Tiago, ela inalou o cheiro másculo, inebriante. Ele viera socorrê-la. Apesar dos erros que devia ter cometido na noite anterior, Tiago ainda se importava com ela. O pensamento deixou-a tonta de alívio.

— O canalha a machucou?

Ela negou com um gesto de cabeça.

Afastando-se um pouco, Tiago examinou-a com atenção.

— Tem certeza?

Umas de suas mãos segurou-a pelo braço. Lilian não conseguiu reprimir um gemido de dor. Aproximando o lampião colocado sobre a mesa, ele estudou as man chas vermelhas, já começando a arroxear. Tinham a forma exata de dedos masculinos, contra a alvura da pele delicada.

Uma série de palavrões, a maioria desconhecidos para Lilian, escapou dos lábios dele.

— Devia ter matado aquele miserável!

— Isso não é nada — Lilian tentou acalmá-lo. — Além disso, você é o xerife. Não pode sair por aí, matando pessoas.

— Grande coisa ser xerife, se não posso nem proteger minha mulher — resmungou Tiago, nada apaziguado.

Apesar do medo que sentia da violência de Walter e das ameaças de colocar a cidade contra ela, naquele momento nada disso importava para Lilian. Ficou olhando para o belo rosto do marido, para as feições que lhe eram tão que ridas. Seus olhos ficaram marejados, mas as lágrimas dessa vez, eram de felicidade.

— Por que está me olhando desse jeito? — Tiago perguntou.

— De que jeito?

— Como se eu fosse... sei lá, algum herói de romance.

— Mas você é. — O sorriso dela era extasiado. — Você me defendeu.

— Você é minha mulher, Lilian. O que mais eu poderia fazer?

— Ninguém jamais me defendeu.

O olhar com que ele a fitava tornou-se intenso, com uma expressão tão ardente, que Lilian subitamente se deu con ta da proximidade de seus corpos, e do fato de se encontrarem sozinhos na cozinha silenciosa. Tudo o que se ouvia era o, tique-taque do carrilhão do hall, e o bater selvagem do próprio coração.

Pouco antes, tinha corrido para os braços dele, sem pensar em nada, além da necessidade de sentir-se protegida. Agora, com apenas alguns centímetros a separá-los, desejou abraçá-lo outra vez. Queria experimentar de novo a sensação daquele corpo maravilhoso apertado contra o seu. Queria mais, queria Tiago a penetrá-la, criando aquele universo de sensações mágicas, delirantes. Ele a defendera por ser sua mulher. Se soubesse como queria exercer esse papel, em seu mais íntimo sentido. Mas como dizer isso a ele? Talvez Tiago até já soubesse, mas não correspondesse a seus desejos...

Tomada pela dúvida, pela insegurança, ficou imóvel, de cabeça baixa, rezando para que ele assumisse a iniciativa. Os minutos foram se escoando e... nada. Afinal, afastando-se dela, Tiago foi para junto da mesa.

— O que significa isto? — perguntou, apontando para a cesta.

— A sra. Dobson nos mandou uma ceia fria — respondeu Lilian, lutando para disfarçar o profundo desapontamento.

— Parece deliciosa. Vou buscar Bonnie. Ela está no quar to, brincando com a gatinha.

Lilian ficou a ouvir-lhe os passos ao longo do corredor e, depois, escada acima. Naquela noite iria dormir sozinha tendo apenas a lembrança das longas horas de paixão para mantê-la aquecida. Uma lágrima correu-lhe a face e ela a enxugou, impaciente.

O sofrimento não vinha apenas do fato de Tiago não querê-la na cama, mas também porque aquele casamen to ia ser uma farsa, desde o princípio. O que aconteceria quando o contrato chegasse ao fim? Ele par tiria, como sempre afirmara, levando Bonnie em sua companhia? Privando-a dos dois seres que mais amava, no mundo?

Começando a desembrulhar o conteúdo da cesta, Lilian pensou no possível escândalo que a partida dele acarretaria. Tudo que lhe vinha à mente era como sobreviver depois de perder Tiago pela segunda vez na vida.

Dobrando a peça de tecido que acabara de vender, Lilian sorriu para a freguesa, esposa de um dos fa zendeiros da região. Enquanto a mulher escolhia o tecido para o vestido que ia confeccionar para a filha mais velha, tinham travado agradável conversação. O clima estava sendo favorável, aquele ano, dissera a sra. Brown, e, a continuar assim, a colheita de grãos seria a melhor em dez anos. Todos pareciam felizes e otimistas. E muito amigáveis. Até então, as ameaças de Walter de destruí-la perante a comunidade não haviam se concretizado.

Desde que retornara ao trabalho, muita gente viera até a loja para cumprimentá-la pelo casamento. Algumas pessoas, como a sra. Greeley, e outros amigos de Petúnia, torciam o nariz para ela, fazendo às vezes comentários rudes. Um ou outro deixara de freqüentar a loja. Mas a maioria da população tinha demonstrado simpatia e consideração.

Voltando-se para guardar o rolo de tecido em seu lugar, Lilian sorriu consigo mesma. Os negócios continuavam correndo bem, como de costume.

— Lilian, Lilian! Venha depressa! — Bonnie entrou na loja como um pé-de-vento, os sapatos novos batendo con tra o piso de madeira.

— Eles chegaram! Eles chegaram!

— Quem chegou? — Voltando-se, Lilian sorriu do en tusiasmo da garotinha. Os olhos dela brilhavam, as tranças balançavam a cada movimento agitado da cabeça.

— A diligência de carga! — Bonnie pulava de um pé para o outro, de tanta excitação. — Será que trouxeram meus livros?

Juntamente com os costumeiros pedidos, Lilian havia solicitado alguns livros infantis. Bonnie os aguardava im paciente desde que, aprendidas as letras, começara a ler palavras simples. Estava ansiosa para ler uma história sozinha.

Inclinando-se, Lilian ajeitou o vestido da menina.

— Com certeza. Vamos lá fora ver?

De mãos dadas, saíram para a rua, onde um ajuntamento já se formara ao redor da diligência, carregada de caixas, barris e sacos.

— Onde estão eles? — Aflita, Bonnie esticava e abaixava a cabecinha, tentando enxergar por entre os dedos agrupa dos à sua frente.

— Não se preocupe, queridinha. Devem estar num dos caixotes da loja.

— Por que Bonnie está preocupada?

A voz profunda fez com que Lilian se voltasse rapida mente para trás.

— Tiago! O que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou, sem disfarçar a alegria pela visão inesperada do marido.

— Estou sempre por perto, quando a diligência chega à cidade. — A temperatura agradável da primavera per mitia que ele não usasse casaco, apenas um colete de couro preto por cima da camisa listrada. A estrela de xerife brilhava em seu peito. Como sempre, a beleza máscula, a alta estatura, a impressão de força e agili dade deixaram Lilian encantada. Aquele era seu ma rido, pensou, orgulhosa e feliz. Mas não se lembrava de tê-lo visto, das outras vezes em que a diligência che gara à cidade.

Agitada, Bonnie puxou-o pela manga.

— Vou ganhar um monte de livros, Tiago! — anunciou, toda. cheia de si.

— Que bom! — Ele agradou a cabeça da garotinha, depois, de brincadeira, puxou-lhe a trança. Bonnie riu em resposta.

Observar os dois era sempre um prazer para Lilian. O homem alto e forte e a criança frágil combinavam com perfeição. A origem comum proporcionava-lhes um tipo de ligação que ela não podia compartilhar. Ainda assim, eles nunca a faziam sentir-se fora de seu círculo.

— Ei, cuidado com isso!

A exclamação do cocheiro para um dos ajudantes fez a atenção de Lilian voltar para a diligência.

Três mudas de plantas já desenvolvidas, estavam sendo retiradas do interior do veículo. Tinham raízes embrulhadas em sacos de juta molhados, colocados depois de grandes latas. Mais sacos haviam sido enrolados em torno das plantas. Tudo o que Lilian conseguia ver era uma única e perfeita rosa no topo de uma delas.

— Quem teria feito essa encomenda? — ela comentou, curiosa. A maioria das pessoas fazia suas encomendas atra vés da loja, mas sempre havia aquelas que preferiam en comendar diretamente de St. Louis, pelo telégrafo.

— Fui eu — respondeu Tiago, avançando em seguida para inspecionar o carregamento. Depois de algumas palavras com o cocheiro, começou a retirar os sacos que prote giam as frágeis mercadorias.

As roseiras eram quase da altura de Lilian, com longos e graciosos galhos que se estendiam pelo chão, à medida que ele os desembrulhava.

Lilian aproximou-se para olhar, ouvindo as exclama ções encantadas de outras mulheres ao redor.

— São rosas trepadeiras. Onde vai colocá-las? — pergun tou a Tiago.

Este voltou o olhar para ela. A aba do chapéu sombreava seus olhos, ocultando-lhe a expressão.

— Na casa. Achei que você gostaria de plantá-las no pórtico da frente. Vão ficar bonitas quando começarem a se entrelaçar no gradil e nas colunas. — A boca bem-feita franziu-se num canto. — Sei que devia ter pedido sua opinião primeiro, mas quis fazer uma surpresa. São um presente de casamento.

Lilian olhou para os botões de rosa perfeitos, balan çando à brisa, e depois para o homem atraente, à espera de seu julgamento quanto ao presente.

— São maravilhosas, Tiago — falou, com sinceridade. — Muito obrigada.

Ele empurrou para trás o chapéu, e Lilian pôde afinal distinguir-lhe a expressão. A incerteza que leu nos lindos olhos escuros, diante de sua reação comedida deu-lhe von tade de correr para ele e beijá-lo. Beijá-lo até que nada mais existisse no mundo além da paixão ardente que sempre explodia entre ambos ao se acariciarem.

Mas, depois, vendo-o supervisionar a transferência das plantas para a carroça que iria transportá-las para casa, Lilian lembrou-se de que beijar Tiago estava fora de cogitação, por mais que ela o desejasse. Apesar de mora rem na mesma casa, continuavam dormindo em quartos separados.

— E meus livros, onde estão? — perguntou Bonnie, can sada de esperar.

— Devem estar dentro da loja a essa altura — respon deu Lilian, afastando a súbita tristeza. — Mais tarde poderá vê-los.

— Quero ver agora.

Tiago desceu da traseira da carroça, onde estivera amarrando as roseiras, e pegou no colo a criança. Ela pôs-se a rir e a gritar de alegria quando ele a jogou para o alto. Os gritinhos de excitação da garota fizeram Lilian sorrir. Deixando-os entregues à brincadeira, voltou para dentro da loja, e começou a vasculhar o conteúdo dos caixotes que encomendara. Andrew já ha via aberto a maioria e estava conferindo as mercadorias, de acordo com a lista. O rapaz trabalhava com rapidez e eficiência.

Lilian tentou concentrar-se na tarefa, mas sua atenção era continuamente atraída para o homem e a criança, visíveis através da janela da frente. A diligên cia fora embora e a maioria dos curiosos se afastara. Os poucos remanescentes observavam o xerife e a me nina que ele adotara. Todos sorriam diante da alegria de Bonnie. Do outro lado da rua, pessoas que passavam acenavam e gritavam saudações a Tiago. A cena era completamente diferente dos primeiros dias depois da chegada do novo xerife. Era difícil acreditar em tama nha mudança.

Afinal, depois de tantos anos de rejeição, Tiago potter encontrara seu lugar junto aos habitantes de Landing. Por que custara tanto àquela gente reconhecer-lhe o valor? Perguntou-se Lilian. Depois, lembrando-se de que ela pró pria estivera entre os que o haviam rejeitado, seu coração apertou-se.

— Aqui estão os livros de Bonnie. — A seu lado, Andrew segurava vários livros infantis, finos e com capas coloridas.

— Obrigada. Ela vai adorar.

O rapaz concordou e voltou à tarefa de conferir merca dorias. Ele vinha trabalhando com Lilian desde que o pai dela morrera. Talvez fosse tempo de dar a ele mais responsabilidades, de forma que ela, Lilian, pudesse passar mais tempo em casa, com Bonnie. A garotinha necessitava de uma atenção maior de sua parte do que estava recebendo até então, devido a seu trabalho na loja.

A risada de Bonnie atraiu de novo o olhar de Lilian para a janela. A garotinha havia arrancado o chapéu de Tiago, e o sol agora fazia brilhar os cabelos escuros e ilu minava as feições bronzeadas. Ele era tão lindo, pensou Lilian, com a respiração suspensa na garganta.

Por um momento ficou a estudar-lhe as feições e o corpo viril. Conhecera aquele corpo perfeito em seus menores detalhes e, ainda assim, não podia dizer que conhecia verdadeiramente o homem com quem se casara. Não era uma esposa, na verdadeira acepção da palavra. Pela pri meira vez, desde a apressada cerimônia de três semanas atrás, Lilian se deu conta de que desejava mais, muito mais. Não queria apenas dividir uma cama com Tiago, para experimentar de novo as maravilhosas sensações que ele lhe proporcionara. Queria isso, sim. Mas queria tam bém que constituíssem uma família de verdade. Queria dividir sua vida com Tiago, tal como se comprometera no altar.

Mas isso ainda seria possível, depois do sofrimento que causara a ele no passado? As palavras cruéis que dissera num momento de pânico e insensatez permaneciam entre eles. Até então, Tiago não fora capaz de esquecê-las. Teria que encontrar um meio de provar a ele, sem sombra de dúvida, que o amava acima de tudo e tinha orgulho de ser sua esposa. Palavras não haviam sido suficientes. Era preciso mais do que isso.

Tiago colocara Bonnie de novo no chão, e a garotinha, agarrada à perna musculosa, ergueu para ele o olhar repleto de amor e confiança. A mão dele, grande e forte, acariciou a pequena cabeça, afastando-lhe os cabelos dos olhos.

O coração de Lilian apertou-se no peito. Como queria que Tiago a olhasse com aquela mesma afeição! Que con fiasse de novo nela. Queria... queria tantas coisas!

— Lilian, querida, terei muito prazer em ficar com Bonnie, esta noite, em minha casa.

Voltando-se, Lilian viu que a sra. Dobson se aproxi mara enquanto pensava em seus problemas.

— Esta noite? Agradeço-lhe, mas posso perguntar por quê?

— Ora essa, esqueceu-se da contratação de uma pro fessora e a reconstrução da escola? Todos os pais deverão comparecer.

— Mas eu não sou mãe — começou a objetar Lilian, e imediatamente levou a mão ao rosto, perturbada. Seu olhar retornou à garotinha, parada na calçada. Claro, ela e Tiago eram os responsáveis por Bonnie. O que os tornava pais, aos olhos da garota, pelo menos. — Tem razão, sra. Dobson. Obrigada pelo oferecimento. Pegaremos Bonnie no caminho de volta.

— Não se apressem por minha causa. Sabe que adoro a companhia dessa criança.

— Eu também — disse Lilian.

E era verdade. Adorava a presença de Bonnie em sua própria vida. Tinha ignorado a necessidade natural de ser mãe por tanto tempo, que quase chegara a esquecer o quanto desejava um marido e filhos. Não um marido qualquer, mas um que pudesse amar. E só existia um homem nessas con dições: Tiago.

De forma automática, Lilian prosseguiu trabalhando, mas sua mente encontrava-se longe, imaginando como se ria de carregar nos braços o filho de Tiago. Sua mão tocou o estômago plano. Para sua tristeza nenhum bebê resultara da única noite de amor vivida ao lado dele. Mas se estivessem dormindo juntos, com certeza acabaria fi cando grávida.

Seria razão para Tiago evitá-la? Estaria com receio de ter um filho? Um filho dela?

Fechando os olhos, Lilian lutou contra a angústia e contra o desejo que não a abandonavam.

O destino, por alguma razão, havia lhe concedido uma segunda chance ao lado de Tiago. Cabia agora a ela fazer com que, dessa vez, as coisas dessem certo entre ambos.

**N/A: Eu sei q ñ mereço perdão e q ñ tem justificativa para essa demora absurda de att, mais tenho certeza q alguém por ai já passo ou vai passar por isso, sabe ficar tão obcecada por fics, q ñ faz nada além de ler e escrever, eu ñ só dei um tempo como autora como Tb como leitora, acho q nem sei quais são as fics q estão em evidencia no momento!!! Espero q vc entendam minha razão, mais foi imperdoável da minha parte ñ ter comunicado minha decisão antes dessa parada e peço mil desculpas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Agora falando da ficc, Walter finalmente mostrou as garras e o Tiago foi maravilhoso defendendo a Lilian, e quanto a Lilian as vezes ñ sei se tenho vontade de matá-la com as próprias (como se pudesse...) ou se eu a admiro por tudo q fez e disse nesse capitulo e no final ela deu a entender q resolveu lutar... Vamos ver no q vai dá!!!!**

**Eu sei q ñ mereço , mais gostaria q vcs deixassem algumas reviews pra comemorar meu retorno (sem pressão claro)**

**bjus**


	15. Capitulo XV

**Capitulo XVI**

Tiago chutou uma pedra e se pôs a observá-la rolar para fora do caminho.

— Você parece um garotinho aborrecido por ter que ir à igreja, em vez de pescar — provocou-o Lílian, sorrindo.

Ele sorriu de volta.

— Eu, com certeza, preferia não ir a essa reunião. E você?

— Também não. Mas temos que ir. Contratar uma pro fessora é importante para as crianças de Landing. E temos que pensar em Bonnie.

— Em minha opinião, você e a sra. Dobson estão fazendo um excelente trabalho.

— Pode ser. Mas e quanto às crianças que não têm quem as ensine?

Tiago fez uma careta. Esse argumento funcionava. Quem o teria ensinado, se na época não houvesse uma professora, na cidade? Quando Lílian e ele eram crianças, existia uma pequena escola de uma única sala, numa casinha na periferia de Landing. Uma série de mulheres jovens tinha se sucedido como professora, algumas por um ano, outras por dois, na solitária pradaria. Um incêndio, oito anos antes, destruíra a pequena construção de tábuas. O que deixara as crianças da cidade privadas de instrução formal.

— Algo me diz que os outros pais não vão apreciar nossa presença — ele resmungou, instantes depois.

— Eu sei. — Nada no tom de voz de Lílian denunciava a apreensão que devia estar sentindo, mas Tiago captou-a na maneira como a mão dela apertou seu braço e em como o corpo se enrijeceu.

— Se prefere não ir — ele ofereceu.

— Não. Eu quero... — Respirando fundo, Lílian con cluiu. — Acontece que precisamos ir, Tiago.

Ele deu de ombros. Preferiu aproveitar a rara oportuni dade de caminhar ao lado de Lílian na noite fresca e perfumada de primavera. Ela usava um vestido de algodão verde-água, que lhe realçava a tonalidade da pele e dos olhos. Tinha os cabelos presos num coque, o queixinho tei moso, os lábios carnudos.

Os passos de ambos se harmonizavam com perfeição, a saia ampla de Lílian roçando as pernas dele como uma carícia proibida. Ao redor e à frente, outros casais dirigiam-se também para a igreja, onde teria lugar a reunião. Tiago não estava gostando da idéia de encarar de novo Walter, sem antes ter tido a oportunidade de esmurrar-lhe o nariz. Para não se aborrecer, ergueu os olhos para o céu, tingido pelas cores do crepúsculo. A região em que Landing se situava era tão plana, que Tiago tinha a impressão de poder en xergar todo o céu, de uma só vez.

— Obrigada pelas rosas — Lílian falou de repente, em tom meigo. — Foi uma idéia maravilhosa.

— Ora, foi só um pequeno presente. — Que não signifi cava nada, Tiago procurou convencer-se. Nesse caso, so prou-lhe uma vozinha interior, por que estava tão feliz por Lílian ter ficado contente?

Perturbado, desviou a atenção para a igreja branca. Por que diabos a reunião tinha que ser no território de Walter Dusley? Ficava com raiva só de pensar em ver a cara do sujeito.

A voz de Lílian veio de novo arrancá-lo dos pensamen tos de vingança.

— Que noite linda, não? — ela se deteve, e ergueu o rosto para olhar o céu.

— Linda é a palavra certa. — Mas Tiago não se referia à noite. Observava o jogo de sombras e luzes no rosto en cantador. Lílian sempre fora a mulher mais linda do mun do. Ia ser um inferno sair de perto dela, mesmo por poucos dias. Aproveitou então para dar a notícia. — Com o tempo bom que vem fazendo, estou pensando em partir amanhã para um giro pelas unidades vizinhas.

Os olhos verdes e luminosos encontraram os escuros.

— Ainda está preocupado com o assassinato de Laurie, — Não era uma pergunta.

— Quero descobrir se em algum lugar ocorreu algo se melhante, assassinato ou apenas espancamento de mulhe res. Isso talvez me ajude a encontrar o criminoso.

— Ainda não acredita que foi um vagabundo de fora da cidade?

— Não. Se há uma coisa que aprendi em todos esses anos com a lei, é que a vida não é ssim, Pessoas más não costumam aparecer de repente, matar alguém ao acaso e desaparecer em seguida. Não. A maioria das vítimas de assassinato é morta por um motivo específico e, em geral, por alguém que conhecem.

— Fico contente por você não ter desistido.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, interrogativo.

— Por quê?

Antes de responder, Lílian encostou a face na parte superior do braço dele, num gesto carinhoso.

— Porque isso me faz lembrar o homem que você é. Estou orgulhosa de você, Tiago.

Perplexo, sem saber o que responder, ele ficou em silêncio o resto do caminho. Não queria alimentar falsas esperanças. Ao chegarem ao pé dos degraus que conduziram à estrada da igreja, Lílian parou, hesitante.

— Está preocupada com Walter e petúnia — Tiago pareceu adivinhar.

— Eles têm dois filhos e, com certeza, estarão presentes. Acontece que nunca mais encontrei Petúnia desde... — ela mordeu o lábio inferior, interrompendo-se.

Desde o dia anterior ao precipitado casamento, ele pen sou. Desde que a maldosa criatura os surpreendera aos bei jos na delegacia.

— Não precisamos entrar, se não quiser — ofereceu de novo Tiago, em tom compreensivo.

Ela endireitou os ombros.

— Precisamos, sim. Devemos isso a Bonnie. Além disso, não vou deixar que ela me intimide, impedindo-me de fazer o que quero. Nunca mais!

Era com enorme esforço que resistia ao desejo de acari ciá-la a todo instante. Doía demais o contato físico com a mulher que amava tanto, mas que não o queria do mesmo modo. Naquele momento, porém, percebeu que ela precisava de carinho e, como sempre, não foi capaz de negar-lhe algo de que ela necessitasse. Com a ponta dos dedos, acariciou-lhe a face aveludada,

— Se quiser, vou lá e dou uma surra em Walter por você — brincou.

A oferta foi recompensada com um sorriso trêmulo,

— Engraçado, algo me diz que isso lhe daria um prazer imenso.

— Tem razão.

— Obrigada, mas acho que devo enfrentá-los à minha maneira.

Ao entrarem, verificaram que a maioria dos pais já se en contrava presente. Satisfeito, Tiago verificou só haver lugar nos últimos bancos. Com toda a certeza, Walter iria conduzir a reunião, já que controlava o local. Tiago sabia que, se ficasse cara a cara com o miserável, acabaria cedendo ao desejo de agredi-lo pelo que fizera a Lílian. E não acreditava que os cidadãos de Landing fossem gostar de ver o seu xerife e seu ministro trocando socos junto ao púlpito.

Acomodaram-se então num dos últimos bancos, duros e sem encosto. Tiago resignou-se a uma longa e aborrecida reunião, e a costas enrijecidas, no final.

Nesse momento, Walter aproximou-se do púlpito e agra deceu o comparecimento de todos. Seus olhos percorriam a platéia ao falar, e quando encontrou o olhar firme de Tiago, sua voz falhou e ele levou alguns segundos antes de poder continuar.

Tiago sorriu consigo mesmo. Era uma vitória insignifi cante contra um homem a quem derrotaria facilmente em qualquer tipo de competição, mas, de qualquer forma, estava satisfeito.

O ministro apresentou então várias propostas e sugestões. Ao terminar, um fazendeiro se levantou. Com o jeito de falar das pessoas do campo, ele explicou que não tinha meios de pagar o salário de uma professora, nem acomodações para ela. Nenhuma mulher gostaria de dormir num celeiro, que era tudo que podia oferecer no momento.

Walter tomou a palavra de novo.

— Entendo sua preocupação, mas este ano a colheita vai ser boa para todos.

O fazendeiro sacudiu a cabeça.

— E quanto aos próximos? Ninguém sabe.

A discussão espalhou-se, acalorada, com vários dos pre sentes, fazendeiros em sua maioria, recusando-se a assumir o compromisso de pagar salários, sem saber o que lhes re servava o futuro.

— Não somos ricos como o senhor, reverendo — afirmou um deles.

Walter ficou vermelho.

— O fato de minha esposa ter recebido uma pequena herança não nos classifica como ricos — falou, na defensiva.

— Mas é muito mais rico do que nós. Isso levou a situação a um impasse.

Surpreso, Tiago viu Lílian se levantar. Era a primeira mulher a fazer isso. Ao vê-la, Petúnia empalideceu, e apertou os lábios, enquanto Gene desafogava o colarinho.

— Talvez devamos considerar uma proposta diferente — sugeriu Lílian. — Em vez de todos pagarem somas iguais, no rateio do salário, o que pode ser difícil para muitos de nós, podemos fazer o pagamento de acordo com as possibi lidades de cada um. Se for um ano mau para a agricultura, aqueles de nós que não dependermos das situações climá ticas, para viver, pagaremos o extra. Nos anos de boa co lheita, os fazendeiros pagarão mais.

Várias pessoas ao redor concordaram. Tiago olhou para Lílian. A idéia dela tinha sentido.

— Nunca ouvi nada mais estúpido. — A sra. Greeley pôs-se de pé de um salto. — Lílian Evans, fique quieta. Você nem mesmo tem filhos!

Tiago começou a se levantar, mas Lílian colocou a mão no ombro dele, num mudo pedido de não-interferência. Um pesado silêncio caíra sobre o local.

— Meu nome é Lílian Potter — ela declarou com altivez. — E sou responsável pela educação de uma criança. Minha preocupação é tão justa quanto a sua.

— Sente-se e cale a boca, Annabel! — O Sr. Greeley obrigou a esposa a sentar-se, puxando-a com força pela man ga do vestido.

Por sua vez, Lílian permaneceu de pé vários segundos, para mostrar a todos que não se deixava intimidar. Só então tornou a sentar-se.

Walter pigarreou.

— Talvez fosse melhor se as senhoras deixassem a decisão por conta dos homens e...

Sua fala foi cortada pelos protestos indignados das mulheres presentes. Tiago sorriu, vendo o outro estender a corda para o próprio enforcamento.

— Senhoras! Senhoras! Por favor! — Em vão o pastor tentou suplantar o clamor criado por sua desastrada intervenção.

Inclinando-se para junto de Lílian, a fim de ser ouvido, Tiago falou:

— Achei sua idéia excelente.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu. — Mas não creio que Petúnia compartilhe de sua opinião. — Lá na frente, a irmã abanava-se com força. — Acho que ela ficou ainda mais furiosa comigo.

— Eu não me preocuparia com isso — replicou Tiago, imaginando como duas mulheres tão diferentes podiam ter saído da mesma família.

— Mas Tiago — provocou Lílian, em tom brincalhão —, você mesmo devia estar preocupado. — Ela inclinara-se tanto para o lado dele que seus rostos quase se tocavam. — Afinal, minha doce e meiga irmã é agora sua cunhada.

— E você é uma mulher malvada por me lembrar disso. O sorriso de Lílian era só malícia. Ao redor deles, a discussão continuava, mas Tiago já não prestava atenção. Só tinha olhos para Lílian, desejando que estivessem so zinhos. Queria muito poder beijar aqueles lábios tentadores. Um desejo tolo, que só lhe causaria complicações. Mas que não conseguia evitar. Mesmo sabendo que só se casara com ele para salvar a reputação. Em vão tentou apelar para seu orgulho masculino, para combater a súbita onda de de sejo. Mas ao lado dela, todo o seu orgulho desaparecia, su plantado pela paixão.

Olhando-o, sorridente, Lílian falou:

— Prometo que só teremos que vê-los em ocasiões espe ciais, como no Natal.

— Grande consolo!

— Bom, talvez você tenha sorte, e Petúnia nunca mais fale comigo.

— Esse, sim, é um pensamento agradável.

De repente, Tiago deu-se conta de que as palavras dela implicavam que ainda estariam juntos, ano após ano. Isso seria verdade? Aquela farsa de casamento estaria destinada a durar? Sinceramente esperava que não. Morreria de desejo insatisfeito se continuasse a viver ao lado dela sem poder possuí-la...

Em volta deles, pequenos grupos discutiam os méritos de cada proposta apresentada. Lílian escutava atenta. Para Tiago, porém, o resultado era indiferente. Gostaria de acreditar que ele e Bonnie ainda estariam lá nos outros anos. Que Lílian e ele teriam um casamento que não fosse só de nome. Mas isso não lhe parecia provável. Ela tivera razão quando o acusara de ser incapaz de perdoá-la pelo passado. Assim como tinha certeza de que Lílian era incapaz de amá-lo pelo que ele valia.

— Fique quieto — ela sussurrou, dando um tapa cari nhoso no braço dele. — Isso é importante.

Tiago suspirou fundo.

— É uma chatice. Estou quase decidindo doar todo o dinheiro necessário para a construção da escola e garantir o salário da professora por um bom tempo.

— Fico surpresa por você pensar em gastar seu salário de um ano com isso.

"Lílian não sabe de nada", ele pensou, alerta pela pri meira vez, na última hora. E como iria saber? Afinal, todos ignoravam sobre sua fortuna pessoal. Um sorriso surgiu-lhe nos lábios.

— Quem disse que eu iria gastar meu salário? — O que ia revelar constituiria uma enorme surpresa para ela. Não que Lílian se importasse com dinheiro. Nunca passara fome na vida. Ele, ao contrário, sabia o que era isso. Quando estava com doze anos, tinha feito uma promessa a si mesmo: um dia seria rico. Levara todos os sete anos em que estivera afastado de Landing para conseguir isso, mas cumprira a promessa.

— E como iria pagar? — ela perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas bem desenhadas.

Inclinando-se, Tiago sussurrou-lhe no ouvido, não para que ninguém mais escutasse, e sim porque lhe agradava ficar tão próximo dela.

— Acontece que sou um homem rico.

— O quê? — Voltando-se, Lílian encarou-o, surpresa,

Seus rostos achavam-se a milímetros um do outro. Se não estivessem no meio de uma multidão, ele a teria beijado.

— Fiz muitos investimentos, ao longo desses anos, em ações da estrada de ferro. Há cerca de um ano, vendi minha parte, com um enorme lucro. — Permitiu-se então um pe queno momento de orgulho. — Tenho mais dinheiro do que você, sua irmã e todos os habitantes dessa cidade juntos.

— Nesse caso, por que se deu ao trabalho de voltar?

"Porque não agüentava seguir em frente, sem saber o que fora feito de você," O pensamento explodiu-lhe na mente como dinamite. Tiago lutou contra a idéia mas percebeu que já não poderia ocultar a verdade de si mesmo. Na rea lidade, voltara por causa de Lílian. Só que não podia admitir essa verdade nem para si mesmo.

— Tinha alguns negócios inacabados a resolver — limi tou-se então a responder.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer outra pergunta, um homem que estivera sentado próximo a eles, no fundo da igreja, levantou-se e, em passos decididos, dirigiu-se à frente. Todas as conversas e discussões foram interrompidas, enquanto as pessoas o observavam curiosas.

Endireitando-se no banco, Lílian também olhou. Ime diatamente, reconheceu-o como sendo um de seus fregueses habituais, Cameron Forbes. Era um homem ainda jovem e bonito, proprietário de uma das maiores e mais ricas fa zendas da região. Vivia fazendo novos experimentos na agri cultura e com freqüência comprava implementos agrícolas na loja. Tinha se estabelecido na região cerca de cinco anos antes, depois de perder a mulher e a filha pequena, ninguém sabia ao certo em que circunstâncias.

Ao chegar perto de Walter, Cameron tirou do bolso do ca saco um pequeno saco de couro, que depositou sobre a mesa colocada na ponta do corredor central. O ruído do saco ao bater na madeira foi característico. Devia conter uma grande quantidade de moedas de ouro.

— Aqui há o suficiente para cobrir os gastos com a construção da escola e com os salários da professora durante um ano. Até lá, espero que tenham chegado a uma conclusão sobre a maneira de continuar pagando. — O olhar do ho mem, profundo e carregado de tristeza, percorreu a calada assistência. — Também pretendo construir uma casa de três cômodos em minha propriedade, perto da estrada prin cipal. A professora pode morar lá, sem precisar pagar. Se ela não tiver que ficar mudando da casa de uma família para outra, podemos contratar uma professora realmente qualificada. O resto deixo para vocês resolverem.

Com essas palavras finais, Cameron Forbes tornou a co locar o chapéu e saiu, com passos firmes.

— O que significou tudo isso? — Tiago perguntou, curioso.

— Não estou muito certa. O homem é freguês da loja, mas não o conheço muito bem. Tudo que sei é que perdeu a mulher e a filha há alguns anos e nunca se recuperou da perda. Talvez sua atitude de hoje tenha algo a ver com isso.

A dificuldade de superar a perda da mulher amada era algo que Tiago entendia muito bem. Imediatamente, sim patizou com o outro.

Depois dessa solução inesperada, as pessoas foram aos poucos deixando o recinto. Pondo-se de pé, Lílian arqueou de leve o tronco, para trás e massageou as costas doloridas. Observando-a, Tiago reparou que o movimento casual co locava em evidência os seios firmes e cheios. Na mesma hora acudiu-lhe à lembrança a maneira deliciosa como ha viam preenchido suas mãos, e o prazer incrível de sugar aqueles mamilos rijos. Engolindo em seco, repreendeu-se pela estupidez de ficar a torturar-se, desejando o que não podia ser seu.

O doloroso rumo de seus pensamentos foi interrompido pela visão de Petúnia, que vinha na direção deles.

— Se nos apressarmos — sugeriu a Lílian —, podemos sair antes de ela nos alcançar.

Lílian hesitou um instante. Depois, sacudiu a cabeça.

— Vou ter que enfrentá-la, mais dia menos dia. Melhor que seja logo. — Quando a irmã chegou perto, tratou de cumprimentá-la. — Como vai, Petúnia? Está com ótima aparência.

O sorriso de Petúnia era pura falsidade.

— Gostaria de poder dizer o mesmo. — Seu olhar desceu sobre Tiago, ainda sentado. Sem a menor pressa, com movi mentos displicentes, este se pôs de pé. —Vejo que o casamento não melhorou suas maneiras — ela falou com desprezo.

Tiago sorriu, exibindo a charmosa covinha.

— Tem razão. Mas, de qualquer forma, trouxe-me para o seio de sua generosa família, o que, tenho certeza, a torna muito feliz.

Os lábios finos de petúnia se apertaram. Bufando, ela deu as costas a Tiago.

— Não sei como você o suporta, Lílian. Mas, em todo caso, não vim até aqui para brigar com você.

— É? — Lílian fitou a irmã diretamente nos olhos, enquanto Tiago colocava a mão, num gesto protetor sobre o seu ombro. — Para que veio, então?

— Somos irmãs, apesar dos terríveis pecados que você vem cometendo diante de Deus e das pessoas desta cidade.

— Não veio brigar? — explodiu Tiago. — Imagine se viesse! Lílian não é obrigada a suportar suas ofensas. — Estou avisando, Petúnia, não vou ficar aqui escutando você insultar minha esposa.

Lílian ergueu um olhar cheio de gratidão para ele, e ao mesmo tempo fez um gesto, indicando que resolveria a situação.

Petúnia, como sempre, ignorou Tiago.

— Como ia dizendo, você é minha irmã e é meu dever tentar perdoar o desgosto que me causou. Não seria correto lhe virar as costas.

—.Pois vá em frente e faça isso mesmo — replicou Lílian, com voz macia.

Incrédulo, Tiago ficou a olhar para ela. Não podia ter ouvido direito. Mas devia, uma vez que Petúnia encarava Lílian em estado de choque.

— O que disse?

— O que você ouviu. Vá em frente e vire as costas para mim, Petúnia. Não ligo a mínima. — Com a mão ainda no ombro de Lílian, Tiago sentiu-a relaxar à medida que falava. Sem pensar, acariciou-a. Erguendo a mão, Lílian colocou-a sobre a dele. — Estou casada com Tiago, quer você goste ou não. Ele e eu consideramos Bonnie como nossa própria filha. Nada que você diga ou faça vai alterar esse fato. Pode ameaçar à vontade. E se quiser que continue a considerá-la como irmã, terá que aceitar meu marido e mi nha filha, tratando-os com todo o respeito e consideração. É isso ou nada.

Por vários minutos, Petúnia ficou sem fala. Por fim, a duras penas, conseguiu recuperar-se.

— Como ousa me dar ordens? Sou uma pessoa influente nesta comunidade! — Ao falar, o olhar dela vigiava Tiago, que permanecia, ameaçador, ao lado de Lílian, pronto para defendê-la.

— Pois fique sabendo que não só ouso isso, como muito mais! Espere e verá. — Depois virando-se para Tiago, Lílian sorriu, carinhosa. — Vamos para casa.

Ele ofereceu-lhe o braço e, juntos, dirigiram-se para a saída, deixando Petúnia plantada no lugar, boquiaberta.

Do lado de fora encontraram o sr. Greeley, que parecia aguardá-los. Ao vê-los, o homem tirou o chapéu num cum primento respeitoso.

— Quero pedir desculpas em nome de minha mulher, sra. Potter. Ela nem sempre sabe o que fala. — O senhor tem realizado um excelente trabalho, xerife. — O olhar vol tou de novo para Lílian. — E a senhora sempre foi con siderada honesta e correta com todos desta cidade. Sua irmã e seu cunhado vêm tentando colocar a população contra vocês. Mas quero que saibam que não vão conseguir. Todos estamos apoiando vocês dois.

Tiago olhou com simpatia para o homem, muito mais baixo e fraco do que ele, mas que naquele momento crescia em dignidade, e estendeu-lhe a mão.

— Somos muito gratos — falou, com emoção.

No caminho de volta, de braços dados com o marido, Lílian declarou, satisfeita:

— Você deve estar muito feliz, Tiago. Conseguiu provar que todos estavam errados a seu respeito.

— Tudo indica que sim. — Ele havia esperado sete anos por aquela conquista, mas a sensação não parecia ser a que esperava. De bom grado trocaria a apreciação daquela gente apenas para continuar recebendo o carinho e a confiança que Lílian vinha lhe demonstrando naquela noite.

— Reparei que a maioria das pessoas fez questão de cumprimentar você. Que diferença do seu primeiro dia como xerife, não?

Um frio repentino tomou conta do íntimo de Tiago. Tentou ignorá-lo, mas à medida que a tagarelice de Lílian prosseguia, um nó foi se formando na boca do estômago dele.

— Sabe, não me importo mesmo com o que Petúnia possa fazer. Pelo jeito, sua influência sobre a cidade é muito menor do que pensa. Se forçar as coisas, no fim ficará hostilizada por todos. — Aconchegando-se a Tiago, Lílian ergueu um olhar cheio de admiração para ele. — Essa gente toda o respeita, Tiago. Estou muito orgulhosa de você.

Não era mais possível ignorar a dura verdade. Aliás, já desconfiava disso havia muito tempo. O nó no estômago transferiu-se para o coração que quase se partiu de dor.

Lílian não estava sendo carinhosa e meiga por ter-se apaixonado por ele. Não iria se importar se soubesse que ele a amava. Que jamais deixara de amá-la. Não, o que lhe importava era a opinião das pessoas da cidade. Agora que Tiago fora aceito no meio delas, Lílian também podia aceitá-lo sem se sentir envergonhada. Tiago Potter tornara-se um homem respeitado. Portanto, sua posição social continuava assegurada.

Por que a surpresa, afinal? Sempre soubera o valor que ela dava à opinião dos outros. Hoje, até era capaz de en tender a razão. Mas nada podia mudar o fato de que Lílian jamais o amaria por si mesmo, contra tudo e contra todos. Sua reputação continuava significando mais do que ele.

— O que foi? — ela perguntou, preocupada com o silêncio do marido. Tiago continuou andando sem responder, mesmo quando ela o puxou pela manga. — Tiago, o que aconteceu? O que eu fiz de errado?

— Pensei que as coisas tivessem mudado — respondeu ele,-afinal. — Mas nada mudou, não é?

— Por que está tão zangado? Não estou entendendo.

Ele parou de andar e ficou de frente para ela, dominan do-a com seu físico vigoroso e alta estatura. O luar iluminava o rosto delicado erguido para ele, os olhos confusos, a boca sensual. Deus, como queria não se importar tanto com aque la mulher! Como queria escapar da armadilha daquele amor sem esperança!

— Você é quem deve estar feliz. Que coisa mais con veniente o homem com quem foi obrigada a se casar ter-se tornado respeitável. Agora, pode até aceitar o casamento. Sua posição social continua garantida.

Ela estremeceu, horrorizada...

— É isso que pensa de mim? — Os olhos verdes ficaram cheios de lágrimas. — Que fiquei esperando a cidade apro vá-lo, para só então transformar nosso casamento num ca samento de verdade?

— Não se preocupe. Não pretendo dar o fora em você — ele respondeu, sarcástico. Não podia fazer isso, mesmo que quisesse.

— Oh, Tiago... Acho que sei por que está pensando todas essas coisas, mas não é verdade. Eu gosto muito de você.

O sofrimento era tão intenso que Tiago não sabia como estava se agüentando. Precisava afastar-se, enquanto tinha condições de fazê-lo com dignidade.

— Gosta muito? — Ele deu alguns passos para longe dela. — Pois fique sabendo que "gostar muito" não é o bas tante para mim. Esse é o tipo de sentimento que se deve ter para com um parente velho e distante. Não, Lílian. Eu quero mais que isso. Afinal, eu a amo. Sempre a amei.

Ela prendeu a respiração.

— Tiago? — ainda sem poder acreditar no que ouvira, estendeu a mão na direção dele.

— Não, Lílian. — Ele afastou-se ainda mais. — Chega de mentiras. Chega de fingimentos. Chega de traição.

— Tiago, não vá! — Ela implorou. Mas era tarde demais. Dando-lhe as costas, ele desapareceu dentro da noite.

— Por que tiago não está aqui? — Bonnie perguntou de novo, abraçando a gatinha cinzenta.

— Já lhe expliquei, doçura. Ele precisou voltar para a delegacia. Mas vai estar aqui amanhã, quando você acordar. — Pelo menos Lílian rezava para que isso acontecesse.

— Promete?

Curvando-se sobre a cama, Lílian beijou o rostinho ansioso.

— Prometo. Agora trate de dormir. É tarde.

A menina aninhou-se sob as cobertas. Seu pequeno mun do voltara a girar depois da promessa de alguém em quem confiava. Aquela confiança inocente causou-lhe um aperto angustiado no coração. Tiago "precisava" voltar para casa. Pelo bem não apenas de Bonnie, mas pelo dela, Lílian, também.

No hall superior, hesitou, pensando se não seria melhor ir esperá-lo na sala. Depois, olhando para as sombras no andar de baixo, tomou uma decisão e dirigiu-se para o pró prio quarto. Confiava em Tiago. Ele com certeza voltaria para casa antes de seguir viagem. Não partiria para as cidades vizinhas sem despedir-se. De Bonnie, pelo menos.

Entrando no quarto, fechou a porta. Mas em vez de começar a despir-se, sentou-se na cama e ficou olhando para a janela aberta. Podia ouvir os sons dos pequenos animais noturnos e inalar a fragrância fresca da primavera. Em breve, os primeiros brotos estariam surgindo no jardim. E as roseiras de Tiago se encontrariam em pleno esplendor. Colocando o lampião sobre o criado-mudo, abaixou a chama, até extingui-la. A única claridade, agora, era a do luar, entrando pela janela.

Fechando os olhos, Lílian permitiu pela primeira vez que a alegria lhe inundasse o coração. Tiago a amava! Sem pre a tinha amado, fora o que dissera. Durante todo o tempo em que estivera longe, não deixara de amá-la.

Lágrimas brotaram-lhe dos olhos, escorrendo depois pelas faces macias. Lílian não tentou reprimi-las. Eram lágri mas de alegria, de profunda felicidade. Como havia ansiado por ouvir aquelas palavras! Como precisava do amor de Tiago para sentir-se inteira, completa. Agora enxergava o que passara anos negando-se a admitir. Sempre estivera à espera de que um dia ele voltasse e pudessem recomeçar. Se custara tanto a reconhecer essa verdade, fora por medo de que o sonho nunca se realizasse.

Ela sorriu, depois riu alto, jogando-se de costas na cama.

— Ele me ama! Tiago Potter, o homem mais maravi lhoso do mundo, ama a "mim"!

O conhecimento a deixava positivamente tonta de felici dade. Agora, poderiam construir um casamento de verdade, baseado em amor, confiança mútua e respeito. Sem falar na paixão explosiva, que poderia ser satisfeita sempre que quisessem.

Claro, ainda havia alguns problemas a serem resolvidos. Mas, Tiago a amava de verdade, e ele era honesto demais para mentir sobre algo tão importante, com certeza acabaria por perdoá-la.

Lílian riu de novo, tomada de euforia e do mais pro fundo alívio. Finalmente, estariam juntos. Ele acabaria acre ditando em seu amor.

De repente, ela sentou-se na cama, abalada por súbita percepção. Claro, este devia ter sido o motivo de Tiago querer quartos separados. Porque a amava e pensava não ser correspondido. Tinha de confessar a verdade a ele. Assim que o visse. Já haviam perdido um tempo longo demais.

Tateando, encontrou o lampião, que acendeu de novo. Foi então que se lembrou do desejo de Tiago partir de Landing, assim que o contrato terminasse. Depois do casa mento, ele não tocara mais no assunto. Mas se era tão rico como afirmara na igreja, o que iria ficar fazendo naquele lugar? Lílian não ligava para dinheiro, achava que o que possuía bastava para os dois, e para Bonnie. Mas Tiago podia pensar diferente, querer mais da vida. Nunca haviam falado sobre isso.

E se ele fosse embora de Landing, teria de deixar para trás tudo o que sempre conhecera? Supondo-se que Tiago a quisesse levar em sua companhia?

— Nada disso tem importância — concluiu então em voz alta. — Só o que interessa é que amamos um ao outro. — Ela levantou-se da cama, dirigindo-se ao armário. — Tudo vai dar certo.

Seu plano tinha que funcionar. Recusava-se a perder Tiago pela segunda vez.

**N/A: AFF... juro q nunca vi homem mais sensível. Qualquer coisa abala os sentimentos dele. Mais a Lílian tb devia ter feito alguma coisa pra segurar o homem, sei lá... Gritar ou qm sabe tirar a mais ñ devia ter deixado ele ir embora. Bom só faltam mais três capítulos e fim e está preste a vir um reviravolta o assassino logo será desvendado. Façam suas apostas!!!!!!!!!**

**Espero q vcs me deixem muitas reviews para q o próximo capitulo venha mais rápido. Eu sei chantagem... chantagem... Mais fazer o q neh? To carente necessito de reviews.**

**Beijos...**


	16. Capitulo XVI

**Capitulo XVII**

Tiago não se preocupou em acender um lam pião ao entrar na delegacia. O luar, atraves sando as vidraças da frente, permitia-lhe distinguir as silhuetas das três escrivaninhas. Sem hesitar, dirigiu-se para a sua.

Sentando-se, inclinou para trás a cadeira, e esticando as per nas compridas e musculosas, apoiou os pés no tampo da mesa.

Tudo era silêncio ao seu redor. Nem mesmo um bêbado roncava na única cela, situada nos fundos da delegacia. Tiago não prendera mais do que meia dúzia de desordeiros, desde que assumira o cargo. O trabalho era fácil e sequer lhe tomava muito tempo. Podia dedicar-se a outras coisas, simultaneamente, se assim desejasse. Talvez pudesse com prar um rancho na região e começar a criar cavalos de raça. Seu sonho desde que, ainda adolescente, começara a traba lhar na cocheira.

Fechando os olhos, relembrou o passado. Fazia tanto tem po assim, desde que fora trabalhar para ajudar a mãe? Naquela época era ainda um garoto magro, regularmente espancado pelos colegas maiores e mais fortes, que não en contravam diversão melhor do que surrar o bastardo da cidade. Muitas vezes a mãe havia chorado ao cuidar-lhe dos ferimentos. As lágrimas eram pelo sofrimento do filho, mas quando terminava o curativo, quem a consolava era Tiago.

Algum dia a pobre mulher teria desconfiado que a razão por que deixara de voltar para casa machucado era devida ao fato de ter crescido e desenvolvido músculos com o tra balho na cocheira? E assim haver passado de agredido a agressor? Que depois disso seus perseguidores é que tinham começado a voltar arrebentados para suas casas? Até afinal passarem a respeitá-lo? Não, com certeza a mãe presumira que o filho começara a se entrosar melhor com os outros garotos. O que ela pensaria hoje do seu casamento?

Não queria pensar em Lílian, mas não conseguia tirá-la da mente. Ela fazia parte de seu ser, era um pedaço de sua alma. Arrancá-la de si era impossível.

A mãe com certeza ficaria radiante com aquela união e só enxergaria o que desejasse ver, Tinha sido com essa tática que suportara a dura existência naquele quartinho de saloon e as longas horas passadas, de joelhos, esfregando e polindo o chão.

E, afinal, fora tudo em vão. Nem o dinheiro que Tiago ganhara trabalhando na cocheira conseguira evitar-lhe a morte prematura.

Quanto a si próprio, não deixava de ser irônico o fato de, ao voltar para Landing a fim de ajustar contas com o próprio passado, encontrar-se agora ainda mais amarrado a ele.

Casado com uma mulher que jamais poderia amá-lo. O respeito e consideração que começava a receber daqueles que antes o desprezaram nada significava diante daquele dilema que estava vivendo: partir, abandonando Lílian ou ficar e ter que suportar diariamente o sofrimento de saber que ela era incapaz de retribuir-lhe o amor.

Inclinando-se, abriu a gaveta superior. No fundo, debaixo de cartazes de criminosos procurados e caixas de munição, havia um saquinho de veludo. Pegando-o, ficou algum tempo a segurá-lo na mão fechada. Sete anos atrás, antes de partir de Landing, havia retornado à beira do rio, passando boa parte da noite à procura do objeto guardado agora no pequeno saco. Abrindo-o, virou-lhe a boca para baixo, de forma que a fina corrente de ouro caísse em sua palma. Ele a havia dado a Lílian na tarde em que a pedira em casa mento. E ela a jogara em sua direção na tarde em que o mandara sair de sua vida.

"Eu não te amo. Foi um idiota ao pensar que o amasse."

As palavras cruéis pareciam estar sendo gritadas no silêncio.

"Sei quem é meu pai. Você não passa de um bastardo. Vá embora. Vá embora!"

Esperando que uma dor física o fizesse esquecer a dor moral, Tiago fechou com força a mão sobre a delicada cor rente. O ouro, porém, era frágil demais para sequer arra nhar-lhe a pele.

E agora, depois de sete anos, Lílian vinha lhe dizer que "gostava" dele. Mas não porque sentisse verdadeiro afeto, ou porque precisasse dele, e sim porque fora aceito pela cidade. Porque tornara-se correto e fácil aceitá-lo também.

Tiago conhecia agora as razões do procedimento de Lílian. Era imperdoável o que o pai fizera a ela. Mas isso não bastava para que pudesse perdoá-la. Se pelo menos Lílian o tivesse acompanhado, quando lhe pedira... Te riam ficado juntos todos aqueles anos. Poderiam ter tido filhos, talvez uma menina da idade de Bonnie. Uma garotinha de seis anos que...

Num movimento brusco, Tiago baixou as pernas e sen tou-se muito rígido na cadeira. O seu ruído das botas ba tendo no chão de tábuas ficou ecoando na delegacia deserta. Um pensamento o perturbava. Uma coisa que fazia sentido, mas que não conseguia ainda localizar. Bonnie tinha seis anos. A mãe fora assassinada. Sete anos antes, fora espan cada e deixada para morrer. Sobrevivera quase por um mi lagre, na ocasião. Teria alguém tentado eliminá-la ao des cobrir que estava grávida?

Pensativo, Tiago pôs-se a caminhar de um lado para o outro. Fazia sentido, sim. Mas por que esperar tantos anos para finalmente matá-la? Por que o assassino não voltara para terminar o serviço, da primeira vez? Seria normal que o fizesse, para não ser denunciado. A não ser que Laurie, conhecendo bem o criminoso, pudesse ter sido persuadida a calar-se. Muitas mulheres costumavam apanhar regular mente de maridos ou amantes e as prostitutas mais ainda. Pelo que sabia de Laurie, se esta conhecesse e amasse o sujeito, seria bem capaz de lhe dar uma segunda chance.

A caminhada de um lado para o outro prosseguiu, en quanto Tiago tentava encontrar o fio da meada.

"Mamãe dizia que eu um dia teria uma família de ver dade", Bonnie havia dito.

Ele parou de repente. Laurie teria estado a pressionar o amante? Talvez ele fosse casado. Quase todos os homens adultos de Landing eram casados, e com a possível exceção do marido pastor de Petúnia, a maioria deles freqüentava ocasional ou regularmente o saloon. Podia ser qualquer um. Contudo, aquilo já era um começo. Na manhã seguinte par tiria para as cidades vizinhas e falaria com os xerifes para saber se haviam tido problemas similares. Se conseguisse estabelecer um elo de ligação... Algo, instintivo talvez, lhe dizia que obteria a resposta que procurava.

Com todas essas interrogações na mente, saiu da dele gacia, trancando a porta atrás de si. Em passos lentos, foi andando pela calçada de madeira. Enquanto atravessava a cidade silenciosa, perguntou-se se seria capaz de estabele cer-se lá, definitivamente. Sim, por Lílian ele o faria.

Dando-se conta de que trazia ainda na mão a corrente de ouro, guardou-a no bolsinho do colete, e decidiu que não pensaria mais em Lílian.

Quando afinal chegou à casa Evans, tinha conseguido planejar não apenas que estradas tomaria para alcançar as cidades vizinhas como a lista de perguntas que faria em cada uma delas.

O hall de entrada encontrava-se às escuras, mas uma lanterna acesa fora deixada junto à escadaria. Levando-a consigo, Tiago começou a subir. No hall superior, deteve-se em frente à porta do quarto de Lílian. Quantas noites havia desejado entrar e ficar a observá-la dormir? E quantas vezes tinha se imaginado abrindo a porta e encontrando Lílian a esperá-lo, usando apenas uma de suas sedutoras lingeries? Lutando contra o desejo que o simples pensamento lhe provocava, afastou-se. Só precisaria ser forte mais uma noite. Pela manhã estaria partindo, e ao voltar... bem, li daria com a situação quando esta se apresentasse.

Depois de verificar que Bonnie estava bem coberta e dormindo serenamente, dirigiu-se para o seu próprio quar to, A porta encontrava-se meio aberta. Empurrando-a, en trou. E quase deixou cair a lanterna, o que poderia ter ocasionado um incêndio, diante da visão que se apresentou a seus olhos.

Lílian encontrava-se adormecida sobre a grande cama, os longos cabelos dourados espalhados sobre o travesseiro, o corpo mal coberto pela mais fina e transparente das camisolas. Os pés descalços apareciam sob a barra da roupa íntima. As mãos estavam enfiadas debaixo de uma das faces.

O desejo atingiu-o com a força de um raio. Seus joelhos quase se dobraram, enquanto o sangue começava a correr-lhe mais rápido nas veias, espalhando calor pelo corpo todo. Imediatamente, o membro viril se enrijeceu. Junto com a urgência de correr para a cama e possuí-la sem mais demora, veio o pensamento conflitante de que era melhor fugir na direção oposta o quanto antes. Fazer amor com Lílian só poderia resultar num sofrimento ainda maior, levando-o mais depressa à destruição.

Então ela se mexeu no sono e Tiago viu-se totalmente perdido. Não só porque, com o movimento, o corpo volup tuoso ficou mais exposto ainda a seus olhos, e um delicioso perfume chegou-lhe às narinas. Mas, acima de tudo, pela demonstração de confiança de Lílian que se arriscara a ser rejeitada e que ousara procurá-lo praticamente nua.

— Lílian — Tiago chamou em tom alto mas suave, colocando ao mesmo tempo a lanterna sobre a cômoda, ao lado da porta.

Abrindo os olhos, ela ficou algum tempo imóvel, olhando para ele. Tiago chegou a pensar que não soubesse onde estava, mas nos olhos verdes não havia surpresa nem ver gonha. Em vez disso, ela espreguiçou-se como uma gatinha, e sorriu.

— Não pretendia cair no sono. Estava tentando esperar acordada por você.

— O que quer de mim?

Lílian sentou-se, afastando do rosto os longos cabelos. Em tom tranqüilo, respondeu.

— Sou sua mulher, Tiago. Quero... — Interrompendo-se, baixou a cabeça, mas antes que os cabelos lhe ocultassem as feições, Tiago pôde ver que estava toda ruborizada.

Ele precisou de todo seu férreo controle para permanecer parado onde estava. Queria correr para tomá-la nos braços para provar, como um homem faminto, todas as delícias que ela estava a oferecer. Mas o pensamento importuno de que a mulher estivesse fazendo isso por sentir pena dele, ou por achar que era seu dever, o detinha.

Lentamente, Lílian levantou-se da cama e ficou de pé, na frente dele. Tiago

prendeu a respiração, cada vez mais excitado. A camisola delicada praticamente nada deixava à imaginação. Ele podia distinguir a forma perfeita dos seios fartos, a curva elegante da cintura e dos quadris, e a região mais sombreada por entre as coxas bem torneadas. Os olha res de ambos se encontraram.

A luz da lanterna, os olhos verdes ardiam com o fogo da paixão. O desejo que a consumia derrotou a modéstia na tural. Bem devagar, Lílian foi fazendo deslizar pelos om bros abaixo as finas alças que eram tudo o que mantinha a camisola no lugar. Pouco a pouco, foi desnudando o corpo escultural diante dele, até que todo o tecido ficou amontoado como uma nuvem, a seus pés. Gloriosamente nua, continuou a fitá-lo, sem ocultar o próprio desejo.

— Vim aqui para — tentou falar, mas Tiago não a deixou concluir a frase. Toda a resolução de ser forte e afastar-se dali antes que ela o destruísse por completo desaparecera diante dos encantos e da sedução de Lílian. Fora um idiota. Para que resistir? Uma noite com ela compensava vários anos no inferno.

Em duas largas passadas cruzou o aposento e, sem se preocupar por estar pisando o fino tecido com as botas em poeiradas, arrebatou-a nos braços. Estava desesperado para sentir aquele corpo nu junto do seu. O fogo que lhe devorava as entranhas mandou para longe todo o cavalheirismo, toda convenção. Esperava que Lílian não protestasse diante da sua selvageria, mas afinal fora ela que o provocara, com toda aquela ousadia.

Protestar não estava nos planos de Lílian. Deliciada, ela passava os braços pelo pescoço de Tiago, pousando a cabeça no ombro vigoroso. Inclinando-se, ele colocou-a sobre a cama, deitando-se em seguida a seu lado. Lílian era toda macia e aveludada, fresca e perfumada como uma rosa. Tiago não conseguia pensar em palavras su ficientes para descrever-lhe a beleza e a suavidade. En quanto ela o fitava, com os grandes olhos muito abertos, ele correu as mãos por toda a extensão do corpo curvilíneo. Dos ombros às mãos finas e delicadas. Em torno da cintura estreita e ao longo dos quadris redondos e das coxas ma cias. Mais abaixo ainda, pelas pernas esbeltas, tornozelos e finalmente pelos pés arqueados e bem-feitos. Onde quer que tocasse ela era seda e veludo. Pele macia, curvas sensuais, e todo o ardor da mulher que confia no homem a quem está se entregando. Lílian o acompanhava em todos os instantes, o corpo arqueando-se e contorcendo-se em apreciação às carícias.

Num movimento súbito, Tiago ajoelhou-se aos pés dela. A nudez de Lílian o deixava deslumbrado.

Jamais se cansaria de contemplá-la. Os longos cabelos espalhavam-se ao redor do lindo rosto e dos ombros alvos como um manto dourado. Cada pedacinho, cada curva ou reentrância daquele corpo lhe dava prazer. Pretendia tocá-la, acariciá-la a noite toda, fazê-la gemer e gritar, e até chorar, implorando para que a possuísse e lhe proporcionasse a suprema satisfação dos sentidos. Só então ele a penetraria e só então se permitiria chorar. Bem no íntimo de si mesmo. Um pranto dolorido, um lamento pela união permanente que almejava e não podia obter. Mas o sofrimento tinha que ser adiado. Por uma hora, ao menos, haveria apenas aquela mulher e a paixão que os abrasava.

Começou a desabotoar o colete. Os dedos esbarraram no bolso e Tiago sentiu a pequena saliência. A corrente de ouro. Depois de breve hesitação, puxou-a para fora.

— Tiago, você a encontrou!

Erguendo a delicada jóia de forma a que refulgisse à luz da lanterna, ele tomou a mão de Lílian, fazendo-a sen tar-se. Em silêncio, ela afastou os cabelos, expondo a parte de trás do pescoço. Depois, virou-se ligeiramente de costas, num pedido mudo. Tiago desapertou o fecho, e colocou a corrente em torno do pescoço de Lílian. Quando seus dedos roçaram-lhe a pele sensível, um estremecimento percorreu o corpo feminino, enquanto ele cerrava os dentes, ardendo de desejo.

Com dificuldade, devido ao tremor das mãos, Tiago tor nou a apertar o fecho. Lílian virou-se de frente, jogando os cabelos para trás. A corrente repousava sobre a pele nua, alguns centímetros acima dá curva dos seios. Com a ponta do indicador, ela traçou os contornos da jóia.

— Obrigada — sussurrou, os lábios trêmulos. Nos olhos ele pôde ver o brilho de lágrimas.

Terminando de despir o colete, Tiago jogou-o no chão. Pouco depois, a camisa seguia o mesmo caminho. Inclinou-se então sobre Lílian, dominador, e agarrou-a pelos ombros.

Ela ergueu o rosto para ele, a boca entreaberta, pronta para o amor.

Tiago não pretendia satisfazê-la tão cedo. Não, antes de possuí-la, ia gozar todas as delícias daquele corpo se dutor, E proporcionar a ela prazeres delirantes, inesque cíveis. Algo que Lilian recordaria para sempre, em suas noites solitárias.

Seus lábios apossaram-se dos dela e imediatamente sua língua invadiu a boca úmida e quente. Lílian gemeu, ex citada. Seus dedos percorreram o peito másculo, emara nhando-se nos pêlos macios, acariciando de leve a pele ar dente. Tiago gostaria de agarrar-lhe as mãos e levá-las até seu sexo latejante e rijo. Mas sabia que se Lílian o tocasse naquele lugar, ele explodiria de prazer. Não ainda, relem brou a si mesmo. Não até que ela fosse marcada para sempre com o selo de sua paixão. Não até que estivesse exausta e fora de si de desejo insatisfeito.

Segurando entre as mãos o rosto delicado, traçou com a língua o contorno dos lábios dela, molhando-os, e em segui da, sugou-lhe o lábio inferior até vê-la ofegante e trêmula. Depois foi percorrendo com a boca as faces macias, o pescoço gracioso, até alcançar a corrente de ouro. Nesse ponto, ele a mordeu, fazendo-a delirar. As mãozinhas que ainda aca riciavam o peito amplo imobilizaram-se, enquanto a atenção de Lílian se concentrava no que ele estava fazendo.

Após traçar com as palmas as curvas das nádegas e as linhas elegantes das costas femininas, Tiago a colocou de novo deitada, e posicionou-se entre os joelhos dela. Lílian separou imediatamente as coxas, arfando de paixão. Ele aproximou-se, até seu membro rijo encostar-se no triângulo de pêlos loiros. Podia sentir o calor do sexo de Lílian mesmo através do tecido da calça. Ela movimentou os qua dris, num claro convite, mas Tiago ignorou-o.

Em vez disso, curvou-se para diante, até tocar com a ponta da língua um dos mamilos rosados. Por algum tempo entreteve-se a circulá-lo, a molhá-lo, até vê-lo endurecido pelo desejo. Os olhos de Lílian se fecharam e ela arqueou as costas, em antecipação a carícias mais profundas. Tiago soprou de leve o bico intumescido e molhado, mas não o tocou. Em seguida, repetiu o procedimento com o outro seio, deliciando-se com a excitação e a ansiedade de Lílian. Sabia que ela estava louca para que lhe sugasse os seios, mas não a satisfez.

Continuando com a doce tortura, começou a correr de leve, como se fosse uma pluma, com a ponta dos dedos ao longo das curvas firmes dos seios, descendo depois, sempre num suave roçar, pelo ventre macio, aproximando-se e re cuando do centro da feminilidade dela. As mãos de Lílian agarraram a colcha. Tomando-as nas suas, Tiago levou-as ao peito. Ansiosa, ela começou a acariciá-lo, procurando os pequenos mamilos masculinos. Quando os encontrou, pro vocou-os com as unhas, fazendo Tiago prender a respiração, enquanto uma onda de desejo lhe varava o corpo.

Os quadris de Lílian começaram a mover-se de encon tro aos dele. Para cima e para baixo, ela esfregava-se no membro viril e pulsante. Tiago perguntou-se se ela sabia o que estava fazendo com ele. Capturando-lhe uma das mãos, levou-a a boca e começou a sugar-lhe o indicador e o dedo médio, lentamente, mordendo-os de leve. Quando estavam bem molhados, tornou a levá-los para o peito, co locando-os sobre um de seus pequenos mamilos. Entendendo o que ele desejava, Lílian imediatamente se pôs a circu lá-los e a pressioná-los com a pontas molhadas dos dedos. O desejo de Tiago intensificou-se até quase lhe fugir ao controle.

Baixando o olhar para o rosto dela, verificou que Lílian trazia os olhos bem abertos, observando, excitada, o movi mento das próprias mãos sobre o corpo dele. Nada havia de timidez ou de medo em sua expressão, e sim curiosidade diluída pela paixão.

— Isso é gostoso? — ela perguntou, erguendo a outra mão e levando-a aos lábios dele. Tiago sugou-lhe os dedos que, em seguida, foram provocar seu outro mamilo.

— Sim — ele murmurou, rouco, lutando contra o desejo premente de desabotoar a calça e mergulhar o membro do lorido no sexo úmido e quente que o aguardava.

Como que captando a necessidade dele, Lílian aumen tou o ritmo rotatório dos quadris, de tal forma que, pouco depois, Tiago percebia que sua calça ficara úmida. De quem era a umidade quente, ele não saberia dizer. Sem dúvida, de ambos.

Abafando um gemido, inclinou-se sobre ela e capturou-lhe o mamilo esquerdo com a boca. O rijo botão era como néctar em seus lábios e em sua língua. Por alguns minutos Justin o sugou, deliciado, mordendo-o também, de vez em quando. Ofegante, sem parar de esfregar o sexo molhado no membro dele, Lílian gritou-lhe o nome. Suas mãos agora agarra vam-lhe os cabelos escuros, enquanto a cabeça dela girava de um lado para o outro.

Vezes e vezes sem conta Tiago ficou a sugar os seios voluptuosos. Brincou com eles até o corpo de Lílian ficar coberto de suor e as pernas começarem a tremer. Só então ele os abandonou, passando a dedicar sua atenção ao ventre liso e macio. As mãos dela voltaram a se contrair sobre as cobertas da cama. Lentamente, os lábios masculinos foram baixando até tocarem o ponto mais sensível daquele corpo de mulher.

Ela quase deu um pulo na cama. Quando ia começar a se levantar, chocada, murmurando o nome dele, Tiago obri gou-a a dobrar as pernas abertas para trás, deixando-a por completo à sua mercê. As carícias dos lábios e da língua começaram no ponto onde ele logo encontraria o próprio gozo, e bem devagar foram seguindo para o pequeno botão, centro máximo do prazer feminino.

Lílian perdeu toda e qualquer vontade de protestar. Tiago concentrou-se, então, naquele ponto sensível, circu lando-o com a língua, molhando, provocando-o com delicadeza, amando-o da forma mais deliciosa. A respiração de Lílian tornou-se ofegante, ela começou a gemer, tomada por um prazer alucinado. Sem pensar voltou a mover os quadris, dessa vez de encontro à boca masculina. De re pente, Tiago sentiu-a estremecer dos pés à cabeça, en quanto espasmos seguidos de prazer a sacudiam. Logo depois, percebeu-lhe súbita tensão quando ela atingiu um orgasmo explosivo.

Nos lábios dele ficou o doce-salgado gostinho do sexo sa tisfeito. Tiago soube então que poderia passar o resto da vida amando-a daquela maneira. Ela gritou o nome dele, terminando num soluço, seguido de outro e mais outro.

Tiago ficou a abraçá-la, sentindo as lágrimas quentes a lhe ensoparem o peito nu. Depois, com os lábios, procurou enxugá-las, mas Lílian não permitiu. Segurando a cabeça dele, beijou-o na boca com ardor apaixonado, experimen tando o gosto do próprio sexo nos lábios masculinos.

Só então ele permitiu que ela lhe desabotoasse a calça e lhe libertasse o membro a ponto de explodir. Em movi mentos desajeitados a princípio, mas pouco a pouco mais seguros, Lílian ficou a acariciá-lo. Tinha pensado apenas em retribuir o prazer que ele lhe dera, mas à medida que seus dedos se moviam ritmicamente sobre a carne firme, percebeu que voltava a ficar excitada, ansiosa para tê-lo dentro de si.

Finalmente, à beira do clímax, Tiago livrou-se do resto das roupas e mergulhou na cavidade quente e apertada, que o acolheu como se nunca mais o fosse deixar sair. En quanto o corpo feminino acompanhava-lhe os movimentos ritmados, impulso e recuo, impulso e recuo, ele esqueceu toda a dor, toda a amargura, concentrado apenas naqueles instantes do mais puro prazer. Parecia-lhe que tais momen tos poderiam durar para sempre, que a vida seria sempre assim. Pela primeira vez chegou a acreditar na própria men tira. Mas quando o orgasmo delirante o arrebatou, e Lílian o abraçou com desespero, Tiago preparou-se para o retorno inevitável do sofrimento.

Algum tempo depois, enquanto permaneciam imóveis, sa ciados, nos braços um do outro, ele perguntou:

— Posso saber por que resolveu me procurar?

Ela espreguiçou-se, esfregando-se no corpo másculo, sa tisfeita como uma gata diante da lareira. Suas pernas nuas encontravam-se entrelaçadas com as dele, sua cabeça sobre o ombro vigoroso.

— Porque somos casados, Tiago. Marido e mulher devem dormir juntos. Além disso — confessou com cândida hones tidade —, eu desejava você. Isso... isso o incomoda?

Erguendo a cabeça, Lílian tentou olhar para o rosto atraente e viril a seu lado. A mão de Tiago obrigou-lhe a cabeça a encostar-se de novo no ombro dele.

— Claro que não. — Como poderia incomodá-lo? Era tudo que havia sonhado em seus sonhos mais loucos. Podia acabar por destruí-lo mais tarde, mas, no momento, com a mulher que adorava nos braços, que lhe importava isso?

— Que bom! Sabe, fiquei pensando uma porção de coisas enquanto você não voltava. — A respiração quente de Lílian era como uma carícia no peito másculo.

— Posso imaginar. — O que ele não conseguia era ima ginar a vida longe dela.

— Você disse que me amava.

— Eu sei. — Fora um erro, um momento de fraqueza, pensou.

Mas já não podia retirar as próprias palavras.

— E você me perdoou? — Ela fechou os olhos numa prece.

— Não.

— Entendo.

Tiago duvidava, mas que importância tinha isso? Seus dedos começaram a percorrer-lhe os quadris e o traseiro redondo e empinado. Não resistindo à tentação, apertou a carne firme. Ela aconchegou-se mais, abraçando-o.

— Tiago, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa. Eu...

Ele sabia o que Lílian pretendia dizer e não queria ouvir. Não naquele momento. Não depois de terem feito amor, de modo tão apaixonado. Não quando suas defesas estavam desprotegidas. Não, não queria ouvir. Mas seria obrigado.

— Eu também o amo — ela falou, toda trêmula. Estando à espera da dor, esta não devia tê-lo surpreendido. Mesmo assim, quando a onda de agonia o atravessou de lado a lado, Tiago se enrijeceu, a garganta contraída, o coração batendo dolorosamente no peito.

A rigidez e o silêncio do marido assustaram Lílian.

— Tiago, o que foi?

Afastando-se, ele sentou na cama, colocando os pés no chão.

— Tiago? — Ela tocou-lhe as costas. — Você está me assustando. O que houve?

— Nada.

— Mas...

— Deixe, Lílian. Não tem importância.

— Claro que tem. Acabei de dizer que amo você, e a sua reação é de quem foi apunhalado, ou algo assim. Por quê? Está com medo do que isso possa significar? Não deseja o meu amor?

Num movimento brusco, Tiago ficou de frente para ela.

— Pare! Pare de dizer essas coisas! — ordenou.

— Por quê? O que há de tão errado?

— Não acredito em você.

Lílian ficou olhando para o homem que acabara de possuí-la do modo mais completo. O rosto bonito, o corpo perfeito, a voz eram familiares. Mas ela não o conhecia. O "seu" Tiago teria acreditado, sem restrições. Mas aquele estranho apenas a encarava com olhar vazio, inexpressivo.

— Você não está falando sério — sussurrou então, aba lada demais para sentir qualquer coisa, além de choque e surpresa. Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Não depois de toda a paixão que acabavam de compartilhar.

— Droga, Lílian! Não faça essa cara. Pensou que eu fosse idiota?

Ela ficou calada, sem saber o que dizer.

— Quando voltei para Landing, você ficou apavorada, com medo de que nos vissem juntos, de que descobrissem o nosso passado. Estava desesperada e com receio de perder a sua preciosa reputação. Como quer que eu acredite que, de repente, começou a me amar? A me colocar acima da sua posição social, da opinião dos seus amigos?

— Isso não é justo. Já lhe expliquei sobre meu pai. — Lílian estremeceu.

— Sim, explicou. — Inclinando-se, Tiago acariciou-lhe o rosto com as pontas dos dedos. — Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com sua mãe. Mas essas coisas aconteceram há muito tempo. Você não é mais uma menina assustada. Sem pre usou o que lhe aconteceu para justificar seus receios. No passado, não queria que ninguém soubesse do nosso compromisso, porque tinha medo do que iriam dizer. Hoje, como fui aceito pela sociedade, você chegou a conclusão de que pode ser vista comigo. Até mesmo ser casada comigo.

— Eu fui ao seu quarto de hotel, Tiago. Destruí minha reputação, por minha própria vontade. Não se atreva a me dizer que me preocupo com o que os outros possam pensar!

O olhar de Tiago baixou para a cama desarrumada, e pela primeira vez, Lílian sentiu vergonha de estar nua. Queria enrolar-se num lençol, mas ficou com receio do que ele poderia dizer. Sacudiu de leve a cabeça, fez com que os cabelos lhe cobrissem os seios, e procurou esquecer que o resto do corpo continuava exposto aos olhos dele.

— Aquela foi uma atitude causada pela raiva e pela in dignação diante da injustiça que iam cometer contra você. Seu comportamento nada teve a ver com algum sentimento que pudesse ter por mim. Não me procurou no hotel porque me amasse. Ao contrário, usou os meus sentimentos a seu favor. Sabia que eu não conseguiria resistir a você.

Agora era a vez de Lílian desviar o olhar. Uma sensação de culpa e vergonha a dominou, cobrindo-a de rubor. Tiago tinha razão. Nem lhe passara pela cabeça que ele pudesse mandá-la embora, se fosse ao quarto dele. Na verdade não havia planejado passar a noite no quarto dele, nem que se tornassem amantes, mas tivera absoluta certeza de que Tiago a ajudaria a realizar seus planos. E depois de haverem passado a noite juntos, na cama, mesmo assustada, sabia que ele a protegeria. E Tiago o fizera. Tinha se casado com ela.

— Você deve me odiar — sussurrou, apertando entre os dedos a ponta do lençol.

— Não, isso nunca. Mas eu conheço você. Ao primeiro sinal de problemas, vai me virar as costas, de novo.

— Não vou. — Lílian ergueu os olhos para ele. — Não vou, juro. Eu mudei. Tive tempo para refletir sobre o que fiz, sobre o que quero.

Levantando-se, Tiago ficou de pé diante dela. Parecia não se preocupar com a própria nudez, mas Lílian tinha consciência de cada detalhe daquele corpo maravilhoso que pouco antes estivera tão intimamente unido ao seu. Como era possível terem experimentado uma paixão tão imensa e agora estarem discutindo? Como Tiago podia fazer-lhe aquelas coisas, deixá-la tão excitada e depois dizer que não confiava nela?

— Não acredito em você — disse ele. — Esta noite mesmo, depois da reunião, você falou que estava contente porque as pessoas da cidade agora me respeitam.

— Estava contente por você, e não por mim — gritou Lílian, erguendo o olhar para ele. — Quero que se sinta feliz aqui. Feliz com a cidade, e comigo. Por que eu iria mentir sobre amar você? Por que iria fingir?

— Porque gosta de me controlar. No passado, você ado rava o poder que tinha sobre mim. E isso pelo visto não mudou.

A injustiça da acusação deixou-a muda. Encarando-o, Lílian deu-se conta de que não havia como convencê-lo naquela noite. Estudou as feições másculas e bonitas, os olhos sem expressão, os cabelos escuros que lhe caíam sobre a testa. Depois seu olhar percorreu o corpo perfeito, o peito amplo que acariciava com tanta paixão. Como Tiago pudera fazer amor com ela, se durante todo o tempo a considerava tão egoísta e cruel? Uma profunda amargura invadiu-a, jun to com o gosto amargo da derrota.

— Você me usou — declarou então, estremecendo. De repente não conseguiu mais suportar a vergonha de estar nua. Levantando-se, pegou no chão a camisola e a vestiu. O tecido transparente pouca proteção oferecia, mas era me lhor do que nada. Afastando do rosto os cabelos, voltou-se de novo para Tiago. — Como pôde me usar desse jeito?

Um sorriso cruel retorceu a boca bem-feita. Vendo isso, Lílian preparou-se para o golpe que viria.

— Agora você sabe como venho me sentindo em todos esses anos. Você sempre me usou, Lílian. No passado, quando prometeu casar-se comigo sem intenção de cumprir a promessa e há poucas semanas quando veio ao meu quarto no hotel. Portanto, não me fale sobre tirar vantagens dos outros. Nisso você é a mestra.

"E você disse que me amava. Por isso vim até aqui," Lílian abriu a boca para pronunciar essas palavras, mas depois desistiu. Não ia adiantar, mesmo. Passando por ele, encaminhou-se para a porta. Como fora acontecer tudo aquilo? Como aquela noite maravilhosa transformara-se em algo tão feio e sórdido? Estendendo a mão para a maçaneta abriu a porta.

— Vou embora bem cedo, pela manhã— ele anunciou. Os olhos dela começaram a arder, mas nem uma lágrima rolou. Embora? Ele a estava abandonando? Agora que descobrira o quanto o amava e precisava dele, Tiago ia dei xá-la? Oh, meu Deus, por favor, não é justo.

— E quanto a Bonnie? — a voz dela embargou-se.

— Você não pode tomar conta dela? Estarei de volta em cerca de uma semana. Com sorte, a essa altura já terei descoberto o criminoso.

Os joelhos de Lílian quase se dobraram de tanto alívio. Tiago não a estava deixando. Estava indo para as cidades vizinhas para investigar a morte de Laurie, claro. Como pudera ter esquecido?

— Bonnie vai sentir a sua falta — falou com dificuldade, devido ao aperto na garganta. Sentia muito frio, embora a temperatura fosse agradável. Arrepios percorriam-lhe o cor po, mas não porque estivesse com febre. Era a dor em seu coração partido.

— Eu... — Lílian sacudiu a cabeça. Não havia mais nada a dizer. — Boa sorte, Tiago.

E saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Apesar da escuridão no corredor, ela não teve dificuldade para chegar no seu próprio quarto. Uma vez lá, aninhou-se numa poltrona junto à janela e ficou olhando para a noite lá fora.

Cenas e palavras dos momentos vividos com Tiago gi ravam-lhe na mente. Em vão tentou descobrir o que poderia ter feito diferente, para que a situação não terminasse da forma como terminara. Lutando contra o desejo de entre gar-se à dor que a devorava, forçou-se a permanecer calma. Tinha que descobrir se Tiago estivera certo em suas acu sações. Mas era difícil pensar nisso quando tudo que dese java era enfiar-se num buraco e desaparecer da face da terra. Ou fugir para bem longe, esquecendo para sempre Tiago Potter e as coisas terríveis que lhe dissera. Que não o amava, que o havia usado a vida inteira, que adorava o poder que exercia sobre ele

— Nunca — sussurrou no quarto às escuras. — Não sou assim. Nunca fui. — Ou teria sido?

Procurou recordar-se da época do namoro com Tiago, sete anos antes. Desde a primeira vez em que haviam dan çado juntos atrás do celeiro onde ocorria o baile da colheita, escondidos dos olhos de todos, tinham começado a se encontrar em lugares afastados. Na mata, à beira do rio. Al gumas noites, ela não conseguia sair de casa e ficava preo cupada por deixá-lo esperando em vão. Mas Tiago sempre entendia. Nunca falavam sobre o fato de o pai dela não gostar dele. Também não falavam da gente da cidade. E nunca haviam sido surpreendidos juntos. Tiago sabia que o pai dela não permitiria o relacionamento deles, e assim tinha facilitado as coisas para Lílian. E ela aceitara que fosse assim.

Dobrando as pernas, abraçou os joelhos. Sim, havia acei tado a situação, por não querer brigar com o pai e tomar o partido de Tiago. Sabia não possuir coragem suficiente. Assim, por dois anos haviam namorado às escondidas, en contrando-se quando era possível. Lílian estava conven cida de que o amava, mas na hora em que precisou provar esse amor, tinha pisoteado os sentimentos de Tiago, man dando-o sair para sempre da sua vida.

Ele tinha razão quanto ao passado, estaria certo também quanto ao presente? Quando afirmara que ela só dizia que o amava porque agora isso era fácil e bem-aceito?

Pensou então na irmã com suas ameaças, em Walter, na sra. Greeley e nas outras pessoas da cidade que nunca acei tariam aquele casamento. Podia sobreviver muito bem sem a aprovação dessa gente mesquinha. Lembrou-se da loja, que a prendia a Landing. Quando o contrato terminasse, Tiago não ia querer ficar lá. Por que deveria? E no caso de ele partir, poderia largar tudo e segui-lo? Seria capaz de amá-lo e confiar nele a esse ponto?

Fechando os olhos, tentou analisar com honestidade os próprios sentimentos. Gostava do trabalho na loja, de li dar com os fregueses, da independência financeira. Mas, acima de tudo, amava Tiago Potter. Se tivesse que es colher, iria com ele, porque sem ele a vida perderia o significado.

O problema era se ele lhe daria a chance de escolher, ou se simplesmente partiria, deixando-a para trás, dando-lhe as costas, como ela fizera no passado.

Erguendo a mão, tocou a fina corrente de ouro que lhe rodeava a garganta. O que quer que acontecesse não perderia Tiago de novo. Se tentasse partir sem ela, iria atrás dele. Se a rejeitasse de novo, tornaria a procurá-lo. Ela o amava de todo coração. Como fazer para convencê-lo? Poderia segui-lo por toda a vida sem jamais lhe obter a confiança.

E então? Teria que encontrar um meio de provar ao ma rido que, dessa vez, seu amor era verdadeiro.

**N/A: HAHA, pensaram q ñ haveria mais NC, enganaram-se, mais bem q poderia terminado de forma diferente,mais ele tinham q jogar tudo na cara um do outro,pelo menos agora a Lílian sabe o q fazer para ter o Tiago de volta, ou pelo menos tentar, aaiaiaiaia... essa viagem dele promete, ele vai voltar cheio de novidades e surpresas...**

**Tenho tentado pensado num tema para uma nova ficc, to entre uma comedia romântica, q é bem a cara de Tiago Potter, ou um Tiago mais amargurado, sei lá talvez com alguma desilusão q impede ele de confiar nas pessoas, algo mais dramático, ou qm sabe um Tiago mais velho fugindo totalmente do conceito do q conhecemos, ou então talvez voltar para o maravilhoso mundo de Hogwarts, o q vc acham? São tantas opções...**

**Em falar em Hogwarts, alguém sabe quando vai estrear Harry Potter 7 no Brasil? e fugindo totalmente do tema, Crepúsculo 3? **

**Mais voltando a Imperdoável Paixão, acho q eu nem demorei tanto dessa vez para att e o capitulo merece ****reviews, ****muitas**** de ****preferência****… rsrsrs**

**BEIJOS**


	17. capitulo XVII

**Capitulo XVII**

Suspirando, Lilian colocou de lado o livro-caixa. Não conseguia mesmo concentrar-se nos números. Fazia quatro dias que Tiago partira em via gem e ela ainda não conseguira formular um plano capaz de convencê-lo de que o amava de verdade. Várias idéias haviam lhe ocorrido, mas a todas acabara descartando como inviáveis. De uma coisa, porém, tinha certeza. Pretendia fazer o impossível para ficar na cama dele, todas as noites, depois que o marido voltasse. Além disso, os únicos mo mentos em que ficavam realmente unidos e próximos era quando faziam amor. E disso Lilian não pretendia abrir mão, nem que precisasse seduzi-lo a todo instante. No amor como na guerra...

Levando a mão ao ventre plano e macio, pensou que até já pudesse estar carregando o filho dele. Seria maravilhoso, pensou, emocionada. Poderiam ter uma verdadeira família. Até então, Tiago nada havia descoberto a respeito da fa mília de Bonnie e tinha dito que, se nada aparecesse, falaria com o juiz do circuito, em sua próxima visita à cidade e proporia adotar a menina. Talvez nessa ocasião já tivesse encontrado um meio de convencê-lo do seu amor, e pudessem adotá-la juntos.

Levantando-se, saiu do escritório e dirigiu-se para a loja. Estava preocupada com Bonnie. A garotinha vinha sentindo muita falta de Tiago e ficara muito desapontada ao não encontrá-lo na manhã seguinte à reunião na igreja. Lilian, que também não o vira partir, precisara esforçar-se para convencer a criança de que ele não fora embora, abando nando-a, e que voltaria em poucos dias. Desde então, a me nina apegara-se ainda mais a ela, procurando-a a todo ins tante, como se tivesse medo de que Lilian também desa parecesse, de um momento para o outro.

Para alegrá-la, até estava deixando que ela trouxesse a gatinha Alice para a loja todos os dias. Apesar do animalzinho causar alguns transtornos, pulando inesperadamente sobre algum balcão, às vezes derrubando mercadorias.

Naquele instante, porém, tudo estava tranqüilo. Havia alguns fregueses fazendo compras, e Bonnie encontrava-se sentada ao lado da sra. Dobson, comendo uma fatia de bolo de chocolate que a viúva trouxera naquela manhã. Alice, a gatinha, dormia aos pés da menina.

Sorrindo diante da cena, Lilian pensou no quanto a sra. Dobson havia se apegado à criança, que lhe retribuía o afeto com igual intensidade. E desde que a velha senhora a tomara sob sua proteção, inúmeras outras pessoas da ci dade tinham passado a mostrar interesse por Bonnie, pa rando para falar com ela, e convidando-a para suas casas.

Aproximando-se de uma prateleira, Lilian pôs-se a con ferir o estoque de latas de conservas, verificando se haveria necessidade de reposição. Entretida com a tarefa, mal ouviu a porta da frente abrir-se para a entrada de Petúnia. O que a alertou para a aproximação da irmã foi o súbito silêncio que se fez ao seu redor. Todas as animadas conversas ces saram de repente, enquanto as pessoas voltavam para ob servar o encontro das duas. Lilian franziu de leve o cenho. Sem dúvida estavam todos a par da discussão que haviam travado após a reunião na igreja, na semana anterior. Imó vel ficou à espera.

— Walter e eu chegamos à conclusão de que devemos con fiar na fé que nos têm mantido a salvo do demônio — anun ciou Petúnia, à guisa de cumprimento.

As sobrancelhas bem desenhadas de Lilian se ergue ram, em ar de dúvida.

— Que bom para vocês dois — ironizou ela.

— Bem, com essa resolução, vim aqui para comunicar que estamos dispostos a aceitar seu casamento com aquele... hã... com o xerife, e até mesmo a... a criança.

Por um minuto, Lilian ficou calada, sem saber se acre ditava na sinceridade da irmã. Era um grande passo para alguém que jamais fora conhecida por sua generosidade. Na verdade, ela preferia cortar de vez relações com a irmã e principalmente com o cunhado, mas Petúnia era tudo o que lhe restava do seu próprio sangue. Assim, fazendo um esforço respondeu:

— Fico satisfeita em saber. E Tiago também ficará, na certa, quando voltar a Landing.

— Ah! — Petúnia tirou da bolsa um lencinho de rendas, que levou ao nariz, fungando delicadamente. — Nosso es timado xerife está fora da cidade? — perguntou, disfarçando a curiosidade.

— Sim — Lilian respondeu, com cautela —, foi visitar algumas das cidades vizinhas como parte da investigação do assassinato de Laurie Smith.

— Uma perda de tempo, em minha opinião.

Lilian respirou fundo, lembrando que precisava ter pa ciência com a irmã. Afinal, Petúnia fora procurá-la para uma reconciliação.

— Não concordo — falou, em tom tranqüilo. — E acho que você devia ficar satisfeita por ele levar tão a sério os seus deveres de xerife.

— Ele leva a sério porque a mãe dele era tão vagabunda como a prostituta que morreu. E que já foi tarde, se quer que eu diga a verdade.

— Cale-se! — Lilian ordenou, em voz baixa mas furiosa. — E saia já daqui! Eu devia ter imaginado, conhecendo-a como a conheço... Mas me enganou de novo, com sua história de "reconciliação". Não sei por que espero que exista algum bom sentimento em você, Petúnia.

— Não sei do que você está falando. Só estou tentando lembrar a você que seu marido sempre teve uma queda por garotas de saloon. Não se esqueça que admitiu ter ido para a cama com a tal que morreu. Eu, se fosse você, ficaria preocupada. Já pensou no que seu marido pode estar fazendo, nesse exato momento? Talvez esteja com alguma daquelas "mulheres". Como parte da investigação. Seu marido...

Uma raiva sem limites tomou conta de Lilian.

— Meu marido não é problema seu — interrompeu, afinal, encarando a irmã com as mãos nos quadris. — Escute bem o que vou dizer, Petúnia, porque só vou falar uma vez. Não quero mais saber o que pensa a respeito do que quer que seja. A única opinião que me interessa é a de Tiago. Eu o amo e sempre o amarei. Confio nele mais do que em mim mesma. E quer saber mais? Eu já o amava há sete anos, quando ele teve que partir de Landing. Só lamento não ter ido com ele. Não teríamos perdido todos esse anos. — Lilian ficou surpresa com o alívio que experimentou ao ex pressar pela primeira vez publicamente seus sentimentos. Todos os presentes estavam atentos às palavras trocadas entre ela e Petúnia.

— Você ficou louca. — Muito branca, a irmã apoiou-se no balcão.

— É a pura verdade.

— Lilian Evans, você está a um passo de tornar-se uma prostituta. Aí Tiago Potter deverá considerá-la per feita. — Petúnia recobrara-se o suficiente para continuar o combate. Mas não esperava que a reação da irmã fosse a que se seguiu:

— Chega! Cale a sua boca suja e saia da minha loja. E nunca mais ponha os pés aqui! Nem você nem ninguém da sua família. Não os quero nem como fregueses. De todo modo — acrescentou com desprezo —, você e Walter nunca pagam as suas contas. Vai ter muito tempo para se arre pender de sua maldade quando tiver que viajar até a cidade mais próxima para fazer as suas compras. E pagar por elas. Quanto ao fato de eu ser perfeita... — Lilian respirou fundo — Ah, se você soubesse a verdade... Se há alguém perfeito, esse alguém é Tiago. Eu não o mereço. Ele merece muito mais e no entanto está atado a mim. Quer saber por quê? Porque eu o amo e não vou deixar de amá-lo jamais! Agora, retire-se daqui antes que eu a ponha para fora pelos cabelos.

— Você enlouqueceu. Vou contar tudo a Walter. E reza remos por sua alma pecadora.

— Ótimo. E eu rezarei pela sua — replicou Lilian, antes que a irmã fechasse a porta atrás de si.

Quando tudo voltou à calma, ela olhou em torno e viu que todos a observavam com interesse. Devolvendo os olha res, Lilian manteve a cabeça erguida e os ombros eretos. Afinal, não tinha do que se envergonhar. Muito pelo con trário, estava orgulhosa de si mesma.

Lilian não estava bem certa da origem do ruído que a fizera acordar. Tinha a vaga impressão de ter escutado um baque, como se algo houvesse atingido uma parede la teral da casa. Ou talvez fosse alguém fechando uma porta.

Sentou-se na cama. Tiago teria retornado? Ele dissera que ficaria fora alguns dias. Até a véspera, havia transcor rido quatro.

Levantando-se pegou o robe. O tecido deste nem de leve lembrava o da camisola que usara para ir ao quarto dele, mas também não era algo que a "querida Petúnia" aprovasse. De cetim azul, apresentava punhos e gola de renda negra. Apertando a faixa que o prendia na cintura calçou os chi nelos forrados do mesmo tecido.

Do alto da escadaria, perscrutou o andar de baixo, ainda às escuras.

— Tiago? É você? — Manteve baixo o tom de voz, para não acordar Bonnie.

Somente o silêncio lhe respondeu. Esperou um pouco e tornou a chamar. Nada. Ia começar a descer quando outro barulho lhe chamou a atenção. Inclinou a cabeça para o lado, mas não conseguiu identificar-lhe a natureza. Contudo parecia ter vindo de um dos quartos, atrás dela.

Voltando-se devagar, olhou para o corredor. Todas as por tas estavam fechadas. Pela primeira vez sentiu um arrepio de medo. Haveria algum estranho na casa?

Antes que pudesse decidir entre investigar ou simples mente agarrar Bonnie e fugir para o lado de fora, ouviu outro baque, dessa vez bem mais alto, seguido do grito de sesperado de Bonnie:

— Lilian!

Disparando corredor abaixo, escancarou a porta do quar to da menina. Imediatamente, seu olhar dirigiu-se para a cama vazia.

— Bonnie!

O grito da criança soou abafado. Voltando-se na direção do som, Lilian deparou com um vulto alto carregando Bonnie para a janela aberta.

— Pare! — gritou. — Largue minha filha!

Sem um segundo de hesitação, correu para cima do ho mem, detendo-se apenas para pegar o atiçador da pequena lareira. Podia distinguir o braço dele em torno da cintura de Bonnie. O bandido já havia passado uma perna sobre o peitoril.

Levantando o atiçador, Lilian desceu-o com toda força sobre o ombro do homem, fazendo-o soltar um grunhido de dor. Sua cabeça voltou-se para ela. Instintivamente, deu um passo atrás. Havia um pano amarrado na parte inferior do rosto dele, e o chapéu estava enterrado na testa. Tudo que podia ver eram os olhos, mesmo assim sombreados pela aba do chapéu. Contudo, havia algo de terrivelmente familiar naquele olhar. Um brilho mau, sinistro.

Mas a identidade do assaltante não importava, naquele exato momento. Tinha que impedi-lo de levar a pequena Bonnie. Com a fúria da leoa ao defender um filhote, Lilian tornou a erguer o atiçador, golpeando-o várias vezes, no ombro e no braço erguido para proteger a cabeça. Para de fender-se, ele foi obrigado a largar Bonnie, que Lilian apressou-se a agarrar, empurrando-a para trás de si.

— Vá embora! — gritou para o homem. Como uma louca, continuou a agredi-lo com o pesado atiçador até que, num gesto desesperado ele conseguiu sair pela janela e, quase caindo, descer pela escada que havia encostado do lado de fora. Lilian continuou gritando, debruçada na janela, mes mo depois de o bandido ter desaparecido em meio às árvores.

Só então cedeu ao medo, pondo-se a tremer de forma incontrolável. Seus dentes batiam e as pernas se recusavam a suportá-la. Quando afinal conseguiu recuperar-se, empur rou a escada até esta desabar ao solo com um forte ruído. Fechando então a janela, voltou-se para Bonnie.

A garotinha estava toda enrodilhada num canto do quar to, soluçando apavorada. Largando o atiçador, Lilian cor reu até ela e abraçou-a bem apertado junto ao peito. Bonnie tremia feito vara verde.

— Calma, queridinha. Está tudo bem agora. Ele já foi embora.

— E-ele f-falou que ia m-me machucar — a menina falou entre soluços, agarrando-se a Vanessa.

— Já passou, doçura. Você está salva. Vai ficar comigo, ago ra. — Lilian afagou-lhe os cabelos, enxugando-lhe as lá grimas com as costas das mãos. — Vamos para o meu quar to. Você pode dormir na minha cama. Ficaremos juntas.

Como Bonnie não a soltava, Lilian pegou-a nos braços e carregou-a até seu próprio quarto. Depois de fechar e trancar a porta, acomodou a garotinha na cama, ajeitando as cobertas sobre o corpinho ainda trêmulo. Sentou-se então ao lado dela, com as costas apoiadas na cabeceira do leito. A providência seguinte foi abrir a gaveta do criado-mudo e tirar de lá uma arma. O pai a deixara capaz de cuidar de si mais do que da loja.

A pequena pistola pareceu-lhe fria e mortal de encontro à palma da mão, mas Lilian estava preparada para usá-la. Colocando o braço esquerdo atrás da cabecinha de Bonnie, fixou o olhar na porta fechada, a arma bem firme na mão. Ninguém iria fazer mal à menina. Não enquanto ela esti vesse por perto.

Inúmeras perguntas giravam-lhe na mente. Quem have ria de querer levar Bonnie, e por quê? A garotinha não oferecia risco para ninguém. Não tinha família, só conhecia poucas pessoas na cidade. Podia ter sido um engano. Mas o homem devia saber que estava raptando uma criança.

Nesse ponto, ela ficou com a respiração suspensa. Rap tando! Seria isso? Alguém teria tentado levar Bonnie como refém? Em troca de resgate?

— Lilian? — A vozinha infantil soava ainda assustada.

— Sim, meu anjo?

— Você vai atirar nele de verdade se ele voltar para me pegar?

Lilian pensou em mentir, mas decidiu-se pelo contrário.

— Com certeza.

— Que bom. — Bonnie fungou. — Tenho medo do ho mem mau.

— Eu sei, mas prometo que vou proteger você. Sempre. Por um momento, Bonnie ficou quieta. Depois tornou a falar.

— Você falou para ele largar a sua filha. E minha mamãe, agora?

— Acho que sim. — Lilian olhou para a criança com um sorriso emocionado, antes de voltar a fixar atenção na porta.

— Puxa, estou contente — disse a menina, aconchegan do-se mais a ela.

— Eu também. Tente dormir agora, doçura. Eu não vou sair daqui.

Suspirando, Bonnie relaxou pela primeira vez, enquanto Lilian lutava contra a emoção que a dominava. Era uma grande responsabilidade, mas da qual não abriria mão por nada. Reações retardadas do medo pelo qual passara e pelo que ainda estava passando a acometiam. Gostaria de sair correndo para esconder-se em algum lugar com Bonnie, mas estavam no meio da noite e não tinham para onde ir. Tentar chegar até a cidade significaria andar pelo bosque, e fora para lá que o assaltante correra. Não, era melhor ficarem dentro de casa até o dia clarear.

Uma hora antes do alvorecer, Bonnie finalmente caiu num sono exausto. Lilian, porém, não se atreveu a fechar os olhos. Sempre atenta à porta, rezou para que Tiago voltasse logo. Precisava da ajuda dele para proteger a filha de ambos.

Tiago chegou em Landing pouco depois do meio-dia. Olhando para os edifícios tão familiares, para as pessoas que acenavam e lhe enviavam saudações, ficou pensando porque estaria sendo tolo de achar que sentiria falta da cidade, quando o expulsassem de lá.

Apertando os olhos diante da forte claridade do sol, ima ginou que deveria estar partindo antes do cair da noite. E teria sorte se pudesse escapar de ser linchado. Mas não importava. Faria o que precisava ser feito. Tinha descoberto a identidade do assassino.

Mesmo agora, quase não conseguia acreditar. E a res posta era tão óbvia, depois que tudo se encaixara no lugar. Sua teoria estava correta: Laurie fora assassinada por al guém a quem conhecia muito bem; o mesmo homem que tentara matá-la sete anos antes, quando ela lhe revelara estar grávida.

Em frente à delegacia, Tiago parou e depois de desmontar, prendeu as rédeas do cavalo no gradil destinado a esse fim.

Ao entrar, encontrou Matt, andando impaciente de um lado para o outro. Ouvindo a porta ser aberta, o auxiliar virou-se de chofre.

— Xerife! Afinal o senhor voltou! Fico feliz em vê-lo.

— O que houve? — Tiago procurou ignorar o mau pres sentimento que o invadia.

— O senhor tem que ir ver Lilian, quer dizer, a sra. Potter, imediatamente.

O coração de Tiago disparou.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Está ferida?

— Não. — Matt encarou-o. — É um fato muito estranho. Ela apareceu aqui bem cedo, pela manhã, querendo saber quando o senhor iria voltar. Então ela disse que ontem à noite alguém invadiu sua casa por uma janela do andar de cima, e tentou raptar Bonnie.

Por um instante, Tiago ficou olhando para o auxiliar. Depois, saiu correndo da delegacia, tomando a direção da loja. Matt seguia em seus calcanhares. Se alguma coisa tivesse acontecido com uma das duas, Tiago pensava... Deus, ele nem conseguia pensar a respeito.

— Thomas está por aí, interrogando as pessoas — infor mou Matt, ofegante, assim que conseguiu emparelhar com o chefe. — Perguntei se ela desejava que eu ficasse na loja, para protegê-las, mas Lilian... ah, a sra. Potter disse que se sentia a salvo na companhia de Andrew e da sra. Dobson. Mas se o senhor não tivesse chegado por volta do meio-dia, como chegou, eu ia começar a telegrafar para as cidades vizinhas, à sua procura.

Finalmente Tiago avistou a loja à sua frente. Precipi tando-se para a porta, abriu-a com força.

— Lilian! — gritou, entrando no recinto. Havia cerca de meia dúzia de fregueses lá dentro e todos voltaram-se em sua direção, curiosos. As mulheres chegaram a recuar alguns passos para lhe dar passagem. Olhando em torno, Tiago avistou Bonnie, sentada junto à sra. Dobson.

Com um gritinho entusiasmado a menina correu em sua direção.

— Tiago! Você voltou! — E jogou-se nos braços dele.

Inclinando-se, Tiago pegou-a no colo. Passando as pernas pela cintura dele. Bonnie envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os bracinhos finos.

— Como está a minha menina? — Tiago perguntou. Era tolice, mas Bonnie parecia ter crescido nos poucos dias em que estivera fora.

— Senti saudade de você.

— Eu também, Bonnie. — Gostaria de perguntar a ela o que acontecera, e se estava bem; mas não queria provo car-lhe lembranças desagradáveis. Foi então que ouviu os passos suaves, tão familiares, atrás de si. Imediatamente, voltou-se na direção do som.

Lilian aproximava-se pelo corredor esquerdo da loja. O vestido azul estava impecável, os cabelos, como sempre, bem penteados. Mas a boa aparência não o enganou nem por um minuto. Havia olheiras sob os olhos verdes e ela torcia as mãos à altura da cintura. Depois da maneira como haviam se separado, na véspera da partida dele, Tiago tinha decidido manter-se frio e distante, mas dian te do que acabara de tomar conhecimento, a decisão caía por terra.

Ajeitando Bonnie num dos braços, estendeu o outro para Vanessa, que atirou-se de encontro a ele. Tiago abraçou-a então com força.

— Sinto muito — murmurou. — Eu devia ter estado aqui.

Lilian ergueu o rosto para o marido. Lágrimas brilha vam nos lindos olhos verdes, mas havia um bravo sorriso nos lábios dela.

— Não foi culpa sua — replicou. — Como poderia adi vinhar o que ia acontecer? E, além disso, Bonnie e eu nos saímos muito bem, não foi, querida?

A garotinha assentiu com expressão solene.

— Lilian pegou uma arma.

As sobrancelhas de Tiago se ergueram, interrogativas.

— Trata-se de uma pequena pistola que meu pai me deu quando precisei trabalhar na loja até mais tarde — explicou Lilian.

— Pelo jeito, seu pai tinha mais bom senso do que eu.

— Tiago deu-se conta de que ele próprio deveria ter pensado nisso. Mas nunca lhe ocorrera que Lilian e Bonnie pu dessem correr qualquer perigo num lugar como Landing.

Com um sorriso carinhoso, dirigiu-se então à garota:

— Meu bem, importa-se de ficar um instante com a sra. Dobson? Preciso conversar com Lilian.

Bonnie concordou.

— Sabe, Tiago, estamos lendo um novo livro. E eu já li um livro inteiro, sozinha!

— Que maravilha! Quem sabe hoje à noite você possa ler para mim. — Se eu ainda estiver na cidade, pensou Tiago.

— É mesmo? — Os olhinhos de Bonnie se arregalaram.

— A história toda?

— Claro. — Com um beijo, ele colocou-a no chão.

— Então vou treinar. — Radiante, Bonnie correu para contar a novidade para a velha amiga.

Enquanto isso, olhando em torno, Tiago verificou que eram o centro das atenções gerais. Os fregueses nem ten tavam disfarçar o interesse pela cena.

— Matt — disse então para o auxiliar —, espere por mim aqui. Vou precisar de você assim que acabar de con versar com Lilian. — E, para esta, acrescentou: — Acho melhor irmos para o seu escritório. Lá você pode me contar com calma o que aconteceu.

Com um gesto de concordância, Lilian conduziu-o então para os fundos. Foi só ao chegar à cortina divisória que Tiago percebeu que ela lhe segurava com força a mão. Exa minando Lilian com atenção, reparou-lhe o tremor dos ombros e o modo tenso como mantinha erguida a cabeça. Ela devia ter ficado apavorada, na véspera, concluiu.

Angustiado, pensou no que poderia ter acontecido a ela.

Os xerifes que visitara tinham apresentado relatórios de talhados dos crimes ocorridos em suas localidades. As ga rotas de saloon assassinadas tinham sido mortas com re quintes de violência, brutalmente espancadas até a morte. Do fundo do coração, ele agradeceu a Deus Lilian ter sido poupada de tal destino. Mesmo que fosse expulso da cidade depois, jurou, ia impedir que o criminoso fizesse no vas vítimas.

Ao entrarem no pequeno escritório, Lilian largou a mão dele, apoiando-se na escrivaninha. Com pretensa calma, pôs-se então a falar:

— Acordei pouco depois da meia-noite, com a sensação de ter escutado um barulho. A princípio pensei que você pudesse ter voltado...

De repente, agarrando-a pelos ombros, Tiago puxou-a para junto de si. Antes que Lilian pudesse protestar ou dizer o que quer que fosse, a boca masculina já havia coberto a sua. Tudo o que lhe interessava naquele momento era o fato de Lilian estar viva e salva.

Devagar, roçou os lábios nos dela, num beijo delicado. Não queria assustá-la ainda mais. Lilian, porém, estendeu os braços, envolvendo-lhe o pescoço e enfiou os dedos pelos cabelos macios. Antes que Tiago sequer pensasse em apro fundar o beijo, ela tomou a iniciativa, abrindo a boca num convite, que foi imediatamente aceito. A língua masculina, exigente, invadiu o espaço aveludado e quente, provocando, saboreando-lhe a doçura. Lilian correspondeu daquele modo ardente e receptivo de que Tiago tão bem se lembrava, vindo ao seu encontro, pressionando os quadris contra os dele, murmurando palavras de encorajamento.

Tomando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, Tiago beijou-lhe as faces, o nariz, as pálpebras trêmulas. Lilian era a parte mais preciosa de sua vida.

— Eu amo você — sussurrou, sem se importar que a declaração pudesse vir a ser usada contra ele.

— Oh, Tiago. —Apoiando a cabeça naquele ombro forte, Lilian beijou-lhe o pescoço. — Por favor, acredite quando digo que também o amo. Para sempre. Mais tarde podemos lidar com os "porquês" e os "como". Mais tarde vou descobrir um jeito de convencer você da verdade. Mas agora, só por esse momento, por favor, acredite em mim.

Era o que Tiago mais queria, mais necessitava. Mais que o próprio ar que respirava. Mas não conseguia. O pas sado deixara marcas profundas demais.

Sendo assim, limitou-se a afagar-lhe os cabelos, dizendo:

— Estou feliz por você estar bem.

— Droga, Tiago Potter, você é sem dúvida o homem mais teimoso do mundo!

— Pode ser —- ele admitiu baixinho.

Entretanto, quando Lilian tentou levantar a cabeça para fitá-lo, Tiago a impediu, pressionando-lhe a cabeça de encontro ao ombro. Não queria que ela visse as emoções expressas no seu rosto, emoções que não conseguia disfarçar. Assim como preferia não ver as emoções espelhadas, nos olhos dela.

— Conte o que aconteceu ontem à noite — pediu. Lilian abraçou-o então pela cintura, gozando o conforto e a segurança transmitidos pelo corpo másculo. Em poucas palavras explicou sobre o fato de ter ouvido novos ruídos, vindos do quarto de Bonnie, e ter corrido para lá, chegando a tempo de ver um homem tentando fugir pela janela, le vando a menina.

— Conseguiu ver o rosto dele?

— Não. Estava com um pano cobrindo a parte de baixo do rosto, e um chapéu enterrado na testa. Só pude ver os olhos e não muito bem, já que estava escuro. Eu não tinha levado uma lanterna. Mas havia nos olhos dele... — ela estremeceu.

— O quê? — insistiu Tiago. — Qualquer coisa que se recorde pode ajudar.

— Havia algo familiar neles, uma expressão que eu já conhecia. Não sei de onde. Só sei que era algo muito mau, demoníaco. — De novo, um estremecimento a sacudiu.

— Calma, está tudo bem agora. Estou aqui com você.

— Fiquei com tanto medo,Tiago. E se ele tivesse levado Bonnie? Poderia ter feito mal a ela...

Com toda certeza a teria matado, Tiago pensou. Lilian, porém, não precisava saber disso.

— Mas ele não conseguiu. E graças a você. Foi muito corajosa, Lilian.

— Não pensei nisso na hora. Tudo o que queria era salvar Bonnie. Quando vi que não ia conseguir que o miserável a largasse, peguei o atiçador da lareira e comecei a bater nele.

Tiago deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa. E de esperança.

— Você o agrediu? Quantas vezes o acertou?

— Não sei. Cinco ou seis vezes, talvez. Por quê?

— Acha que conseguiu machucá-lo?

— Ah, quanto a isso tenho certeza. Bati com toda a força, no ombro e no braço esquerdo. Ele até gemeu.

— Ótimo — disse Tiago, satisfeito. — Nesse caso, deve estar com marcas nesses lugares. Vou poder provar que tentou raptar Bonnie, além de tudo o mais.

Lentamente a compreensão foi penetrando na mente de Lilian. Levantando a cabeça, ela afastou-se até enxergar-lhe as feições atraentes.

— Tiago? Por acaso está querendo dizer que descobriu o assassino? E que foi ele que tentou levar Bonnie?

Ele balançou devagar a cabeça, confirmando.

— E quem é ele? — Ansiosa, Lilian esperou a resposta. De novo Tiago lhe acariciou os cabelos e depois as faces, roçando-as com as pontas dos dedos. A pele de Lilian era tão suave, tão quente... Não conseguia imaginar a vida sem ela.

— Desculpe, Lilian — falou então, dando um passo para trás e encarando-a com firmeza —, mas quero que fique na loja até que tudo esteja terminado. Aqui está em segurança.

— Segurança? Por quê? Quem é o criminoso? É o mesmo homem que tentou raptar Bonnie? — As perguntas saíram atropeladas em sua ansiedade.

Tiago respirou fundo. Era melhor que ela soubesse de uma vez. E por ele.

— Sim. O culpado de tudo, dos assassinatos, espanca mentos e da tentativa de rapto é seu cunhado, Walter Dusley.

**N/A:Será q podem me perdoar por demorar tanto tempo, eu estive muito ocupada com alguns assuntos pessoai, além disso eu criei um blog e tenho me dedicado tanto a ele q esqueço de tudo, ah e qm estiver interessado lá no blog, tem vários tipos de romances, para baixar e apesar de ñ ser um romance, aqueles q estão começando agora no mundo das fanfics e ñ tiveram oportunidade de ler os livros de Harry potter, lá no blog tem os sete, então fiquem a vontade para baixar, se chama romances nine e o link está no meu perfil.**

**Bom sinto até vergonha depois de tanto tempo pedir reviwes, mais eu gostaria muito de saber o q acharam desse capitulo, só falta mais um e lá vamos poder ver ou ler o final da história do nosso capítulo predileto. Muitíssimos beijos!**


End file.
